El inicio y el fin II
by enia
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que las profecías siempre se cumplen? Esta es la segunda parte de la historia El inicio y el fin. Si no leíste la primera, no entenderás nada de la segunda, pero igual leerla si querés. Sólo dos personajes me pertenecen. Los otros no.
1. Prólogo

**El inicio y el fin II - Prólogo**

**_Centro del Londres Mágico_**

**_Frente al Cuartel General de Aurores_**

Los ojos color sangre se entrecerraron, formando dos rendijas por donde el odio y la furia se escurrían.

Cuatro pisos más abajo, parados en los escalones de entrada del edificio en donde se encontraba el Cuartel General de Aurores, Mathew Whitherspoon se hallaba junto a Evelyn Brigth, hablando con el Secretario de Seguridad del Ministerio.

Así que era cierto.

Estaban allí.

Restablecidos.

Caminando, hablando, viviendo.

Sabía que la posibilidad de que Lucius Malfoy le hubiera mentido en ese tema era más que remota. Pero aún así, necesitaba verlo.

Sus largos dedos se relajaron y acarició con suavidad la cabeza de su fiel serpiente, que se contoneó ante el gesto.

Por un instante se permitió hacer algo que nunca hacía. Aceptó que cometió un error.

Tener un hijo de una bruja de sangre pura era algo prioritario en el esquema general. Que la bruja fuera alguien inteligente y poderoso era necesario, ya que no quería que genes defectuosos de la madre se pasaran a su hijo.

Porque su hijo iba a ser la prolongación de si mismo.

Así que definió la estrategia a seguir. Evaluó las opciones. Delineó los pasos. Detalló su plan y lo revisó hasta que fue perfecto.

Debió saber que las cosas no saldrían bien cuando se encontró con que el número de brujas que cumplían con todos los requisitos era tan limitado, que se reducía prácticamente a una sola. Y que la mejor manera de llegar a ella era a través de Hugh Leighton.

Eden Bright y Hugh Leighton eran la única opción correcta en ese momento.

Todo encajaba y parecía perfecto.

Nunca pensó que esta decisión se tornaría en su mayor error.

Un solo error.

Un único error.

Y las consecuencias habían sido desastrosas.

Vio a Mathew cruzarse de brazos y fruncir el ceño, escuchando lo que el nuevo Secretario de Seguridad del Ministerio decía. A su lado, Evelyn mantenía su expresión casi inmutable.

Si no lo enfureciera tanto, se reiría.

En lugar de conseguir sus objetivos, una única equivocación le había llevado a perder quince años deambulando sin un cuerpo, tratando de encontrar un modo de materializarse.

A que su regreso significara que ellos despertaran.

Era casi inaceptable.

Y aún así, tenía sentido.

Evelyn Brigth y Mathew Whitherspoon.

Estuvieron allí casi desde el inicio.

Habían representado su mayor inconveniente y desafío.

Vencerlos significó en su momento un enorme paso para alcanzar la victoria.

Vencerlos era quitar al enemigo su mejor arma, destruir la posibilidad de que la profecía se cumpliera.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, significaba borrar de la faz de la Tierra lo único que salió realmente mal en su plan maestro.

Evelyn Bright.

Era hora de que el círculo se cerrara y todo lo que no había resultado bien antes, se corrigiera de una sola vez.

Una sonrisa deformó aún más sus facciones en una mueca grotesca.

Tal vez antes era muy fuertes juntos, pero en este momento, él tenía la ventaja.

Estaba seguro que sobrevivieron al conjuro porque su hijo vivía. Y su hijo sobrevivió porque ellos vivían, además de porque esa imbécil muggle se sacrificó por él.

Pero ahora la protección de Lily Potter ya no estaba presente.

Harry era vulnerable.

Y ese era su punto débil. La hendidura por donde enterraría la espada y acabaría de una vez por todas con el único obstáculo real que le impedía alcanzar su objetivo.

Los vio despedirse del funcionario, bajar los escalones y dirigirse hacia uno de los puestos de aparición que había en la esquina, probablemente para regresar a Hogwarts.

Apretó los labios y paseó la vista por las calles, que comenzaban a mostrar los signos del movimiento habitual en un día laboral.

Ese era el mundo que tenía que regir.

Era su herencia.

Su misión.

Su derecho.

Ningún error de cálculo se iba a interponer entre él y su destino.


	2. Capítulo 1

**El inicio y el fin II - Capítulo Uno**

**_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_**

**_Gran Salón Comedor_**

Harry entró en el Gran Salón con la misma sensación de expectación que lo embargó su primer día de clase en el colegio. Mientras caminaba junto a Ron rumbo al lugar en donde Hermione ya estaba sentada, en la mesa Gryffindor, miró hacia la mesa de profesores y, preocupado, notó que ni Mathew ni Evelyn estaban allí.

Frunció el ceño, con la vista clavada en la mesa de cabecera del Salón, mientras se sentaba junto a su amigo, frente a Hermione. La chica bajó su periódico ante el murmullo con que Ron le dio los buenos días.

- Vaya, ya era hora. Pensé que se perderían el desayuno. Bien, aquí están sus listados de selección de materias – le tendió sendos pergaminos con todas las materias encolumnadas y casilleros para que indicaran cuáles elegían –. Debemos llenarlos y entregárselos a la profesora McGonagall. El profesor Dumbledore dijo hace un rato que la única clase que sería obligatoria para todo el colegio sería Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras sin magia. El resto es opcional, así es que debemos elegir con cuidado qué materias queremos estudiar este año.

Ron se tomó de un trago casi medio vaso de jugo de calabazas.

- ¿Cuántas materias debemos elegir? – preguntó mordiendo una tostada con mermelada.

- Todas las que necesitemos, Ronald – respondió la bruja, con tono amonestador.

Ron torció la boca en un gesto de fastidio y se giró hacia Harry, que tenía la vista perdida en algún punto entre la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick.

- ¿Qué materias vas a elegir tú? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

Pero Harry no lo escuchó, ya que todavía estaba tratando de descifrar por qué razón Mathew y Evelyn no estaban sentados en la mesa de los profesores, con todos lo demás docentes del colegio.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Ron lo golpeó con el codo, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

- Nada – respondió el chico, volviendo su atención a sus amigos –. Lo siento. ¿Qué decías?

- Te pregunté qué materias vas a elegir este año – repitió Ron, levantando su pergamino para que Harry entendiera de lo que estaba hablando.

- Bueno… no lo sé – Harry cogió su listado y lo miró con detenimiento - ¿Cuántas materias debemos tomar?

Hermione giró sus ojos, impaciente.

- Creo que deberíamos tomar Pociones, Transformaciones, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con Magia, Aritmancia, Runas Antiguas, Encantamientos y Botánica. Por supuesto, Adivinación está totalmente descartado y… creo que podríamos prescindir de… Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas – la voz de Hermione se volvió algo insegura en este punto, ya que se sentía culpable por dejar de lado a Hagrid y su materia.

Los dos muchachos torcieron la boca y la miraron con igual culpabilidad.

- A Hagrid no va a caerle en gracia que no tomemos su clase – murmuró Harry, preocupado -. Aunque… es tiempo que podríamos necesitar.

- Sí – acordó Ron –. Y me parece que también podríamos prescindir de Botánica. No necesitaremos Botánica en el curso de Aurores.

- Botánica es un complemento sumamente importante del resto de las materias, Ron – opinó Hermione –. En particular para Pociones.

- Mathew me dijo anoche que deberíamos aplicarnos mucho para pasar su materia – agregó Harry, pensativo.

Ron levantó una ceja y lo miró, sorprendido.

- ¿Deberíamos¿Estás diciendo que es capaz de reprobarte?

- Esa fue la impresión que me dio – respondió Harry.

- Un bueno profesor no tiene favoritismos con nadie – dijo Hermione -. Apuesto a que él será un buen profesor. Además, Evelyn le dijo a Snape en Grimauld Place, aquella noche que discutieron en la cocina, que era mucho mejor que él en Pociones. Y Snape sabe mucho.

- Por desgracia – murmuró Ron, resignado –. Está bien, Botánica se queda como complemento de Pociones, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas se va y creo que tú, Harry, deberías decirle a Hagrid que no tomaremos su materia.

- ¿Por qué yo¡No iré yo solo! Si ninguno va a tomar esa clase, iremos los tres y se lo diremos.

- Él te quiere a ti más que a nosotros – se justificó Ron.

- Olvídalo, Ron – dijo Harry.

– Iremos los tres – cortó Hermione con decisión.

Ron se resignó y se comió otra tostada mientras marcaba las materias acordadas, hasta que llegó a una y se detuvo.

– Me parece que estás olvidando que no podemos cursar Runas Antiguas porque nunca hemos tomado esa clase antes.

- Lo sé. No lo decía por ustedes – contestó Hermione, anotando con cuidado en su pergamino.

Los tres terminaron de dibujar cruces en sus listados y Ron lo enrolló, satisfecho.

- Me parece que en realidad no tenemos otra opción más que no tomar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Necesitamos tener algo de tiempo libre para las prácticas de Quidditch¿verdad, Harry? – agregó, iluminándosele el rostro ante la idea de jugar su deporte favorito -. ¿Cuándo comenzaremos?

Harry lo miró alelado.

- No lo sé…

- Hola Harry. Hola Ron.

Ambos levantaron la vista y saludaron con la cabeza a un grupo de chicas de Hufflepuff que pasó por detrás de Hermione, rumbo a clase. Las voces y risitas tontas volvieron a sonar cuando llegaron hasta donde Neville desayunaba con Seamus. Para su consternación, Neville se había vuelto extrañamente popular luego de lo ocurrido en el Ministerio.

Ron y Harry se miraron bastante divertidos, para luego desviar la vista hacia su amiga, que tenía el ceño levemente fruncido con los ojos clavados en el grupo que se alejaba, claramente irritada por algo. Harry creía saber qué era. Ron no tenía idea pero prefería no indagar demasiado, o terminarían riñendo antes de que se acabara su jugo de calabaza.

- Tú eres el nuevo capitán. Tú decides estas cosas – dijo el pelirrojo, regresando rápidamente al tema que estaban charlando, mientras engullía otra tostada; la cuarta según la cuenta que llevaba Hermione.

- Sí, lo sé… supongo que… reservaré el campo y llamaré al equipo en la semana – dijo Harry, percatándose que con todo lo que había pasado ese verano, no había pensado realmente en la responsabilidad de dirigir el equipo de Gryffindor.

Untó con generosidad una tostada y se la engulló de un bocado.

- ¿Cuál equipo? Quedamos pocos del año pasado – apuntó Ron. - Deberás seleccionar jugadores.

- Lo sé – dijo Harry, tragando con rapidez antes de responder.

- Recuerda que ahora no están Angelina ni Fred ni George. – El pelirrojo hizo una pausa para lamer una gota de mermelada que había caído en el dorso de su mano. –Y aunque Ginny cubrió tu puesto el año pasado, supongo que le gustaría volver a jugar como Cazadora.

Hermione carraspeó por lo bajo.

- Quizás deberías considerar el realizar una convocatoria abierta para elegir todo el equipo nuevamente – dijo con calma.

Harry la miró con consternación mientras que Ron lo hizo como si estuviera loca.

- ¿Para qué todo el equipo¡Yo aún estoy aquí¿Por qué necesitaría buscar otro Portero?

- Para que nadie diga que tienes ese puesto porque eres el mejor amigo del capitán – respondió la chica con un tono razonable.

Harry pensó que Hermione tenía un punto muy valioso allí. Máxime considerando que Ron no era un dechado de habilidades cuando tenía que jugar un partido real, dejando que sus nervios lo dominaran. Pero la sola idea de decirle a su mejor amigo que no podía jugar en el equipo le parecía simplemente algo irrealizable. Él no iba a hacer algo así. No podía.

- Pero yo obtuve el puesto antes de que mi mejor amigo fuera nombrado capitán – retrucó el pelirrojo algo molesto. – No veo la razón por la que nadie vaya a objetar mi lugar en el equipo.

"Él tiene razón en eso", pensó Harry, asiéndose a este argumento como a una tabla de salvación.

- En todos los años que llevamos aquí hemos visto cuatro capitanes asumir en distintos equipos. Y siempre han elegido nuevamente a todos sus jugadores al comenzar en el puesto – adujo Hermione, enderezándose en su sitio y preparándose para dar batalla. – Harry no debe arriesgarse a que la gente diga que tiene favoritismo. Mucho menos, a que lo digan las personas de su propia casa. Eso le quitaría credibilidad y liderazgo.

Una imagen de los jugadores de su equipo ignorando sus directivas porque no creían en su liderazgo apareció en la mente de Harry, encogiéndole el estómago. ¡Él no podía fracasar por falta de liderazgo!

- Harry no tendrá favoritismos – recalcó Ron, bajando con fuerza el tenedor sobre la mesa. – Angelina no seleccionó ningún Buscador nuevo cuando la nombraron capitán. Ni siquiera cuestionó la presencia de Harry en ese puesto.

El estómago del muchacho se relajó ante esta evidencia irrefutable. Era verdad. Nunca se probaron buscadores.

- Eso es porque no había nadie mejor que Harry para ese puesto – Hermione levantó la voz un poco más, atrayendo la atención de los alumnos que estaban cerca.

Ron se la quedó mirando con una expresión ofendida en el fondo de sus ojos azules. Harry la miró con espanto porque él supo, instintivamente, lo que su amigo estaba pensando.

- En otras palabras, yo no soy el mejor para el puesto de Portero y por ello sería preferible que venga cualquier otro a probar que es más adecuado. ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir?

Hermione lo miró atribulada ante la conclusión a la que había arribado.

- ¡Yo no dije eso!

- ¡Sí lo hiciste! – replicó Ron, totalmente ofendido. – Claro, supongo que debe ser muy difícil superar tus estándares cuando se trata de jugadores de Quidditch¿verdad? No todos podemos estar a la suprema altura de Vicky.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Victor con todo esto? – Hermione lo miró furiosa. – Sólo estoy diciendo lo que creo que es mejor para Harry y el equipo. Pero evidentemente tú no puedes entenderlo porque eres tan inmaduro que no logras ver nada que esté más allá de esa puntiaguda y pecosa nariz tuya. Hazme un favor, Ronald. ¡Madura de una buena vez!

Dicho lo cual, se puso de pie, tomó su listado y salió con rapidez del salón, seguida por varios pares de ojos que se apresuraron a volver hacia donde Ron seguía sentado, con los puños apretados, junto a un Harry que suspiraba resignado.

Había esperado que la relativa calma que había imperado entre sus amigos las últimas semanas siguiera allí cuando regresaran a Hogwarts, pero evidentemente, sólo se trataba de una cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas explotaran. Realmente deseaba que llegaran a algún tipo de entendimiento en el transcurso del año. Odiaba ver a Hermione triste o herida. Y lidiar con el temperamento de Ron cuando habían discutido no era exactamente su pasatiempo favorito.

Un tenso silencio se instaló entre ambos muchachos, mientras Ron despedazaba dos bollitos calientes y Harry sorbía su jugo de calabaza.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó de repente el pelirrojo, clavando sus ojos enojados en el chico sentado a su lado.

- Y bien ¿qué? – respondió Harry.

- ¿Vas a seleccionar todo un equipo nuevo como ella quiere?

Harry dejó el tenedor con que había estado jugando con la comida sobre la mesa.

- Supongo que deberé elegir prácticamente todo el equipo, así es que sí, estableceré un día para que todos los que quieran participar hagan una prueba.

Los ojos de Ron relucieron con un destello de dolor e incredulidad.

- Bien – dijo con sequedad, haciendo a un lado su plato bruscamente. – Como quieras. Para eso eres el capitán.

Ante la predecible reacción de su mejor amigo, un brillo divertido bailó en los ojos de Harry.

– Voy a probar también a Porteros porque creo que tengo que saber qué opciones hay, en caso de que tú no madures con suficiente rapidez y Hermione termine enviándote a la enfermería luego de una pelea.

La tensión abandonó de a poco los hombros de Ron, que meneó el cabeza, molesto.

- ¿Y quién dice que soy yo el inmaduro aquí¿Quién la nombró a ella la madura? – estiró las largas piernas bajo la mesa, fastidiado. – ¿Quieres saber qué he hecho para tener que soportar sus estallidos ante cualquier cosa¿Quieres saberlo¡Nada¡Yo no he hecho nada!

Harry sonrió, divertido. Ron no podría ser más ciego ni siquiera queriendo.

- ¿Por casualidad no se te ha ocurrido que tal vez ese es el problema?

El pelirrojo suspiró, derrotado.

- Te diré cuál es el problema. El problema es que Hermione es una chica y las chicas son exageradamente complicadas. La mitad del tiempo no sé si está ladrándome porque hablo o porque me callo. Digo algo que es absolutamente inofensivo y responde como si hubiera insultado a su madre. Entonces elijo quedarme callado y reacciona como si fuera un insulto a ella. Mujeres – murmuró. - ¿Es que acaso no pueden ser más sencillas?

Los ojos verdes de Harry se fijaron en Ginny, que en la otra punta de la mesa reía de una broma de Dean Thomas. El estómago se le encogió una vez más, pero esta vez de manera distinta. De esa curiosa, graciosa pero agónica manera que lo hacía sacudir la cabeza y morderse la lengua.

Recordó que en el transcurso del verano Ginny había aceptado recibir una amonestación oficial para ayudarlo a descubrir su árbol genealógico, lo había amenazado con lanzarle un maleficio si seguía siendo desagradecido, había trabajado en un castigo que no debió recibir y lo había abrazado en silencio en la noche más angustiante de su vida. Pero apenas vio a Dean casi no le había vuelto a hablar.

- No, parece que no – respondió.

Luego de un momento, tomó sus cosas y se puso de pie.

- Vamos. Llevémosle nuestros listados a la profesora McGonagall y averigüemos dónde será nuestra primera clase.

- ¿Qué nos toca? – preguntó Ron, metiéndose dos tostada en la boca con prisa.

- Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras sin magia – respondió Harry.

- ¡Genial¿Evelyn te dijo qué iba a darnos en su primera clase? – quiso saber Ron, caminando a su lado.

- Sí – Harry sonrió al recordar su conversación con Evelyn la noche anterior. – Créeme, esta clase será mortal.


	3. Capítulo 2

**El inicio y el fin II - Capítulo Dos**

**_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_**

**_En las lindes del Bosque Prohibido_**

- Bienvenidos. Mi nombre es Evelyn Bright y seré su profesora en esta asignatura.

Evelyn saludó al grupo de jóvenes que se hallaban medianamente agrupados frente a ella, en el amplio predio cercano al castillo.

Eran demasiados.

La regla del colegio era que no hubiera más de 20 alumnos por clase, razón por la cual los primeros cinco años en Hogwarts se agrupaban a integrantes de dos casas por cada clase. Pero la regla esta vez iba a romperse porque no tenían tiempo. Ella no lo tenía.

- Como todos saben, esto es Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sin magia. Mi meta es que cada uno de ustedes sea capaz de salir con vida de una situación potencialmente peligrosa, aún si no pueden hacer magia, así es que las varitas no les servirán en esta asignatura – prosiguió Evelyn con calma, mirando los rostros recelosos o expectantes, dependiendo del dueño.

Silencio. Nadie dijo nada. Y si su oído no la engañaba, había algunos que estaban conteniendo el aliento.

- Para mis clases necesitarán ropa deportiva, ya que el esfuerzo será físico en su mayoría. Vengan dispuestos a transpirar porque es lo que con seguridad harán en estas horas. Pero la magia estará prohibida y las varitas deberán quedarse en sus mochilas o, de preferencia, en sus cuartos. Por lo tanto, guárdenlas por hoy y no las traigan en la próxima clase.

Todos se miraron con aprehensión. Algunos obedecieron con rapidez, metiéndolas en sus mochilas. Otros se mostraron reticentes a desprenderse de lo que les daba seguridad.

- Yo no dejo mi varita en ningún lado – afirmó Draco Malfoy desafiante.

Harry arrugó el ceño y miró al platinado muchacho, que con la varita firmemente apretada entre sus dedos mantenía la barbilla en alto y una expresión petulante.

"Maldito imbécil", pensó irritado.

Se giró para ver lo que haría la bruja que estaba parada cerca de una valla, que separaba esa parte del parque de Hogwarts del Bosque Prohibido.

Evelyn miró a Draco por un largo momento en silencio. Nadie pestañeaba y Harry se preguntó qué haría ella para responder al claro desafío de Malfoy. Repentinamente, la mano de la bruja salió disparada hacia adelante y lanzó un disco plano con una precisión y velocidad pasmosas, hacia el muchacho de Slytherin. El disco, que nadie vio de dónde salió, lo golpeó en la muñeca, haciendo que soltara su varita con una exclamación de dolor. En ese momento, la varita voló hacia la bruja, quien la tomó con calma y se la mostró a Malfoy con seriedad.

- Nadie le pedirá permiso para quitarte su varita en una pelea, señor Malfoy. – Su voz era serena, sin rastro de jactancia -. ¿Qué hará ahora para recuperarla?

Draco, con dos motas rojas en sus mejillas que denotaban su enfado, dejó de frotarse la muñeca dolorida y, tomando el disco que había caído a sus pies, lo lanzó con fuerza hacia ella. Al mismo tiempo, hizo un gesto con la cabeza a sus eternos perros guardianes, Crabble y Goyle, quienes sacaron sus varitas para dirigirlas hacia su nueva profesora.

En un acto reflejo, Harry sacó su propia varita y, junto con Ron y Hermione, apuntaron a Malfoy y sus amigos.

- ¡Bájenlas! – dijo con los dientes apretados.

Evelyn atrapó el disco con su mano libre con facilidad y miró a los seis chicos que, estáticos, se apuntaban mutuamente.

- Harry, Ron, Hermione… quietos – aunque no levantó la voz, había una clara orden en ella y los tres adolescentes la respetaron. No se movieron. Ni siquiera para bajar sus varitas.

Crabble y Goyle miraron a los tres chicos que los apuntaban, luego volvieron la vista a Malfoy y no parecieron poder decidir hacia dónde les convenía apuntar.

- Parece que el señor Malfoy está en un aprieto. – Evelyn se dirigió a toda la clase, mientras miraba a los dos grupos de chicos, con la varita de Draco aún entre los dedos. – Por un lado, fue buena idea crear un momento de distracción al lanzarme el disco mientras sus amigos me atacaban. Pero por el otro, no tomó en cuenta el detalle de que en este grupo hay personas que reaccionarían de forma defensiva. ¿Qué sigue entonces?

Hizo una pausa y todos esperaron, expectantes. Malfoy parecía estar pensando a toda marcha, sus amigos comenzaron a sudar y los tres Gryffindors no se movieron en absoluto.

- Les diré lo que sigue – continuó Evelyn -. Mientras el señor Crabble y el señor Goyle intercambian maleficios con el señor Potter, el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger, el señor Malfoy podría intentar abalanzarse sobre mí para recuperar su varita por la fuerza. Así es que planteemos ese escenario – clavó sus ojos dorados en el muchacho alto y rubio. – Adelante, señor Malfoy. Haga su mejor movimiento. Venga por su varita.

Tras un segundo, Draco se abalanzó sobre ella a toda velocidad, con la clara intención de derribarla. Varias chicas se taparon la boca, ahogando una exclamación de sorpresa y susto cuando los tres Gryffindors desarmaron a Crabble y Goyle con facilidad con hechizos básicos de defensa. Evelyn esperó a que el chico estuviera a menos de un metro de distancia y dio un paso al costado. Alargó una mano y tomó al muchacho por el codo. Draco venía tan rápido que no pudo desviarse ni evitar girar sobre sí mismo. La bruja lo soltó y él fue a dar, trastabillando, contra el cerco. Se sostuvo de la madera, tratando de recuperar el aire que el golpe le había quitado, con la idea de girarse para enfrentarla de nuevo, pero una mano se clavó en su trapecio e hizo presión, inmovilizándolo.

Luego, lo soltó.

Draco se giró y se encontró con Evelyn, parada frente a él, con todos los alumnos de sexto año contemplando azorados, excepto Harry que parecía divertido.

"Maldito San Potter", pensó para sus adentros.

Se enderezó y miró la varita que Evelyn le tendía.

- Buen intento. Pero a esta altura, usted y sus amigos estarían muertos, yo tendría su varita y mis tres improvisados ayudantes probablemente estarían indemnes.

Draco le arrebató la varita y la miró con desprecio.

- Es fácil cuando tiene el elemento sorpresa de su lado – dijo con furia contenida.

- Entonces, permítame que le enseñe cómo se hace para jamás ser tomado por sorpresa, señor Malfoy – replicó Evelyn antes de girarse hacia el resto de los alumnos -. Y esa es la primera lección que deberán aprender. Estamos en guerra, señores. Ningún lugar es seguro, ningún momento será sagrado, ninguna precaución será innecesaria. Sus vidas no pueden depender de un golpe de suerte o de si tienen sus varitas a mano. Sus vidas dependen de cuán rápidos sean para pensar, cuán fuerte puedan golpear y cuán bien reaccionen ante algo que no debería estar sucediendo. ¿Entienden todos esto?

Varias cabezas asintieron, mientras todo el mundo guardaba su varita. Evelyn asintió y tomó aire. Apoyando la mano en una de las maderas, pegó un salto por encima del vallado y caminó con decisión y fluidez hasta encontrarse a dos pasos del linde del Bosque Prohibido.

- Ahora, todos colóquense de este lado de la valla en una línea, por favor.

Uno a uno, los alumnos se alinearon unos junto a otros. Harry quedó en el medio, con Ron a su derecha y Hermione a su izquierda.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Hermione por lo bajo.

- ¿No pretenderá que entremos todos corriendo allí, verdad? – agregó Ron, con algo de aprehensión y mirada recelosa hacia el oscuro y silencioso bosque. En su mente configuró legiones de acromántulas esperándolos en la oscuridad.

- No lo sé – susurró Harry.

- En mi experiencia – comenzó Evelyn – lo peor que puede sucedernos es caer víctimas de la ignorancia. Debemos saber a qué nos enfrentamos si queremos salir airosos. Y debemos saber diferenciar entre la verdad y la fábula, porque no hay enemigo más poderoso que nuestra propia mente y nuestros propios miedos. - Un silencio respetuoso siguió a sus palabras. - ¿Puede alguien decirme qué es lo que estamos mirando?

Un par de manos se alzaron tentativas un segundo después de que se alzara la de Hermione. Evelyn vio a la mejor amiga de Harry, pero se giró hacia una chica de Ravenclaw que estaba más cerca.

- ¿Usted es Ludmilla Prescott, verdad?

- Sí – replicó la chica, asombrada de que supiera su nombre.

- Dígame, señorita Prescott. ¿Qué estamos mirando?

- ¿El Bosque Prohibido? – dijo la chica, como si no confiara en que la pregunta tuviera tan obvia respuesta.

- El Bosque Prohibido – afirmó Evelyn, mientras las restantes manos bajaban -. Aunque parezca algo obvio¿por qué este bosque se llama así¿Por qué es El Bosque Prohibido, señor Zabini? – se dirigió hacia el chico de Slytherin.

El alto muchacho de cabello oscuro frunció levemente el ceño.

- Supongo que los directores de Hogwarts pensaron que sí le ponían ese nombre, los alumnos se mantendrían alejados.

Evelyn sonrió ante la simple y directa lógica.

- Exacto. Ahora bien, hay una razón por la cual los directores siempre han querido que los alumnos estén lejos de este bosque. ¿Cuál es esa razón¿Señor Weasley?

Ron, tomado por sorpresa, parpadeó un par de veces.

- ¿Porque está habitado por toda clase de criaturas peligrosas?

- ¿Cuáles? – le preguntó entonces la bruja, sin apartar de él sus ojos dorados.

El alto pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

- Pues… no sé exactamente cuáles son todas… por lo que sé, hombres lobo, acromántulas, centauros…

- Los centauros no son criaturas peligrosas – puntualizó Evelyn.

- Los que están allí sí – intercedió Hermione -. No les simpatizan los humanos y han declarado que si encuentran a uno, lo matarán.

Un silencio ominoso cayó sobre todos, mientras las ramas de los árboles cercanos se mecían por la suave brisa.

Evelyn miró a Hermione con fijeza. El relato de lo ocurrido a Dolores Umbridge regresó a su cabeza y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al percatarse de lo que esa chica era capaz de hacer, si se la presionaba lo suficiente.

- Entonces… este bosque recibió el nombre de Prohibido porque los directores del colegio no querían que los alumnos se adentraran en él, porque hay toda clase de criaturas que son peligrosas. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe exactamente cuántas y cuáles son todas esas criaturas peligrosas, fuera de la que mencionaron el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger?

Harry frunció el ceño. Ahora que lo pensaba, él no lo sabía. No tenía ni idea, fuera de los rumores y su propia experiencia, que por fortuna no era mucha.

Ante el silencio generalizado, Evelyn asintió.

- Eso quiere decir que se han pasado los últimos cinco años temiéndole a este Bosque, pero no saben exactamente a qué le estaban temiendo – resumió con precisión -. Quiero que todos ustedes hagan un escrito en donde me detallen todo lo que puedan averiguar acerca de este bosque. Cuánto tiempo hace que está registrado, qué criaturas viven en él, por qué son peligrosas o benéficas. De ser posible, indiquen cómo pueden vencer a estas criaturas o cómo pueden ser utilizadas. No se detengan sólo en los animales, piensen también en las plantas. Pueden consultar a todos los profesores del colegio, todos los libros de la biblioteca, a sus familiares… no me importa. Tienen un mes para hacer este ensayo y entregármelo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Neville levantó su mano con cautela.

- ¿Podemos consultarla a usted?

- No – replicó Evelyn y Neville pareció decepcionado –. Pero hay aquí personas que saben tanto o más que yo sobre este bosque y sus peligros – agregó con rapidez -. Aquellos de ustedes que quieran consultar con un profesor en particular, avísenme. Coordinaremos un horario para que de esa manera todos puedan ir juntos y así no estorbaremos al resto de los docentes con continuas sesiones de preguntas.

Un murmullo se alzó entre los adolescentes, que inmediatamente comenzaron a especular acerca de quién sería más adecuado para que les diera información.

Evelyn acalló a todo el mundo palmeando sus manos.

- Entonces, ahora que ya les he dado su tarea para este mes, comenzaremos nuestra clase con una misión simple – anunció, parándose en el linde mismo del Bosque –. Cada uno de ustedes, en su turno, deberá decir una simple palabra. Si la dicen, permanecerán en su lugar y ganarán dos puntos para su casa. Si no la dicen, avanzarán un paso y perderán un punto para su casa. Tengan en cuenta que seguirán avanzando hasta tanto no digan la palabra, por lo que les aconsejo que sopesen bien sus temores y los racionalicen. ¿Qué representa un riego real¿Un Bosque cuyos peligros están documentados, o decir una palabra que, hasta donde sé, jamás ha provocado nada malo sólo con pronunciarla?

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros, recelosos.

- ¿Y cuál es la palabra? – quiso saber Seamus.

La mirada serena de Evelyn brilló de manera extraña al responder.

- Voldemort.

Hubo un jadeo generalizado, expresiones de horror y gente que dio un involuntario paso atrás.

Un segundo después, Harry levantó su mano y sonrió a la bruja parada delante de todos con confianza. Nunca una tarea le había parecido más sencilla de cumplir que esa.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo Tres**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Un pasillo de sexto piso**_

- ¿No te dijeron para qué nos citaban? – preguntó Ron, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y la túnica flameando detrás de sus talones.

Harry negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

- No.

Hermione intentaba mantener el largo paso de sus amigos, mientras acarreaba su cargada mochila y apretaba dos libros pesados contra el pecho.

- Esto es muy extraño – comentó, acomodando la mochila por tercera vez sobre su hombro. – Supe que además de los prefectos y los dos premios anuales, están citados todos los alumnos de séptimo año.

Ron alargó la mano y tomó la mochila de la chica.

- Dámela – dijo, colgándosela de la espalda. – Supongo con eso queda descartada la posibilidad de que se trate de algo referido a la Orden o la profecía – continuó diciendo, sin prestar mayor atención a la expresión de asombro de Hermione ante su gesto.

Harry, concentrado en intentar descifrar el motivo de la reunión, no se percató del gesto de Ron ni del estupor de Hermione.

- No entiendo por qué me dijeron que debía asistir. – Hizo una pausa, pensativo. - ¿Los otros tres capitanes de Quidditch también estarán? – le preguntó a Hermione.

- No que yo sepa, pero tal vez se trata de una reunión con todos aquellos que tienen alguna responsabilidad de grupo – respondió la chica.

- Pero en ese caso no encaja que estén aquí los alumnos de séptimo, ¿no? – comentó Ron.

Llegaron hasta la sala en donde cada semana se reunían prefectos, premios anuales y jefes de casas, sin decir nada más. Habían varias personas allí cuando entraron: al menos diez prefectos conversaban en tres grupos, junto con uno de los dos premios anuales, mientras que todo el plantel docente del colegio parecía haber concurrido y la mayor parte de los alumnos del último año habían ya llegado.

- Esto no es una reunión deportiva, Potter, así es que piérdete – la cascada voz de Malfoy resonó clara en el silencio que provocó la presencia de Harry.

- El señor Potter ha sido citado aquí al igual que usted, señor Malfoy – Dumbledore apareció desde una puerta lateral. Casi sin detenerse, se dirigió hacia una mesa que, por lo regular, era utilizada por los profesores en las reuniones semanales de asignación de tareas. - ¿Ya estamos todos?

Cuatro alumnos más entraron en el salón, seguidos un momento después del otro premio Anual.

- Señor Wells, ¿podría cerrar la puerta? – le pidió Dumbledore al alumno de Hufflepuff. - Por favor, tomen asiento.

El ruido de las túnicas se mezcló con algunos comentarios que se hicieron por lo bajo cuando todos se sentaron frente al director del colegio. Alumnos y profesores lo miraron con distintos grados de interés y curiosidad en sus rostros.

- Les he pedido que vengan esta noche porque, como todos ustedes saben, fuera de las paredes de este castillo existe una amenaza que no podemos ignorar y contra la que debemos prepararnos – comenzó el mago, clavando sus penetrantes ojos azules en los rostros de jóvenes y adultos.

Harry miró por un segundo a Evelyn y Matthew, que sentados cerca de Dumbledore se mantenían serios. Le llamó la atención que ambos mantuvieran sus ojos fijos en una persona para luego pasarlos a otra, y se le ocurrió con asombro que parecían estar usando la Legeremancia con los asistentes a esa reunión.

- En vista de la situación, he aprovechado la experiencia como aurores de nuestros nuevos maestros para trazar el plan que deberemos seguir, en caso de que el castillo sea atacado – continuó el director, con lo que varios profesores lo miraron con sorpresa y cierta ofensa. Los alumnos, por otro lado, parecían alarmados.

- Pero… este castillo es inaccesible – dijo una prefecto de Ravenclaw. – He leído La Historia de Hogwarts y allí lo dice.

- ¿Escuchaste eso? ¡No eres la única que leyó ese libro! – susurró Ron al oído de Hermione, logrando que la chica lo fulminara con la vista.

- Es verdad que el colegio tiene excelentes defensas, pero también es verdad que muchos de los que en este momento representan una amenaza han estudiado aquí – acordó Dumbledore. – No debemos olvidar que hace tres años, un fugitivo de la justicia, ex alumno de este colegio, entró en la torre de Gryffindor y amenazó al señor Wesley con un cuchillo en mitad de la noche.

Harry sintió que algo se revolvía en su interior al escuchar que Sirius era usado para lograr que todos los que estaban en ese salón cooperaran. Iba a decir algo cuando los ojos de Matthew se clavaron en él, destellando con un claro mensaje de que debía permanecer callado.

- No sabemos si el castillo será atacado – Dumbledore entrecruzó los dedos de sus manos sobre la pulida superficie del escritorio detrás del cual estaba sentado. - Pero hemos instalado una alarma que podrá ser activada por cualquiera de los que nos encontramos aquí esta noche en caso de que alguno de nosotros detecte mortífagos que ingresaron por la fuerza.

- ¿Cómo se activa? – preguntó la profesora Sprout, que escuchaba con tensión, sentada en la punta de su silla.

- ¿Profesor Flitwick? – Dumbledore miró a su colega.

El pequeño profesor asintió.

- La alarma se activará cuando haga falta – aseveró el maestro de Encantamientos. – Aunque inicialmente sonará en todo el castillo, se irá apagando gradualmente hasta sonar únicamente en el lugar en donde fueron detectados los intrusos.

Ron levantó las cejas.

- Eso es malditamente brillante – murmuró por lo bajo.

Ni Harry ni Hermione respondieron a su comentario, demasiado atentos a lo que se estaba diciendo como para distraerse.

- Todos los alumnos deben identificar el sonido de la alarma, así es que mañana los reuniremos y la activaremos, para que puedan reconocerla sin posibilidad de error – comentó el director. - Ahora, lo más importante es qué haremos si la escuchamos. Profesor Whitherspoon.

Mathew se puso de pie y se acercó a un pizarrón que se hallaba a su izquierda, junto a Dumbledore. Un plano de los pisos de Hogwarts y su distribución cubría toda la superficie.

- Hay dos cosas primordiales a tener en cuenta. La primera es el tamaño del castillo y la cantidad de lugares por donde puede ser penetrado. Considerando esto, nuestra prioridad es obtener tiempo para que los alumnos logren ponerse a salvo – comenzó Mathew, mirando al grupo reunido frente a él. – Por esto, cuando se escuche la alarma, todos los profesores deberemos dirigirnos a lugares específicos para darle ese tiempo a los alumnos. La segunda es que al sonar la alarma, no sabremos desde dónde viene el ataque hasta que la alarma no se centre en el sitio donde se originó. Por esto, hemos ideado la siguiente disposición – apuntó la pizarra con su varita y los nombres de los profesores aparecieron en el mapa frente a ellos. – Cada uno de nosotros, los profesores, deberá llegar lo más rápido posible al lugar que tiene asignado, hasta tanto no determinemos dónde está la amenaza realmente. Hay una serie de opciones, que varían dependiendo de la hora del día en que el ataque se produzca, de manera que su ubicación sea la más cercana al sitio en que comúnmente nos hallamos a esa hora – hizo un giro con su muñeca y en la parte superior del pizarrón comenzaron a aparecer distintas horas. Al cambiar la hora, los nombres de los profesores cambiaban de ubicación.

- No creo que sea práctico el tener tantas posibilidades – replicó Snape con voz seca.

- En caso de que puedas proporcionarme un lugar que podamos considerar como único posible punto de irrupción, estaré encantado de descartar esta opción – respondió Mathew, atravesando al profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras con la mirada.

Hubo un silencio tenso durante el cual todos los alumnos que sospechaban que el nuevo maestro de Pociones y el antiguo maestro de Pociones no se caían nada bien, lo confirmaron.

- ¿Y nosotros dónde deberemos ir? – preguntó uno de los premios anuales, un chico alto de Ravenclaw, que parecía estar muy preocupado.

- La responsabilidad de ustedes será conducir a todos los alumnos hasta este pasillo.

La varita del mago señaló un lugar del segundo piso en el mapa del pizarrón. Un lugar que Ron, Hermione y Harry reconocieron sin problemas.

- Pero… eso es el segundo piso… si vamos allí quedaremos atrapados… ¿No deberíamos tratar de huir? – preguntó uno de los prefectos nuevos de Gryffindor, un chico que a Harry no le agradaba porque miraba demasiado a Ginny.

- Son demasiados y fuera del castillo son un blanco demasiado grande como para correr ese riesgo – respondió Mathew -. Además, si yo fuera a atacar este lugar eso sería exactamente lo que estaría esperando. No, lo que haremos es tratar de ponerlos a todos a resguardo, en un sitio al que nadie pueda acceder.

- Pero el segundo piso es tan accesible como cualquier pasillo público del colegio – murmuró con escepticismo otra chica.

- El lugar donde se refugiarán se accede desde el segundo piso. Y por eso vamos a colocar barreras especiales allí que les den el tiempo de llegar y entrar – aclaró Mathew -. Lo que queremos que entiendan es que no habrá más que una oportunidad para que entren allí, así es que su prioridad es llegar hasta el punto de reunión y llevarse con ustedes a todos los alumnos que encuentren a su paso. ¿Está eso claro?

Ceños arrugados y expresiones de desconcierto fueron las únicas respuestas que obtuvo por un momento, hasta que varias cabezas acompañaron las afirmaciones verbales. Entonces, miró a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

- Quiero que ustedes tres se dirijan directamente hasta el punto de reunión. No guiarán alumnos hasta ese sitio, sino que deberán estar allí para cuando el resto vaya llegando. Esperen la mayor cantidad de tiempo que puedan, pero si alguien se demora demasiado y la mayoría ya ha llegado, lleven a los que estén hasta el escondite.

Todos se giraron para mirar a los tres amigos, que con distinta velocidad comenzaban a darse cuenta de cuál era el plan. Y no les gustaba.

Harry miró con aprehensión esos ojos verdes iguales a los suyos.

Ni en un millón de años se le habría ocurrido que le pedirían que abriera esa maldita Cámara para meter dentro a casi mil personas. Tenía un nudo en la boca del estómago mientras la imagen de Ginny, tirada en ese suelo de piedra mojado, helada, casi muerta, regresaba a su mente y le atenazaba las entrañas.

Casi podía sentir los ojos de Evelyn entrando a través de la maraña de sus miedos, pero se negó a mirarla. Porque si lo hacía no podría engañarla. Y no quería discutir lo que estaba pensando frente a todas esas personas.

Por suerte, Draco Malfoy vino a rescatarlo de ser el blanco de la atención de todos cuando preguntó:

- ¿Y cuál es el sitio donde nos esconderemos?

- Me temo que por razones de seguridad no podemos darles esa información, señor Malfoy – intervino el profesor Dumbledore. – Ninguno de ustedes sabrá del lugar hasta que sea la hora de ir allí. No queremos que se transformen en blancos ambulantes que puedan ser atrapados para obtener información.

Se hizo una pausa durante la cual todos pensaron exactamente lo mismo. Finalmente, una joven espigada con insignia de prefecto, se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta.

- No quiero señalar lo obvio, pero hasta donde sabemos, y si debemos dar crédito a las historias que circulan, el Innombrable intenta llegar hasta Potter. ¿Y pretenden que todos sigamos a Potter a ciegas hasta un sitio misterioso y nos encerremos allí con él? No es nada personal, pero en lo que a mí respecta, el mejor plan es mantenerme lo más alejada posible de él.

Varios murmullos de aprobación resonaron tras este planteamiento.

- Si damos crédito a las historias que circulan, ¿se te ocurre alguna otra persona más interesada que él en no permitir que Voldemort lo alcance? – preguntó Evelyn entonces, con la voz muy calmada.

La bruja de Ravenclaw sostuvo la mirada de la Cazadora por un momento antes de murmurar:

- No.

- Recuerden – remarcó entonces Mathew, dando por zanjado el punto –, una vez que el escondite esté cerrado, no habrá forma de que sea abierto. Sólo hay una oportunidad de quedar del lado seguro. Por lo tanto, esperamos que confíen en nuestro criterio y se dirijan allí lo más rápido que puedan.

Los jóvenes estudiantes asintieron en su mayoría.

- En resumidas cuentas, nuestro papel es llevar a los alumnos hasta ese pasillo y seguirlos a ellos adonde sea que nos lleven – concluyó Malfoy.

Dumbledore le clavó la mirada por un momento.

- Su tarea no es únicamente guiar al resto del alumnado. Deberán encargarse, junto con los alumnos de sexto año, de defender a sus compañeros. En caso de que los profesores no logremos darles el tiempo necesario para que puedan llegar a destino, ustedes son el último bastión de defensa.

- Pero… nosotros sólo somos estudiantes – dijo una chica bajita de Slytherin. – No somos aurores. Ni siquiera hemos egresado.

- Entonces todos deberán tener ahora en mente, cuando vayan a clase, que lo que aprendan allí dentro no es para aprobar una materia. Es lo que tal vez les salve la vida – concluyó Mathew.

La joven palideció y Dumbledore apretó los labios antes de ponerse de pie y mirar a todos los alumnos allí sentados con gran seriedad.

- No voy a mentirles. Si la alarma suena, no se tratará de un juego, ni de una broma. Las decisiones que cada uno de nosotros tome serán de vida o muerte. La nuestra o la de algún amigo. Así es que quiero que piensen en eso la próxima vez que entren en un salón de clases.

Un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre los que estaban allí reunidos. Ninguno de los alumnos, y la mayoría de los profesores, había escuchado jamás decir algo semejante al director de Hogwarts. Y la expresión de esos ojos, que se veían opacados por la preocupación detrás de los anteojos de media luna, no dejaba lugar a duda respecto a cuán seria era su afirmación.

La sonrisa paternal retornó a ese rostro que por años les había dado la bienvenida a Hogwarts desde el asiento principal de la mesa de maestros, quitando un poco de tensión al momento.

- Les sugiero que aprovechen al máximo a nuestros excelentes maestros. Nadie va a negarles ayuda si se trata de prepararse y mejorar. Pero eso será a partir de mañana… ahora vayan a descansar.

Los alumnos fueron poniéndose de pie con diverso grado de premura y se dispersaron entre murmullos nerviosos por los pasillos. Los profesores se acercaron a Dumbledore dispuestos a pedir mayores detalles del plan, pero el director levantó sus manos evitando la lluvia de preguntas.

- Por favor, los invito a venir a mi oficina para discutir cualquier duda que tengan. En privado – señaló con la cabeza hacia los últimos alumnos que salían del salón.

Todos, excepto Mathew y Evelyn, siguieron al director del colegio fuera del aula.

- ¿Harry? – Hermione se inclinó hacia el silencioso muchacho que no se había movido de su silla.

Harry se puso de pie con decisión.

- Adelántense. Iré en un momento.

Hermione fue a decir algo, pero Ron se colgó la mochila de la chica al hombro una vez más y la tomó del codo mientras se levantaba de la silla.

- Te esperamos en la torre Gryffindor, viejo.

Ignorando la evidente intención de su amiga de quedarse, la arrastró con suavidad pero firmeza hacia el pasillo. Harry escuchó cómo la voz inquieta de Hermione resonaba a medida que ella y Ron se alejaban, discutiendo, pero no les prestó mayor atención. Se acercó hasta donde estaba Mathew, que con un movimiento de su varita estaba borrando los diagramas de la pizarra.

- ¿Su plan es que guíe a todos los alumnos hasta la Cámara Secreta y la abra para que puedan esconderse allí? – preguntó a boca de jarro.

Guardando su varita, Mathew se giró para quedar de frente al adolescente. Podía casi palpar la tensión en el muchacho.

- Y que luego cierres la puerta cuando estén todos dentro – le respondió, apoyándose en el escritorio detrás del cual Dumbledore había estado sentado un momento antes.

- Tú incluido – agregó Evelyn, que no se había movido aún de su silla.

Harry metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, echando para atrás su túnica abierta. Frunció el ceño con concentración, buscando un modo de exponer lo que quería y obtenerlo.

- Yo podría ayudarlos.

- Nos ayudarás quedándote en la Cámara, a salvo – la bruja remarcó la última parte de su frase.

- Pero ustedes son muy pocos. Si van a atacar el castillo, probablemente serán muchos. No soy bueno en otras cosas, pero sí en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – argumentó Harry, intentando otro enfoque. – Yo les conté que el año pasado organizamos un club de práctica, por si teníamos que enfrentarnos con mortífagos. Y yo fui el instructor. ¿Recuerdan?

- Perfectamente – asintió Mathew. - Esa es otra de las razones por las que te estamos pidiendo que te quedes con el resto de los alumnos. Si los mortífagos lograran abrir la Cámara, es mejor que allí dentro haya gente capaz de defender a los más chicos e inexpertos.

El muchacho tomó aire.

Las cosas no estaban resultando bien, pero no podía darse por vencido. Tenía que lograr que cambiaran de opinión. Él no quería bajar hasta allí. No creía poder hacerlo.

- ¿Y qué pasará si tienen razón y Voldemort viene detrás de mí? Él puede abrir la Cámara. Ya la abrió antes. Yo no debería estar cerca del resto porque entonces los estaría poniendo en peligro.

- Esa es una forma de verlo – admitió Evelyn. - La otra forma es que si tú estás allí, sólo habrá un lugar adonde él puede buscarte. Y eso reduce la cantidad de lugares a cubrir por nuestra parte. Pero, con sinceridad, no creo que venga en persona. La posibilidad de que atraigas a Voldemort hasta tus compañeros es bastante remota.

"Demonios", pensó Harry. Era más que evidente que ya habían pensado en todas las objeciones que él iba a poner y estaban preparados para rebatirlas.

- Ustedes no entienden – dijo, desesperado.

- Sí entendemos – le aclaró Mathew. – Harry, podemos ver tus reparos a regresar allí, en verdad lo entendemos…

- ¡No! ¡Ustedes no saben! – exclamó el adolescente. – Ustedes no estuvieron allí… con él… con Ginny…

Harry se interrumpió, tratando de completar la idea, con las manos cerradas en puños que clavaban sus uñas en las palmas sin piedad. Pero no sintió el dolor porque todo en lo que podía pensar era en Ginny casi muerta y Tom Riddle, hablándole. Dibujando su nombre en el aire con su varita.

Evelyn se puso de pie y se acercó hasta quedar frente a él.

- Tienes razón, Harry. No estuvimos allí. Como tampoco estuvimos en muchas otras ocasiones en las que debimos. Y lo lamento… en verdad lamento que no hayamos podido protegerte – hizo una pausa y respiró hondo antes de seguir. – Sé que no quieres entrar en la Cámara Secreta nuevamente, pero si tú no bajas hasta allá y abres esa puerta, entonces la única opción es que yo lo haga. Y si yo lo hago, entonces no estaré aquí arriba, luchando para darles tiempo a ustedes a que pongan a salvo al resto de los alumnos.

Su estómago se encogió al ver la batalla que el muchacho estaba librando consigo mismo. Sabía que acababa de acorralarlo, que había jugado sucio y lo estaba extorsionando de la peor manera. Y odió tener que hacerlo.

Odiaba ver toda esa angustia en los ojos del adolescente. Odiaba que tuviera tantos lugares vedados por recuerdos atroces. Pero mantenerlo con vida, a él y al resto de los casi mil chicos que estaban en el castillo, era en ese momento su más alta prioridad, por lo que enterró su enojo y eliminó toda emoción de su voz.

- Así es que la pregunta no es si quieres o no hacerlo, porque sabemos la respuesta. La pregunta es: ¿contamos contigo o no? Porque si la respuesta es no, mejor dínoslo ahora. No podemos arriesgarnos a que te eches atrás en el último momento. No cuando hay tantas vidas en juego.

Harry apretó aún más los puños. Por un largo momento se quedó allí, frente a una mujer que había pasado por cosas que él no quería ni pensar y un hombre que había elegido el camino más difícil, con tal de no renunciar a alguien a quien amaba. Y no tuvo valor de decirles que no podían contar con su ayuda sólo porque no quería bajar a un lugar que estaba vacío desde hacía cuatro años.

Tomó aire y le devolvió la mirada a la bruja a quien no necesitaba explicarle cuánto le estaba costando tomar esta decisión.

- Cuentan conmigo.

E internamente rogó para que, llegado el momento, pudiera cumplir con su afirmación.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo Cuatro**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Torre Gryffindor**_

Harry subió con paso cansino los escalones que desembocaban en el retrato de la dama vestida de rosa.

Le dolían los brazos y mover las piernas era un auténtico triunfo de la voluntad. Nunca había sentido tanto cansancio físico. Tenía agujetas en cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo. Si alguna vez pensó que un entrenamiento de Quidditch era algo agotador, ahora sabía que nada se comparaba con una clase de Evelyn.

Correr, saltar, pelear con puños, luchar con espadas, seguir corriendo, trepar, descolgarse por sogas, volver a trepar, correr una vez más. La bruja le había prometido que sudarían en sus clases y había mantenido su palabra a rajatabla.

Y lo peor era que muchas veces, tal y como había ocurrido esa tarde, él terminaba encontrándose con Evelyn y Mathew en un salón del cuarto piso, dónde le enseñaban todas esas cosas que no parecían dispuestos a enseñarle al resto.

Por lo regular, Ron, Hermione y, en varias ocasiones, Ginny iban con él. Pero la noche anterior Ron había tenido una pesadilla particularmente mala y por la tarde estaba muy cansado como para ir a entrenar. Hermione decidió hacer su tarea antes de las rondas y Ginny dijo que había algo que tenía que hacer. Algo impostergable.

Harry volvió a fruncir el ceño al recordar que existía la posibilidad de que ese algo impostergable tuviera que ver con Dean Thomas. Aunque aparentemente nunca habían llegado a tener nada serio, su interior se retorcía cada vez que veía a su compañero de habitación acercarse a la hermana de su mejor amigo.

- Despampanante - dijo al retrato al llegar a la entrada del salón común de la casa Gryffindor.

Pero el retrato no se movió. La dama gorda parecía estar muy concentrada escuchando algo del otro lado del lienzo.

Arrugando el ceño, repitió la contraseña en voz más alta.

- ¡Despampanante!

La mujer giró con expresión sobresaltada y le sonrió, avergonzada por haber sido sorprendida escuchando lo que no debía.

- ¡Oh, eres tú! Adelante, adelante – dijo, despejando la entrada.

Harry se metió por el hueco y no tardó ni medio segundo en darse cuenta de qué era lo que había estado captando la atención de la mujer gorda, cuando la voz de Ginny le llegó fuerte y tensa desde una esquina.

- No iré.

Ron, que estaba apoyado contra una mesa frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados, suspiró cansado.

- Ginny, no se trata de elecciones. Nadie nos preguntó si queríamos hacerlo. Sólo nos dijeron lo que debíamos hacer.

Los ojos de Ginny brillaban con decisión. Tenía las manos cerradas en puños y su postura era claramente defensiva.

Ron le había dicho a Harry la noche anterior, luego de enterarse de cuál era el plan para poner a resguardo a los alumnos, que sabía que la idea no iba a gustarle a su hermana. Y aunque ambos podían entender el por qué no iba a gustarle, también comprendían que era la mejor opción que tenían, dadas las circunstancias.

Junto con Hermione habían evaluado el plan, cuando él regresó de charlar el tema con Mathew y Evelyn después de la reunión. Y coincidieron en que, como estrategia, era realmente brillante.

Mathew estaba en lo cierto. Sólo tres personas podían abrir la Cámara Secreta y si Harry se encerraba allí dentro con ellos, entonces eso reducía las posibilidades a dos. Si Voldemort aparecía, sólo había un lugar al que se dirigiría, con lo que sería más sencillo que la gente de la Orden y los profesores supieran exactamente qué proteger.

Aún así, el estómago de Harry se contraía ante la idea de bajar allí una vez más. Eso por no mencionar el encerrarse en ella. Era por esto que supo, aún antes de que su amigo lo comentara, que ninguno de los fantásticos argumentos por lo cuales era el mejor plan, iba a ser válido para Ginny.

Ron había optado por pedirles que no le contaran aún de qué se trataba el plan. Según dijo, esperaría a que fueran a casa para Navidad para decirle. De esa manera, su madre podría ayudarla a lidiar con la idea.

Por supuesto, su amigo no contó con que la pelirroja, entre los comentarios del resto de los asistentes a la reunión y la demostración de alarma de esa mañana, terminaría por unir cabos y deducir el plan, para luego dedicarse a perseguirlo para que le confirmara los detalles.

Harry estaba seguro que de no haber sido porque Ron realmente había pasado una noche horrible, no le habría contado nada. O tal vez pensó que si se lo decía en el medio del salón común, amortiguaría la reacción. Evidentemente, se había equivocado.

Desde su lugar cerca de la puerta, en donde se había quedado quieto, vio que Ron miraba desesperado a Hermione, que apareció por la escalera que llevaba a los dormitorios de las chicas.

La bruja pasó sus ojos de Ron a Ginny, interpretando lo que sucedía sin necesidad de mayores explicaciones. Con rapidez se acercó a los dos hermanos, con la intención de calmar los ánimos.

Harry escuchó que el retrato volvía a abrirse y un segundo después Dean Thomas se paraba junto a él, intrigado por el ambiente enrarecido y tenso.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Harry? – preguntó por lo bajo.

Pero éste no le respondió, demasiado pendiente de la joven con ojos llameantes de furia y desesperación.

- No me importa si les dijeron que este… plan… garantiza que nadie saldrá lastimado. No iré a ese lugar y es mi última palabra al respecto – dijo Ginny alzando la voz, que estaba teñida de un dejo de histeria.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Quedarte atrás? – preguntó Ron, impaciente -. ¿Harás que algún profesor se distraiga de su tarea para cuidarte?

- Yo no necesito que me cuiden. Por si no lo recuerdas, yo era miembro del ED y también estuve en el Ministerio hace algunos meses – retrucó Ginny.

Para ese momento, todas las cabezas estaban mirando a los hermanos Weasley. Todos los oídos atentos, todas las especulaciones corriendo. Harry quiso decirles algo a sus amigos, lo que fuera para interrumpir esa discusión que podía terminar revelando más de lo que nadie debía saber, pero no tuvo tiempo de moverse o decir nada.

- Recuerdo perfectamente que terminaste lastimada – el temperamento de Ron se estaba disparando y su cabello comenzaba a alborotarse a medida que la discusión subía de tono –. No he olvidado cómo te veías sentada en el suelo, con la pierna rota y lastimaduras en el rostro.

- Pues apuesto que fue una visión mejor de la que tuvo Harry. Una pierna quebrada no se compara a estar tirada en el suelo mojado, con el cuerpo tan helado que te duele hasta el alma, mientras un maldito te chupa la vida como si fueras pura basura – gritó la chica, sin contenerse.

Un silencio aplastante cayó en el salón común de Gryffindor mientras Ginny se llevaba un puño a la boca y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, en un gesto de horror por lo que, sin lugar a dudas, no era su intención decir.

Tras un segundo en donde el aire se había quedado estático, la chica giró para salir del salón y se encontró con los ojos de Harry fijos en un pasado que solamente ellos dos recordaban. Fijos en una imagen que hacía mucho tiempo intentó enterrar, pero ahora afloraba con una fuerza abrumadora.

Ginny, la Cámara, el frío. Del suelo, de las paredes, de su piel al tocarla. La falta de movimiento, el pulso casi inexistente, el cabello mojado, el rostro sin vida.

Jamás habían hablado sobre lo que pasó en la Cámara Secreta. Era como si hubieran establecido un acuerdo silencioso en el cual pactaron nunca tocar el tema y ahora estaba allí, gritándolo a toda la maldita casa.

Las imágenes se desvanecieron y la desesperación en los ojos de Ginny fue peor aún que sus recuerdos.

- Dime que no vas a pedirme que baje allí.

La súplica fue hecha en una voz tan baja que, de no ser porque la sala estaba en absoluto silencio, nadie la habría escuchado.

Pero todos lo hicieron.

Incluido Harry, cuyos ojos le dijeron a Ginny que ese pedido era algo que no podría concederle, mientras apretaba los labios, sintiéndose tan angustiado como miserable. Sin poder sostenerle la vista, bajó los ojos.

La joven pelirroja se dio cuenta en ese instante que él no sería el aliado que ella esperaba y su labio inferior tembló de manera incontrolable. Harry era el único que sabía. El único que entendía. Ella contaba con él. Lo necesitaba.

Y él ni siquiera podía mirarla a la cara.

La chica ahogó un sollozo y pasó como una flecha junto a Dean y empujando el retrato se perdió en el pasillo.

- ¡Ginny! – gritó Dean, disponiéndose a seguirla, pero Hermione se adelantó y ya estaba saliendo detrás de su amiga.

Harry pensó en ir él también, pero no sabía qué podía decirle. Se dio cuenta de que mal podía intentar calmarla cuando él sentía que le resultaba imposible tan solo pensar en bajar allí. ¿Cómo iba a ayudarla a lidiar con algo con lo que él no podía lidiar tampoco?

Todos se quedaron muy quietos en el salón. Finalmente, Harry caminó en silencio hacia la escalera que conducía a los dormitorios de los varones. Pasó junto a Ron, que lo miraba con fijeza pero no permanecía callado. Por desgracia, Dean no pensaba dejar las cosas así.

- ¿De qué estaba hablando ella, Harry? – Dean se adelantó para tomarlo por un codo y evitar que subiera el primer escalón.

Durante un segundo permaneció en silencio. Sin voltearse, sin mirar a su compañero de cuarto.

- Si no te lo ha contado, yo no puedo decírtelo – respondió con voz decidida.

Y era verdad.

Lo que había sucedido allá abajo había sido entre él, Ginny y el recuerdo de Tom Riddle. Y así iba a permanecer, a menos que ella decidiera contárselo a alguien más.

- No me salgas con esa estupidez – Dean parecía enojado y preocupado –. Nunca he visto a Ginny tan molesta. Ella dijo que tú viste… que un maldito le chupaba la vida.

Harry se giró y lo miró a los ojos. Y algo debió ver el otro muchacho en su mirada, porque lo soltó como si su codo quemara, dando un paso atrás.

- Si quieres saber algo sobre Ginny, tendrás que preguntárselo a ella. Y lo que yo haya visto o dejado de ver no es algo que tú quieras que te cuente, Dean.

Había un hielo peligroso en la voz de Harry. Una frialdad que sus compañeros probablemente nunca habían escuchado antes, por lo que Dean dio un paso más atrás, poniendo mayor distancia aún entre ellos.

Harry miró a Ron por un segundo, quien le hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. Y mientras él trepaba los escalones de a dos, Ron salió al pasillo, dispuesto a buscar a su hermana y a Hermione.

›š

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Oficina del Profesor Severus Snape**_

Severus Snape presionó sus ojos cansados con el pulgar e índice de su mano derecha. Llevaba tres horas corrigiendo trabajos y la vista estaba comenzando a pedirle algo de piedad.

Si al menos pudiera descansar bien por las noches, el trabajo no se volvería tan pesado. Sus sueños estaban plagados de pesadillas que había creído enterradas largo tiempo atrás pero ahora resurgían para atormentarlo una vez más.

Suspirando, tomó la pluma y la mojó en tinta, cogiendo el siguiente trabajo en la pila. Una sonrisa torcida estiró sus labios al contemplar el nombre en el encabezado: Hermione Granger.

Corregir a Hermione era siempre un desafío. La admiración que su lógica e inteligencia le provocaban siempre se reñía con lo terriblemente irritante que la encontraba. Invariablemente, ganaba la irritación. Detestaba a los sabelotodos, mucho más si eran hijos de muggles.

No había leído más de diez líneas cuando alguien golpeó en su puerta. Molesto debido a que esa interrupción lo atrasaba aún más en la corrección, dirigió su ceñuda mirada hacia la entrada de su oficina.

- Adelante.

Draco Malfoy entró en el cuarto y, asegurándose de haber cerrado la puerta, se apoyó contra la madera. La mirada acerada del adolescente se clavó en su maestro, trasmitiendo tensión a raudales.

- ¿Usted estuvo en casa de mis padres cuando yo nací? – preguntó a bocajarro, cruzándose de brazos.

Snape se respaldó, mirando al muchacho con cautela.

- Sí.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Evelyn Bright con que yo me llame Draco?

El maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras frunció el ceño, confundido.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Estoy hablando de Evelyn Bright diciéndole a mi madre que no pensó que me pondría Draco y preguntándole si lo hizo como modo de agradecimiento – replicó Malfoy con la mandíbula apretada.

"Justo lo que necesito, un Malfoy buscando desentrañar los misterios de su pasado", pensó Snape.

- Creo que deberías preguntarle a tu madre – sugirió sin inflexión alguna en su voz.

- Lo hice y no me respondió. Eso me deja dos opciones: o le pregunto a Evelyn Bright o le pregunto a usted. – Avanzó y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio con su característico aire de superioridad. - Decidí comenzar con usted.

A pesar de que era su alumno favorito, el mago siempre había detestado la arrogancia de Draco Malfoy. Le recordaba a Lucius cuando estaba en el colegio y lo menospreciaba por no ser rico, tratándolo la mayor parte del tiempo como basura.

Apoyando los codos en los brazos de su silla, Snape pensó que Draco necesitaba que le bajaran los humos tanto como lo necesitó su padre en su momento. Su boca se torció apenas al recordar la furia de Lucius cuando se enteró que Mathew Whitherspoon se había casado con la mujer que él pretendía llevar como trofeo a El Innombrable. Tal vez esa fue la única oportunidad en la que Mathew le cayó bien. Y ésta iba a ser su oportunidad de recordarle al pedante adolescente que la vida no estaba hecha a nuestro gusto, por mucho dinero o poder que se tenga.

- Tú naciste en la casa que tu familia tiene en Escocia.

Draco frunció el ceño y lo miró con fijeza.

- Mi familia no tiene una casa en Escocia.

La mueca de Snape se ensanchó por un momento al darse cuenta que realmente iba a disfrutar de esta charla. Acomodándose, unió las yemas de sus dedos a la altura de su barbilla y se dispuso a ser tan específico como su memoria, y la promesa que le hizo a Dumbledore, se lo permitieran.

- Tu familia tiene una propiedad muy importante en Escocia, bien al norte. Quizás decir que tienen una casa es ser un poco modesto, claro. Más bien diría que es un viejo castillo fortaleza. Muy impactante, por cierto. ¿Nunca has ido allí?

Sabía perfectamente bien que no. Narcissa Malfoy se había negado a regresar luego del nacimiento de Draco y lo ocurrido, pero le encantó ver la expresión en los ojos del adolescente.

- No – respondió el muchacho, intentando no demostrar cuán desconcertado se sentía ante la novedad de que su padre no le hubiera comentado sobre este sitio.

- Como sea, tus padres estaban allí cuando tu madre estaba en el séptimo mes de embarazo – continuó Sanpe, desestimando la relevancia de lo que Draco ignoraba, - pero hay una planta en esa zona de Escocia a la cual Narcissa es alérgica. Obviamente, ni ella ni Lucius lo sabían. Un día tu madre salió a dar un paseo y cayó de bruces sobre esa planta. Pocas veces he visto una reacción como la que sufrió.

Sus ojos oscuros se mantenían fijos en el estudiante que, sentado del otro lado de su escritorio, lo escuchaba con atención.

- Por el choque anafiláctico entró en trabajo de parto, aunque todavía le faltaban varias semanas de gestación, y tras tres horas de intentos el curador le dijo a Lucius que no veía que hubiera nada que hacer.

El rostro de Draco se contrajo.

- ¿Ese inepto le dijo que mi madre estaba muriendo?

- Y tú también, por supuesto – agregó Snape. – Recuerdo muy bien su frase: "No hay nada que se pueda hacer y no creo que dure más de un par de horas".

Draco cerró las manos sobre su regazo.

- Supongo que mi padre mató a ese inútil.

- La idea cruzó por su mente, sin duda. Pero como el inútil era el mejor curador de Europa, además de saber que la situación era terminal, también sabía que había un modo de salvarlos. Un antídoto. Por supuesto, la probabilidad de poder conseguir el ingrediente fundamental para ese antídoto era tan remota que él simplemente se limitó a mencionarlo, sin esperar que pudiera ser elaborado.

- Pero mi padre consiguió el ingrediente – afirmó Draco, con absoluta confianza.

- Digamos que más bien el ingrediente se encontraba al alcance de su mano – aclaró Snape. – Como fuere, yo preparé la poción, tu madre la bebió y media hora después tú naciste. – Hizo una pausa mientras su mente regresaba a ese momento, tantos años antes. – Llorabas con mucha furia, como si el que te hubieran obligado a nacer antes de tiempo hubiese sido algo que te enfadó hasta lo indecible. Evelyn le dijo a tu padre que debería llamarte Draco porque parecías un pequeño dragón escupiendo fuego de pura furia. Y yo imagino que por eso Lucius te puso ese nombre.

- ¿Evelyn Bright estaba allí? – preguntó Draco confundido.

Snape asintió.

- Había sido atrapada por Angelus un par de semanas antes y en ese momento el castillo de Escocia era el cuartel general de El Innombrable, así que la mantenían allí, prisionera.

- ¿Qué tiene todo esto que ver con lo que Evelyn Bright le dijo a mi madre? ¿Con el agradecimiento?

El maestro regresó de sus recuerdos y miró a Draco por un largo momento.

- Como te dije antes, había un antídoto pero su ingrediente fundamental es algo complicado de conseguir. El que ella estuviera prisionera allí fue la razón por la cual el ingrediente estuvo al alcance de tu padre.

- ¿Cuál es el ingrediente?

- Sangre de una Cazadora.

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio, mientras Draco procesaba lo que acababa de escuchar y ataba cabos.

- Evelyn Bright es una Cazadora – murmuró el muchacho con azoro.

- Y tanto tú como tu madre le deben el estar vivos – concluyó Snape. – Creo que a eso se estaba refiriendo cuando le habló a Narcissa sobre agradecimiento.

Draco se quedó sentado, sin decir nada, demasiado anonadado ante semejante idea como para siquiera articular palabra. Su maestro lo miró por un instante, satisfecho por el efecto que la noticia había tenido.

- Si eso es todo, Draco, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer todavía – dijo, tomando nuevamente la pluma y mojándola en tinta.

El joven de Slytherin parpadeó algo aturdido y sin decir una sola palabra, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de abrirla hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia el ex maestro de Pociones.

- ¿Por qué mi padre habría elegido nombrarme por una sugerencia hecha por alguien como Evelyn Bright?

Snape levantó la vista del trabajo que estaba leyendo y contempló al muchacho con el rostro vacío de expresión.

- Precisamente porque lo dijo Evelyn Bright – respondió con simpleza antes de regresar su atención a lo que estaba haciendo –. Agradece que no dijo que parecías un bubotubérculo… no habría sido un nombre muy elegante.

Tras un largo minuto, la puerta se abrió y se cerró. Snape sonrió de manera torcida.

Sin duda, ese momento había valido por todos los desplantes que ese imberbe insolente le había dirigido a lo largo de los años. En un arrebato de satisfacción decidió que esa vez dejaría que Hermione Granger aprobara con la nota mínima.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo Cinco**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Oficina del Director**_

Dumbledore juntó los dedos unos contra otros a la altura de su rostro, pensativo. Le molestaba profundamente no ser capaz de arribar a la solución del enigma que lo había desvelado por años.

- Repasemos esto una vez más – dijo Mathew, cuyo ceño estaba fruncido en su característico gesto de concentración –. Harry sobrevivió al ataque cuando era bebé por una combinación de los distintos escudos que se fueron erigiendo a su alrededor desde que nació.

El director de la escuela bajó sus manos y permaneció con la vista fija en uno de los relucientes objetos que poblaban su oficina.

- Es la única explicación que hay, sí – acordó.

- Por otro lado, Voldemort perdió su cuerpo cuando el hechizo rebotó en él, pero su espíritu subsistió – continuó Mathew.

Una vez más, Dumbledore asintió.

- Eso quiere decir que de alguna manera se las arregló para que su espíritu no estuviera ligado a su cuerpo, sino a algo fuera de él – opinó Evelyn.

- No hay muchas formas de ligar el espíritu de una persona a algo o a alguien – dijo Mathew.

- Pero aún así no podemos investigarlas todas – adujo Minerva McGonagall –. Llevaría mucho tiempo y, mientras investigamos, el Innombrable podría llegar hasta Potter y cumplir la profecía de la manera en que ninguno de nosotros desea.

- Esa profecía no va a cumplirse – afirmó Evelyn, categórica.

- No podemos estar seguros de eso – intentó razonar la vieja profesora –. Sé que ustedes dos han desbaratado varias profecías en su tiempo, en este caso…

- No será diferente – la interrumpió la bruja, clavando sus ojos color dorado en la otra mujer.

Shacklebolt contempló a la pareja de magos con los que había compartido innumerables batallas hacía años, cuando los tres trabajaban en la brigada de aurores del Ministerio. Sentía un enorme respeto por las habilidades de ambos, pero había algo que lo inquietaba tremendamente desde que parecieron resucitar.

Nunca en su vida había sentido que las cosas estaban al mismo tiempo tan bien y tan mal, como cuando los vio cruzar el hall de entrada de la Central de Aurores y se dirigieron a la oficina del jefe, emanando una extraña estática de furia y poder.

La misma que seguían emanando ahora.

Como si finalmente estuvieran furiosos por lo que la vida les había deparado, y alguien fuera a tener que recibir la andanada de maldiciones que toda esa furia estaba provocando.

Él no tenía la menor gana de ser ese alguien.

- Tal vez la mejor opción sería pedirle a Potter que coloque en el pensadero sus recuerdos de lo ocurrido en el cementerio, cuando El Innombrable regresó, así todos podríamos verlo en lugar de atenernos a lo que relató – sugirió en ese instante Ojo-Loco Moody.

- No – respondieron Mathew y Evelyn a la vez.

El ex auror tuvo el repentino impulso de dar un paso atrás al sentir el nivel de hielo que revistió la respuesta. Sin embargo, no había construido su reputación dejándose intimidar, sin importar a quien se estuviera enfrentando, por lo que se limitó a mirarlos con decisión.

– Si pudiéramos ver exactamente cuál fue el hechizo utilizado para devolverlo a su forma humana y escucháramos cuáles fueron las cosas que dijo, podríamos deducir qué fue lo que usó para conservar su espíritu fuera de su cuerpo – insistió.

Evelyn estaba sentada en una silla, contra la pared, haciendo girar una estaca entre sus dedos. Mathew se hallaba apoyado contra el marco de la ventana, a su lado, con los brazos cruzados y las piernas estiradas. Ella no dejó de hacer girar el afilado trozo de madera y él no se movió cuando le respondió.

- Absolutamente nadie va a pedirle a Harry que venga aquí y vierta en un pensadero ese recuerdo – la amenaza latente en la voz del mago era más que evidente.

- Sin embargo, podría ser de ayuda – adujo Dumbledore con voz calmada.

Evelyn dejó de mover la estaca y miró a su viejo maestro.

- ¿Sabe lo que habría sido de ayuda, profesor? Que como director de este colegio no permitiera que Harry participara del Torneo de los Tres Magos – la frialdad que destilaban sus palabras hizo que todos casi no se atrevieran a respirar –. Habría sido de tremenda ayuda que usted hubiera evitado que Harry tuviera que enfrentarse a un Colacuernos Húngaro, sumergirse en ese maldito lago por una hora y terminar combatiendo por su vida contra ese lunático, por no mencionar que tuviera que arrastrar el cadáver de uno de sus compañeros. Eso habría sido de ayuda.

El hombre acusó el reproche de la bruja con un oscurecimiento de sus ojos cansados y bajó la vista.

Sabía que nada de lo que pudiera aducir haría que esa pareja llegara siquiera a considerar excusable lo que pasó hacía apenas un par de años atrás. Al fin y al cabo, fue su hijo el que había tenido que enfrentarse a todos esos peligros. Y había tenido que hacerlo solo.

- Ni que el muchacho fuera su hijo – murmuró Ojo-Loco entre dientes.

Mathew lo miró torcido pero no respondió.

- Creo que sería mejor si volviéramos al tema de esta reunión – dijo la profesora McGonagall, tratando de regresar la conversación a su cauce.

- Es verdad – intervino Kingsley Shacklebolt, sacudiéndose la sensación de peligro que Evelyn pareció esparcir cuando habló –. Reduzcamos las opciones.

Evelyn volvió a jugar con la estaca y Mathew pareció perder la tensión que lo invadió cuando se mencionó el Torneo de los Tres Magos y la participación de Harry en él.

- A mi entender, y considerando lo que Harry contó, podríamos reducir las opciones a dos – dijo finalmente Dumbledore. Respaldándose, miró a las cinco personas que estaban en ese cuarto con él –. Una es que haya ligado su alma a la de alguien más, con lo que si esa persona estaba viva, su alma hubiera podido permanecer hasta que su cuerpo fue restaurado.

Evelyn torció la boca en un gesto de descreimiento.

- Ese tipo de unión implica, necesariamente, que la otra persona sabría demasiadas cosas de él – dijo pensativa -. Y es de Voldemort de quien estamos hablando aquí. Él no comparte.

- Coincido con Evelyn – Mathew descruzó los brazos y apoyó las manos en el marco de piedra, a los lados -. No me parece posible que fuera a depositar semejante cantidad de poder en otra persona.

- Pero una vez lo intentó – señaló Moody mirando a la Cazadora –. Con tu madre.

La bruja meneó la cabeza lentamente.

- No estoy segura de eso – dijo -. La única prueba que tenemos de que intentó conjurar un bargaine con mi madre es la palabra de Hugh Leighton.

- Considerando que él estaba directamente implicado en el asunto, bien podemos creerle – dijo Moody.

- Y considerando que cuando lo dijo intentaba que mi madre no lo delatara como mortífago, bien podemos no hacerlo – replicó la bruja con acidez, como cada vez que su padre salía a colación en una conversación.

- El punto de Evelyn es válido – intervino Dumbledore -. Tiene más sentido con la forma de ser de Tom el dejar que alguien pactara un bargaine con Eden Brigth y luego la obligara a tener un bebé con él, antes que permitirle a nadie tener tanto poder sobre él como el que obtendría si ligara su alma a la de otra persona.

- Pero no podemos descartarlo tan rápidamente – adujo Shacklebolt.

- Bien, no lo descartemos – dijo Mathew -. ¿Se les ocurre alguien que le inspirara la confianza suficiente como para conjurar un bargaine y otorgarle la posibilidad de dominar su libre albedrío?

Todos se miraron unos a los otros, dubitativos. Moody se encogió de hombros, Shacklebolt apretó los labios y Dumbledore no se movió.

- No – respondió Minerva McGonagall – Pero… yo no lo conozco tan bien.

- Yo lo conozco bastante bien – dijo Evelyn – Y no podría nombrarte una sola persona en la cual ese enfermo confíe.

- En ese caso, deberíamos pensar en la segunda opción – adujo Dumbledore.

- Si yo fuera él, la habría elegido – asintió Mathew.

- Un horcrux – dijo Moody, masajeando el muñón de su rodilla de manera automática -. Sin duda una opción riesgosa, pero eficiente.

Los cuatro magos y las dos brujas hicieron silencio, pensando cada uno por su lado las implicancias de esa opción.

- Si es el caso, entonces tenemos que enfrentarnos con el pequeño problema de saber cuántos horcruxes creó – comentó Dumbledore.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Albus? Un horcrux ya es bastante complicado – dijo la profesora McGonagall, sentada en la punta de la silla, como solía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa. – Estamos hablando de colocar una parte de tu alma en un objeto, para lo cual no sólo necesitas un objeto, sino asesinar a su propietario para poder crearlo.

- Lamentablemente, cometer un asesinato no representa un problema para Tom – dijo Dumbledore.

- Sí, bueno… pero hay una brecha entre que no le cueste quitar la vida a otros y que seccione su alma en más de una parte – hizo notar la profesora de Transformaciones.

- Es verdad – intervino Evelyn -. Sin embargo, él sabría que un solo horcrux no iba a alcanzarle para cumplir con lo que quería lograr.

Mathew tamborileó sobre la piedra, frunciendo una vez más el ceño.

- Si sólo conjuraba uno, alguien podría destruirlo y su sueño de vida eterna se evaporaría. Si optó por los horcruxes, y dados sus gustos me inclino a pensar que sí, entonces debió particionar su alma más de una vez.

Dumbledore asintió con lentitud.

- Debemos averiguar si esta es la respuesta. Y si es así, cuántos horcruxes conjuró.

- ¿Dónde empezamos? – preguntó Moody.

- Supongo que con la persona que parece haberse transformado en su sirviente más devoto – dijo Dumbledore.

Sus ojos azules, viejos y cansados, se posaron en la pareja que se hallaba del otro lado del cuarto.

- Pettigrew – dijo Alastor Moody, asintiendo.

Un brillo extraño destelló en las pupilas verdes de Mathew cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su viejo maestro.

- Vamos por esa rata – murmuró.

›š

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Campo de Quidditch**_

Las escobas volaban a toda velocidad por el campo de juego mientras sus dueños intentaban ejecutar la jugada que Harry había planteado.

Eran casi las siete de la tarde y Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio, intentando encontrar una postura más cómoda en las gradas. Odiaba el constante estado de agotamiento en el que se encontraba desde que comenzó el período escolar. Era como haber regresado a tercer año, cuando agregaba horas a sus días para cumplir con aquel horario insano. Sólo que esta vez no estaba usando un giratiempo y se sentía el doble de cansada.

Le dolían todos los músculos por la clase que Evelyn dio esa mañana y lo único que se le antojaba era un baño caliente. Pero era miércoles, uno de los tres días de la semana en que, junto a Harry, Ginny y Ron, aprendía técnicas de defensa personal con Mathew y Evelyn.

Sabía que su falta de energía era una secuela del maleficio que recibió en el Ministerio, pero estaba harta de su desgano; de que sus libros le pesaran más que nunca; de dormirse en el salón común cuando se suponía que debía estar investigando o estudiando. El lunes anterior se durmió por apenas quince segundos mientras terminaba su ensayo de Transformaciones y desde entonces, Harry y Ron no la habían dejado en paz con sus bromas.

Por supuesto, podría estar en ese momento descansando en el salón común, pero había quedado con sus dos amigos en ir a ver a Hagrid, que había recibido un encargo de Dumbledore y estaba por partir de viaje. Así que allí estaba, esperando que la práctica terminara y tratando de bloquear los comentarios y risas tontas de Parvati y Lavender, que se hallaban sentadas justo detrás de ella.

Siguió con la vista el vuelo rasante de Harry cuando pasó cerca suyo gritándole a Steve Gertz, uno de los nuevos cazadores, que vigilara su lugar. A unos cuantos metros podía ver a Ginny, que ese día no parecía demasiado concentrada en su tarea, y a Ron, que en ese momento atajaba una pelota con un giro complicado de su escoba para regresar a su posición con rapidez. La bruja se preguntó cómo era posible que esos tres tuvieran ganas de jugar Quidditch si estaban sometidos al mismo horario y actividades que ella.

Más aún, no entendía cómo era que iban a aguantar la práctica de esa noche, que seguramente sería tan dura como todas las anteriores.

Mathew y Evelyn habían cumplido la promesa que le habían hecho a Harry en septiembre. Se estaban asegurando de que ninguno de ellos dependiera únicamente de su varita para sobrevivir. Si no estuviera tan agotada habría sonreído satisfecha por los avances que habían realizado desde su primera noche de entrenamiento.

Con el correr de los días habían descubierto que Harry era sumamente hábil con las espadas, Ginny y ella eran bastante buenas en defensa personal y Ron había resultado ser excelente a la hora de apuntar y disparar.

Ginny lanzó con fuerza una pelota a uno de los aros y Ron la atrapó cuando casi lo había cruzado, provocando un gruñido de enfado por parte de la pelirroja.

- ¡Ginny, se suponía que debías lanzármela a mí! – gritó Allie Hudson, la otra cazadora del equipo.

- Tenía un tiro despejado – replicó la chica, suspendida en el aire.

- ¡Sí, claro! Tan despejado que Ron lo atrapó – retrucó la jugadora con enfado.

- El que él lo atrapara no significa que no fuera una oportunidad de anotación clara para mí.

- Lo único claro es que no entendiste cuál era la jugada cuando Harry la explicó.

Harry se acercó aceleradamente hasta donde las dos brujas que se gritaban a veinte metros de altura.

- Lo que Harry explicó era solamente una idea. Eso no implica que no podamos tener iniciativa en el juego.

- Ginny, Allie… - Ron intentó calmar los ánimos pero ninguna de las dos le prestó atención.

- ¿Iniciativa? No has prestado atención a ningún movimiento en toda la tarde, te lanzas a hacer algo sólo para lucirte y ahora le llamas iniciativa – señaló Allie, cada vez más enfadada.

- ¿Y qué sabes tú de prestar atención? Lo único a lo que has prestado atención últimamente es a cómo lograr que Ron se percate de lo ajustado de tu uniforme.

Ron se puso escarlata, Allie abrió la boca como si fuera un pez fuera del agua y Hermione apretó en su regazo su planificador de estudios. Ginny miró colérica a su compañera de equipo mientras que Harry se quedaba sin saber qué decir ante semejante situación.

Allie finalmente reaccionó y giró su escoba hacia Harry.

- Yo no jugaré en este equipo con una idiota que no sabe la diferencia entre entablar charlas para tratar de lograr que el equipo funcione como una unidad y ser una bruja fácil. No vine aquí a ser insultada.

Harry abrió los ojos, asombrado, y pasó la mirada de una a otra.

- No te molestes, Harry. Yo no jugaré con alguien que no soporta no ser la que lanza el tiro ganador.

Y con esto, Ginny se alejó del equipo hacia los vestidores.

- ¡Ginny, espera! – gritó Harry.

- Habla con ella, Harry. O se comporta o yo renuncio – afirmó Allie, lanzándose hacia el lado opuesto de la cancha.

- ¡Vamos, Allie! – Harry detuvo su intención de ir detrás de Ginny para tratar de detener a su otra cazadora -. ¡Chicas!

Ninguna de las dos regresó y Harry miró a los cuatro jugadores restantes de su equipo, que lo miraban asombrados.

- ¿Qué demonios ocurrió aquí? – preguntó uno de los bateadores.

- Que me cuelguen si lo sé – respondió Ron, rascándose la nuca.

- Tendrás que hablar con ellas, Harry – dijo el tercer cazador.

- ¿Yo?

- Bueno… eres el capitán, ¿no? – respondió el chico.

Suspirando, Harry regresó la vista hacia donde Ginny había desaparecido unos momentos antes.

- Sí… Yo… intentaré hablar con ellas y les avisaré cuándo será la próxima práctica, ¿está bien?

- Buena suerte – murmuró Ron, con lo que su mejor amigo le lanzó una mirada torva.

Hermione vio alejarse a los cinco chicos y suspiró. Desde la noche en que se enteró de que quizás tendría que bajar a la Cámara Secreta, Ginny había estado intratable.

- ¡Diablos! – se quejó Lavender detrás de ella, suspirando. – Justo el día que podíamos venir y ver toda la práctica.

- No entiendo por qué ellos se han ido también – comentó Padma, enfadada –. Es decir, si ellas querían largarse está bien, pero ellos podrían haber seguido con la práctica.

Frunciendo el ceño, Hermione se giró y las miró como si tuvieran colas de escorbuto saliéndoles de las orejas.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron ambas chicas a la vez, levantando sus cejas en señal de ignorancia.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Hermione volvió a darles la espalda y guardó en su mochila el organizador de tareas que había estado completando un rato antes, por lo que no vio las sonrisas que intercambiaron las dos brujas detrás de ella.

- Hermione – Lavender se inclinó hacia delante -, ya que estamos aquí y no hay práctica que mirar, ¿podemos preguntarte algo?

La joven cerró los ojos y frunció toda la cara con fastidio. Justo lo que necesitaba. Le dolía cada músculo, estaba enfadada porque la noche anterior Ron llegó media hora tarde a su ronda por hablar con esa chica de Ravenclaw, Deloris algo, y ahora tendría que aguantar los profundos cuestionamientos existenciales de sus dos compañeras de cuarto.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó sin mirarlas.

- Quién besa mejor, ¿Viktor o Ron?

Los libros de Hermione se desparramaron por las gradas cuando la mochila se le escapó de las manos.

- ¿¡Q-Q-Qué!?

Las dos chicas se sentaron, una a cada lado de ella, y la miraron con interés.

- Vamos, nos morimos por saber y no hay nadie más que pueda sacarnos de la duda. Es decir, ambas suponemos que Viktor debe ser tremendamente excitante…

- Al fin y al cabo, tiene esa mirada penetrante…

- Y ese cuerpo de ensueño…

- Y es un jugador mundialmente famoso…

- Pero nadie puede negar que Ron se volvió… - Lavender miró a Parvatil agitando una mano - ¿cuál es la palabra?

- Intenso – dijo Parvatil con precisión.

-Sí, eso, intenso – prosiguió Lavender -. O sea, ¿quién iba a decirlo? De repente bajó del tren este año y ser veía tan grande…

- Y seguro de sí mismo y…

- ¡Sexy! – suspiró Lavender, con una sonrisa que Hermione catalogó instantáneamente como idiota -. ¿Has vistos sus hombros? ¿Y su cabello? Y no lo había notado antes, pero sus ojos son fantásticos...

- Por no mencionar que tiene una boca fabulosa.

- Lisa dijo hace dos días en el baño que puede dejarte sin aliento con un beso.

Hermione sintió que algo le apretaba el estómago y cerró las manos en puños.

- ¿Lisa? ¿Qué Lisa? – preguntó con voz estrangulada.

- Lisa Roberts, quinto año de Huffleppuf – aclaró Lavender.

- Pero no confiamos mucho en ella porque es dada a exagerar las cosas.

- No es que no creamos que Ron no sea capaz de quitarte literalmente el oxígeno con un beso, si es que captas lo que quiero decir, sino que no estamos seguras de que la haya besado.

- La hemos pescado antes en una mentira de ese estilo.

- Así que pensamos en preguntarte a ti, ya que con seguridad tú nos dirás la verdad.

Un silencio que iba de espantado a interesado se instaló en la grada mientras las dos chicas miraban a Hermione, que se había quedado sin palabras. Curiosamente, su cerebro estaba procesando todo lo que acababa de escuchar al tiempo que únicamente parecía poder concentrarse en el detalle de que Ron había besado a la tal Lisa Roberts. Quinto año de Huffleppuf. Hasta dejarla sin aliento.

El ruido de la puerta de los vestidores cerrándose con fuerza la sacó de su estado de azoro y pasó la vista del inquisitivo rostro de Lavender al expectante de Parvatil. Tomando aire, miró al frente y apretó la mandíbula con enfado.

- No tengo ni la menor idea de por qué razón ustedes creen que yo puedo decirles cuál de los dos besa mejor – dijo con voz tan helada que habría congelado el campo de Quidditch en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Lamentablemente, las dos chicas ignoraron ese detalle.

- ¡Vamos, Herm! – Algo tembló en la sien de la bruja cuando escuchó ese estúpido apodo que detestaba -. Todos vimos cuán cercanos se volvieron tú y Viktor cuando estuvo aquí…

- Y todos sabemos que luego fuiste a visitarlo a Bulgaria…

- Fui a Bulgaria con mis padres – aclaró Hermione.

- ¿Y qué? Yo he ido a muchos lugares con mis padres y eso no ha evitado que lo pase bien – dijo Lavender encogiendo un hombro.

- Pues yo no anduve "pasándola bien" con Viktor.

- Espera, ¿estás diciéndonos que no se besaron?

Un intenso rubor cubrió las mejillas de Hermione.

- ¡O sea que sí se besaron! – exclamó Parvatil, triunfal.

- No nos besamos. Él me besó y fue apenas un roce de labios… - barboteó Hermione -. ¡No fue nada como "quitar literalmente la respiración", por todos los cielos!

Parvati y Lavender se miraron con idéntico escepticismo.

- Pero fuera de eso, Ron y yo jamás nos hemos besado – aclaró Hermione irritada por la charla.

Ahora las miradas de escepticismo se hicieron más sarcásticas.

- Hermione, nosotras habitamos la misma torre que ustedes dos – dijo Parvati.

- Compartimos las mismas clases y el mismo cuarto que tú.

- Ustedes se la han pasado juntos los últimos seis años.

- Descontando los meses que no te habló por lo de Scabbers, por supuesto.

- Van a clases juntos…

- Comen juntos…

- Pasan sus vacaciones juntos…

- Hacen sus rondas de prefectos juntos…

- ¿Y con eso qué? Harry estuvo en todas esas ocasiones con nosotros. ¿Acaso van a preguntarme también cómo besa Harry? – preguntó Hermione, cada vez más molesta.

- Harry no está en las rondas de prefectos – aclaró Lavender con expresión irónica.

- Además, hay una gran diferencia entre la manera en que te relacionas con Harry y la manera en que te relacionas con Ron – dijo Parvati con un gesto que descartaba la idea –. Para empezar, no discutes con él por cada insignificante cosa que dice o hace.

Hermione no supo bien qué responder a semejante planteamiento, principalmente porque era cierto.

- Esto es… ¡estúpido! – exclamó irritada -. Ron es uno de mis dos mejores amigos…

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? – la interrumpió Lavender con sarcasmo –. Querida, todas esas discusiones tienen un nombre: tensión sexual.

- Aunque ahora que no discuten tanto es más que obvio que dejó de ser "no resuelta" – concluyó Parvati, encerrando las últimas dos palabras entre comillas con los dedos.

Hermione cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez.

- Diré esto sólo una vez y espero que jamás volvamos a tener esta charla nuevamente. Viktor y yo nunca fuimos mucho más que buenos amigos. Ron es uno de mis dos mejores amigos, nada más. Y aún si no lo fuera, jamás discutiría con nadie quién besa mejor que quién, como si no fuera más que una idiota que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que cotillear en los baños.

Con esto se puso de pie, metió los libros nuevamente en su mochila y comenzó a descender las gradas.

- ¿Y qué hay de los rumores sobre su cuerpo? – preguntó Lavender repentinamente.

Deteniéndose en seco, Hermione se giró para mirarla con fijeza.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Deloris Philby dice que Ron tiene un cuerpo fantástico – aclaró Lavender, con un brillo burlesco en los ojos -. En sus palabras, Ron tiene justo el tipo de brazos entre los que cualquier bruja querría quedarse atrapada.

- ¡Oh, por favor! – exclamó tras un segundo de incredulidad, terminando de bajar gradas.

Hermione pensó en los brazos de Ron, con sus cicatrices ya casi curadas del todo pero aún así tan visibles que su dueño las mantenía cubiertas. En cómo sus músculos se estremecieron cuando ella rozó la piel lastimada en el verano, cuando él la ayudaba a empacar. En cuántas veces había contemplado las líneas y formas de sus antebrazos cuando se suponía que estaba estudiando. Y su irritación llegó a niveles que la hicieron querer gritar.

Colocándose la mochila en la espalda se dirigió con paso decidido hacia una de las salidas del campo de juego. Pero cuando casi había llegado a la puerta, escuchó que Harry la llamaba a la distancia. Apretando los labios, se detuvo y esperó a los dos muchachos que se acercaron corriendo.

- Pensé que íbamos a ir ha despedirnos de Hagrid – dijo Harry cuando llegó hasta ella.

- Yo… sólo iba a adelantarme – musitó, emprendiendo el conocido camino a la cabaña de Hagrid con la vista fija en el camino -. Está refrescando y no sabía cuánto iban a tardar, así que decidí esperarlos allá.

Ellos asintieron y por un largo trecho caminaron en silencio.

- ¿Creen que Hagrid regresará pronto? – preguntó Ron de repente.

- Sólo irá a dialogar con los gigantes – apuntó Harry.

- Por eso mi duda. Los gigantes no son exactamente una montón de chicos buenos que quieren que los dejen en paz.

- Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien – dijo Harry, intentando mostrar más convencimiento del que en realidad tenía - ¿Tú que dices, Hermione?

La chica se paró frente a la cabaña de Hagrid, por cuyas ventanas emergía la cálida luz de la estufa, y miró de reojo a Ron, sin poder evitar notar los hombros anchos y la forma de los brazos que se dibujaban bajo su túnica de Quidditch.

Un cuerpo de ensueño y brazos en los que daría lo que fuera por quedar atrapada.

- Que los rumores son ciertos – murmuró.

Los dos muchachos la miraron sin entender de lo que hablaba, pero ella aprovechó que Hagrid acababa de abrir la puerta para escurrirse dentro a toda velocidad y acercarse lo más posible a la estufa. Con un poco de suerte podría disimular el origen de su intenso rubor.


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo Seis**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Aula de Pociones**_

- Silencio – pidió Mathew sin levantar la voz.

A pesar de que todos se callaron casi inmediatamente, Parvati Pattil se giró para fulminar a sus compañeros y silenciarlos, antes de volverse hacia el profesor con una sonrisa boba.

Ron golpeó a Harry con el codo, señalando a la chica con expresión divertida.

- ¿Qué tal te parece para madrastra?

Por un instante Harry tuvo la imagen mental de Parvati paseándose del brazo con Mathew y un escalofrío de horror le recorrió la espalda, así que premió a su amigo con un golpe en el tobillo.

- ¿Qué tal te parece a ti de novia? Le escuché decir el otro día que los pelirrojos la ponían… ¿Cuál fue la palabra? – murmuró, frunciendo el ceño, pensativo.

Ron lo miró, intrigado, mientras que Hermione los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- Harry, Ron – dijo Mathew, levantando las cejas –. Bien, dos cosas antes de terminar la clase. La primera: la semana próxima tendrán una evaluación. Será el miércoles y no será escrita – algunos alumnos se encogieron de hombros antes este anuncio.

En los últimos años las evaluaciones de Snape nunca habían sido sólo escritas, así que no llegaban a comprender a qué se debía la advertencia.

- Lo segundo: quiero que todos tomen el frasco que tienen sobre sus pupitres – moviendo la varita hizo aparecer frente a cada alumno un frasco pequeño, lleno a medias con un polvo oscuro – y me digan qué contiene.

Algunos tomaron el frasco y lo giraron, otros lo destaparon mirando el contenido. Algunos directamente colocaron un poco en su mano y olieron con cautela, lo que desató el problema.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, la clase entera estornudaba casi sin parar.

Hermione levantó una mano, mientras buscaba un pañuelo con la otra, con el que intentó taparse la nariz y secarse los ojos enrojecidos, ya que Dean estornudó sobre la pimienta que había colocado en su mano, y la esparció en el rostro de la chica.

- Esto… – un estornudo – es… - tres estornudos al hilo – pi… - otro estornudo más - … mienta.

- Muy bien, Hermione. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor –. Mathew sonrió, complacido –. Ahora, ¿hay alguno entre ustedes que conozca alguna cura que detenga la picazón y la inflamación de ojos? – preguntó.

Sólo un coro de toses le respondió, mientras varios intentaban hacer aparecer con sus varitas un cuenco con agua para lavarse manos y rostro, sin mucho éxito.

Esporádicamente, el salón regresó a la normalidad, si se dejaba de lado que todos tenían los ojos con distinto grado de enrojecimiento y las narices algo inflamadas. Ron, particularmente, tenía la nariz muy roja, con lo que el color de su pelo contrastaba notablemente.

- Entonces, ¿alguna cura para la picazón?

- ¿Lavarse la cara con agua? – preguntó una chica de Hufleppuff.

- Es una buena opción, pero no vi que ninguno conjurara agua para lavarse.

- No se puede toser y conjurar un hechizo – protestó Seamus.

- Exacto – Mathew sonrió –. Ese es el punto de este ejercicio.

- ¿Esto era un ejercicio? – murmuró Neville por lo bajo al tiempo que levantaba su mano para restregarse los ojos, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

- Si te tocas, te arderá más. Tienes las manos sucias – le dijo.

Ron tuvo el repentino impulso de reírse antes la imagen de la chica. Tenía los ojos muy irritados y la nariz aún peor. Pero ella volvió a estornudar, lagrimeando, y eso lo contuvo.

- Sí, Neville, era un ejercicio –. Mathew se apoyó en el escritorio, frente a los alumnos, y los miró con atención – ¿Quieres contarme qué aprendiste de él?

- ¿Que no debo oler nada que no sepa qué es? – dijo el muchacho, restregándose los ojos con los puños de su camisa.

- Excelente punto. Nunca huelan nada que no sepan qué es. No importa si quien se los está dando es alguien que parece confiable, como un maestro. ¿Qué más?

- ¿La pimienta pica? – dijo Deloris Grinn, que parecía muy preocupada por el estado poco elegante de su rostro en ese momento.

- Otro excelente punto. No sólo pica. Provoca una reacción que evita que uno vea y pueda hablar, dos cosas fundamentales a la hora de realizar un conjuro. Si no pueden hablar, no pueden recitar el conjuro. Y si no pueden ver, no podrán apuntar su varita. ¿Y cuál es el último punto realmente importante?

Un silencio interrumpido por toses ocasionales siguió a su pregunta, mientras los alumnos intentaban arribar a la respuesta correcta con la poca información que tenían.

- ¿Que el budín de carne no es lo mismo si no tiene pimienta? – sugirió Ron, diciendo la única obviedad que se le cruzaba por la cabeza.

Muchos rieron ante el comentario.

- Exacto, Ron – señaló Mathew –. La pimienta está en todas la cocinas, pero también la encontrarán en todos los bares, restaurantes, herboristerías, supermercados, almacenes. Es un elemento tan común y fundamental en las cocinas, que probablemente hay pimienta en cualquier lugar cercano a donde ustedes se encuentran. Por lo tanto, la próxima vez que estén en peligro, y quieran conseguir algo de tiempo extra, recuerden las increíbles propiedades de la pimienta.

Varias cejas se levantaron. Nadie había pensado jamás en la pimienta como una especie de arma.

- Ya sabes, Hermione. La próxima vez que un mortífago te ataque, procura que lo haga en la cocina – bromeó un muchacho de Huffleppuff, cuyo humor ácido era conocido por todos sus compañeros.

Pero no por su maestro.

- Lo que usted debería considerar, señor Gail, es no abrir la boca a menos que su aporte vaya a ser eso. Un aporte.

La dureza en la voz de Mathew congeló el salón, cortando en seco las risas que habían brotado ante el comentario.

Joseph Gail enrojeció y se quedó helado, mirando el enfado en los ojos verdes del hombre parado junto al escritorio.

Él, como sus compañeros, estaba muy agradecido por el nuevo profesor de Pociones. Mathew había hecho que las clases dejaran de ser un momento casi temido por todos, en donde la injusticia de Snape y su despotismo opacaban la importancia de aprender a hacer pociones.

- Lo… lamento – se disculpó el muchacho, avergonzado.

Harry miró a Mathew, sin llegar a comprender la razón por la cual el mago había reaccionado tan mal. Casi incómodo ante la idea de que no fuera capaz de reconocer una broma tonta hecha sin mala intención. El hombre pudo ver en los ojos de Harry lo que éste estaba pensando y la decepción en ellos lo hizo sentirse un imbécil. Tras un segundo se percató de lo exagerada de su reacción.

Paseó la vista por el salón y vio que los adolescentes allí sentados lo miraban de la misma forma que Harry. Y en ese instante se dio cuenta de algo que muchas veces olvidaba. Sólo eran adolescentes. Su tarea debería ser tratar de que lo siguieran siendo por todo el tiempo que pudieran y no reprenderlos por bromear en clase.

Como una ola, la conciencia de la persona en la que se había convertido lo cubrió. Recordó la época en la que él se sentaba en los pupitres y deseó que sus maestros fueran menos amargados, tuvieran más esperanza y vida en sus ojos y palabras. La época en la que él habría hecho la broma que acababa de aplastar con desprecio.

Y la vergüenza aumentó, por lo que se enderezó y tomó aire, antes de mirar a Joseph, que estaba sentado contemplando sus manos cruzadas sobre el pupitre.

- No. Discúlpame tú a mí, Joseph. Supongo que mi sentido del humor está un poco… oxidado – dijo, haciendo que el chico lo mirara asombrado –. Pueden retirarse – agregó, para luego comenzar a organizar papeles de su escritorio.

Los alumnos fueron abandonando el aula entre murmullos.

Harry sonrió.

Era la primera vez, en los seis años que llevaba en ese colegio, que escuchaba a un profesor pedir disculpas a un alumno por reprenderlo.

Que ese profesor fuera Mathew lo llenaba de un orgullo que nunca antes había sentido. Orgullo de hijo.

›š

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Torre Norte**_

La Torre Norte seguía igual que siempre. Igual de vacía, igual de desnuda, igual de magnífica en su vista, igual de escondida al mundo.

Evelyn recorrió las baldosas que no pisaba desde hacía veinticinco años y sintió que regresaba en un segundo a su adolescencia, cuando se encontraba allí con Mathew ocultos a los ojos de todos.

La pequeña caseta que sobresalía un metro por encima del suelo, al final de pasillo que bordeaba las almenas, estaba tal cual la recordaba. Sentado en su techo, con las piernas doblabas y las manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas, su esposo miraba el atardecer.

Se trepó con agilidad y miró el lago, brillando bajo los rayos del sol que se despedía hasta el día siguiente. Por un momento se permitió disfrutar de la impactante visión que siempre le había recordado cuán pequeña era ella en el esquema general de las cosas.

Mathew no se movió. Permaneció en donde estaba, perdido en sus pensamientos, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que su esposa estaba parada allí.

- Dime algo, Evelyn, ¿cuándo me transformé en un imbécil? – preguntó repentinamente, apesadumbrado.

La bruja se sentó a su lado, con la vista clavada en el viejo paisaje que parecía no haber sido perturbado en los últimos veinticinco años.

- No lo sé… ¿algún momento entre el almuerzo y ahora? – intentó bromear, percibiendo la enorme turbación del hombre a su lado.

- Hablo en serio – tomando una pequeña piedra, la lanzó contra la almena –. Acabo de llamarle la atención a un chico de Hufleppuff porque estaba haciéndole una broma a sus compañeros. ¡Una broma, Eve! ¿Cuándo dejé de apreciar la parte divertida de la vida?

Evelyn suspiró, cansada. Sabía que algo le había ocurrido a su esposo esa tarde porque sintió el exacto momento en que algo parecido a la vergüenza y el asombro lo sacudieron.

- Yo no creo que hayas dejado de apreciarla, Matt. Es sólo que ahora te resulta… lejana. Supongo que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que estas paredes nos daban una tranquila sensación de seguridad. Desde que podías relajarte y permitirte ser como cualquier otro, sin una guerra por qué preocuparte, o una batalla por enfrentar u olvidar.

Hubo un silencio largo entre ambos. El hecho de que ella hubiera hablado en singular sólo puso en evidencia algo que ambos siempre habían sabido, pero jamás discutían. Esa gran diferencia entre ambos que él no llegaba a comprender cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts pero ahora podía ver con absoluta claridad.

Él se preocupaba por haber perdido algo que su esposa, en realidad, jamás había tenido. La inocencia.

Mathew tomó la mano de Evelyn y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella con suavidad, colocando ambas manos sobre su rodilla izquierda.

- Tengo más de cuarenta años y me he perdido la mitad de mi vida postrado en una cama. Debería estar tratando de disfrutar el hecho de estar vivo, de que estés viva… de que Harry esté vivo. Y en lo único que puedo pensar es en cómo haremos para borrar a Voldemort para siempre de la faz de la Tierra.

Los ojos de ambos estaban quietos en sus dedos entrelazados.

- ¿Pero sabes qué es lo peor? – prosiguió luego de un momento, intentando poner en palabras lo que hacía mucho que tenía dentro, carcomiéndolo: – Lo peor es que más allá de ese momento, tengo un único y solitario plan. Fuera de esa única idea, no sé qué haré después. No sé si quiero ser un auror o dedicarme a administrar todos esos negocios que por años hemos dejado en manos de otros. No sé cómo vivir una vida normal con mi hijo porque ni siquiera tengo muy claro cómo haré para que mi hijo me vea como su padre. Porque no sé cómo ser un padre, Evelyn. Y mañana tal vez ya no esté en este mundo y me habré ido sin haber averiguado qué se siente al ir a un partido de Quidditch con Harry. O discutir con él sobre si debe ser un auror o un Buscador profesional. O ni siquiera darle la misma charla horrorosa que mi padre me dio a mí luego de que tú y yo conjuráramos el bargaine.

Evelyn podía percibir la angustia y la impotencia que toda esta situación le generaba. Y podía entenderlo perfectamente bien, porque ella sentía lo mismo.

- Lo lamento, Mathew. No sé qué decirte. Tengo la misma pregunta y no tengo la respuesta. En cualquier otra circunstancia diría que es cuestión de darle tiempo al tiempo, pero supongo que nosotros… no tenemos algo tan precioso como tiempo.

- No, no lo tenemos – murmuró el hombre.

Soltándole la mano, la bruja le acarició la tensa mandíbula, mirando con cariño el perfil masculino.

- Pero tenemos este tiempo, Mathew. Tal vez no haya otro, tal vez sea el único, pero es mucho más de lo que jamás pensé que tendríamos.

Mathew tomó su mano y le besó la yema de los dedos, ásperas de tanto empuñar estacas y espadas.

- Supongo que ese es el problema – dijo finalmente, suspirando resignado.

- ¿Qué quizás no tengamos otro tiempo? – preguntó Evelyn.

- No – respondió él dibujando círculos en el interior de la muñeca femenina–. Al comienzo no coincidíamos porque tú siempre pensaste que no tendríamos nada mientras que yo nunca dejé de creer que, finalmente, lograríamos tenerlo todo. Y de alguna manera, por más que nos encontramos en la mitad de esos dos extremos, seguimos sin coincidir en absoluto.

Había tanta tristeza en su afirmación que la mujer no pudo responder nada.

Pasándole un brazo por los anchos hombros, dejó que la cabeza de ese hombre que la había sostenido en incontables ocasiones descansara en el hueco de su cuello, mientras su mano se deslizaba con suavidad en el cabello que ya tenía hebras de plata. Mathew se apoyó en su esposa y respiró hondo, tomándole la mano libre entre las suyas y apretándole los dedos con suavidad.

Y mientras el aire del atardecer se enfriaba, envolviéndolos, se quedaron allí, permitiendo que las viejas y queridas paredes les dieran, una vez más, la protección suficiente para relajarse y simplemente, disfrutar del ocaso.


	8. Capitulo 7

**Capítulo Siete**

_**Londres**_

_**Piccadilly**_ _**Circus**_

- ¿Por dónde se fue?

- No lo sé.

Mathew estiró su cuello, tratando de distinguir en la multitud la figura del mortífago, pero parecía tarea inútil.

- Hay demasiadas personas – dijo frustrado, moviéndose con rapidez entre la gente.

- Tal vez podríamos hacer un hechizo para despejar la calle – sugirió Arthur.

- No, a menos que sea necesario. La última vez que alguien lo acorraló en un lugar tan atestado, mató a una docena de muggles.

- ¡Pero escapará!

Mathew se paró sobre una pequeña pared que se elevaba a un metro, bordeando el sector de mesas de una cafetería. Entrecerrando los ojos maldijo para sus adentros por no tener la vista de su esposa.

Tras un par de segundos logró divisar la gruesa figura que atropellaba los hombres y mujeres que emergían de la nueva exposición de arte de la Galería Nacional.

- Allá está – dijo saltando a la acera para zambullirse en la marea humana.

Arthur lo siguió de cerca, manteniendo firmemente aferrada su varita en la mano y tratando de no derribar a nadie en su avance.

- ¡Se dirige hacia la Avenida Shaftesbury! Si llega allí, lo perderemos en el tráfico – dijo Mathew.

- Voy por la izquierda – anunció Arthur mientras torcía por Pall Mall, que estaba menos transitada.

Mathew siguió por Charing Cross, concentrándose en no perder nuevamente a su presa entre la multitud.

Había sido verdadera mala suerte que Pettigrew distinguiera el escaso pelo rojo de Arthur antes de que lograran acercarse a él. Por fortuna, la mano metálica que Voldemort le había regalado impedía que se transformara en un ratón pero para ser un tipo bajo y regordete se movía con sorprendente rapidez.

Mathew esquivó a una pareja de ancianos vestidos con elegancia y desembocó en la atestada Avenida Shaftesbury. Se detuvo en la acera, pensando que había lo había perdido, pero un segundo después sus ojos se detuvieron en los de Peter Pettigrew.

Durante un instante ambos hombres se congelaron en el lugar donde estaban. El más puro terror pintado en las pupilas grises de quien sabía que su única oportunidad de sobrevivir radicaba en que su perseguidor no lo alcanzara. El más puro odio retratado en los ojos de quien no iba a dejar que el mayor traidor que conocía no pagara por sus culpas.

Antes de que Mathew pudiera lanzar ningún maleficio que lo detuviera, el hombre corría entre los autos que venían en sentido contrario a toda velocidad.

Seguirlo era un suicidio, pero el mago ni siquiera lo dudó.

Si no fuera por todos esos años que estuvo en coma, estaba seguro que lo habría atrapado muchas cuadras antes. Obviamente, podría haberle lanzado varios hechizos, pero era consciente de que Colagusano contaba con que él no haría magia si podía evitarlo. No allí, en pleno Londres muggle, frente a la Galería Nacional, con cientos de personas pululando alrededor.

Vio que Peter se movía un auto hacia la derecha y seguía corriendo, provocando que una camioneta frenara de repente y se cruzara en la vía; con lo que las bocinas resonaron con estruendo en la noche, mezclándose con el ruido de golpes de vehículos que chocaban.

Mathew pegó un salto y se deslizó por encima del cofre de un auto, para seguir su carrera. Arthur debía estar por algún lugar, cerca, pero no podía buscarlo en ese momento. Toda su atención estaba centrada en acortar cada vez más la distancia que lo separaba del mago que corría a pocos metros.

Un conductor que acababa de chocar contra otro automóvil bajó de su vehículo, haciendo que Colagusano se estrellara contra la puerta con violencia y cayera. Al ver que Mathew se acercaba y no tendría tiempo de ponerse de pie y escapar, levantó su mano plateada y exclamó algo que el ruido de las bocinas no permitió que se escuchara.

Un rayo de luz violeta emergió de su mano, obligando a Mathew a aplastarse contra un taxi.

- ¡Protego! – exclamó el mago, pero un ciclista evitó que pudiera levantar la mano del todo y terminara de conjurar el hechizo adecuadamente, con lo que el maleficio lo rozó haciéndolo caer.

Un dolor intenso le recorrió el brazo, quemándole por dentro y haciéndole difícil respirar. Colagusano entonces lo miró con una sonrisa helada en los labios y lo apuntó una vez más con su mano.

- ¡Avada Keda…!

Antes de que pudiera completar la oración cayó al suelo, empujado por el peso de Arthur, que se había lanzado sobre él.

Mathew se puso de pie con dificultad y se acercó hacia los dos magos, haciendo una mueca al sentir que el dolor le quemaba las costillas.

Arthur había volteado a Peter de cara al suelo, retorciéndole el brazo en la espalda y clavándole la rodilla en la columna para inmovilizarlo.

- Muévete y te romperé el brazo – le musitó al oído.

Algo debió escuchar Pettigrew en su tono de voz porque dejó de retorcerse. Arthur miró a su primo y éste asintió, dándole a entender que estaba bien. Entonces, el ex auror sacó de su bolsillo una placa policial y la mostró a la gente que comenzaba a acercarse para mirar.

- Interpol – dijo en voz bien alta, levantando la placa para que la gente pudiera verla, con lo que su rostro se contrajo por una nueva ráfaga de dolor – Atrás, por favor. Todo está bajo control.

Ante la vista de la insignia policial la gente comenzó a retroceder con lentitud. Entonces, Mathew le tendió a Arthur un par de esposas.

- ¿Interpol? – preguntó éste, esposando a Peter. Tocando las esposas con su varita, murmuró un hechizo que evitaría que se abrieran.

- Nada como una placa para que los muggles acepten una persecución.

- Pues espero que esa placa sirva para evitar le bronca que te echará tu esposa por dejarte alcanzar por un maleficio – dijo Arthur, al ver el gesto crispado en las facciones de Mathew.

Poniéndose de pie, tiró de Pettigrew y le dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

- ¡Arthur…! – dijo éste, con sus ojos moviéndose de manera nerviosa.

- ¿Sabes? Yo que tú reservaba mis energías y no desperdiciaba saliva en intentar decir nada que no te preguntemos – le advirtió Arthur.

La mano de Mathew se cerró sobre la clavícula de Colagusano y su dedo pulgar se enterró sin piedad en la carne, haciendo que las facciones del mortífago se contrajeran.

- Camina, Peter. Hay alguien que quiere verte.

Sin dejar de apretar con el pulgar, empujó a su prisionero detrás de Arthur por entre los autos hasta una calle lateral desde donde pudieran Aparecerse.

›š

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Escalera Nº 78**_

Los pasos de los dos adolescentes resonaron en la quietud de la escalera, rebotando contra las paredes apenas iluminadas.

La mente de Hermione la bombardeaba con todo tipo de pensamientos que la agobiaban, y el silencio en el cual habían realizado toda la ronda no ayudaba a que pudiera escapar de ellos.

Desde que volvieron al colegio, Ron había estado más callado que de costumbre.

En realidad, si tenía que ser totalmente sincera, Ron se había vuelto más callado desde mucho antes de eso. Como si estuviera sumido en un mundo que sólo él habitaba; al cual ella jamás pertenecería, que él jamás mencionaba, pero estaba allí.

Su interior pareció encogerse al darse cuenta de hasta qué punto las cosas se habían torcido a lo largo del tiempo.

Ginny estaba intratable, tan asustada y desencajada ante la sola idea de bajar a una simple habitación, que había vuelto a ser la chica taciturna y nerviosa de su primer año en Hogwarts. Casi no hablaba ni comía y, por lo que sus compañeras de cuarto le comentaron, pasaba la mayor parte de las noches en vela.

Harry estaba tan desestructurado con el tema de sus padres; con la responsabilidad de ser el capitán del equipo de Quidditch; con la posibilidad de que tal vez no tuviera que enfrentarse a Voldemort pero tal vez sí. Con la maldita profecía, y el plan que lo obligaba a abrir la Cámara Secreta, y las clases. Y Ginny. Porque él no había dicho nada, pero Hermione podía ver lo que estaba pasando por el interior de su mejor amigo.

Sus padres, que estaban asustados pero se negaban a abandonar su rutina, su trabajo, su vida. Lo único que podía hacer era confiar en que las barreras que habían colocado Dumbledore y los miembros de La Orden para protegerlos, fueran suficiente protección. Pero seguía esperando sus cartas cada tres días con un nudo en el estómago. Temerosa de que no llegaran, temerosa de lo que podían decir.

Y finalmente, Ron. Nada la desestabilizada tanto como Ron.

Sus peleas habían ido en aumento en las últimas semanas. Todas por estupideces, pero aún así tan amargas que le dejaban un nudo en el alma y la mantenían despierta hasta la madrugada. ¿Por qué diablos es que todas esas idiotas que antes ni siquiera lo miraban ahora se la pasaban riéndose tontamente de sus bromas? ¿Y por qué demonios él no se percataba de que esas brujas lo único que buscaban era ser vistas junto al mejor amigo de Harry Potter, que había sobrevivido a una batalla con mortífagos? Cuando lo veía con alguna de ellas no podía evitar querer arrancarle todos esos mechones colorados.

Pero un momento después lo único que quería hacer era sentarse a su lado en el sofá del salón común y tratar de sacudir al chico que las pesadillas habían tornado silencioso, cuando permanecía sin decir nada, con la mirada perdida. Como esa noche durante la ronda.

Distraída, pisó mal y se resbaló, perdiendo el balance. Antes de darse cuenta, rodó escaleras abajo hasta el descanso.

- ¡Hermione! - Ron estuvo a su lado en dos saltos. - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida?

La chica permaneció hecha un ovillo un momento, demasiado adolorida como para intentar enderezarse.

- ¡Hermione! – el muchacho, claramente alarmado, se hincó a su lado y le quitó el cabello de la cara con suavidad para poder verle el rostro. – Hermione… háblame… ¿qué te duele? ¿Dónde te lastimaste?

- No lo sé – jadeó ella.

Tomando aire se sentó con lentitud, ayudada por Ron que la sostuvo por los brazos mientras la miraba con ansiedad.

Había una enorme preocupación en esos ojos azules clavados en ella. Los mismos que habían estado fijos en cualquier lugar durante gran parte del día.

- Soy una tonta – dijo Hermione, intentando sonreír -. No estaba prestando atención.

El ceño fruncido de Ron se disipó apenas.

- Tendríamos que decirle a Dumbledore que invierta en más antorchas si quiere que hagamos estas rondas.

- No creo que más antorchas hagan que prestemos atención a lo que hay frente a nosotros – murmuró la joven, estremeciéndose al sentir las cálidas manos de Ron en sus antebrazos.

- ¿Puedes levantarte?

- Claro… sólo… dame un segundo.

- Ven, déjame ayudarte.

Sin esperar su respuesta, se puso de pie y la levantó con él.

- Estoy bien, Ron – Hermione intentó separarse del muchacho, que estaba demasiado cerca. Últimamente, la distancia era algo que había aprendido a poner entre ambos, ya que si él estaba tan próximo como ahora, ella tendía a acalorarse, sentirse incómoda e irritarse.

Pero en el momento en que las manos de Ron la soltaron, todo el peso de su cuerpo cayó sobre sus pies y un dolor agudo le atravesó el tobillo, haciendo que extendiera la mano hacia él de nuevo.

El chico la tomó por la cintura y, frunciendo el ceño, la ayudó a sentarse en un escalón.

- ¿Es el tobillo? – con delicadeza tomó el pie y lo rotó con cuidado.

- Eso… duele – murmuró, Hermione.

- Lo siento – dijo el muchacho, masajeándole el tobillo lastimado con los pulgares –. No creo que esté roto, pero te llevaré a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey lo arreglará.

Hermione miró los ojos azules que ya no eran infantiles, ni inocentes. Las enormes manos que sostenían su pie como si fuera algo absolutamente frágil. Las líneas de tensión que las pesadillas y esos recuerdos que no le pertenecían, habían marcado en ese rostro que tanto había cambiado desde que lo viera por primera vez.

Y de repente, sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin control.

Sabiendo cuánto le incomodaba a Ron que alguien llorara en su presencia, intentó bajar el rostro y componerse, pero la angustia que había estado alojada en su pecho por tanto tiempo no la dejó y, en un lugar de dejar de llorar, comenzó a hacerlo con más fuerza.

Luchó por detenerse, pero Ron se sentó a su lado y, pasándole un brazo por los hombros, la estrechó contra él, permitiéndole que bañara el cuello de su camisa con lágrimas.

Entonces, encerrando la túnica de Ron en uno de sus puños, dejó que sus miedos, dudas, pesares y dolor emergieran sin restricciones. Y por mucho rato lo único que se escuchó en la solitaria escalera, fue el eco del llanto de la adolescente que se abrazaba con fuerza al pelirrojo guardián del equipo de Gryffindor.

›š

_**Casa de Seguridad de La Orden del Phoenix**_

_**Sección Oeste del Claustro de la Catedral de St. Paul **_

Peter abrió la boca para decir algo en dos oportunidades pero la cerró sin emitir una sola palabra. Algo en la pétrea expresión de Shacklebolt lo disuadió de hablar.

Cuando Arthur lo llevó hasta ese cuarto y lo sentó en la silla, inmovilizándolo, toda una serie de imágenes desagradables cruzaron por su cabeza. Aún cuando su maleficio había afectado a Mathew, él lo había visto en acción las suficientes veces en el pasado como para no saber que incluso herido, era alguien a quien no podía subestimarse.

A diferencia de la mayoría, Peter sabía que Mathew era quizás más peligroso que su esposa. Evelyn había lidiado toda su vida con el odio, el horror y la marginalidad. Mathew se enfrentó a estas cosas siendo adulto y le daba un enfoque totalmente diferente al concepto de venganza del que manejaba su mujer.

Al principio, cuando vio que se quedaba con Shacklebolt supuso que éste sería el encargado de interrogarle. A medida que pasaban los minutos y el mago se limitaba a estar allí sentado en silencio, sin casi parpadear, Pettigrew comenzó a pensar que quizás alguien más haría la tarea. Ninguna de las opciones que se le ocurrieron lo hizo particularmente feliz.

No podía esperar a que Voldemort lo rescatara. Incluso era consciente que, en caso de salir de allí, nada bueno le esperaba si regresaba con El Innombrable.

Era un hombre muerto y lo sabía.

La única duda ahora era en manos de quién moriría.

Quince minutos después, cuando la angustia y la incertidumbre parecía que iban a consumirlo por completo, la puerta se abrió y Dumbledore entró. Una ola de alivio lo cubrió. Dumbledore era el mal menor.

Casi se había relajado cuando detrás del mago apareció Evelyn Bright y el miedo le congeló las entrañas.

Muchos años atrás, había visto cómo reaccionó Evelyn cuando un mortífago le clavó una flecha a su marido en su primera misión como aurores. Y recordando que él acababa de lanzarle un maleficio poderoso a Whitherspoon, por un instante prefirió enfrentarse con Voldemort.

Shacklebolt se puso de pie y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con suavidad a su espalda, mientras Dumbledore ocupaba la silla que el auror había dejado vacía. Evelyn se apoyó en la pared junto a la puerta y se cruzó de brazos, clavando sus ojos dorados en él. Esos ojos lo atormentaban desde siempre. Parecían poder sacarle la piel en lonjas y dejarlo en carne viva.

Dumbledore lo miró con calma y entrelazó las manos sobre la superficie despostillada de la mesa.

- Hola Peter.

Colagusano parpadeó varias veces, nervioso.

- Profesor Dumbledore…

- Esto no llevará mucho tiempo, Peter – lo interrumpió el mago, levantando la mano -. Te haré algunas preguntas y espero que las respondas con la verdad. Si lo que me dices no me convence, me veré obligado a recurrir a otros métodos, pero con sinceridad prefiero que hagamos las cosas del modo sencillo.

El hombrecito tragó saliva con dificultad mientras sudaba copiosamente.

- ¿Qué métodos?

- Los míos – replicó Evelyn sin moverse de donde estaba.

La tenaza en sus entrañas se cerró un poco más y el mortífago regresó los ojos hacia la persona que, en ese momento, significaba un mínimo de esperanza. Dumbledore parecía preocupado y algo molesto, pero no apartó la mirada de su ex alumno.

- Usted no entiende, profesor. Si él se entera que hablé con ustedes, hará algo peor que matarme.

- Peter, lo que yo entiendo es que él sabe que estás aquí, con nosotros. Y sólo por eso, hará algo peor que matarte – respondió Dumbledore en un tono neutro -. Creo que tienes dos opciones. O nos dices lo que queremos saber y nosotros vemos la forma de que él no llegue a ti, o no nos lo dices y nosotros te liberamos.

- ¿Liberarme?

Pettigrew podía entender perfectamente lo que significaría que Voldemort supiera que había sido liberado. Sopesó sus opciones sintiendo sobre él la mirada implacable de Evelyn. Había una energía extraña emanando de ella, peor de lo que recordaba.

- Si colaboro con ustedes, ¿me protegerán?

- Estoy seguro de que podemos llegar a algún tipo de arreglo – respondió vagamente el jefe de la Orden del Phoenix.

Durante largos tic-tacs del reloj que colgaba de la pared un silencio aplastante cubrió la habitación, mientras el hombre que había traicionado a todos sus amigos pensaba. El corazón le latía tan rápido que parecía que iba a salírsele y el miedo lo carcomía.

En realidad, no tenía opciones. Lo supo en el instante en que vio a Arthur Weasley esa noche y un segundo después divisó a Mathew Whitherspoon. Y lo sabía ahora, mientras Evelyn no se movía de donde estaba, haciéndole saber con su sola presencia que lo que se avecinaba no iba a ser ni rápido ni placentero.

- ¿Qué quieren saber?

Dumbledore se relajó pero el hombre sentado frente a él no pudo notarlo. El director del colegio prefería no tener que dejar este interrogatorio en manos de Evelyn. La bruja estaba tan furiosa porque Pettigrew había alcanzado a Mathew con un maleficio que no confiaba en que se midiera demasiado.

- Tom ha conjurado varios horcruxes, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

Tomado por sorpresa, Colagusano frunció levemente el ceño. ¿No iban a preguntarle sobre el paradero de su amo? Vislumbrando una esperanza, decidió jugar con el factor estupidez.

- ¿Horcruxes? – preguntó –. Yo… no sé de qué me está hablando, profesor. ¿Qué es un horcrux?

Hubo un silencio tenso en el cuarto y pudo ver algo así como un lamento en las pupilas azules del viejo mago.

- Será a mi modo entonces – dijo Evelyn.

Antes de que Colagusano siquiera pudiera registrarlo, Evelyn se apartó de la pared. En dos pasos estuvo parada a su izquierda y, sin decir una sola palabra, hizo aparecer una estaca plateada de la nada y le atravesó la mano de metal, clavándolo literalmente al apoyabrazos al cual estaba atado.

Peter lanzó un grito, aterrorizado, al tiempo que Dumbledore se ponía de pie.

- ¡Evelyn! ¿Qué hacés? – preguntó, alarmado. – Esto no es lo que habíamos acordado.

- Cambio de planes – replicó la bruja, que sin desviar su atención del hombre que jadeada en la silla se apoyó en la mesa, de espaldas a su viejo instructor. - No grites, Peter. Eso no te ha dolido pero puedo asegurarte que lo que sigue dolerá como el infierno – sacó otra estaca, esta vez de madera, del bolsillo de su pantalón -. Ahora voy a explicarte cómo va a funcionar el resto de esta charla. El profesor Dumbledore te preguntará una vez más lo que quiere saber y tú responderás sin fingir ignorancia. Por cada mentira tengo una estaca, Peter, y a diferencia de esa mano de metal, el resto de tu cuerpo puede sentir el dolor. Si mientes voy a saberlo. Y no te molestes en tratar de usar Oclumancia porque no es tu mente insignificante lo que me dirá si estás diciendo la verdad o no. ¿Me entiendes?

Colagusano parpadeó sin decir nada, demasiado asustado por lo que podría ocurrir en los siguientes minutos, u horas, como para siquiera poder verbalizar un simple sí. Así que se limitó a asentir varias veces con la cabeza.

Dumbledore permaneció de pie, debatiéndose entre detener lo que Evelyn estaba haciendo o proseguir con el interrogatorio. Sabía que el aterrorizado mortífago no estaba sintiendo dolor, pero la tortura tenía muchas formas.

- Entonces, ¿cuántos horcruxes creó tu amo? – preguntó Evelyn antes de que su vigilante tomara una decisión.

- No… no lo sé – logró decir Peter, que sentía la garganta como lija.

La estaca bailó entre los dedos de la cazadora como si se tratara de un bolígrafo, atrayendo la atención del hombre que temblaba de manera visible.

- ¿Eres conciente de que esta noche le lanzaste a mi esposo un maleficio de secuelas desagradables, verdad? – preguntó ella, atravesándolo con la mirada.

- ¡Juro que no sé cuántos creó! – exclamó el hombre, volviéndose hacia Dumbledore – Profesor Dumbledore, le juro que no lo sé. Él no me dice sus planes ni lo que hace o deja de hacer.

- Háblanos de los que sí sabes – pidió entonces Dumbledore, decidiendo que si la estaca de madera se enterraba en cualquiera parte de Peter Pettigrew, sacaría a Evelyn de ese cuarto.

Con el cerebro funcionándole a toda velocidad, Peter se debatió entre el terror de lo que sucedería si decía lo que sabía, y el miedo a lo que haría Evelyn si permanecía en silencio. Tras cinco segundos de duda, la mano de la bruja bajó como un mazo, golpeando la estaca de metal con la base de la de madera con una precisión impactante, clavándola aún más en el apoyabrazos.

- ¡Tres! – exclamó, aterrado –. Hasta donde sé, creó tres.

- ¿Sabes qué usó? – preguntó entonces Dumbledore, aprovechando que el hombre había comenzando a hablar.

- El anillo de los Riddle y un retrato de su madre – respondió Peter, sudando e intentando infructuosamente alejarse de Evelyn. – Sólo sé de esos dos. Lo juro. No sé cuál es el tercero. La única vez que escuché sobre él fue cuando Lucius comentó, hace años, que el Señor Oscuro lo había creado, pero no dijo qué era. Les juro que no lo dijo.

Evelyn se quedó allí, muy quieta, mirándolo.

- El anillo de su padre y un retrato de su madre… - repitió lentamente, con lo que Peter asintió frenéticamente –. Y supongo que no sabes dónde los escondió, ¿verdad?

- Le escuché decir que iba a moverlos de lugar… el anillo estaba en la tumba de Riddle, pero no sé si sigue allí – dijo atropelladamente el hombre.

La bruja asintió levemente tras un momento y se inclinó hacia delante.

- Seamos claros, Peter. Conozco ratas detestables; muchas; de todo tipo. Pero tú… tú probablemente seas la peor de todas. Angelus me atrapó por ti. James y Lily están muertos por ti. Sirius pasó años en prisión por ti. Harry casi muere debido a ti. Voldemort se volvió corpóreo gracias a ti. Así que en lo que a mí respecta, no hay tratos y no habrá misericordia. Ni mía, ni de Mathew. – Enderezándose, retiró la estaca de metal de un tirón y se puso de pie –. Piensa en eso.

Girándose, miró brevemente a Dumbledore y salió del cuarto.

Peter observó azorado su mano destrozada y luego levantó los ojos para clavarlos en los del hombre sentado del otro lado de la mesa.

- Profesor Dumbledore…

Pero el director de Hogwarts se giró y salió detrás de Evelyn, sin quedarse a escuchar lo que su ex alumno quisiera decirle.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo Ocho**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Gran Salón Comedor – Mesa Gryffindor**_

- Tengo que pedirte un favor.

La tostada con mantequilla y mermelada quedó suspendida a medio camino de la boca de Harry cuando Ginny se sentó frente al él. Mirándola, levantó las cejas, sorprendido por la brusquedad con que ella le había hablado y la tensión que emanaba.

- Claro… - dijo, algo dubitativo - ¿Qué cosa?

- Necesito que me enseñes defensa contra las artes oscuras como lo hacías el año pasado – replicó Ginny.

El muchacho tragó saliva y se preparó mentalmente para lo que sabía que iba a seguir.

- ¿Piensas dejar de venir a los entrenamientos con Mathew y Evelyn?

- No.

- ¿Entonces? El año pasado les mostré todo lo que sabía y no es nada comparado con lo que podemos aprender de ellos.

- Ellos no van acceder a mi pedido si averiguan mis motivos – un claro desafío brilló en esos ojos que hacían que algo raro danzara en el estómago de Harry cuando lo miraban fijo -. No bajaré allí, así es que necesito prepararme para defenderme.

Harry dejó la tostada en el plato y se inclinó hacia delante, bajando la voz para evitar que el resto de los alumnos que desayunaban cerca escucharan la charla.

- Ginny, debes ser razonable. No tenemos mejores opciones.

Un destello de decepción cruzó por las facciones de la chica.

- No se trata de si es mejor o peor, Harry, sino que para mí, ésta no es una opción. Pensé que tú lo comprenderías. De todos, pensé que tú sabrías.

Tomando aire, Harry maldijo para sus adentros. No estaba preparado para tener esa charla aún. La había estado evitando por dos semanas porque no tenía ni idea de qué podía decir o cómo salir entero de ella.

- Yo tampoco puedo enseñarte nada – respondió Harry con repentina decisión. Al ver el dolor en el rostro de la chica, intentó hacer que comprendiera lo arriesgado de su decisión –. Ginny, tienes que entender…

- No, el que tiene que entender eres tú – lo interrumpió Ginny, con los ojos sospechosamente brillantes –. No bajaré allí de nuevo, Harry. No lo haré. No me importa si el plan es infalible. Prefiero enfrentarme a una horda de mortífagos antes que regresar a ese sitio.

- Eso sería un suicidio estúpido – apuntó Harry un poco más brusco de lo que pretendía.

Ginny se irguió, al tiempo que su temperamento comenzaba a soltarse.

- Pero seguro que si se te hubiera ocurrido a ti, sería algo tremendamente heroico y loable, ¿verdad? – replicó la chica con acidez.

El comentario hizo que Harry se enfadara.

- ¿Acaso crees que ansío quedarme encerrado allí? – preguntó con un tono igualmente agrio -. ¿Piensas que no preferiría cualquier otra opción antes que ésta? Pero no se trata de lo que yo quiera, sino de lo que hay que hacer.

Sin darse cuenta, sus voces se habían elevado atrayendo la atención de quienes estaban cerca.

- ¡Vaya! ¿De repente es lo que hay que hacer y no lo que tú quieres? ¿Desde cuándo? – El genio de Ginny se disparó –. Te conozco, Harry Potter. No intentes jugar ahora al héroe sacrificado porque sé muy bien de lo que eres capaz y de lo que no.

Ginny supo que no debía haber dicho eso. No era cierto, pero estaba más allá del remordimiento. Simplemente, estaba desesperada. Sin embargo, el insulto, nacido de la rabia y la impotencia, hizo que el rostro de Harry se contrajera como si lo hubiera abofeteado.

- En ese caso, ya que me conoces tan bien, sabes que no te enseñaré nada que haga que te quedes aquí, al descubierto, provocando que te maten – declaró el chico con dureza, apretando las manos en puños.

- No moriré si estoy bien preparada – retrucó ella y su expresión pasó de furiosa a suplicante -. Harry, sé que si lo discutimos verás que tengo razones. Y que tengo razón.

Harry meneó la cabeza con lentitud, mientras buscaba su mochila bajo la mesa.

- No discutiré contigo. No sobre esto.

Ginny lo miró, una vez más enojada.

- ¿Por qué no?

Quiso decirle que era porque le importaba demasiado como para arriesgarse a que algo le sucediera, pero no se atrevió. En parte porque aún no sabía qué nombre darle a eso que se retorcía en su interior cada vez que pensaba en ella. Y en parte porque si hubiera sabido qué nombre darle, no estaba seguro de qué hacer al respecto. Así es que se puso de pie y la miró un momento antes de responder con calma.

- Porque no.

- No te atrevas a irte – dijo Ginny cuando él comenzó a alejarse - ¡Harry!

Murmullos de todo tipo acompañaron al muchacho mientras se acercaba a la entrada del Gran Salón. Estaba a diez pasos de la puerta, por donde en ese momento entraban Dean y Neville hablando, cuando repentinamente la voz de Ginny atravesó el comedor de Hogwarts con la fuerza de un tornado, haciendo que la única palabra que pronunció resonara en cada rincón y rebotara en cada persona que se encontraba allí en ese momento.

- ¡COBARDE!

Un silencio sepulcral pareció caer en el lugar.

Harry se quedó congelado frente a los dos adolescentes, que pasaron sus miradas desde la joven pelirroja destilaba rabia a unos cuantos metros, hasta su amigo, que apretó los labios con fuerza antes de seguir caminando y salir del comedor sin decir absolutamente nada.

›š

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Gran Salón Comedor – Mesa Principal**_

Del otro lado del salón, en la mesa de los profesores, Mathew y Evelyn terminaban su desayuno cuando la acusación de Ginny resonó en la enorme estancia.

La bruja levantó una ceja y jugó con su vaso de agua, pensativa.

"_Creo que deberías hablar con él"._

Mathew mantuvo sus ojos en la hija menor de su primo Arthur.

"_Pues yo creo que tú deberías hablar con ella"_

Evelyn arrugó el ceño.

"_Tal vez sería mejor si Molly habla con ella"._

"_Molly no puede decirle nada sobre Tom Riddle. Tú sí"._

"_Pero no sé si podré decírselo bien"._ Pensativa, mordió un bollo caliente. "_No era buena charlando con las chicas de mi edad a su edad_".

"_Ginny_ _no se parece a ninguna chica que tú conocieras cuando tenías su edad_".

"_Supongo que en eso tienes razón_", acordó Evelyn. "_Veré qué puedo hacer cuando regrese_".

El mago se respaldó, reflexionando preocupado.

"_¿A qué hora parten?"_

"_En cuanto Dumbledore regrese del Ministerio_", respondió la bruja. "_Y ya deja de preocuparte. Él y yo somos perfectamente capaces de destruir esa cosa… si es que está allí_".

"_No me preocupan tus capacidades, ni las de Dumbledore_", afirmó Mathew. "_Me preocupa que Pettigrew no es confiable y preferiría acompañarlos_".

"_Lo sé. Pero si no vamos ahora, y Voldemort realmente está moviendo los horcruxes, perderemos la oportunidad_".

"_Eve, no necesito que me enumeres las razones. Sóolo estoy diciendo que preferiría acompañarlos_".

"_Mathew, tú no puedes ir. Aún no te repones del todo de lo que pasó cuando atraparon a Colagusano y no necesitamos que malogres tu recuperación_", la decisión en la voz de Evelyn era inamovible.

El hombre no insistió. Sabía que destruir esos horcruxes era una tarea que requería de mucho poder y él había salido bastante lastimado por el maleficio de Pettigrew. Si la acompañaba ahora, tal vez no tendría la fortaleza necesaria y causara un mal mayor.

Suspirando, se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que su esposa y ambos se dirigieron a las puertas del Gran Salón, en donde prácticamente se tropezaron con Snape que iba entrando. El profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras se enderezó de golpe y miró a Mathew con un desprecio idéntico al que éste le mostraba.

- Whitherspoon – murmuró, como si pronunciar el apellido le resultara repulsivo.

- Snape – respondió el aludido, con igual tono.

Ambos hombres se quedaron quietos y Evelyn pudo sentir las miradas de todos los alumnos sobre ellos, atentos a lo que podía suceder. La animadversión entre ambos profesores era de dominio público y, según le había contando Harry, todo el colegio estaba haciendo apuestas sobre el origen de la tensión reinante entre ellos.

- Severus, ¿podríamos reunirnos en el aula en media hora? Necesito cotejar contigo algunas notas – dijo la bruja, rompiendo el silencio.

Snape asintió, sin apartar la vista del otro mago, y ella aprovechó para cerrar sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Mathew y apretarla.

"_Vamos_", le dijo con firmeza.

Una mueca horrible torció la boca del hombre pero permaneció en silencio. Dio la vuelta y, colocando su mano en la espalda de su esposa, se alejó con ella.

"_Pensé que habías dicho que a los 42 habías aprendido algunas cosas que no sabías a los 17_, le reprochó Evelyn con enfado.

"_Y es así. A los 17 pensaba que Severus Snape era un imbécil que babeaba por ti_", respondió Mathew mirando al frente, mientras subían las escaleras hacia el primer piso. "_Ahora sé que es responsable de cosas por las cuales merece que le arranque la cabeza._"

Evelyn se detuvo cuando llegaron al pasillo y lo miró con los brazos cruzados.

- Habíamos acordado que, por el momento, confiaríamos en el criterio de Dumbledore.

Su marido levantó una ceja y la miró, interrogante.

- Su cabeza aún está sobre sus hombros, ¿no? – Inclinándose, le besó la frente –. Debo ver a Minerva McGonagall antes de que comiencen las clases. Avísame cuando vayan a salir.

La bruja se quedó parada en el medio del pasillo, con el ceño fruncido, ajena a las risas de varias alumnas de séptimo año que habían visto el gesto de Mathew y cuchicheaban entre ellas bajando a desayunar.

"¡_Recuerda hablar con Harry_!", dijo cuando su esposo se encontraba a varios metros.

El mago levantó la mano en señal de asentimiento antes de girar en una esquina y desaparecer. Entonces, la bruja suspiró y siguió camino a las habitaciones que ocupaba con Mathew en el colegio, dispuesta a revisar lo que debía llevar en la misión que iba a emprender con Dumbledore.

En la mesa de profesores Severus Snape despedazaba un bollo con saña, maldiciendo a Mathew Whitherspoon para sus adentros.

La verdad, no iba a extrañar a ese infeliz si algún mortífago lo borraba del planeta.

›š

_**Londres**_

_**Callejón Diagon**_

- ¿Y es guapo? –preguntó Dawn.

- ¿Quién? – Willow caminaba a su lado sin prestar mayor atención a la cháchara de la chica.

- ¡Harry Potter! Lo he visto en algunas ediciones de El Profeta del año pasado, pero me parece que las fotos son de un par de años atrás.

- Pues… no lo sé. No lo he visto.

- Ah – Dawn suspiró y enroscó su largo cabello castaño en un dedo, pensativa.

- Mathew Whitterspoon es muy guapo – comentó Willow -. Y según me han dicho, Harry Potter se parece mucho a él.

- ¿De veras?

- Sí.

Una sonrisa satisfecha cruzó por el rostro adolescente.

- ¿Y crees que solamente salga con brujas?

- No lo sé, Dawn. Escucha, debemos apresurarnos. Todavía queda un lugar más que necesito ir a ver.

Willow miró su lista con el ceño fruncido. Si no conseguía esas raíces en la herbolaria suiza, tendría que esperar un mes para que el negocio en donde solía comprar las trajera.

Cruzó la calle casi corriendo, intentando alcanzar la otra acera antes de que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo, y se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Dawn no la había seguido.

- ¡Willow!

Asustada se giró y vio que del otro lado de la calle, una mujer con una larga túnica tomaba a Dawn por el brazo. Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en hacer algo, las dos habían desaparecido.


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capítulo Nueve**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Torre Gryffindor**_

El salón común de la torre Gryffindor estaba inusitadamente lleno de gente que había decidido estudiar allí en lugar de usar la biblioteca.

Neville levantó la vista de su ensayo y miró de reojo a Harry, que llevaba una hora sentado en un sillón con un libro en su regazo. Lo vio morderse el labio inferior y mirar furtivamente a Ginny Weasley, que sentada frente a una de las ventanas y de espaldas la sala, se afanaba en terminar su tarea.

Más de media hora antes la chica atravesó el hoyo del portarretratos y se detuvo al ver a Harry leyendo junto a la chimenea. Todos los que estaban ahí contuvieron el aliento, quizás esperando presenciar el desenlace de la pelea de esa mañana. Pero tras un momento, en un silencioso desaire, Ginny lanzó su pelo hacia atrás y se ubicó donde estaba ahora, sin hablar con nadie. Desde ese instante, la tensión en la sala había ido aumentando en la misma medida en que la luz del sol menguaba con el ocaso.

Suspirando, Neville regresó a su tarea. No sabía qué había pasado para que discutieran de la forma en que lo hicieron frente a todo el colegio, pero lo lamentaba por Harry. Hacía mucho tiempo que su compañero de habitación no se veía tan miserable.

Harry bajó la vista de nuevo a la misma página que había contemplado desde que se sentó ahí, sintiendo que en su estómago algo se retorcía. Existían muchas cosas que le habían dolido a lo largo de los años. Pero estaba bastante seguro que el mudo reproche que emanaba de la chica sentada dándole la espalda, era lo más doloroso que le había sucedido en mucho tiempo.

La tentación de pedirle que por favor entendiera, que no lo hiciera a un lado de esa manera, era casi imposible de contener. Lo único que lo retenía en ese sillón era el miedo a ceder ante su pedido. Y sabía que si volvía a contemplar la desesperación que vio en esos ojos esa mañana, cedería.

Ron le había dicho que no se preocupara. Su hermana era testaruda y orgullosa, pero tarde o temprano entraría en razón. "_Seguramente se le va a pasar cuando piense con calma y se dé cuenta de que no puede exponerse de esta forma. No por tener miedo_", afirmó su mejor amigo.

El problema era que Ron no sabía exactamente qué era lo que Ginny temía. Y mientras su amigo partía con Hermione a cumplir con su ronda de prefectos, él tuvo que quedarse en la sala común, con la silenciosa acusación de esos hombros tensos gritándole más fuerte de lo que resonó aquel "Cobarde" en el Gran Salón.

Habría ido a su cuarto pero Dean estaba ahí y no quería lidiar con él en ese momento. Así que llevaba media hora sentado haciendo honor a la acusación, simulando que leía uno de los libros que trajo de Grimauld Place.

Cuando el silencio, lleno de miradas subrepticias que iban de Ginny a él, pareció que iba a aplastarlo, el insistente golpeteo de una lechuza en una de las ventanas quebró la tensión.

Uno de los alumnos de primer año se puso de pie, apresurándose a dejar entrar al ave que voló por el cuarto y se posó en el respaldo del sillón en donde Harry estaba sentado. Con un suave ulular extendió su pata para que pudiera quitarle el pergamino que llevaba atado. Una vez que se vio libre de su carga, se alejó hacia la noche entre batir de alas, dejando algunas plumas sobre el trabajo de Aritmancia de Neville.

"_Ven a tu cuarto. Mathew_", decía la escueta nota.

Harry agradeció el no tener que seguir fingiendo que leía ese libro sobre _Hechizos Prohibidos del Asia Septentrional_ y subió las escaleras con aparente calma mientras sentía un leve temor por dentro. ¿Le habría pasado algo a Evelyn? Se suponía que debía regresar con Dumbledore esa noche, de donde fuese que habían ido a buscar uno de esos malditos horcruxes.

Una vez fuera de la vista del salón común, trepó el resto de los escalones de a dos y abrió la puerta del cuarto con un empellón, buscando con la vista al mago. Pero sus ojos se toparon con el rostro de Dean Thomas.

El chico estaba sentado en su baúl, atándose las zapatillas. Parecía que acababa de ducharse y el pelo le goteaba sobre los hombros.

Los dos muchachos se miraron fijamente, mientras Dean se ponía de pie y alargaba una mano para tomar un sweater de hilo.

- Ginny parecía estar molesta hoy – comentó con tono frío.

"_Genial_", pensó Harry al tiempo que se acercaba a su baúl para guardar el libro.

- No me gusta verla molesta – agregó Dean, dando un paso hacia Harry, con lo que éste respiró hondo y se giró para mirarlo.

- A mí tampoco – afirmó, intentando no sonar tan irritado como se sentía.

- No se notó.

La fría acusación lo enfadó de manera súbita. ¿Quién diablos era Dean para acusarlo de algo? ¿Acaso él sabía algo? No, no sabía nada. Es más, ¿por qué demonios se sentía con derecho a hacer reclamos con relación a Ginny? El enfado creció aún más, haciéndolo cerrar las manos en puños.

- Mira, Dean, sé que Ginny te importa y entiendo que no te guste verla mal…

- No, Harry. Tú no lo entiendes – lo interrumpió el chico, que no se había movido de donde estaba e irradiaba impotencia como un faro –. Tú no entiendes lo que es querer estar con alguien pero saber que en el fondo, no importa cuánto te esfuerces, nunca serás su primera opción. Y no entiendes lo que significa ver a esa persona sufrir sin poder ayudarla, debido a que no te permitirá acercarte lo suficiente… porque no eres su primera opción – remarcó cada palabra como si estuviera golpeando a Harry con un dedo en el pecho.

Harry no supo qué contestar. Ambos se miraron sin pestañear por lo que parecieron siglos, hasta que finalmente Dean metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se encaminó hacia la puerta, cerrando con un portazo a su espalda.

Sentándose en su baúl, Harry se inclinó hacia delante, con las manos cayendo laxas sobre las rodillas.

El día estaba escalando a toda velocidad a la cima de su ranking de días para olvidar.

De repente, la ventana que se hallaba entre su cama y la de Ron se abrió. Sobresaltado, se puso de pie sacando la varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Una mano apareció de la nada y un segundo después la cabeza de Mathew flotaba en la noche.

- Hola Harry – dijo, sonriendo. Apartó la capa invisible que lo cubría y le mostró la escoba que aferraba con la mano derecha - ¿Quieres venir conmigo a volar un rato? Acaban de enviarme el nuevo modelo de la Nimbus, la Top Force, y pensé que podríamos probarla.

›š

_**Duncansby**_ _**Head**_

_**Escocia**_

Las olas se estrellaban en la base del acantilado, por debajo de Evelyn y Dumbledore.

El viento arremolinaba el largo cabello y barba del mago, mientras la capa se le enredaba entre las piernas dificultándole el descenso.

- Sigo sin entender por qué no se pone pantalones para este tipo de cosas – dijo Evelyn.

- Porque me gustan las túnicas y ya estoy muy viejo para cambiar mis hábitos de vestimenta – afirmó Dumbledore, sacudiendo una pierna para liberarla de la tela.

Evelyn suspiró, frustrada, y siguió bajando.

- Esto no me gusta – murmuró, alumbrando con la varita el encrespado descenso.

- Pues a mí siempre me ha parecido que es un lugar hermoso – dijo Dumbledore, que bajaba detrás de ella con mucho cuidado.

Evelyn miró al hombre de reojo y pensó que si antes ese tipo de comentario la descolocaba, ahora definitivamente le molestaba. Fue a replicar de manera cortante cuando se percató que si lo hacía, terminaría por liberar el enfado que sentía con su viejo maestro por la manera en que había actuado con Harry todos esos años. Y no era ni el momento ni el lugar para tener esa discusión. Tenían una tarea por delante y las emociones sobraban, por lo que regresó su atención a las piedras por donde estaba bajando.

- Si el horcrux estuviera aquí, ¿no debería haber alguien vigilando? ¿O al menos trampas más sofisticadas que ese chiste que sorteamos ahí atrás? – haciendo equilibrio sobre dos piedras, hizo un alto para apartar la guedeja oscura que insistía en caérsele sobre los ojos.

Evaluó con atención la distancia que había hasta la base del acantilado y, aferrándose a una saliente, pegó un salto y aterrizó en las piedras mojadas.

Dumbledore terminó de bajar los últimos metros con algo de vacilación y se detuvo junto a la mujer para recuperar el aliento.

- Quizás Tom guardó lo realmente interesante para nuestro destino.

- O quizás Pettigrew nos mintió y esto no es más que una trampa – señaló Evelyn, cuyo instinto comenzaba a gritarle que se largaran de allí.

- No nos queda más opción que arriesgarnos – dijo Dumbledore y, levantando su varita, comenzó a deslizarse con cautela contra la pared rocosa.

Evelyn apretó los labios y, guardando la varita entre los pliegues de su capa, tomó al viejo maestro por un brazo para detenerlo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Dumbledore, mirándola.

- Yo iré adelante.

El rostro del director de Hogwarts se distendió en una mueca sardónica.

- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que soy muy anciano para ir a la vanguardia?

- Exacto – replicó la mujer, metiendo sus botas en el agua para adelantarse.

- Ese es un comentario altamente ofensivo, Evelyn. Tal vez me vea viejo, pero todavía hay en mí mucho más de lo que parece – apuntó el mago.

- Aún así yo iré adelante. Y fíjese donde está por pisar, eso no es una roca – replicó Evelyn sin girarse para mirarlo, pero haciendo que el pie del mago se detuviera a escasos centímetros de algo que se escurrió con rapidez entre las rocas.

Dumbledore se estremeció al reconocer a una cría de acromántula y se concentró en observar el camino. Al margen de su afirmación anterior, sabía que jamás podría competir con la visión y reflejos que tenía su antigua pupila, así que dejó de lado su ego algo sacudido y caminó tras Evelyn en silencio.

Diez minutos después, empapados hasta las rodillas y con el calzado lleno de agua, llegaron a la entrada de la cueva que estaban buscando. Si afuera resultaba difícil ver, dentro de la caverna era imposible distinguir nada. Evelyn usó su varita para ayudar a Dumbledore a alumbrar el lugar y, con cuidado, se adentraron en la opresiva formación natural.

- Sigo pensando que esto es demasiado sencillo – afirmó Evelyn, observando con atención las salientes y las formaciones rocosas que pendían del techo como dagas.

Ella comenzó a buscar por la izquierda mientras Dumbledore revisaba el lado derecho de la cueva. Ambos murmuraron varios encantamientos, destinados a señalar la presencia de barreras mágicas, pero el sitio parecía limpio.

Llegaron a la parte más profunda y oscura, y se miraron en silencio mientras pensaban.

- No parece que lo que buscamos esté aquí… ¿Qué cree, profesor? – preguntó la bruja, recorriendo nuevamente el lugar con la vista.

- Quizás está escondido bajo…

El comentario de Dumbledore quedó cortado cuando todo el sitio comenzó a temblar.

- ¡Corra! – exclamó Evelyn, tomando al hombre por el brazo y tirando de él con fuerza.

Antes de que llegaran a la mitad de la caverna, el techo comenzó a desplomarse.

Dumbledore había tenido razón. Voldemort había decidido dejar lo más interesante para aquellos que llegaran hasta la cueva.

›š

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**En algún lugar del Lago**_

Harry se deslizó a toda velocidad a menos de un metro del lago, dejando una estela en las quietas aguas a su paso.

Esa escoba era incluso superior a la suya.

Era definitivamente la mejor escoba que había montado jamás.

Respondía a la menor presión que hacía con su cuerpo y la velocidad que alcanzaba era superior con creces a la que podía llegar con su Saeta de Fuego.

El viento le silbaba en los oídos, el pelo se le aplastaba contra la cabeza de la misma manera que él se encontraba aplastado contra el palo de la escoba. Vio que el calamar extendía sus tentáculos hacia fuera, alertado probablemente por su figura en movimiento, y se dirigió hacia él. Sin disminuir la velocidad zigzagueó entre sus largas extremidades repetidas veces, esquivándolas, para alejarse con una exclamación de júbilo que resonó en el lago.

Llegó hasta la pequeña isla que se escondía de la vista del colegio y, girando, regresó bordeando los riscos que caían en picado hacia el agua. Dos minutos después, aminoró la velocidad y aterrizó a varios metros por encima del lago, en una pequeña saliente de la montaña.

Mathew estaba sentado en las rocas del borde frente a una fogata, con la vista perdida en las llamas que brillaban en el anochecer. Cuando lo escuchó aterrizar salió de su ensimismamiento y lo miró, sonriendo.

- ¿Y bien?

Harry se sentó junto al hombre, con los ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Wow!

- Sí, yo pensé lo mismo. ¿Quieres chocolate? – preguntó, tendiéndole una taza humeante.

- Claro. - Harry dejó la escoba al resguardo de una enorme roca, junto a su Saeta de Fuego y las dos capas invisibles.

- ¿Qué me dices del balance?

- Se desvía un poco hacia la izquierda, pero fue cuando iba a una velocidad mayor que la que he alcanzado con mi Saeta de Fuego.

El hombre asintió, sorbiendo el caliente líquido de su taza.

- Creo que hay una pequeña falla en el diseño de las ramas – comentó.

- No irás a devolverla por eso, ¿verdad? – Harry lo miró, algo ansioso –. Es decir, es una escoba excelente. Sin duda debe valer el precio que hayas pagado por ella.

- No la compré. Esa escoba aún no ha salido a la venta.

- No entiendo… si no está a la venta, ¿cómo es que la tienes? – preguntó el chico, confundido.

Mathew sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

- Siempre he probado las escobas de B&W antes de que salgan al mercado – apoyó los codos en las rodillas, sosteniendo la taza con las dos manos. – O al menos, solía hacerlo antes de caer en coma.

El ceño fruncido del muchacho demostraba a las claras que esa explicación no le había aclarado nada.

-¿Tenías un contrato con los fabricantes?

- No – replicó el hombre, apartando la vista del fuego para mirar al adolescente sentado a su lado. – Nosotros somos los fabricantes.

Harry casi se atraganta con la bebida y tosió varias veces, mientras Mathew le palmeaba la espalda.

- Espera un minuto – logró decir tras un momento. - ¿Estás diciendo que ustedes son los propietarios de la fábrica de escobas Nimbus?

- Bueno… originalmente le pertenecía sólo a Evelyn. Su abuelo era uno de los principales accionistas de la empresa y ella la heredó. Luego, dos años después de salir del colegio, compramos el resto de las acciones y pasó a ser parte de la Corporación B&W. Nos pareció una buena inversión. Y venía con el bonus extra de poder probar todas las escobas antes de que salieran a la venta. - El hombre apoyó los codos en sus rodillas nuevamente y levantó las cejas. – Esta escoba no comenzará a venderse hasta dentro de un mes, pero coincido contigo en que es mejor que la Speed Crush de la competencia.

Harry no salía de su asombro. Miró al mago con la boca abierta y los anteojos un poco ladeados sobre la nariz, debido a las palmadas que le había dado en la espalda.

- No puedo creerlo – murmuró, enderezando sus gafas. – Tú y Evelyn son propietarios de la fábrica de las mejores escobas en el mercado.

- De hecho, la Corporación B&W es una sociedad familiar, así que eso te transforma en un propietario también – le aclaró el hombre. Vio la expresión incómoda de Harry ante la mención de su parentesco y se maldijo por romper la frágil tranquilidad que se había establecido desde que salieron del cuarto del muchacho.

Apretando los labios, clavó los ojos en la fogata y decidió desviarse a temas menos delicados.

– Pero no sólo se trata de escobas – dijo con tono casual -. También comercializamos todo lo que tiene que ver con mantenimiento de escobas, equipamiento para Quidditch, ropa deportiva, accesorios... Si quieres, algún día te llevaré a conocer la fábrica y las oficinas donde se realizan los diseños e investigación.

Una sonrisa distendió el rostro de Harry, cuyos ojos brillaron por la anticipación.

- ¿Puedo llevar a Ron? – casi podía ver el rostro de su amigo ante la posibilidad de ir a semejante lugar.

- Puedes llevar a quien quieras, siempre y cuando no nos roben ideas – Mathew le guiñó un ojo –. Si quieres, organizaré una visita para que tú, Ron, Hermione y Ginny vayan.

- ¡Claro! – exclamó el chico, antes de volver la mirada hacia la fogata, apagándose un poco su entusiasmo. – Estoy seguro que Ron y Hermione querrán ir.

Viendo la brecha, Mathew respiró hondo y cruzó mentalmente los dedos para decir las cosas bien.

- ¿Y qué hay de Ginny? ¿Crees que estaría interesada en ir con ustedes?

Los hombros de Harry se tensaron cuando pensó en el mutismo lacerante que la chica había desplegado todo el tiempo que estuvieron en el salón común.

- Interesada en ir, seguro. Lo que no creo es que esté interesada en ir conmigo.

Mathew pensó por un momento qué responder a esto. Decidió que la mejor opción era hacer lo que hacía su padre.

Harold Whitherspoon siempre hablaba con él sin tratarlo como un estúpido. Si ya sabía algo de antemano, lo decía y si no, lo preguntaba. Pero jamás lo embaucaba con rodeos fingiendo ignorancia.

- La verdad es que parecía un poco molesta contigo esta mañana.

- Define poco – replicó el chico con tono sombrío, ruborizándose al darse cuenta que Mathew y Evelyn habían escuchado lo sucedido durante el desayuno.

Un batir de alas hizo que levantaran la cabeza para ver aparecer a Hedwig, que aterrizó junto a Harry y se acomodó para que le acariciara las plumas. Por un largo momento permanecieron en silencio mirando el fuego, hasta que Harry, repentinamente, preguntó:

- ¿Alguna vez has tenido que decidir si haces o no algo para ayudar a alguien que te importa, aún cuando sabes que es algo incorrecto?

- Sí – respondió Mathew con sinceridad.

- ¿Y te costó decidirlo?

- Decidirlo fue sencillo. Lo que me costó fue darme cuenta si realmente estaba ayudando a esa persona, al acceder a lo que me pedía.

Harry lo miró, perplejo.

- No entiendo.

- Muchas veces la gente puede pedirnos cosas que no necesariamente los ayudarán. Sin duda les hará más fácil el momento, pero no se soluciona nada… Y poder ver eso es lo más difícil.

- ¿Y entonces?

Mathew pensó por un instante su respuesta.

- Entonces tienes que encontrar la forma de que lo que sea que hagas, realmente sea una ayuda y no un placebo.

La expresión de Harry se ensombreció aún más de lo que ya estaba.

- Sé que lo que Ginny me pide no es una solución, pero no tengo idea de qué puedo hacer.

- Pues en mi experiencia, lo mejor es atacar la raíz del problema – tomó aire y decidió hacer la pregunta de manera directa –. Dime algo, ¿Ginny no quiere bajar a la Cámara por lo que pasó hace cuatro años?

Las facciones de Harry se tensaron y sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en el fuego ante él.

- Sí.

Mathew asintió varias veces.

- Y lo que pasó hace cuatro años, ¿tiene que ver contigo, con ella o con Tom Riddle?

- Pues… no lo sé. Yo… supongo que con Tom Riddle.

- Pero no estás seguro.

El ceño del muchacho se frunció, desconcertado.

- No – tomó aire y apretó las manos alrededor de su taza -. Sé que la razón por la cual yo no quiero bajar allí, tiene que ver con ella más que con Voldemort o conmigo – hizo una pausa antes de continuar en voz baja -. No puedo dejar de pensar en su imagen, tirada en el suelo, helada. Se le escapaba la vida en cada segundo y pensé que no iba a poder salvarla. Pensé que iba a morir.

La enorme mano de Mathew se posó en su hombro, en un gesto de apoyo.

- Pero la salvaste. Fuiste inteligente, y valiente, y leal. Ginny está viva porque tú estuviste allí, Harry. Y es por eso que no se me ocurre nadie mejor que tú para tratar de ayudarla.

Tras un minuto de silencio, Harry miró al mago junto a él, con toda su desesperación pintada en sus pupilas.

- ¿Y si soy incapaz de descubrir la raíz del problema? – preguntó en voz baja.

Mathew le sonrió tranquilizador.

- Entonces avísame y buscaré alguna alternativa para que ella no entre en la Cámara, y tú no te quedes afuera para protegerla.

Un aleteo fugaz cruzó por la mirada del Harry ante ese comentario.

- ¿Cómo sabes que estaba pensando quedarme afuera con ella?

El mago se encogió de hombros.

- Porque si estuviéramos hablando de Evelyn, es lo que yo habría hecho.


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capítulo Diez**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Habitación de Mathew Whitherspoon y Evelyn Bright**_

Mathew entró en la habitación y apoyó la escoba contra la pared, junto a la silla donde dejó su capa invisible.

Sonrió al ver a Evelyn sentada en la enorme cama cepillándose el pelo, vestida con su vieja camiseta de los Canon y sus largas piernas desnudas.

- Hola, extraño – dijo la bruja, levantando los ojos hacia él.

- Hola.

Dejando el cepillo sobre la mesa de noche, separó su cabello en dos mitades y comenzó a trenzarlo. Lo llevaba bastante más corto que cuando era joven pero aún se veía igual de negro que siempre.

Acercándose a la cama, Marthew se quitó los zapatos y se sentó entre los pies de su esposa. Se inclinó para besarla y tomó el pote de ungüento que estaba sobre el edredón, junto a la cadera femenina.

- ¿Cómo les fue? – preguntó.

Tomó una de sus piernas y comenzó a esparcir crema a lo largo de la piel, masajeándole los músculos con concentración. Evelyn terminó de trenzar su cabello y se relajó contra la pila de almohadas que tenía a su espalda, suspirando cansada.

- Mal. No había ningún Hoxcrux en esa cueva del demonio.

- ¿Trampas?

- Nada que no pudiéramos manejar.

Mathew siguió trabajando en su pierna derecha unos momentos más en silencio antes de pasar a la izquierda. Siempre le habían gustado las piernas de Evelyn. Eran largas, fuertes, flexibles. Esparcir crema sobre su piel para relajar sus músculos era una de esas cosas que jamás dejaría de disfrutar.

Sus dedos llegaron hasta el tobillo y vio el moretón que comenzaba a volverse oscuro.

- ¿Y qué le pasó a tu tobillo?

- No lo quité a tiempo – una mueca cruzó las facciones de la cazadora cuando su esposo tocó el punto donde una roca de considerable tamaño la había golpeado.

- No parece estar quebrado – lo movió con lentitud, palpando el hueso -. ¿Tal vez fizurado?

- Torcido – dijo la bruja restándole importancia. Apoyando la cabeza contra el cabezal de madera, Evelyn miró a Mathew con los ojos entornados - ¿Y qué tal te ha ido a ti?

Las manos del hombre subieron por la pierna, apretando los músculos con movimientos cadenciosos y precisos.

- Creo que esa escoba será un éxito.

- No estoy hablando de esa escoba. Ya sé que será un éxito, una vez que corrijan el diseño de las ramas – replicó la bruja –. Estoy hablando de Harry.

- Harry estará bien – respondió Mathew -. Sólo está confundiendo el acceder a lo que Ginny le pide con ayudarla.

- ¿Y qué es lo que Ginny le pide?

- No lo dijo. Pero si tengo que adivinar, me decantaría por que quiere que le enseñe métodos de defensa para estar preparada y no bajar a la Cámara.

- Ella aprende defensa con nosotros – adujo Evelyn.

- Quizás piensa que Harry sabe algunas cosas que nosotros no le enseñaríamos… con sinceridad, a veces me pregunto qué es lo que esos tres andan aprendido por su cuenta.

Evelyn tomó aire, sabiendo que su esposo tenía razón. Por un segundo se quedó pensando en las implicaciones de lo que Mathew le había dicho, preocupada.

- Si ella se queda fuera… - hizo una mueca cuando los dedos de su esposo tocaron una zona golpeaba de su muslo derecho – él querrá quedarse con ella.

Mathew asintió.

- Es lo que yo habría hecho si se tratara de ti.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- Ahora él intentará averiguar la manera de ayudarla para que venza lo que sea que la aterroriza de ese sitio.

- ¿Y si no tiene éxito?

- Le prometí a Harry que idearemos un plan alternativo para Ginny.

Evelyn suspiró y cerró los ojos, cansada.

Había invertido una enorme cantidad de energía en la cueva y no había ayudado que el lugar comenzara a desmoronarse con ellos dentro.

- Hablando de planes, ¿volar en horario prohibido una escoba experimental? ¿No se te ocurrió algo menos transgresor de las normas del colegio para romper el hielo?

Mathew sonrió.

- Se me ocurrieron un par de cosas más, pero pensé que era menos transgresor salir a volar sobre el lago que ir hasta Berlín para ver la final de la Copa Europea de Quidditch.

- No me cabe duda de que esa tendencia de Harry a quebrar normas la heredó de la rama Potter de la familia.

- Porque tú jamás rompiste una regla en tu vida.

- Las únicas razones por las cuales rompía reglas en esta escuela eran mis tareas de Cazadora. Por si se te olvidó, las patrullas se hacían de noche y estar preparada exigía que entrenara. Además….

EL mago tiró de las piernas de su esposa hacia él, interrumpiéndola. La tomó de las manos, jalando hasta que estuvo sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

- Vamos, admítelo. Te encantaba volar sobre el Bosque Prohibido en las noches de luna nueva – con delicadeza tomó una de sus trenzas y la enroscó en su dedo. – Nadar en el lago a media noche, caminar por Hogsmeade en el amanecer… te encantaba que anduviéramos por allí cuando nadie podía vernos.

- Por supuesto. Pero nunca fue mi idea hacerlo – respondió la bruja, cruzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Mathew -. Es más, creo que dejé perfectamente asentado en cada una de todas esas oportunidades que no estaba de acuerdo con hacerlo.

- Pero aún así ibas.

Una sonrisa distendió las agotadas facciones de la bruja.

- Soy la Cazadora. Era mi deber ir contigo para asegurarme que no te sucediera nada malo… como encontrarte con alguna bruja excitante y misteriosa que te cautivara con un hechizo de amor o alguna porquería de ese estilo.

Mathew colocó el negro cabello de Evelyn hacia la espalda de la bruja, con suavidad.

- Excelente argumento, Bright.

- Gracias, Whitherspoon.

Un gemido de placer emergió del interior de Evelyn cuando él la besó sin prisa, lenta y profundamente.

- ¿Sabes? Esta es la razón por la cual me enamoré de ti – murmuró Mathew sobre sus labios, acariciándolos con los suyos – La inteligencia es tan sexy.

Volvió a besarla, apretándola aún más contra él, cuando el golpeteo insistente de una lechuza contra la ventana cerrada los obligó a separarse entre suspiros frustrados.

Rompiendo el abrazo en el que estaban entrelazados, Mathew se puso de pie y abrió el postigo, desatando la nota que el ave traía atada en su pata. Leyó con atención el pergamino y su rostro se tensó.

- ¿Qué pasa?

El mago levantó la vista y la clavó en su esposa.

– Alguien se ha llevado a la hermana de Buffy.

›š

_**Algún lugar de Glasgow**_

- Entonces… tú eres quien maneja mis asuntos legales ahora.

La voz de Voldemort era igual que su aspecto. Repulsiva.

- Sí.

Angel estaba sentado indolentemente en un sillón de brocado rojo sangre. Sus largos dedos recorrían el entramado del apoyabrazos con delicadeza descuidada, mientras su rostro mostraba aburrimiento. Sus ojos entornados, sin embargo, estaban fijos en el brazalete que se encontraba medio escondido detrás de una estatuilla, en uno de los estantes de la biblioteca.

En el momento en que se había sentado el brillo que la luz de la vela arrancaba a la tallada superficie captó su atención.

- Y has venido hasta aquí para verme ¿por…? - preguntó Voldemort, que se había ubicado en un sillón cercano y escrutaba al vampiro con detenimiento.

- Negocios – replicó Angel, apartando la mirada del brazalete –. La última vez que nos vimos no podría decirse que quedamos en buenos términos. Pero ahora tengo una firma que llevar adelante y no quería perder a un cliente tan importante como tú por un simple malentendido.

- Yo no llamaría malentendido a lo que pasó hace dieciséis años - apuntó el mago –. Creo que hay otros términos que se ajustan mejor. Incompetencia. Estupidez. Imbecilidad. Fraude.

- Está bien, lo reconozco, me obsesioné un poco con Evelyn. Sin embargo, no creo que sea algo para condenarme, ¿no? ¿Acaso debo recordarte que mucho antes de que yo siquiera la conociera, tú ya tenías una fijación con ella? – preguntó Angel, levantando una ceja.

- Ella era mi hija.

- ¿Todavía en etapa de negación con ese temita? – la voz de Spike llegó desde el rincón donde se encontraba, con el rostro casi oculto por el humo de su cigarrillo -. Pensé que a esta altura ya habrías aceptado que ella fue concebida con el fruto producido por otro hombre.

- Capitán Peróxido tiene razón – acordó Angel –. Tú lo sabes. Nosotros lo sabemos. Ella lo sabe. ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe! Así que me parece inútil tratar el punto en este momento. Lo importante es que ahora todos estamos aquí, justo donde nos quedamos, listos para terminar lo que dejamos inconcluso.

Una sonrisa helada desdibujó el rostro sin nariz de Voldemort, logrando que luciera más espeluznante de lo que habitualmente se veía.

- Ya veo – adujo en un murmullo.

Por un largo momento se quedó allí, mirando a Angel con fijeza, sin mover más que sus dedos que golpeaban suavemente sobre su rodilla cubierta por una túnica costosa.

Spike pitó su cigarrillo hasta casi consumirlo del todo y pasó sus ojos del vampiro al mago. Resultaba más que obvio que Voldemort debía estar intentando leerle la mente al irlandés. Era una fortuna que las mentes de los vampiros no fueran legibles.

Todo este plan le parecía estúpido y peligroso.

Voldemort había torturado con el maleficio Cruciatas a Lucius Malfoy cuando éste le dijo que Evelyn Bright y su esposo no sólo estaban aún vivos, sino que además parecían haber regresado con toda su capacidad recuperada. Y allí estaban ellos dos, intentando hacerle creer que el tiempo no había pasado, que todo lo que probablemente podía haber oído sobre ellos no era cierto, y que estaban ansiosos por renovar una sociedad que, en su momento, ya fue un infierno infructuoso.

- Escuché algunas cosas interesantes los últimos años – dijo Voldemort repentinamente.

- Tienes suerte – replicó Angel, ignorando las alarmas que comenzaban a sonar en su cabeza –. Yo no he escuchado algo interesante en meses.

- Eso es porque insistes con tu gusto musical – masculló Spike, levantando sus cejas con desdén.

- Extrañas historias de ustedes dos luchando codo a codo con una cazadora – continuó Voldemort, como si ellos no hubiera hablando –. Cazando demonios, peleando contra El Primero, teniendo… alma.

Angel sonrió con suficiencia.

- ¿Qué puedo decirte? Los gitanos me jugaron una mala pasada y tuve que pasar por un período de alma maldita – se encogió de hombros -. Todos hemos pasado por una fase alguna vez. ¡Mira a Spike! Aún en su etapa años ochenta de pelo radiactivo.

- Pero la tuya fue un poco lejos – apuntó el mago, ignorando el sarcasmo.

- Como le expliqué a los integrantes de El círculo de la Espina Negra, uno hace lo que tiene que hacer. No es mi culpa si fingir ser un campeón me sale tan bien.

- Algo así me dijeron – comentó Voldemort con voz pausada, antes de volverse hacia Spike - ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Lo tuyo también fue una fase?

- Lo mío es un estilo que marcó una época – sonrió con sorna y terminó su cigarrillo de una sola calada. – Un maldito chip en la cabeza… malditos militares y sus porquería electrónicas.

El hombre miró a los dos vampiros con sus brillantes ojos rojos por un largo momento, en silencio. Repentinamente, se puso de pie y, acercándose hasta una mesa llena de botellas, se sirvió una medida de whisky. Del mejor whisky irlandés, si a los vampiros el olfato no los estaba engañando.

Mientras Voldemort hacia girar los hielos en el vaso, los ojos de Angel regresaron a la joya escondida. Recordaba perfectamente bien el momento en que él mismo se la quitó a su dueña para luego entregársela al mago que bebía parsimoniosamente. Recordaba también la desesperación en los ojos de la bruja cuando no pude evitar que se la desprendiera de la muñeca. Su memoria hizo que sintiera el imperioso impulso de ir hasta la biblioteca y tomarla. De sacarla de ese lugar y llevársela a quien le pertenecía.

- Como dije antes, estuve poniéndome al día con mis viejos amigos y me contaron cosas más que interesantes – comentó Voldemort de repente, sacudiendo a Angel de sus pensamientos -. Fueron bastante específicos sobre todo lo que ha estado pasando y debo decir que me tranquilizó saber que habías renunciado a la profecía, Angelus. Sólo que hay un pequeño problema.

Angel no movió un solo músculo de su cara. No varió su postura. Ni siquiera pestañeó. Aún así, Spike supo exactamente lo que estaba pensando y apretó en su mano el encendedor, sin abrirlo.

- ¿Cuál?

- Aún nos queda un vampiro con alma que no ha renunciado a la profecía Sanshu.

La ceja partida de Spike se levantó con aburrimiento, intentando esconder el escalofrío que comenzaba a sentir en su interior.

- ¿Alma? Perdón, pero te estás confundiendo. El único disfuncionado al que maldijeron con un alma fue al membrillo.

- Exacto – replicó el mago.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y alguien entró volando para estrellarse contra la pared, junto a Voldemort.

- Tú fuiste a buscar la tuya y peleaste por ella. ¿O estoy equivocado?

Los dos vampiros clavaron sus ojos en la adolescente casi desvanecida en el suelo y agradecieron que sus corazones no latieran, porque de lo contrario se habrían detenido en ese instante.

Spike miró a Angel. La farsa había llegado a su fin.

El alarido de dolor que lanzó Dawn cuando Bellatrix Lestrange volvió a lanzarle el maleficio Cruciatus atravesó los tímpanos de los vampiros, poniéndolos en acción.

Con la rapidez que sólo aquellos que habitaban por las noches pueden desplegar, Spike se colocó entre la bruja y la adolescente, recibiendo una descarga de dolor casi tan potente como la que sufrió cuando se desintegró, en el sótano del colegio de Sunnydale.

Bellatrix se detuvo, algo desconcertada.

- Bien – murmuró Voldemort. – El vampiro con alma… una abominación de la especie, sin duda.

Sacando su propia varita, apuntó hacia Spike.

- ¡Crucio!

Los gritos del vampiro llenaron el lugar, mientras Dawn lloraba contra la pared.

- ¿Acaso pensaste que iba a creer en lo que me dijeran sin más? – preguntó, destilando crueldad en cada palabra.

Con un giro de su muñeca, lo hizo volar contra la pared para golpearlo repetidas veces contra el muro con más violencia de la que ningún golpe de Buffy podría haberle propinado.

Angel permaneció inmóvil, sentado sin demostrar ninguna emoción, mientras su cerebro trabajaba a toda marcha intentando encontrar una salida a esa situación. De preferencia, una que les permitiera salir enteros de ese lugar.

Vio que Dawn comenzaba a arrastrarse por el suelo y, antes de que la bruja volviera a lastimarla, se movió a una velocidad que pocas veces se molestaba en utilizar y la levantó por el cuello.

- ¿Vas a algún lugar?

Al escucharlo, Voldemort bajó su varita momentáneamente, dejando caer a un casi desvanecido Spike al suelo desde más de tres metros de altura.

Angel entonces lanzó a Dawn con fuerza cerca de Spike y éste aprovechó ese momento para hacer lo único que era aconsejable. Estirando el brazo, la tomó por la muñeca y tomó al traslador que tenía guardado en el bolsillo, esperando a que él lo tocara para activarse.

Una mueca horrible distendió el rostro de Voldemort en el mismo instante en que el vampiro y la adolescente desaparecían. Apretando la varita en su esquelética mano, la apuntó hacia Angel, que aún estaba parado junto a la biblioteca, en el lugar donde había atrapado a Dawn.

– Entonces, Angelus, ¿me decías algo sobre retomar las cosas justo donde las dejamos?


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo Once**

_**Londres**_

_**Consejo de Vigilantes**_

Buffy estrelló su puño sobre la lustrada madera de la mesa, haciendo saltar un cenicero que se encontraba cerca de ella.

- ¡Maldición, basta de conjeturas! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Ahora!

La desesperación en su voz retumbó en el cuarto brillantemente iluminado, haciendo que todos los debates que resonaban en la habitación cesaran. Faith, que se encontraba sentada junto a Giles a la izquierda de Buffy, la miró levantando una ceja.

- Mal podemos hacer algo si no sabemos dónde la llevaron – señaló Giles, quitándose los anteojos y buscando su pañuelo para limpiarlos.

- Entonces tal vez deberíamos comenzar a movernos para averiguarlo, en lugar de seguir aquí discutiendo posibilidades – apuntó Buffy.

- ¿Y qué propones? No podemos ir casa por casa a lo largo de todo Londres, hasta dar con la guarida de ese loco – dijo Giles.

- Pero podemos preguntarle a ese mago que tienen prisionero dónde está la maldita guarida – Buffy desvió los ojos hacia Mathew y Evelyn.

La pareja de magos estaba del otro lado de la mesa. Mathew de pie, con los brazos cruzados, y Evelyn sentada, con las manos unidas frente a su rostro formando una pirámide.

- Ya lo hicimos. No hay nadie donde él nos indicó – afirmó Mathew.

- ¿Se te ocurrió que pudo mentirte?

- No puedes engañar a la Legeremancia – respondió el mago, negando con la cabeza -. Lo que creo es que Voldemort se mudó apenas atrapamos a Pettigrew.

- Me importa un bledo la confiabilidad que le tengas a la Legeremancia. Dame cinco minutos con él y obtendré una respuesta.

- Buffy, si pensara que golpeándolo conseguiríamos algo diferente a lo que dijo, te puedo asegurar que yo ya habría invertido más de cinco minutos en la tarea – replicó Mathew.

La joven cazadora miró al mago, impotente, sintiendo que todo era más sencillo cuando podía solucionar las cosas con un buen par de patadas.

- No entiendo por qué se llevaron a Dawnie – dijo Willow, que estaba sentada frente a Faith. No se había quitado el abrigo y sus ojos y nariz estaban rojos por el llanto. – Ella ya no es una llave mística. No les sirve para abrir ningún portal demoníaco. Tan sólo… Dawnie.

Xander, que se paseaba como un gato enjaulado entre la mesa y las ventanas, se acercó a su amiga.

- No fue tu culpa, Will – le aseguró, apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro femenino.

Evelyn miró a Willow. Grandes círculos negros rodeaban los ojos de la bruja cazadora, pero ese era el único signo de cansancio que podía verse en ella.

- Dawn es la hermana de Buffy. Es mucho más valiosa por eso que por ser una llave mística – afirmó. – Voldemort siempre golpea donde más duele. En este momento, las cazadoras son una amenaza y una potencia. Por lo tanto, la cabeza de las cazadoras es alguien a quien necesita neutralizar para poder debilitarlas.

- Pero en ese caso, ¿no debería golpearte a ti? – preguntó Xander –. Al fin y al cabo, eres la mayor de todas y, de seguro, la más poderosa.

- Pero no soy su líder – respondió Evelyn. – No soy quien las nuclea.

- Y con aclarar todo esto no conseguimos nada – les espetó Buffy, plantando ambas manos sobre la mesa. Desde la punta opuesta de donde Evelyn estaba, atravesó a la bruja con la vista. – Dijiste que él creó contigo un lazo cuando eras niña. Ese lazo podría llevarnos a él.

- El lazo perdió la mayor parte de su poder cuando conjuré uno mucho más fuerte con Mathew.

- Entonces iremos por Harry Potter y él nos llevará hasta Voldemort.

Los ojos color oro de Evelyn se detuvieron en la resuelta mirada de Buffy. Y por un segundo, lo único que se escuchó en el cuarto fueron las bocinas de los automóviles que circulaban dos pisos más abajo. Con lentitud, Evelyn bajó las manos y las mantuvo entrelazadas por los dedos, suspendidas sobre su regazo.

- No – dijo con firmeza.

- Sí – aseveró Buffy -. Él también está unido a ese hijo de puta, así que iremos a buscarlo…

- Buffy, no estás entendiendo. Harry no se involucrará en esto. Encontraremos a tu hermana, pero esto es tarea de adultos y quedará entre adultos.

La más joven de las dos mujeres se irguió, desafiante.

- Pues yo he hecho esta tarea desde que era más joven que él. ¿Dónde estaban los adultos entonces?

- No lo sé. Pero te guste o no, nadie le pedirá a Harry que use su conexión con Voldemort – había una advertencia latente en las palabras de Evelyn y a nadie le pasó desapercibida.

La tensión entre las dos cazadoras pareció volverse algo tangible para todos, hasta que Mathew rompió el silencio.

- Creo que la mejor opción es dirigirnos a los lugares que sabemos que Voldemort alguna vez utilizó.

Relajándose levemente, Evelyn tomó aire y asintió.

- Es una buena idea… pero son demasiados sitios.

- Elijamos entonces los más probables y antiguos… los que usó hace tanto tiempo que ahora nadie toma en cuenta – señaló Mathew.

- Yo comenzaría al revés, exactamente por las razones que ahora los estamos descartando – apuntó Giles, volviendo a colocarse los anteojos -. ¿Cuál fue su último cuartel?

Mathew no miró a Evelyn, pero sintió cómo su esposa se congelaba en el lugar en donde estaba.

- La Mansión de los Malfoy en Escocia – dijo la bruja, cuyo rostro y voz estaban vacíos de expresión.

- Bien, vamos entonces – dijo Buffy, enderezándose.

Evelyn asintió con lentitud, pero le fue imposible ponerse de pie. La sola idea de regresar a Malfoy Manors hacía que se le paralizaran los músculos.

- ¿La casa tendrá barreras? – preguntó Giles.

- Montones – afirmó Mathew, atrayendo hacia él la atención de los presentes.

- ¿Puedes derribarlas? – quiso saber Faith, que ante la perspectiva de una pelea se había erguido.

- No lo sé. La única vez que estuve allí me estaban esperando. Estoy seguro de que la mayor parte de las barreras de eliminaron para dejarme entrar – admitió el mago -. Pero ese no es nuestro mayor problema.

- ¿Y cuál es? – preguntó Buffy.

- En nuestro mundo, si el dinero no es problema, el tamaño que la magia proporciona a una casa es ilimitado. Los Malfoy son una familia muy antigua y esta casa es tan antigua como ellos. Si nos internamos allí sin conocer su distribución, ni el lugar donde buscar a Dawn, podríamos perdernos y estaríamos en desventaja.

Giles se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

- En ese caso, necesitamos de alguien que conozca el sitio – opinó.

Todos miraron a la pareja de magos. Evelyn negó con la cabeza al no ocurrírsele nadie a quien recurrir, pero entonces levantó una mano.

- Creo que sé quién podría ayudarnos en esto.

›š

_**Algún lugar de Glasgow**_

Angel sabía que si su corazón pudiera latir, estaría bombeando como loco. Conocía a Voldemort. Años antes sabía qué podía esperar de él, pero algo le decía que ahora podía esperar cosas peores.

- Bellatrix, déjanos solos – dijo Voldemort.

La mirada de enfebrecida locura de Bellatrix Lestrage se clavó en su jefe, pero sus labios permanecieron firmemente apretados cuando asintió, en silencio, y se retiró del cuarto.

- Siéntate, por favor – le pidió el mago a Angel con excesiva amabilidad.

- No creo que sea momento para sentarse – replicó el vampiro con expresión enfadada -. Y deja ya de apuntarme con esa cosa.

Con disimulo apoyó el brazo en el estante de madera, haciendo repiquetear sus dedos sobre la superficie. Mantuvo una postura de estudiado enfado mientras pensaba. Debía encontrar un modo de salir de allí y debía hacerlo rápido

- Supongo que vas a decirme que estás sorprendido de que Spike no sea lo que parecía – dijo el mago, sin bajar su varita.

- A mí pocas cosas me sorprenden – respondió Angel despectivo -. Pero lo que definitivamente me enfada es descubrir, una vez más, que los Socios Mayoritarios me envían a alguien como Spike – agregó -. Sabía que algo no estaba bien cuando me fue imposible deshacerme de él.

- No parece que hayas tenido muchos problemas para deshacerte de él hace un momento – señaló Voldemort con frialdad.

- La última vez que chequeé, cuando intentaba alejarlo de mí regresaba… Según me explicaron era algo relacionado con la magia de un medallón donde quedó atrapado – aclaró Angel con tono irritado. En un movimiento tan rápido que fue imposible detectarlo, tomó el brazalete de detrás de la estatuilla y luego se sentó en el sillón de brocado rojo –. Y pensar que lo estuve aguantando durante todo este tiempo, creyendo que no podía hacer que se largara…

Bajando su varita, Voldemort permaneció un largo momento mirándolo con suspicacia. Por supuesto que los miembros de la Espina Negra le habían hablado acerca del medallón que se le envió a Angel con la intención de que éste lo usara, pero terminó en manos de Spike.

Todas sus referencias indicaban que Angel era quien decía ser: había renunciado a la profecía Sanshu, había hecho todo lo que los Socios Mayoritarios habían esperado que hiciera, incluso había aumentado la clientela. Sin embargo, había algo que lo impelía a mantenerlo lejos. No lo quería allí, cerca, husmeando. No importaba si era miembro de La Espina Negra o dirigía la sucursal más importante de Wolfram and Hart. No confiaba en él.

Volviendo al sillón frente a Angel, se sentó con parsimonia, colocando la varita sobre el apoyabrazos.

- Con sinceridad, no me importan tus problemas domésticos o tu ineptitud. Si no eres capaz de saber exactamente lo que pasa en tu propio negocio, no veo que puedas resultarme muy útil.

- No estoy aquí para resultarte útil, Voldemort. Estoy aquí porque tú tienes una cuenta con nosotros y yo represento los intereses de Wolfram and Hart en este momento.

- Mi contrato con Wolfram and Hart no va a romperse sólo porque tú estés dirigiendo una de sus sucursales – replicó Voldemort con voz helada –. Pero de seguro peligra si traes a un espía a mi cuartel general.

Dividido entre la tarea que él mismo había decidido emprender contra el círculo de La Espina Negra y la deuda que pesaba sobre su conciencia para con Evelyn Bright, la mente de Angel corría a toda velocidad. El tiempo se le acababa y no sólo con Voldemort.

- ¿Por qué no te quejas entonces con los Socios Mayoritarios? Fueron ellos los que me enviaron ese medallón, me ataron a Spike y luego no se molestaron en avisarme que podía deshacerme de él –. Como si eso le hubiera dado una idea, se puso de pie –. De hecho, esos bastardos deberán darme algunas respuestas ahora mismo.

- ¿Te refieres al mismo tipo de respuesta que te dieron cuando los servicios de tu hijo fueron requeridos?

Angel se congeló en la puerta, con la mano en el picaporte.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi hijo con lo que acaba de pasar? - preguntó, clavando su mirada dura en el mago sentado a pocos pasos.

- Todo… Nada… Sólo era una pregunta – Voldemort hizo girar la varita de manera ausente entre sus dedos -. Al fin y al cabo, no estoy muy seguro de cuán confiable resulta Wolfram and Hart si tú, que se supone que diriges una de sus sucursales más importantes, no puedes asegurar qué ocurre en el lugar que tienes a cargo.

Algo helado atravesó al vampiro de la cabeza a los pies y, por primera vez, esa guerra y ese mago se transformaron en algo totalmente personal y cercano.

- Si no quieres trabajar con nosotros, dímelo. Pero mantente alejado de mi hijo.

- Vamos, vamos… sólo estaba dejando constancia de una duda totalmente lógica de mi parte, considerando lo que acaba de suceder.

- Como dije, si no confías en los Socios Mayoritarios o en mi capacidad para manejar tus asuntos, basta con que me lo digas y te busques alguien más para que se haga cargo – dio un paso adelante y lo señaló con el dedo – Pero si tan siquiera llego a ver a alguno de tus esbirros cerca de mi hijo, sabrás por qué motivo Wolfram and Hart me rogó que dirigiera su sucursal más notoria.

- Creí que dijiste que tu alma era una fase pasada.

- Llámame si me necesitas – respondió Angel, ignorando deliberadamente el comentario del mago.

Si agregar nada más, salió del cuarto.

Voldemort volvió a tomar el vaso que había dejado cuando Dawn y Bellatrix entraron. La habitación se sumió en un silencio pesado, sólo interrumpido por el tintineo de los cubos casi deshechos en el vaso de whiskey.

Los ojos color sangre de Voldemort se posaron en el estante en donde, hasta hacía unos pocos minutos, se encontraba el brazalete de oro que Evelyn había llevado en su muñeca por años. Una sonrisa horrible deformó las facciones del mago al notar que ya no estaba.


	13. Capitulo 12

**Capítulo Doce**

_**Oxford Circus**_

_**St. Ferdinand Mall**_

El torbellino parecía que no iba a acabar. Los gritos de Dawn contenían la misma proporción de miedo que de dolor, mientras que sus manos se aferraban a los brazos de Spike con tanta fuerza que era una suerte que el vampiro no tuviera sangre circulando por las venas.

Repentinamente dejaron de girar para estrellarse contra el sucio cemento de un sitio apenas iluminado. Dawn gimió de dolor y Spike apretó los dientes para no hacer lo mismo. Malditos artilugios mágicos. Se quedó allí tirado unos segundos antes de levantarse y mirar a su alrededor con cautela.

Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que se hallaban en un estacionamiento y los carteles pegados en las columnas le hicieron saber que estaban en el segundo subsuelo de un centro comercial. ¿Acaso no podrían haber hecho un traslador que los llevara directo al Consejo de Vigilantes? Seguro que esto era idea del imbécil de Whitherspoon; alguna medida preventiva o estupidez por el estilo. Apretando la mandíbula por el dolor en sus costillas, se acercó a Dawn para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

- Spike… espera… me duele – gimió la chica, encogiéndose cuando él pasó una de sus manos por su espalda e hizo presión en sus costillas para levantarla.

La vista de ese rostro aniñado contraído por el dolor hizo que sus entrañas de contrajeran de furia. Malditos magos y malditos maleficios. Spike colocó sus manos en los hombros de Dawn y la miró con determinación.

- Escucha, pequeña. Sé que te duele pero tienes que moverte. No sé dónde estamos exactamente y necesitamos llegar con tu hermana y Giles.

Su voz sonó dura y demandante, pero en el fondo estaba preocupado. Por ella, cuyos ojos brillantes de lágrimas hablaban mejor que nada de cuánto daño le habían hecho antes de que él pudiera llevársela de allí. Por Buffy, quien debía estar pensando que su hermana quizás estaba muerta. Incluso por Angel, que no tenía idea de cuán entero saldría después de lo que acababa de suceder.

Dawn cerró los ojos por un momento y asintió en silencio. Tomándose de los hombros del vampiro, respiró hondo y se puso de pie. La adolescente permaneció estática un segundo antes de abrir los ojos y enfrentarse al ceño inquisitivo de Spike. Con un gesto de su cabeza le indicó que estaba lista y comenzó caminar con lentitud, ayudada por el vampiro que la sostenía por los codos.

Con todos sus sentidos alertas ante la posibilidad de que algún mortífago apareciera, Spike guió a la chica a través de los autos hasta el área abierta por dónde estos debían circular. Todo permanecía en silencio y tranquilo pero tras un par de segundos, sus ojos se clavaron en la inmóvil figura que se encontraba a pocos pasos de ellos, junto a una columna.

Deteniéndose bruscamente, apretó con fuerza las manos en los brazos de Dawn, haciendo que ésta frunciera una vez más el rostro por el dolor.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó con miedo, mirándolo inquisitiva.

Sin responder, Spike la colocó detrás de él, con la vista fija en la mujer que se encontraba a pocos metros de ellos. Tenía poco más de treinta años, el cabello le llegaba a los hombros y aún en la oscuridad podía ver que era muy rojo. Sostenía con fuerza su mochila y un paraguas y por su expresión se dio cuenta que estaba asustada.

Tras lo que pareció un minuto entero, la mujer dio un paso adelante.

- ¿Está lastimada? – preguntó. Su voz era clara y se veía preocupada mientras señalaba hacia Dawn - ¿Necesitan ayuda? Hay un puesto de seguridad en el centro comercial… si quieren, los acompaño para que…

- No, gracias – la interrumpió sin dejar de observarla con fijeza.

La vio dar un respingo, morderse el labio inferior un segundo y luego dar un paso adelante.

- Escuche, si ella está lastimada y no puede moverse bien, con ir hasta el puesto de vigilancia y dejar que llamen una ambulancia, no pasa nada – señaló con voz razonable.

Spike estaba por replicar de manera cortante, ansioso porque esta inesperada samaritana desapareciera, cuando Dawn gimió levemente y se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado. Agachándose le apartó el cabello de la cara con delicadeza, impotente ante el evidente dolor que ella sentía y él no podía aliviar.

- ¿Crees que puedas caminar? - preguntó con evidente preocupación.

- No lo sé – sollozó la joven – Me duele mucho.

El vampiro maldijo una vez más para sus adentros. Tenía que llevar a Dawn con Buffy. Allí no estaban a salvo y aún cuando obviamente él estaba mucho mejor que la chica a su lado, el maleficio lo había afectado. No podía arriesgarse a tener que enfrentarse a un montón de magos dispuestos a desplegar contra él su arsenal de trucos.

Bien, si ella no podía caminar, tendría que cargarla. Tomándola en brazos la levantó, ignorando la punzada que le atravesó el pecho al enderezarse con la chica a cuestas. Sin prestarle atención a la mujer que no se había movido, se dirigió con decisión hacia donde los carteles señalaban la subida al siguiente nivel.

- Yo trabajo en este lugar – dijo la pelirroja mujer cuando él no había dado más de dos pasos.

Spike pensó que probablemente era el tipo de persona que se siente impelida a ofrecer ayuda, aún si nadie se las pide. O sentirse responsable sólo porque trabajaba allí. Cualquiera fuera el caso, levantó una ceja como único comentario y siguió caminando.

– Déjeme al menos que les llame un taxi.

La mención del taxi hizo que Spike se percatara de que no sabía cuán lejos estaba el cuartel de los Vigilantes.

- ¿A qué distancia estamos de Kinnington Lane? – preguntó entonces, mirando a la mujer con fijeza.

- Como a quince minutos en auto.

"_Demonios_", pensó. Estaba lejos para ir caminando, mucho más si debía cargar a Dawn. En ese momento podía haber mortifagos buscándolos y tenía que reconocer que ese maleficio fue más potente que la peor pelea que recordaba haber tenido.

Dawn se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró, preocupada.

- Spike, tú también estás lastimado. No puedes cargarme – dijo con la voz algo quebrada.

Por varios segundos se quedó estático, evaluando sus opciones.

- Bien.

Y con esa única palabra, siguió su camino.

- Pero… ¿por qué no me deja llamar un taxi? – preguntó, confundida, la mujer.

- Tardaría demasiado – dijo sobre su hombro, sin volverse. – Por cierto, lindo cabello – agregó justo antes de doblar la esquina.

Con paso decidido subió por la rampa al siguiente nivel y barrió el estacionamiento con la vista antes de dirigirse hacia el sector más alejado de los ascensores. Miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca, y sentó a Dawn en el asiento del acompañante de un Viper Rojo parecido al de Angel.

- ¿Spike? ¿Qué hacés? – preguntó Dawn, desconcertada.

- Te llevo al Consejo de Vigilantes, con tu hermana.

- ¿Y por qué no tomamos un taxi?

- Porque no tengo un centavo – respondió con simpleza, mientras de un salto se acomodaba en el asiento del conductor y buscaba los cables bajo el tablero. – Además, éste automóvil es más de mi estilo.

- Pero… estamos robándolo.

- No lo estamos robando – un par de chispas y el Viper encendió con un sonido apagado. – Lo estamos tomando prestado.

Dawn le dirigió una mirada torcida, pero se encontraba tan adolorida que no tuvo la fuerza necesaria para discutir con él. Por lo que apoyó la cabeza contra el cuero del cabezal y cerró los ojos, mientras el motor rugía y emergían a la fría noche de Londres.

›š

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Frente a los Portones de Entrada**_

- Iré yo – dijo Mathew.

Evelyn empujó el portón de acceso a Hogwarts y se dirigió hacia el castillo por el camino de gravilla.

- Iremos los dos – declaró con firmeza.

Su marido cerró y la alcanzó, acompasando el largo de sus pasos a los de ella. Llevaban discutiendo el asunto desde que salieron de la sala de reuniones del Consejo de Vigilantes y podía darse cuenta de que era una batalla perdida. Aún así, tenía que pelearla.

- No tienes por qué ir tú, Eve – la vio apretar la mandíbula y mantener la vista fija en la cercana puerta del colegio.

- Sí, tengo que ir – replicó la bruja. Deteniéndose en los escalones, se giró y lo miró con tanta decisión como miedo -. Si no lo hago, nunca sabré si en el momento clave no fallaré. Debo saber de qué soy capaz y de qué no. Y prefiero averiguarlo yendo Malfoy Manors hoy, contigo, y no tener que enfrentarlo sola en cualquier otro momento.

Definitivamente era una batalla perdida.

Dándose por vencido, Mathew apretó la mano de su esposa y respiró hondo.

- Quiero que me prometas que ante el menor signo de que no puedes tolerarlo, saldrás de allí.

Evelyn hubiera sonreído si no hubiera sido por la aprehensión que sentía crecer en su pecho.

- Sólo si tú prometes lo mismo – replicó.

- Yo no soy el que pasó 22 días en esa casa.

La bruja tomó aire y miró a su esposo por un segundo.

- Lo prometo. Si me sobrepasa, me iré.

El rostro de Mathew se distendió en una sonrisa pequeña y tirante. Sin soltarle la mano, pasó su brazo libre por los hombros de la bruja y la estrechó contra su pecho. Evelyn deslizó su mano por la cintura de su marido y le acarició los tensos músculos de la espalda. Trazando con los dedos la longitud de su columna, se llenó los pulmones con esa mezcla única de olores que para ella estaban asociados con Mathew.

Tras un momento, el mago le besó apretadamente la sien y se separó de ella.

- Busquemos a Dobby y terminemos con esto – dijo antes volverse para terminar de subir los escalones hacia la puerta de entrada, sin soltar los fríos dedos femeninos.

Atravesaron los casi desiertos corredores del colegio, cruzándose con algunos prefectos que cumplían con sus rondas. En silencio y con rapidez descendieron escaleras y llegaron frente al cuadro de frutas, que se abrió para darles paso en cuanto pronunciaron la contraseña.

Como siempre, la actividad en la cocina de Hogwarts era frenética. Había elfos por todos lados, atareados en todo tipo de tareas, trabajando en absoluto silencio y eficiencia.

El elfo encargado de dirigir lo que ocurría allí dentro se apareció frente a la pareja de magos y miró a Evelyn con algo de recelo.

- ¿El señor y la señora Whitherspoon necesitan algo? – aunque su pregunta fue educada y solícita, su expresión denotaba que se preparaba para tener que acceder a hacer algo desagradable.

Mathew reprimió una sonrisa, recordando las incontables ocasiones en las que Evelyn había entrado en esa cocina para lavar trastos, causando grandes disgustos al elfo parado frente a ellos en ese momento.

- Buenas noches, Kirshton. Necesitamos hablar con Dobby – dijo el hombre.

El elfo pasó sus grandes ojos del mago a la bruja, quien le sonrió para recibir a cambio una mirada especulativa antes de que la pequeña figura asintiera.

- Por aquí – dijo, guiándolos a través de mesadas, estufas y alacenas.

"_Sigo sin simpatizarle"_, dijo la bruja.

"_Qué desagradecido… con todos los platos que lavaste por él, cualquiera diría que debería pensar que eres fantástica",_ replicó su esposo meneando la cabeza.

"_Cállate, Whitherspoon",_ respondió Evelyn, molesta, haciendo que Mathew riera para sus adentros.

Kirshton se detuvo ante una puerta que daba a una despensa y les indicó que entraran con un gesto de la mano.

- Dobby – le dijo al elfo que se encontraba pelando patatas sentado en un taburete cerca de una ventana, tarareando desentonadamente una melodía. – Te buscan.

Con una inclinación de su pequeña cabeza se alejó para atender sus tareas, lanzándole a Evelyn otra mirada torva antes de cerrar la puerta a su espalda.

En cuanto entró, Mathew se quedó estático por la sorpresa. Siempre había pensado que los elfos eran seres que no habían recibido muchas bendiciones en lo que a aspecto físico se refería, pero este elfo parecía haberse esmerado por sumar lo ridículo a lo natural. Levantando las cejas pasó la vista de la enorme cantidad de calcetines que cubrían sus pies a la imposible torre de gorros tejidos que le daban a su cabeza una extraña forma cónica.

Una baldosa delante de él, Evelyn sintió que algo en su interior se estrujaba y agradeció una vez más que los recuerdos de lo ocurrido cuando estaba prisionera de Angelus, estuvieran encerrados en una botella azul en el ático de su casa. Podría reconocer a ese elfo donde fuera, sin importa cuantas cosas se hubiera puesto encima.

Dobby levantó sus saltones ojos y éstos se desorbitaron más de lo normal al ver a la mujer que estaba parada frente a él.

- Dobby sabía que Evelyn Bright vendría a buscarlo – su vocecita chillona tembló un poco, mientras se ponía de pie de un salto y se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo.

Evelyn se percató de que el elfo quizás estaba pensando que ella había ido allí para cobrarse en él, la parte que le tocaba a Lucius Malfoy de lo ocurrido dieciséis años antes. Sacudiéndose de sus recuerdos y dio un paso adelante.

- Tenías razón. Lamento no haber venido antes… la idea de verte no era… - tomó aire, dándose cuenta que no tenía sentido dar detalles, por lo que decidió ir directo a lo que importaba. – Debería haber venido antes aquí a darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí hace años. Disculpa que tardara tanto. – Dando un paso más hacia el elfo, le tendió la mano – Gracias, Dobby.

Dobby miró la mano que estaba frente a él y sus enormes ojos, parcialmente cubiertos por la pila de gorros tejidos, se llenaron de lágrimas que comenzaron a caer por su rostro curtido.

- ¿Evelyn Bright ha venido aquí a agradecer a Dobby? ¿Quiere estrechar la mano de Dobby? – Meneó la cabeza, negando, mientras daba un paso atrás –. Dobby no es digno de estrechar la mano de Evelyn Bright. Las manos de Dobby no son dignas.

Hincándose frente al elfo, Evelyn tomó una de sus manos y le apretó los largos dedos entre los suyos.

- Las manos de Dobby me trajeron agua cuando nadie se preocupó de mi sed, curaron cuanto pudieron mis heridas a escondidas, incluso acariciaron mi vientre cuando pensabas que yo estaba inconsciente… Tus manos son lo único que quiero recordar de esos días, Dobby.

Más lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas oscuras mientras una sonrisa de orgullo distendía sus facciones.

- Nunca nadie había dicho que las manos de Dobby eran buenas – murmuró.

- Quizás no estuviste hablando con las personas correctas – dijo Mathew, que no se había movido de donde estaba.

Dobby entonces registró que había alguien más en el cuarto y usó su mano libre para apartar un poco los sombreros de sus ojos.

- Oh, Dobby no había visto a Mathew Whitherspoon. Dobby es tan torpe.

- Está bien, Dobby. Creo que estoy tan en falta como mi esposa. Yo tampoco vine cuando debía a darte las gracias por intentar ayudarla – dijo Mathew. Acercándose, se paró junto a la bruja y le sonrió al elfo mientras Evelyn se ponía de pie – Gracias.

Al igual que Evelyn, le tendió la mano y tras un segundo, Dobby cerró sus largos dedos, curtidos del trabajo, alrededor de los del mago.

- Dobby siempre supo que Mathew Whitherspoon no era lo que el amo Lucius decía. Dobby sabía que era un gran mago.

Mathew le sonrió, divertido y se enderezó.

- No tan grande, Dobby. No tan grande.

- Vino aquí a agradecer a Dobby. Excepto Harry Potter, ningún mago había agradecido algo a Dobby.

- Lamento escuchar eso – dijo Mathew. – Y espero que no te moleste que, además de haber venido a agradecerte, estemos aquí para pedirte un favor.

El elfo se limpió el rostro con un paño y asintió con énfasis.

- Por supuesto. Lo que Mathew Whitherspoon y Evelyn Bright necesiten, Dobby estará encantado de poder ayudar.

- Necesitamos que nos acompañes hasta la casa de los Malfoy en Escocia, nos indiques la manera de entrar allí sin ser detectados y nos guíes dentro – dijo Evelyn.

Las expresivas pupilas del elfo se llenaron de miedo de manera instantánea. Comenzó a retorcer las manos con ansiedad y tembló de manera visible.

- ¿Malfoy Manors? Pero… está vacía…

- Dobby, hace algunas horas una chica fue secuestrada por mortífagos y pensamos que esa casa podría ser un buen lugar para que la llevaran – explicó Mathew. - Malfoy Manor ha sido cuartel de Voldemort antes y, tal como dijiste hace un momento, ha estado vacía por años. Está lejos y su acceso es complicado, lo que lo hace perfecta.

- Está vacía – repitió Dobby, aún asustado.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste allí? – preguntó Evelyn.

- Hace dieciséis años. La señora Malfoy dio órdenes de que la casa se cerrara y prohibió que volviera a abrirse.

- Hasta que Harry Potter liberó a Dobby hace cuatro años, nadie había regresado Malfoy Manors.

- Pero ahora no podrías afirmarlo y nosotros necesitamos estar seguros – acotó Mathew -. Si no hay nadie allí, buscaremos en otro lugar.

Dobby permaneció pensativo por un par de segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza de manera tan brusca que los gorros tejidos aterrizaron en su nariz.

- Dobby llevará a Mathew Whitherspoon y Evelyn Brigth hasta Malfoy Manors…

El insistente golpeteo de una lechuza en una ventana interrumpió al elfo, que se apresuró a dejar entrar al ave, que fue directo hasta el hombro de Mathew y levantó su pata. El mago quitó el pergamino que traía atado y el ave desapareció por la ventana abierta, ululando.

- Es de Giles. – Mathew levantó los ojos y los clavó en su esposa -. Dawn regresó. Está en el Consejo en este momento.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que regresó? – Evelyn tomó la breve nota del vigilante y la leyó con rapidez – Nadie escapa de Voldemort… – afirmó, para fruncir el ceño cuando llegó al final de la nota -. Spike.

"_Si Spike la sacó de allí…"_

"_Entonces ya no contamos con él y probablemente tampoco con Angelus",_ acordó Mathew.

El silencio invadió el cuarto y las mentes de ambos magos hasta que, finalmente, Mathew se volvió hacia Dobby.

- Dobby, vamos a suspender la visita a Malfoy Manors por ahora. Pero tengo algo que pedirte – Dobby asintió repetidas veces –. Quiero que pienses con cuidado en todos los lugares donde alguna vez Voldemort haya estado y que tú te enteraras.

- Sí, señor. Dobby lo pensará y se lo hará saber.

- Gracias.

Mathew tomó a Evelyn por el codo, haciendo que ésta saliera de sus pensamientos.

- Gracias, Dobby – dijo, sonriéndole al elfo.

- Evelyn Bright no tiene que agradecerme. Dobby se siente honrado de poder ayudarlos.

Ambos magos salieron del cuarto y atravesaron la cocina con rapidez, mientras un pequeño elfo vestido con múltiples gorros y medias tejidas permanecía junto a una pila de patatas, pensando que había algo aún mejor que cobrar un sueldo por su trabajo.

Ser considerado un igual por magos que, a su criterio, estaban más alto que el hombre que lo trató como si fuera basura toda su vida.


	14. Capitulo 13

**Capítulo Trece**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Aula de Entrenamiento**_

Harry tensó la cuerda del arco con cuidado, tratando de seguir las indicaciones que Evelyn le había dado antes de marcharse a una reunión con Snape.

Tras un par de segundos soltó la flecha, que fue a clavarse en el círculo exterior del blanco. Bajando el arco, miró el resultado obtenido con el ceño fruncido. Seguía estando lejos del centro, aunque la modificación en la posición de los dedos que Evelyn le había mostrado funcionó. Al menos consiguió atinarle a uno de los círculos. Le pediría a Ron que lo ayudara más tarde. Para su amigo, eso de disparar y dar en el centro no parecía ser un problema.

El pensar en Ron le trajo a Ginny a la mente de manera casi automática y su esfuerzo por olvidarse un rato del problema que tenía con ella, fracasó.

Se suponía que para eso había ido allí esa tarde. Para dejar de torturarse con el recuerdo de la desesperada expresión de la chica cuando le pidió ayuda casi un mes antes y él dijo que no. Para intentar librarse, aunque más no fuera por un par de horas, del dolor que le provocaba que ya no le hablara, que casi no lo mirara.

Suspiró frustrado y se apretó los ojos con el pulgar y el índice. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Lo sabía desde hacía una semana, sólo que también estaba seguro que no iba a ser fácil. Que tal vez no daría el resultado que esperaba. Y si era totalmente sincero consigo mismo, la idea le ponía la piel de gallina. Sin embargo, era hora de hacerle frente a sus miedos. Mathew y Evelyn contaban con él. Y Ginny lo necesitaba.

Se inclinó hacia el carcaj para tomar otra flecha y volver a intentarlo. Tomando aire despejó su mente de todo lo que no fuera su objetivo. Sin embargo, en el instante en que soltaba la flecha la voz de Ginny, gritándole cobarde, resonó en su cabeza y lo hizo errar por lejos.

- Mathew solía tener exactamente el mismo problema – dijo una voz a su espalda.

Sobresaltado, giró con brusquedad.

El director de Hogwarts estaba parado a un par de metros de él, con su expresión tranquila que ahora siempre parecía teñida con un dejo de preocupación.

Harry lo miró sin saber bien qué decir. No había hablado con él desde aquella mañana en que se enteró de por qué razón Voldemort había decidido que la profecía hablaba de él y no de otro niño. Y no estaba seguro de querer hablar con él en ese momento.

- ¿Y cómo lo solucionó? – preguntó entonces, apoyando el arco sobre la punta de su zapato.

- Optó por usar espadas y dejó todo lo que tuviera que ver con arcos, ballestas y flechas a Evelyn – respondió Dumbledore sonriendo.

- ¿O sea que él es bueno con espadas?

- Mejor que Evelyn.

El muchacho levantó una ceja, algo sorprendido.

- Pensé que ella era buena en todo.

El director sonrió con nostalgia.

- Pero no en todo es la mejor. Supongo que es esa conciencia de sus debilidades lo que la vuelve alguien más fuerte.

Harry pensó en lo que el mago acababa de decirle por un segundo.

- Ella dice que su fortaleza es Mathew – comentó entonces.

- La verdad es que, desde que se conocieron, ella supo que él sería su punto débil y durante mucho tiempo se empeñó en intentar alejarlo de su lado – dijo Dumbledore, pensativo -. Le llevó años percatarse que también era lo que la hacía más fuerte y le permitía mantenerse entera.

Harry recordó lo que Evelyn le había contado un par de semanas antes, sobre su amistad con Mathew.

"_Tener a_ _Mathew como mejor amigo muchas veces es un dolor de muelas. Me obliga a mirar lo que no estoy viendo, a considerar lo que no estoy teniendo en cuenta, a detenerme antes de actuar… Créeme, como amigo puede ser el tipo más irritante del planeta pero supongo que para eso están los amigos. Para obligarte a ser mejor_".

Repentinamente, le pareció que todas esas razones por las cuales no había hecho lo que tenía que hacer para ayudar a Ginny, eran sólo excusas. Sí, era cierto. Él estaba asustado. De hacer lo que tenía que hacer. De lo que Ginny le provocaba con su sola presencia. Pero antes de hacer que su estómago se retorciera por el simple hecho de verla, Ginny había sido su amiga. Y él debía ser su amigo.

El reloj en la pared marcó la hora, diciéndole que si quería hacer lo que había planeado, era mejor que se pusiera en movimiento.

- Discúlpeme, profesor, pero acabo de recordar que tengo algo pendiente - dijo entonces, yendo a sacar del blanco las flechas para devolverlas al carcaj.

- ¿Aún estás enfadado conmigo, Harry? – preguntó entonces el profesor Dumbledore detrás de él.

El chico permaneció un momento colocando las cosas en su sitio, antes de tomar aire y girarse para enfrentar al mago.

- Sí – contestó en un tono cortante.

Un destello de dolor cruzó por las pupilas del viejo profesor.

- Yo nunca quise lastimarte, Harry. Todo lo contrario – dijo el hombre.

Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, Harry miró al director de Hogwarts con expresión pétrea.

- Sé que todo lo que usted ha hecho lo hizo para tratar de protegerme. Incluso entiendo que pensara que si no me hablaba de Mathew y Evelyn me estaría ahorrando dolor. Pero aún así, en los últimos seis años, cada vez que di un paso me encontré con que había algo que no sabía, algo que era realmente importante y que usted decidió ocultarme.

El enfado comenzó a crecer en su interior mientras hablaba, recordando todas esas ocasiones en las que anduvo a ciegas, y sus manos se cerraron en puños dentro de sus bolsillos.

- No importa si pensó que era por mi bien o no. O si creyó saber por lo que he pasado y sintió que era lo mejor. Me mintió, tomó decisiones sobre mi vida que no eran menores y luego se sentó a un costado a observar, sin darme explicaciones, sin molestarse en contarme la verdad. Como si yo tuviera el deber de hacer lo que a usted se le ocurría, sólo porque usted lo había decidido. Como si mi vida no valiera una mierda. Dígame algo, profesor Dumbledore, si Mathew y Evelyn no hubieran despertado de su coma, ¿me habría enviado a enfrentar a Voldemort, tal y como dice la profecía?

El rostro del viejo vigilante era una extraña mezcla de emociones. Vergüenza, culpa, determinación, resignación.

- Harry…

- Sí, lo habría hecho – lo interrumpió el muchacho –. Al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que usted hace. Lo que usted siempre ha hecho, ¿no? Usted es un vigilante. Evaluaba, investigaba, analizaba y luego enviaba a Evelyn a hacer el trabajo sucio.

- Tú no entiendes cómo son las cosas, Harry – dijo Dumbledore.

- Se equivoca, profesor. Entiendo perfectamente. Lo que tal vez usted no ha entendido jamás es que yo no soy Evelyn. No soy una cazadora ni nada que se le parezca. Sólo soy Harry – extendió las manos a los costados, con las palmas a la vista -. Sólo soy alguien que se ha pasado todos estos años cometiendo errores no sólo porque soy un adolescente, o porque soy impulsivo, o incluso estúpido sino porque tomé decisiones erróneas debido a que no me dijeron lo que tenía que saber.

El anciano dio un paso hacia el adolescente, con el ceño fruncido.

- Nunca vamos a saber todo lo que hay que saber, Harry.

- Es verdad – replicó el chico, metiendo nuevamente las manos en los bolsillos y mirándolo con determinación -. Pero creo que lo menos que pudo haber hecho fue decirme todo aquello que sí sabía.

- Sólo intenté protegerte de determinadas cosas porque creí que ya tenías que lidiar con demasiado – replicó el maestro.

Harry torció la boca y se acercó a la pared, inclinándose para tomar su mochila.

- Entonces me alegra que ahora haya alguien aquí que sabe que de lo único que no necesito que me protejan es de mi propia historia, profesor.

El director del colegio miró al adolescente parado frente a él, que le hablaba con calma a pesar de que se notaba que seguía molesto con él. Y repentinamente se sintió absolutamente aliviado de que Evelyn y Mathew hubieran despertado, porque Harry tenía razón. Él no sabía. Nunca había sabido. Y por eso se había equivocado tantas veces.

- Lamento haberte fallado, Harry – dijo finalmente.

Por un momento permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Harry tomó su túnica y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

- Está bien, profesor Dumbledore. Uno se desilusiona en la medida en que espera algo de los demás. Y yo ya aprendí qué esperar y qué no de los que me rodean – se colgó la mochila del hombro e hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Dumbledore -. Si me disculpa, en verdad tengo algo importante que hacer.

Sin esperar a que el hombre dijera nada, abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación.

›š

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Biblioteca**_

La risa de Deloris flotó en el quieto espacio de la biblioteca interrumpiendo la tranquilidad del lugar, haciendo que Hermione frunciera el ceño y apretara los labios.

- ¿No podría ser menos histérica a la hora de reírse? Esto es una biblioteca. Además, ni que los chistes de Ron fueran tan graciosos – murmuró, molesta.

- Los chistes de Ron son graciosos, Hermione – dijo Ginny, aunque no había atisbo de diversión en su expresión.

- Esa idiota no se ríe porque lo que él dice le causa gracia. Sólo quiere que la vean con el Portero del equipo ganador de la Copa de Quidditch – replicó la bruja con desprecio.

Su amiga la miró, levantando las cejas con asombro.

- ¿El equipo ganador de la Copa de Quidditch? ¡Vaya! No sabía que nos tenías una fe tan grande.

- Por supuesto que tengo fe en ustedes. Tenemos el mejor buscador del colegio, tú eres una cazadora excelente, los bateadores no lo hacen mal y nuestro portero tampoco lo hace mal… el menos cuando se trata de Quidditch – terminó la frase lanzando otra mirada torva hacia Ron, que en ese momento parecía estar contando algo realmente fascinante, porque Deloris lo miraba como si estuviera viendo un dios.

Ginny contempló a la pareja que, sentada en una mesa cercana a la puerta, charlaba animadamente entre susurros, muy cerca el uno del otro. Por un momento observó a su hermano como si se tratara un chico cualquiera, y no el muchacho que fuera su compañero de juegos y complicidades desde que fue capaz de caminar.

Vio el cabello largo, que él lanzaba hacia atrás cada vez que caía sobre sus ojos. Lo alto que había llegado a ser, considerando que de niño era más bien bajo. La manera en que movía sus manos o el brillo de su dentadura blanca.

Asombrada se dio cuenta de dos cosas.

La primera, que su hermano era un tipo interesante.

La segunda, que parecía estar interesándole a más de una chica y toda esa atención le gustaba.

- Deloris parece encontrarlo fascinante.

Hermione bufó sin levantar su rostro del libro que tenía frente a ella en la mesa.

- Deloris es el tipo de chica que se derrite ante la sola idea de un jugador de Quidditch.

- ¿La has visto riéndose tontamente con otro chico?

- No.

- ¿Y entonces?

Hermione cerró el libro de golpe y miró a Ginny con fuego helado en sus ojos castaños.

- ¿Entonces qué?

Reprimiendo una sonrisa ante la reacción de la mejor amiga de su hermano, Ginny le devolvió una expresión calmada y analítica.

- ¿Por qué dices que es el tipo de chica a quien cualquier jugador de Quidditch le va bien?

- Porque es obvio que es así. Si Ron no tuviera una túnica con su nombre bordado en la espalda, te apuesto a que ella no estaría retorciendo su cabello alrededor de su dedo.

- Hermione…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué estás tan enojada?

- ¡Porque lo está usando! Bastará que aparezca otro jugador con mayor reputación o mejor posición y ella lo dejará. ¿Y entonces quién deberá aguantarlo? Nosotros.

Su categórica afirmación destilaba tantos celos que Ginny sintió pena. Ella sabía perfectamente bien lo que era mirar desde lejos el chico que te gusta y sentir que algo se quebraba en tu interior.

- ¿Acaso no crees que mi hermano sea capaz de atraer a alguien por ser simplemente Ron?

Hermione se quedó callada por varios segundos, con la vista clavada en el pelirrojo muchacho que se hallaba a varios metros.

- No, no es eso – dijo finalmente, suspirando. – Es sólo que… ella no parece la chica correcta, eso es todo.

Ginny se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en qué podía decir. Pero entonces sus ojos cayeron en Harry, que en ese momento entraba y se dirigía hacia Ron con paso decidido.

- Ron es capaz de reconocer a la chica correcta, ¿sabes? – murmuró.

- No estoy tan segura de eso – replicó Hermione con tristeza, tomando nuevamente su libro. – Además, este no es momento para andar por ahí siguiendo el mandato de las hormonas. ¡Estamos en guerra! ¿Acaso no es más importante intentar averiguar cómo estar mejor preparados para enfrentarnos a los mortífagos? ¿O cómo hacer para romper esa maldita profecía? Mathew y Evelyn dicen que si no nos preparamos, nuestras probabilidades se reducen.

- Mathew y Evelyn no tuvieron muchos reparos en conjurar un bargaine mientras se preparaban – apuntó Ginny. – De la manera antigua – agregó.

Hermione levantó el rostro y la miró, intentando encontrar una réplica adecuada, pero no halló ninguna.

- Hola.

El saludo de Harry hizo que las dos jóvenes levantaran la vista, sobresaltadas porque no lo habían escuchado acercarse.

- Hola Harry – Hermione le sonrió.

- Nos asustaste – le espetó Ginny, molesta.

A pesar de que habían pasado tres semanas desde su discusión en el Gran Salón, aún se mantenía una tirantez palpable entre ambos.

- Lo siento – se disculpó el chico.

- ¿Quieres sentarte? - ofreció Hermione, haciendo a un lado su abultada mochila.

- No, gracias – respondió Harry antes de volverse hacia la hermana de su mejor amigo. - Ginny, ¿estás muy ocupada?

La bruja se lo quedó mirando, algo sorprendida de que luego de tanto tiempo de silencio, él le hablara como si nada.

- Hermione y yo vamos a leer algunos de los libros que trajimos desde Grimauld Place – respondió finalmente, algo nerviosa ante la aprehensión que podía notar en la mirada de Harry.

- ¿Te importa si esta noche lees con Ron? – preguntó entonces el muchacho a Hermione.

- No, por supuesto que no – respondió ésta con prontitud, sin recordar que un segundo antes estaba totalmente molesta con Ron.

- Bien, ¿puedes venir conmigo entonces? – inquirió Harry a Ginny, que estaba mirando a Hermione como si hubiera cometido alta traición.

Apretando la mandíbula, la chica clavó sus ojos en las verdes pupilas del adolescente parado frente a ella. Al ver que parecía dispuesta a rechazar su pedido, Harry apretó las manos en los bolsillos y se apresuró a agregar:

- Ginny, no te lo pediría si no fuera importante.

- Yo te pedí algo importante y tú no tuviste ningún problema en negármelo.

- En ese momento no podía hacer lo que me pedías.

- ¿Y ahora sí puedes? – preguntó entonces Ginny levantando las cejas intrigada, al tiempo que la esperanza de conseguir lo que quería crecía en su interior.

Harry tomó aire.

No quería discutir su plan delante de medio colegio. A Ginny no iba a gustarle su idea, pero a él no se le ocurría ninguna otra forma de ayudarla.

- ¿Vienes o no? – replicó entonces.

Ella lo miró por un largo momento, intentando adivinar qué era lo que él quería hacer. Finalmente, asintió, con lo que Harry dejó salir el aire que había estado conteniendo.

- Bien… ¿vamos entonces? – preguntó.

Ginny tuvo la intención de preguntar adónde, pero se contuvo ante el nerviosismo que podía verse en el muchacho.

- Hermione, ¿llevas mis libros a mi cuarto?

- Claro – dijo la bruja, que claramente se moría por preguntar qué tenía en mente su amigo – Harry, recuerda que ya son casi las siete…

- No te preocupes, nadie va a vernos – replicó Harry.

Una nueva ronda de risas tontas se escuchó y el adolescente, viendo a Hermione torcer los labios con disgusto, se giró para ver de dónde provenían. Al ver a Ron sonriendo como idiota mientras Deloris lo golpeaba con afectación en el brazo, frunció el ceño.

- Te veré después, Hermione – dijo, mirando a su amiga con algo de preocupación ante su obvio malestar.

Ella asintió, sin apartar la vista de la pareja que estaba recibiendo una amonestación por parte de la señora Pince por hacer demasiado ruido.

Ginny se puso de pie y caminó con Harry rumbo a la puerta en silencio.

Hermione mantuvo sobre ellos sus ojos hasta que ya no pudo verlos. Entonces, desvió la vista hacia Ron y se encontró con que el muchacho la miraba, intrigado.

La chica ignoró la muda pregunta y, poniéndose de pie, comenzó a recoger sus cosas y las de Ginny, formando una pila considerable. Si su amiga ya no estaba allí, ella no iba a quedarse para escuchar las risas tontas de Deloris. Se iría al salón común de la torre y leería allí hasta que Harry y Ginny regresaran.

- ¿Adónde fue Harry con mi hermana?

Sobresaltada, dejó caer varios pergaminos.

- ¡Ron! ¡No hagas eso!

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Acercarte como si fueras un… ladrón o algo.

El muchacho levantó las cejas, algo confundido.

- ¿Ladrón?

- ¡Sin hacer ruido! – aclaró Hermione en voz demasiado alta, con lo que recibió una mirada desaprobadora de la señora Pince.

- Yo hice ruido. Tú no me escuchaste, que es diferente – aclaró el muchacho.

Ignorándolo, Hermione se colgó la mochila de Ginny al hombro e intentó coger todas sus cosas entre las manos, pero se le dificultó por la gran cantidad de peso.

- Dame eso – dijo Ron, tomando algunos de los libros y pergaminos.

- Quédate. Yo puedo llevar todo esto. No quisiera interrumpirte– replicó la chica con sequedad, mirando de reojo el gesto torcido de Deloris.

- No interrumpes nada. Estaba por ir a dejar mis cosas… es casi la hora de la ronda – aclaró Ron.

- ¡Vaya! Me asombra que en medio de tantas risas pudieras recordar tus obligaciones – murmuró, apretando la mandíbula.

- ¿De qué diablos hablas? – preguntó Ron frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Hablo de que te olvides de pedirme prestada mi tarea más tarde, Ronald. Si tú desperdiciaste tu tiempo de estudio riéndote con Deloris no esperes que luego yo te dé todo hecho.

- No iba a pedirte nada – replicó el muchacho.

- Perfecto, porque no iba a prestarte nada – le espetó Hermione con enfado.

Sin más salió de la biblioteca seguida por Ron, quien al notar el grado de mal humor que la embargaba maldijo por lo bajo. Ahora tendría que pedirle la tarea a Harry, aunque claro, ¿quién podía saber si Harry la había hecho? Quizás era mejor pedirle ayuda a Neville. Al fin y al cabo, se trataba de Botánica. Neville era mejor opción que Harry.

El nombre de su amigo le trajo a la mente la pregunta que Hermione no había respondido un momento antes, por lo que se apresuró a alcanzarla en el pasillo.

- Sobre Harry y Ginny…

- No tengo idea de adónde fueron, Ron – replicó la chica, caminado muy erguida y sin mirarlo. – Pero por lo que Harry dijo, creo que tiene que ver con la negativa de Ginny a bajar a la cámara.

Ron suspiró.

- ¡Ah, eso! Lleva días intentando encontrar un modo de solucionar su pelea con ella.

- Quizás se le ocurrió algo… ¿No te comentó nada? – preguntó entonces la bruja, repentinamente interesada.

- No… supongo que tendremos que confiar en él, ¿no? – replicó el mago.

Los dos adolescentes se miraron por un segundo.

Ambos querían a Harry, pero también sabían que últimamente el asunto de la Cámara Secreta parecía tenerlo algo desubicado. Y aunque no habían hablado del tema, los dos eran consientes de que había algo pendiente entre su mejor amigo y Ginny.

En un segundo recordaron la manera un tanto desastrosa en la que Harry manejó su relación con Cho y lo irritable que había estado el último mes.

- Creo que sería mejor si echáramos un vistazo al mapa de los merodeadores – sugirió Hermione, retomando el paso con mayor rapidez -. Sólo por si acaso.

A su lado, Ron asintió, apresurándose también.

›š

_**Norte de Highgate**_

_**Cementerio de Highgate**_

Los grillos cantaban en la noche, escondidos en el húmedo césped que rodeaba las bien cuidadas tumbas. Las tres figuras caminaban por entre las lápidas en silencio. Las dos que iban adelante se movían con fluidez y agilidad, mientras que la que iba detrás lo hacía de forma grotesca y dificultosa.

Evelyn observó una lechuza que cruzó por encima de sus cabezas y jugó con la estaca que tenía en su mano derecha. A su lado, Mathew caminaba con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta liviana. En algún punto ambos sentían como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y esta fuera una patrulla más. Caminando por el cementerio a la luz de la luna, charlando sin emitir palabra, desplazándose sin hacer ruido.

"_No sé qué podemos decirle", _dijo el mago.

"_No podemos decirle nada"_, replicó su esposa, resignada. "_Si Harry se parece a mí en algo, no va a escucharnos. Y si se parece a ti en algo, entonces su capacidad de escucha es aún menor"._

"_¡Hey! Si mal no recuerdo, el único que tuvo que luchar a brazo partido por mantener esta relación desde sus comienzos fui yo. Tú eras la que no quería saber nada de mí", _le señaló el mago, pateando una piedra.

"_Exacto. ¿Y me escuchaste? No. Más importante todavía, ¿habrías escuchado a tus padres si te hubieran dicho que te mantuvieras alejado de mí?"_

"_¡Por supuesto que no!"_

"_Pues ahí tienes. Cuando tenías la edad de Harry y no querías atender razones, hablar contigo era como hablar con una pared", _afirmó la bruja, haciendo girar la estaca entre sus dedos

Mathew la miró con sorna.

"_Porque tú eras todo oídos, ¿no?"_

"_Yo tenía excelentes motivos para no dar el brazo a torcer."_

"_Sí, recuerdo esa patética excusa tuya de mantenerme a salvo."_

"_¡Tenía miedo por ti!", _exclamó ofendida.

"_Corrección, querida. Tenías miedo de mí y de ti. Algo totalmente diferente. Y por cierto, creo que Harry heredó tu fascinante falta de habilidad para tener una relación con el sexo opuesto que no sea amistad."_

Evelyn le lanzó una mirada torva y levantó las cejas.

"_Bueno, puedes verle el lado positivo."_

"_¿Cuál lado positivo?"_

"_Si Harry tiene más de mí que de ti, no parece que en un futuro cercano vayas a necesitar tener con él una de esas fascinantes charlas sobre las abejas y los pájaros"._

La expresión de Mathew casi hizo que Evelyn estallara en carcajadas. La brisa fría de la noche agitó el cabello de la bruja y la chaqueta del mago.

"_Créeme, prefiero tener con él esa charla y no la que tuve con mi padre cuando me entregó aquel bendito libro de tapas rojas"_, un estremecimiento recorrió a Mathew al recordar a su padre ofreciéndose a enseñarle a conjurar métodos anticonceptivos.

Una mirada de espanto le llegó desde Evelyn.

"_¿Crees que él y Ginny podrían tener relaciones?"_

"_Bueno… no ahora. Por lo que sé, en este momento ella ni siquiera le habla. Pero si las cosas terminan como creo que van a terminar, no sería algo tan increíble de pensar"_

Evelyn se detuvo en seco, con las facciones teñidas de preocupación.

"_Ellos no pueden tener relaciones… son apenas…"_

"_Un año más jóvenes de lo que éramos nosotros cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez",_ afirmó Mathew con las cejas levantadas.

- Mierda – murmuró Evelyn.

- Secundo tu opinión – replicó su esposo.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Ojoloco Moody, alcanzando a la pareja ahora que se había detenido.

- No, nada – respondió Mathew con rapidez.

- Entonces dejen de charlar y muevan el trasero – replicó el viejo auror, pasando por entre los dos con su dificultoso andar. – No tenemos toda la noche y ustedes deberían estar concentrados, no hablando de quién sabe qué… - la letanía se alejó junto con el mago, que se alejaba entre los lápidas –. Esa manía que tienen de charlar mientras están en una misión terminará por acarrear un desastre un día de estos.

Mathew y Evelyn intercambiaron una mirada y reanudaron su marcha siguiendo los pasos del maltrecho hombre.

"_Si Harry y Ginny pasan de amigos a novios, tú serás el encargado de hablar con él sobre los pájaros, las abejas y el libro que te dio tu padre", _anunció Evelyn.

"_Bien, yo hablo con Harry sobre todos esos temas y tú hablas con Molly", _replicó su marido

La bruja lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

"_Eres un cobarde, Whitherspoon"_

Él sonrió de lado y levantó uno de sus hombros.

"_Sólo respeto el decimotercer mandamiento"_

"_¿Cuál mandamiento?"_

"_Soldado que huye sirve para otra guerra"_

Ella resopló por lo bajo y lo miró torcido. La rasposa voz de Ojoloco Moody dio la charla por terminada.

- Aquí es.

Los dos magos se detuvieron a ambos lados de Moody y contemplaron la tumba contra la cual Harry se encontró atrapado dos años atrás, la noche en que Peter Pettigrew perdió su mano y Voldemort ganó nuevamente su cuerpo.


	15. Capitulo 14

**Capítulo Catorce**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Segundo Piso**_

Ginny se detuvo en seco cuando Harry giró en una esquina y se encaminó hacia el baño donde Myrtle había establecido residencia desde que murió.

- Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

Él se volteó y apretó los labios, buscando el mejor modo de exponer su punto.

- Ginny...

- Te pedí ayuda para no tener que bajar allí y ahora, con la excusa de ayudarme, ¿me traes a la Cámara? – preguntó la chica, con incredulidad. - ¿Qué clase de amigo eres, Harry?

Tomando aire, Harry dio un paso para acercarse a ella y la miró con determinación.

- ¿Acaso crees que eres la única que no soporta la idea de bajar de nuevo? Me acusas de no entender lo que el recuerdo de la Cámara te provoca, pero ni siquiera has pensando en lo que me provoca a mí.

La bruja parpadeó ante la acusación, incapaz de poder rebatir el punto. Era cierto. No había pensado ni por un momento que regresar a la Cámara representara un problema para Harry.

El muchacho tomó aire, fastidiado consigo mismo. No la había llevado hasta allí para comenzar otra discusión.

- Escucha, Gin… Sé que no siempre hago las cosas bien y sé que esto no es exactamente lo que tú esperabas. Si hubiera algún modo de mantenerte lejos de este lugar, de los mortífagos, de toda esa porquería de guerra, créeme que no dudaría en intentarlo. Pero no la hay, Ginny. O yo no la encuentro. Así es que sólo te pido que confíes en mí – extendió su mano -. ¿Puedes confiar en mí?

Ginny contempló la mano suspendida frente a ella. Era la misma mano que cortó para realizar el hechizo del árbol genealógico meses atrás. La misma que tenía tallado en su dorso la frase infame del castigo de Dolores Umbridge. La misma que blandió una espada para salvarla de la muerte años antes.

Tras unos segundos sus dedos algo temblorosos se escurrieron entre los del muchacho y se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de todas esas cicatrices, que hablaban mejor que nada sobre cuán confiable era quien las portaba.

- Sí – murmuró, devolviéndole la mirada.

Harry dejó salir el aire que había estado reteniendo, le apretó levemente la mano y sin soltarla se dirigió hacia el baño.

- ¡Harry!

La voz de Myrthle resonó en el alto techo, mientras la fantasma volaba con rapidez para detenerse frente a la pareja con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

- Hola, Myrthle. ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó Harry.

- ¡Oh, he estado tan triste últimamente! – El adolescente espectro se lanzó en su acostumbrado discurso depresivo con entusiasmo –. No has venido a verme desde hace mucho tiempo, Harry. Y ahora que vienes… traes a alguien contigo – agregó, clavando su ceño fruncido en Ginny, que la miraba en silencio –. Espero que no estés pensando venir aquí con tus chicas para hacer todas esas cosas que no pueden hacer delante de los demás. Este es mi lugar y no tolero que piensen que es algo así como un cuarto gratis.

Sintiendo que las mejillas se les incendiaban ante la sugerencia, la pareja de adolescente se apartó con un gesto algo brusco. Y mientras Ginny se cruzaba de brazos, Harry enterró sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- No hemos venido a… Ginny y yo estamos aquí por otra cosa, Myrthle.

- Sí, claro, cómo no. Vienen aquí, se besan, escarban por debajo de sus túnicas sin tener en cuenta mi sensibilidad – murmuró Myrthle -. ¡Tengo que verlos y escucharlos! ¿Acaso piensan que todos esos gemidos no me molestan?… ¡Desconsiderados! – exclamó furiosa antes de escurrirse por uno de los inodoros.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron muy quietos, sin atreverse a mirarse, con todo tipo de imágenes cruzando por sus mentes.

- Eso fue… - dijo Ginny.

- Perturbador – afirmó Harry.

Ambos se miraron de reojo y, tras un segundo, rompieron a reír, dejando que los nervios se diluyeran levemente al recordar la cara de Myrthle.

- ¿Tus chicas? – bromeó Ginny, intentando que la molestia que le provocaba esa idea no se notara.

- Jaja – replicó Harry, todavía demasiado avergonzado como para lograr elaborar una respuesta mejor – Como si entre las prácticas de Quidditch, los entrenamientos con Mathew y Evelyn, las clases y la tarea, tuviera tiempo de venir aquí con chicas – agregó.

- Siempre podrías pedirle a la profesora McGonagall su giratiempo – sugirió Ginny –. Así el asunto del tiempo podría solucionarse.

- Aún quedaría por resolver el problema de conseguir las chicas, ¿no?

- ¿Problema de conseguir chicas? – las cejas de la bruja se elevaron, interrogantes –. ¿Harry Potter? ¿El capitán estrella del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor? ¿El chico cuyo nombre está garabateado incontables veces en los baños de esta escuela?

- No, sólo Harry – replicó él, repentinamente serio –. El que tiene pesadillas horribles por las noches. El que no puede caminar por las calles sin temer que algún mortífago aparezca… El que una profecía dice que deberá matar o morir… - hizo una pausa y se acercó al lavabo que daba acceso a la Cámara –. El que está tan asustado por tener que bajar a una estúpida bóveda que ha tenido que pedirte que bajes con él.

Ginny contempló el perfil de Harry, su mirada triste, sus hombros algo encorvados por un peso que no debería tener que llevar. Y repentinamente, se sintió una estúpida. Por lo que le había dicho semanas antes, por haberse enojado, por tratarlo tan mal.

Tras casi un minuto completo se quedaron callados, mientras Harry se perdía en sus pensamientos y Ginny intentaba encontrar algo qué decir.

- Entonces… ¿vas a abrir esta cosa o qué? – preguntó finalmente, optando por lo práctico.

Harry la miró, un poco sobresaltado, y asintió.

Volviendo los ojos hacia el lavabo, se concentró en la pequeña serpiente tallada en el grifo. Tras un par de segundos, Ginny se estremeció al escucharlo sibilar una orden en pársel. Aún cuando ya lo había escuchado hablar la lengua de las serpientes una vez, sintió que hubiera podido vivir toda su vida sin tener ese sonido entre sus recuerdos asociados con Harry.

El lavabo se movió y un minuto después contempló, asombrada, la entrada que descendía como una oscura tubería.

- ¿Es por ahí? – preguntó, mirando con reticencia hacia el negro interior.

- Por aquí subimos cuando regresamos… ¿no lo recuerdas? – inquirió Harry, extrañado.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

- Con sinceridad, no recuerdo nada antes de despertar y verte… y casi nada de lo que sucedió cuando salimos para encontrarnos con Ron.

El muchacho frunció el ceño pero no hizo comentarios. En su lugar, tomó las dos escobas que había dejado en el baño antes de ir a buscar a Ginny a la biblioteca.

- Toma – dijo, tendiéndole una –. Las usaremos para regresar.

- ¿Y cómo bajaremos?

- Deslizándonos –. Ante la mirada de Ginny, Harry levantó los hombros –. Sí, lo sé. Ten cuidado cuando aterrices porque en el fondo hay muchos huesos.

- ¿Huesos? – preguntó Ginny, con expresión alarmada.

- De animales pequeños… creo – aclaró el muchacho –. Yo iré primero.

Tomando aire, saltó y desapareció cañería abajo. Ginny esperó unos segundos, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba de manera alarmante por el miedo. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire varias veces. Entonces, aferrando la escoba con fuerza, saltó.

El descenso fue como una montaña rusa inacabable. La sensación de vértigo era peor que cualquier vuelo alocado en una escoba, resultándole imposible no gritar con cada nuevo giro que daba. Cuando comenzaba a pensar que jamás llegaría al final, la tubería se acabó y salió expulsada a toda velocidad, chocando de lleno con Harry, que estaba poniéndose de pie.

El mago cayó de bruces contra el colchón de pequeños esqueletos, con Ginny sobre su espalda, haciendo volar huesos hacia todos lados.

- ¡Auch! – se quejó Harry, que apenas había tenido tiempo de apoyar sus manos para no dar con su nariz contra el suelo.

- ¡Ouch! – gimió Ginny, que no tuvo tiempo de apoyar sus manos y su frente se golpeó contra el hombro del muchacho.

Tras un par de segundos en los que ambos se quedaron muy quietos, la joven elevó su cabeza del hueco de la nuca de Harry.

- Lo siento – murmuró, poniéndose de pie con algo de torpeza, haciendo que Harry arrugara el ceño cuando le presionó la pierna con la rodilla -. ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… – el adolescente se levantó del suelo torciendo la boca cuando sintió un tirón en la cadera –. Debí decirte que esperaras a que te llamara. ¿Te golpeaste muy fuerte?

Ginny negó con la cabeza contemplando el desaliñado aspecto de Harry. Tenía la túnica salpicada de cosas que prefería no mirar con detenimiento y los anteojos torcidos sobre la nariz, todo coronado con un par de huesos metidos en su pelo indomable. Aunque era consciente de que probablemente se debía a los nervios, no pudo evitar taparse la boca ante un repentino ataque de risa.

Harry la miró con una mezcla de enfado y diversión, enderezando sus anteojos y quitándose la túnica para sacudirla con energía.

- Me alegro que esto esté resultando tan divertido para ti – murmuró.

Sonriendo, Ginny se acercó a él y, con cuidado, le quitó los fragmentos de hueso del pelo.

- Lamento haberte atropellado – repitió.

Cuando los ojos del muchacho se clavaron en los de ella, la mano de Ginny quedó en el aire. Por eternos segundos fue como si nada más hubiera alrededor. Como si la razón que los había llevado hasta ese lúgubre lugar no existiera.

El sonido de algo que se arrastraba los sobresaltó, haciendo que Ginny lanzara una exclamación ahogada y se aferrara al brazo de Harry con fuerza. Ambos miraron con temor hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido, con el corazón latiéndoles con fuerza y con sus varitas listas. Un segundo después dejaron salir el aire de sus pulmones al ver pasar una rata a toda velocidad.

- Maldito bicho – murmuró Harry por lo bajo bajando su varita, algo avergonzado de su reacción. – Será mejor que dejemos las escobas aquí.

Componiéndose, Ginny le soltó el brazo y recogió su escoba, mientras el muchacho buscaba la suya. La apoyó en la pared, junto al túnel de acceso, y ella lo imitó.

- Esa bajada no parece muy útil para el plan que tienen Mathew y Evelyn – comentó la chica.

- Tienes razón. Es demasiado estrecha y todo el colegio terminará apilado antes de que nos demos cuenta – acordó Harry antes de mirarla brevemente y señalar hacia uno de los amplios túneles que se abrían frente a ellos –. Es por aquí.

Asintiendo, Ginny tomó aire y lo siguió.

Caminaron en silencio durante un largo trecho, uno junto al otro, cada uno sumido en sus propios recuerdos y emociones. A medida que avanzaban, sus corazones parecían acelerarse y sus estómagos cerrarse, pero ninguno hizo la menor sugerencia de detenerse.

Tras una vuelta del camino se encontraron con las piedras del derrumbe que provocó el maleficio del profesor Lockhart. Harry sintió alivio al ver que el tiempo había desintegrado casi por completo la piel del basilisco que él y Ron encontraran en aquella oportunidad. No tenía ganas de verlo de nuevo y tampoco quería agregar imágenes desagradables a los recuerdos de Ginny.

Tras atravesar la abertura entre las piedras, avanzaron sin decir palabra hasta llegar a la puerta circular con las serpientes talladas. Harry entonces se detuvo y la contempló, sintiendo que los recuerdos caían sobre él como una enorme ola.

Ginny se paró a su lado, mirando la puerta con atención, con los labios apretados en una fina línea y cada uno de sus músculos en tensión.

- Ni siquiera recuerdo haber estado aquí antes… no recuerdo este camino, o haberme parado frente a esta puerta… – dijo en voz baja, como si temiera hablar alto y despertar los fantasmas de ese lugar. - ¿Cómo se abre?

- Pidiéndoselo – respondió Harry tras un instante.

El chico contempló las serpientes, tan rígido que pensó que si se movía podría quebrarse, temiendo la imagen que hallaría del otro lado de esa puerta cuando se abriera.

De repente, los dedos de Ginny se colaron entre los suyos, apretando su mano con fuerza. Giró el rostro y la miró. La chica tenía su atención en la puerta, respiraba con rapidez y temblaba sin poder evitarlo. Era evidente que estaba aterrada, pero aún así no dijo nada, por lo que Harry cerró los ojos por un segundo antes de clavarlos en las serpientes frente a él y sisear "Ábrete".

El extraño mecanismo de la puerta se activó y tras unos segundos, se movió para darles paso.

Desde donde estaban Harry contempló la enorme estancia: las serpientes en los costados, la estatua de Slytherin en el fondo, las antorchas que parecía que jamás se apagaban, el silencio sepulcral. Su vista se clavó en el exacto punto en donde Ginny estaba tirada cuatro años antes y por un instante le pareció verla allí. Pequeña, inmóvil, demasiado lejana para llegar a ella a tiempo, demasiado quieta.

De repente, el temblor de la mano que apretaba la suya de manera convulsiva le hizo voltear hacia la chica a su lado. Y el aire abandonó sus pulmones con lentitud mientras su mandíbula se relajaba mínimamente.

Ella estaba allí, a su lado. Respirando. De pie. Viva.

Con decisión subió el escalón que lo llevaba a cruzar la puerta pero se detuvo cuando su brazo ya no pudo estirarse. Ginny parecía petrificada en la baldosa donde se hallaba parada. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, probablemente mirando algo que ya no estaba allí, y su respiración era aún más irregular.

- Está bien, Ginny - dijo con suavidad, intentando no sobresaltarla –. Está vacía. Él no está aquí.

La vio luchar por recobrar la compostura por unos instantes, con las pupilas dilatadas y los labios apretados. Finalmente dio un paso adelante y atravesó la abertura detrás de él.

Sus pasos resonaron en el lugar mientras avanzaban por la pasarela bordeada de agua, acercándose al inconfundible esqueleto de lo que alguna vez fue un basilisco. El sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas rebotaba en el techo y ambos estaban seguros de que el latido desbocado de sus corazones era perfectamente audible. El aire era húmedo y helado, mientras el ocasional caer de gotas de agua rompía el silencio, produciendo un sonoro eco en la enorme estancia.

Soltando la mano de la chica, Harry se detuvo junto a la cabeza del basilisco, con la vista clavada en el lugar donde Ginny una vez perdía la vida. Por un segundo le pareció escuchar a Tom Riddle exponiendo su delirio de grandeza y volvió a sentir que la vida se le escapa y el espanto lo invadía; porque ella estaba muriendo y él no podía hacer nada por salvarla.

La sangre volvió a correr con rapidez por sus venas, como en aquella oportunidad, y la angustia que había mantenido bajo control por años amenazó con escapar del sitio donde la tenía encerrada.

La voz de Ginny le llegó desde algún lugar a su espalda, sacándolo del dolor que comenzaba a atenazarlo.

- En el verano cuando tenía 5 años me enfadé con Ron porque le pintó un gran bigote a una de mis muñecas, así que fui a esconderme en la sala, donde Bill, Charlie y sus compañeros del colegio estaban charlando. Esa fue la primera vez que escuché tu nombre.

Girándose, la vio frente a la estatua de Slytherin, con la vista clavada en el agua frente a ella. Estaba sentada en el suelo, con las piernas dobladas hacia un lado y la mano izquierda apoyada en las baldosas oscuras.

- Hablaban de ti en voz baja – continuó Ginny –. Sobre lo que hiciste… cómo salvaste al mundo mágico y luego desapareciste. Sobre que nadie sabía dónde estabas, qué te había sucedido, cómo eras… No había fotos tuyas, ni descripciones… lo único que se sabía era que tenías una cicatriz -. Inconscientemente, el muchacho se tocó la frente –. Ese día comencé a imaginar que un día iba a conocerte y serías como un príncipe azul… Alguien valiente y educado y fuerte… un héroe.

Acercándose, Harry se sentó a su lado, con las piernas dobladas y sus rodillas rozando las de Ginny. El suelo estaba helado y algo húmedo. Exactamente como lo recordaba en sus pesadillas.

- El 11 de septiembre de hace seis años, apareciste de la nada. Llevabas ropa demasiado grande y gastada, tus anteojos estaban rotos, tus ojos eran increíblemente verdes, tu pelo era un desastre… te veías tan normal. No… - agitó una mano en el aire, como intentando encontrar la forma de decir lo que estaba pensando – brillabas con un halo especial. No había ninguna energía heroica a tu alrededor… No eras distinto a Ron pero aún así, si estabas frente a mí, no podía siquiera hablarte porque seguías siendo El muchacho que vivió… el héroe de mis fantasías.

Mientras escuchaba el tenue murmullo de la voz de Ginny, Harry podía sentir su corazón golpeándole con tanta fuerza en el pecho que parecía que en cualquier momento se le saldría. Sin embargo, permaneció en silencio. Por alguna razón le pareció que ella necesitaba hablarle casi tanto como él necesitaba escucharla.

- Entonces vine a Hogwarts… Estaba tan emocionada. Podría verte a diario… cruzarme contigo en la torre Gryffindor, en el comedor, en los pasillos… Pero tú no parecías saber que yo existía. Jamás en mi vida me había sentido más invisible… - sonrió con tanta tristeza que algo en el interior del muchacho se estrujó –. Y de repente, un día abrí ese diario y allí estaba Tom. Finalmente tuve a alguien a quien contarle mis cosas…, alguien que podía escucharme por horas hablar de mis sueños… de ti… alguien que afirmaba que me entendía, que estaba ahí para mí… para ayudarme - una carcajada seca se escapó de su boca –. Y resultó que terminé siendo su marioneta... ¿No es irónico? Había planificado que vendría aquí y me volvería tu amiga. Y lo único que logré fue convertir tu segundo año un infierno, haciendo que todos creyeran que eras el bendito heredero de Slytherin…

- Eso no es cierto – la interrumpió Harry con convicción –. Tú no hiciste que la gente me evitara… fue su propia ignorancia y temor… Tú no les dijiste qué creer.

- Harry, yo abrí esta Cámara – dijo Ginny con voz quebrada – Yo fui la que mató gallos, quien pintó leyendas con sangre en las paredes, la que hizo que ese… bicho… petrificara a Hermione… Hice que casi te matara…

La cabeza del muchacho negó una y otra vez.

- Tom Riddle abrió la cámara – afirmó categórico –. Tom Riddle envió al basilisco a atacar gente…

- Si no hubiera sido por mí y mi estupidez, Tom Riddle no habría tenido forma de actuar.

- Si no hubiera sido porque soy el mejor amigo de tu hermano, Lucius Malfoy no te habría dado ese diario y jamás habrías estado a punto de morir.

Como si la discusión hubiera llegado a un callejón sin salida, se quedaron callados. Ginny retorciendo el borde de su gastada chaqueta, con los empañados ojos fijos en sus rodillas. Harry con las manos cerradas en un puño y los labios apretados en una línea muy delgada.

- En el momento que el colmillo del basilisco se enterró en mi brazo supe que no iba a lograrlo – musitó Harry tras un largo momento, con los ojos clavados en la estatua de Slytherin, perdido en sus memorias y miedos. - Había leído la página que Hermione arrancó de un libro de la biblioteca y sabía que nadie sobrevivía a la mordedura de un basilisco. Él estaba parado allí – giró el rostro hacia su izquierda – hablándome. Sobre mi madre, sobre ti, sobre él…, sobre mí… Sobre cuán inútil había resultado mi esfuerzo porque al final, ibas a morir… - Bajó la vista al suelo, incapaz de mirarla, y se pasó la mano por el pelo, alborotándolo aún más –. Estabas tan quieta y helada… casi no respirabas y yo… no podía salvarte… estabas muriendo por mi culpa y yo no podía salvarte - murmuró.

Ginny lo miró, azorada ante lo que le estaba diciendo. En todos esos años jamás pensó que Harry se culpara por lo que había sucedido.

– No soy un héroe, Ginny. Nunca lo he sido… Yo no vencí a Voldemort cuando tenía un año. Fue mi madre, y Mathew, y Evelyn… ellos lo hicieron, no yo. Yo no hice nada - afirmó, exasperado -. Y cuando se trató de su recuerdo, no fui mejor. Estabas muriendo por mi culpa y yo estaba paralizado porque nunca había tenido tanto miedo en toda mi vida…

La voz de Harry se desvaneció mientras su declaración flotaba entre ambos. Tras un par de segundos, la chica extendió su mano temblorosa y con suavidad acarició el lugar donde el colmillo del basilisco se había clavado, haciendo que él se tensara y levantara la vista.

- Cuando desperté estabas aquí sentado, con el rostro bañado en sudor, temblando. Aún así me hablaste con calma… Sé que te dolía, Harry. Podía verlo en tus ojos, pero me sonreíste y me dijiste que Ron me estaba esperando y que todo saldría bien – los ojos color chocolate de Ginny se clavaron en las pupilas verdes de Harry –. Ese día no estaba tu madre, ni Mathew, ni Evelyn. Sólo estabas tú… – musitó –. Hay muchas cosas que no sé, pero sí sé que si estoy aquí ahora es porque tú estuviste aquí hace cuatro años…

Por un largo momento permanecieron callados, mirándose. Los temblorosos dedos de Ginny seguían sobre el antebrazo descubierto del muchacho, que levantó su mano derecha y con suavidad limpió las lágrimas que mojaban las pecosas mejillas de la chica. Tras unos segundos que parecieron no terminar, la mano derecha de Ginny subió hasta el rostro de Harry y delineó la cicatriz en su frente.

Ese simple gesto fue como una descarga eléctrica para él.

Por lo regular le molestaba que la gente incluso viera esa marca, por no mencionar que jamás dejaba que nadie la tocara. Pero el suave roce de Ginny fue diferente a cualquier otro. Sólo una caricia.

Sin siquiera pensarlo ahuecó su mano en el rostro de Ginny, se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó sus labios sobre los de la chica. Sintió cómo ella se tensaba, sorprendida, y se apartó. Nervioso se dio cuenta que se había dejado llevar y que su gesto bien podía interpretarse como que se aprovechó del vulnerable estado de Ginny.

Avergonzado fue a pedirle disculpas pero la mano de Ginny se enterró en su pelo y empujó su rostro hacia ella nuevamente. Y aunque al inicio fueron labios apretados, se terminó transformando en un beso lento, tentativo y explorador. Narices que chocaban, cabezas que se ladeaban buscando el mejor ángulo, temblores y jadeos sobresaltados.

No se acercaron más, ni se movieron, como si la cercanía no pasara por estrecharse el uno contra el otro, sino por besarse como si no hubiera nada mejor que hacer durante el siguiente siglo.

El tiempo dejó de importar y ambos parecieron encontrarse atrapados en ese momento, hasta que Harry se separó apenas de ella, con el rostro escarlata y jadeando levemente.

- ¡Wow! – dijo tras un par de segundos, con los ojos cerrados.

Ginny se rió, sintiendo que su rostro estaba encendido, los labios le latían y el aire le faltaba.

- ¿Por qué te tomó tanto tiempo hacer esto? – preguntó.

Enderezándose apenas lo necesario para poder verla a los ojos, Harry le acarició la mandíbula con el pulgar delicadamente.

- No tengo la menor idea. ¿Estupidez?– respondió, sonriéndole abiertamente.

- No insultes a mi héroe personal, Harry – susurró Ginny –. Ni siquiera tú tienes permiso para hacer eso.

- Tu héroe personal lleva meses intentando reunir valor para invitarte a dar un paseo por el lago – confesó él –. Apuesto a que en tus fantasías no habría sido tan lerdo.

- Tú eres mil veces mejor que cualquier fantasía – replicó ella –. Porque tienes el pelo siempre desarreglado – le pasó los dedos por la maraña oscura que coronaba su cabeza, - y usas anteojos – tocó el marco con suavidad, - y no tienes la menor idea de cómo bailar - continuó, deslizando su mano hacia la nuca del muchacho, – pero salvaste mi vida.

Sus ojos se miraron en los de él con un mundo de emociones desfilando por las pupilas. Inclinándose apenas, lo besó en la comisura de los labios.

– Gracias por salvar mi vida, Harry Potter.

El muchacho le sonrió, feliz.

- De nada.

Por un largo momento se quedaron allí, simplemente mirándose. Ajenos al lugar, a la situación, a todo lo que no fueran ellos, hasta que una gota de agua cayó desde una de las serpientes, haciendo que volvieran a la realidad de donde se encontraban y por qué estaban allí.

Harry entrelazó sus dedos con los de Ginny y deslizó su pulgar por el dorso de la mano de la joven.

- ¿Bajarás conmigo si llega el momento? Sé que dije que el plan de Mathew y Evelyn era la mejor opción, pero si aún sientes que no soportarás estar aquí…

Ginny meneó la cabeza.

- Si tú estás aquí, yo estaré aquí – afirmó.

Harry sintió como si le quitaran toneladas de peso de encima y dejó salir el aire que estaba reteniendo.

- Debo advertirte que quizás yo no baje… al fin y al cabo, alguien me dijo el otro día que soy un cobarde – dijo entonces con seriedad, pero con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

El rostro de Ginny se tiñó de rojo mientras su dueña se erguía sobre sus rodillas y cerraba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho.

– ¡Oh, Harry! Lamento mucho haberte gritado esa estupidez. No eres cobarde. Jamás lo has sido y jamás pensé que lo seas. Sólo estaba molesta y dejé que mi temperamento se disparara.

Harry, que la sostuvo por la espalda tratando de que el peso de la chica no lo empujara hacia atrás por lo inesperado del abrazo, reprimió una sonrisa.

- Sonó bastante convincente para mí – dijo.

Sentándose sobre sus talones, Ginny lo miró con culpa.

- Por favor, no estés enojado conmigo. Haré cualquier cosa… una declaración pública… gritaré en el salón que eres el tipo más valiente que he conocido… lo que sea.

Tras un momento Harry rompió a reír ante la desesperación dibujada en las facciones de la chica, y la abrazó una vez más.

- ¿Qué tal si en lugar de gritarme en el Gran Salón vienes conmigo a Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana?

Echándose atrás un poco, Ginny le sonrió con esa sonrisa que sólo reservaba para él, aún cuando Harry todavía no se había percatado de ello.

- Harry, no podemos ir a Hogsmeade. Los paseos quedaron suspendidos por tiempo indeterminado, ¿recuerdas?

- Supongo que escabullirnos hasta allá por alguno de los pasillos no es una opción – dijo decepcionado, mientras enroscaba un mechón de cabello rojo en su dedo.

- Con sinceridad, tiemblo de pensar en lo que Mathew y Evelyn nos harían si nos escabullimos. Y estoy segura de que se enterarían – agregó -. No te enojes, pero a veces son algo siniestros.

- ¡Hey! No hables así de ellos – se quejó el muchacho con aire ofendido –. ¡Yo tengo sus genes!

Ginny sonrió, trazando las facciones de Harry con delicadeza.

- No, tus genes son una versión mejorada. Además, te he visto vistiendo el primer suéter Weasley que mamá te tejió cuando ya te quedaba corto de mangas. Esa imagen y la palabra siniestro están en lugares opuestos en mi mente.

Harry se rió, feliz.

- ¿Qué tal entonces un paseo por el lago? – propuso tras mirarla por un largo momento.

- Como dije, lo que sea porque me perdones – afirmó ella con una sonrisa enorme.

Tras un momento, Harry se enderezó con desgana y le apretó los dedos con suavidad.

- Será mejor irnos – dijo.

La bruja asintió y se puso de pie. Harry la imitó y le sonrió antes de que ambos se dirigieran hacia la puerta.

- Creo que deberíamos decirle a Mathew y Evelyn que la bajada a este lugar no es muy buena. Y que están todas esas rocas obstruyendo el camino – comentó Ginny.

- Se lo diremos mañana.

- Hay que limpiar ese colchón de esqueletos o todos entrarán en pánico antes de llegar hasta aquí – continuó la chica, dejando que su sentido práctico aflorara.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta, Harry se giró y paseó la vista por la enorme estancia. Había pasado tanto tiempo temiendo regresar a ese lugar, sintiendo que la sola idea le quitaba la respiración… y ahora el único vestigio de lo sucedido era el esqueleto que yacía frente a la estatua de Slytherin.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Ginny, preocupada.

Sacando su varita, Harry apuntó hacia el esqueleto del basilisco y exclamó:

- ¡Evanesca!

Una luz potente emergió de su varita y lo que alguna vez fuera el monstruo que habitaba esa cámara se desvaneció en el aire. En ese momento fue como si, finalmente, el basilisco hubiera muerto y el recuerdo de Tom Riddle hubiera desaparecido definitivamente.

Ginny le pasó un brazo por la cintura y se apretó contra su costado. Pasándole un brazo por los hombros, Harry la miró y le sonrió.

- Vamos – dijo.

Unos segundos después la puerta de la cámara secreta se cerró con un suave clonk.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo Quince**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Corredor del tercer piso**_

Harry y Ginny regresaron en silencio a la torre Gryffindor, recorriendo los corredores en penumbras casi sin percatarse del camino que estaban siguiendo. Debatiéndose entre el agotamiento por haber combatido sus demonios y la excitación de haber descubierto sus sentimientos, se contentaban con la increíble sensación de bienestar que el simple caminar con sus manos entrelazadas les provocaba.

- ¿Crees que Ron esté esperándonos? – preguntó Ginny en voz baja, con la vista clavada en las desgastadas baldosas del suelo.

- Sí – respondió Harry. – Puede que yo sea su mejor amigo, pero tú sigues siendo su hermana.

Tres cuartos de corredor después ella se mordió el labio inferior.

- ¿Y vas a contarle lo que ha pasado? – inquirió la joven, con algo de inseguridad.

Una cosa era lo que sucedió en la Cámara, cuando nadie los veía. O ir caminando de la mano por pasillos desiertos, con los retratos como únicos testigos. Y otra distinta era que Harry le dijera a su temperamental y sobre protector hermano que había tenido un acercamiento del tercer tipo con su hermana menor.

- Ron me conoce lo suficiente como para darse cuenta, aún si no se lo cuento. Pero sí, me gustaría decirle – la miró con el ceño fruncido - ¿Por qué? ¿Prefieres que no lo haga? ¿Crees que es mejor que nadie sepa?

- ¡No! – exclamó ella, apretándole la mano. – A menos que tú no quieras… es decir… no sé… ¿qué nadie sepa qué?

Harry disminuyó el paso, nervioso.

- Bueno… que estamos juntos… - la miró, indeciso. – Digo… ¿estamos juntos, no?, – preguntó levantando sus manos para completar las partes faltantes a su pregunta.

Sintiendo que las dudas que acababan de aparecer en ella se desvanecían con la misma velocidad conque surgieron, Ginny sonrió.

- Sí – murmuró.

El adolescente dejó escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo y retomó el camino.

- Entonces se lo diré a Ron y Hermione. No sería sencillo esconderles algo así, ¿no? Aunque con sinceridad, no sé si es buena idea que todos lo sepan – admitió, apresurándose a agregar al percibir el ceño fruncido de la joven: – No me malinterpretes. No es que no quiera es por… seguridad.

- ¿Seguridad?

- No podemos olvidarnos de que está Voldermort y yo soy…

- Harry Potter – Ginny terminó la frase que él dejó en el aire, pensando que quizás estaba sonando presuntuoso.

- Sí – murmuró Harry, mirando sus pasos.

Subieron un tramo más de escaleras, perdidos en sus pensamientos.

- No me importa si el resto lo imagina, lo adivina o lo ignora – afirmó finalmente Ginny. – Pero ocultárselo a mi familia, Hermione y los Whitherspoon me parece...

- ¿Inútil?

- Y exagerado.

Harry giró su rostro para mirar los ojos aún algo enrojecidos de Ginny y apretó su mano en un gesto de apoyo.

- Tu familia, Hermione, Mathew y Evelyn. Si está bien para ti, está bien para mí.

La sonrisa de Ginny brilló con la luz de una de las antorchas, logrando que el muchacho se relajara durante los dos segundos que tardó en darse cuenta que, probablemente, iba a tener que hablar con Ron apenas cruzara la pintura de la dama gorda.

Llegaron hasta el retrato que ocultaba la entrada a la casa Gryffindor, y la dama de rosa miró con una ceja levantada sus manos unidas y las dos escobas que cargaba el muchacho.

- Es bastante tarde para una práctica de Quidditch – comentó.

Harry ignoró su insinuación.

- Refulgente – dijo lanzándole una mirada cansada.

La mujer comentó algo por lo bajo que ninguno de los dos adolescentes se preocupó en escuchar, abriendo el portal para que pudieran pasar.

El Salón Común estaba en penumbras, apenas iluminado por la luz del fuego que ardía en la chimenea. A esa hora por lo regular todos se habían ido a la cama, pero la pareja de adolescentes no se sorprendió al ver a Ron sentado en uno de los viejos sofás. Junto a él, con la cabeza apoyada en un almohadón junto a las piernas del muchacho, Hermione dormía cubierta con la capa de lana de Ron.

Los ojos cobalto del portero del equipo de Gryffindor se posaron en las manos unidas de Harry y Ginny, pero no dijo nada. Harry miró a la joven a su lado, que entendió lo que le estaba pidiendo sin necesidad de mayores palabras.

Elevándose para besarlo en la mejilla, le sonrió y luego se alejó hacia la escalera que conducía hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

- Buenas noches, Ron – dijo en voz baja, deteniéndose brevemente para apretar el hombro de su hermano y lanzarse una mirada de advertencia.

- Que descanses – respondió el muchacho.

Harry esperó a que los pasos de Ginny se desvanecieran en la distancia y se acercó a su mejor amigo, sentándose en un sillón contiguo y dejando las dos escobas en el suelo, a su lado.

Ron no se movió. Permaneció con las piernas extendidas sobre la mesa frente a él y una mano apoyada entre la cabeza de Hermione y el respaldo del sillón, jugando de manera casi ausente con uno de los alborotados rizos del cabello de la bruja.

Ambos se quedaron allí por un rato, mirando el fuego en silencio, esperando a que el otro dijera algo.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que si lastimas a mi hermana tendré que partirte la cara, verdad? – preguntó finalmente el pelirrojo adolescente, mirando a su mejor amigo con tranquilidad.

Harry asintió con lentitud, mientras clavaba los ojos en la mano de Ron, embutida en el cabello de Hermione.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que Hermione es como una hermana para mí?

Los ojos de Ron bajaron hacia la figura dormida a su lado y se detuvieron en sus dedos, enredados en los mechones castaños.

- Yo no soy el que va por los corredores caminando de su mano.

- ¿Y qué estás esperando? – preguntó Harry, levantando una ceja.

Ron suspiró y dejó que el cabello se deslizara por entre su pulgar y su índice con suavidad.

- No es tan simple – respondió en un susurro. – Es… Hermione.

- Exacto – replicó Harry, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldar del sillón y clavando los ojos en el fuego. – Así que si la lastimas, tendré que romperte la cara.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por largos segundos, escuchando el crepitar de las llamas y el viento que aullaba en el exterior. Repentinamente un leño se quebró, despertando a Hermione.

- ¿Ron? – murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados, enderezándose. - ¿Ya regresaron?

- Sí – respondió Ron, abriendo sus dedos para que el cabello de la chica no se enredara en su mano.

- Deberías ir a la cama, Hermione – agregó Harry, sonriendo ante el rostro marcado por las arrugas del almohadón cuando la chica se incorporó para mirarlo.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ginny bajará a la cámara?

Harry asintió.

- Eso dijo.

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó entonces la bruja.

- También – respondió Harry, cerrando los ojos en un gesto cansado. – Si decido quedarme afuera ella querrá quedarse también, tendríamos esta enorme pelea y entonces Ron tendría que romperme la cara, como acaba de aclararme.

Hermione miró a Ron, quien señaló a Harry con el dedo índice.

- Debiste pensar en ese detalle antes de andar por ahí con ella haciendo cosas que prefiero no saber ni presenciar – dijo.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Hermione, totalmente despabilada - ¿De qué hablas? Harry… ¿tú y Ginny…?

- Ron acaba de decir que no quiere escuchar detalles, Hermione, así que si los quieres, te sugiero que busques a Ginny y le preguntes a ella.

Un segundo después los pasos apresurados de la bruja resonaban en la escalera, rumbo al cuarto de Ginny.

Harry sonrió, meneando la cabeza.

- Ginny y yo pensamos que nadie debería saber sobre esto, fuera de tu familia y los Whitherspoon – dijo, mirando a su amigo con fijeza. – Por seguridad.

- Me parece bien – replicó el pelirrojo, devolviéndole la mirada.

Tras un par de segundos de silencio, Harry preguntó:

- Entonces… ¿estamos bien? ¿Tú y yo?

Ron asintió y esbozó una sonrisa resignada.

- Viejo, si mi hermana tiene que tener un novio, tú eres mi primera elección.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron aliviados detrás de sus gafas.

- Lo mismo digo… sobre Hermione – tomando las escobas, se puso de pie. – Me voy a la cama.

- Hasta mañana – dijo Ron.

Ron se quedó allí largo rato, pensando que tal vez era hora de hacer honor a la casa Gryffindor y enfrentarse a lo único que realmente lo aterrorizaba.

Arriesgar su amistad con la bruja sabelotodo de cabello alborotado.

›š

_**Norte de Highgate**_

_**Cementerio de Highgate**_

El viento había arreciado a medida que pasaba la noche, arremolinando hojas secas contra las lápidas.

- Con cuidado, Alastor… ¡Maldición! - Mathew extendió su mano hacia el mago, que volaba a toda velocidad rumbo a un mausoleo – ¡Wingadium Leviosa!

Evelyn se acercó hasta el viejo auror, que había quedado suspendido en el aire, y lo bajó con suavidad hasta el césped.

- ¿Está bien? – preguntó su esposo, llegando a su lado.

- Su pulso es algo débil y está inconsciente – dijo Evelyn antes de murmurar un hechizo destinado a mantener al desvanecido hombre caliente.

– Terminemos con esto y llevémoslo con Phoebe.

Ambos regresaron frente a la tumba de Tomas Riddle y la examinaron con detenimiento.

- Bien, no podemos acercarnos lo suficiente como para buscar en su interior. El vuelo de Moody es prueba más que suficiente – dijo Mathew, haciendo un recuento de lo que ya sabían –. Y no podemos invocar un anillo que no estamos seguros de que esté allí. ¿Alguna idea?

Evelyn contemplaba con fijeza la fantasmagórica estatua que custodiaba la tumba mientras su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad, en tanto su esposo hacía lo mismo parado a su lado.

De manera casi simultánea comenzaron a caminar hacia lados opuestos, rodeando la sepultura lentamente mientras la examinaban.

Mathew extendió una mano y se acercó con precaución hasta que pudo percibir en la punta de los dedos la energía que rodeaba el lugar. Apretó los labios y miró a Evelyn, que en ese momento aparecía desde el otro lado.

- Sólo podemos llegar hasta un metro de distancia – dijo.

Evelyn se paró junto a él y observó el sepulcro.

- Podríamos probar intentar acercarnos juntos. Tal vez así logremos repeler o resistir el hechizo.

- Probemos.

Tomando la mano de su marido, Evelyn dio un paso hacia la tumba, percibiendo la energía que emanaba de allí. Mathew se paró junto a ella y esperó. La energía los envolvió y los sacudió levemente, pero no los pateó, así que Evelyn intentó dar otro paso más. Esta vez fue como encontrarse con una pared invisible pero infranqueable.

Miró a Mathew y ambos dieron un paso delante de manera simultánea, pero no resultó. La barrera seguía allí.

- Al menos no salimos volando – dijo Mathew, retrocediendo sin soltar la mano de Evelyn.

El comentario le dio una idea a la bruja, que levantó las cejas y miró a su esposo.

- ¿Y si la volamos? – sugirió.

- ¿Volarla?

- Sí, volarla. Con explosivos.

- Eve… es una sepultura. ¿No te parece algo irrespetuoso? Al fin y al cabo, Tomas Riddle no tuvo la culpa de que la madre de Voldemort se encaprichara con él y lo mantuviera hechizado para atarlo a ella.

-Y nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que Voldemort haya decidido guardar uno de sus horcruxes aquí. Tom Riddle no sentirá nada. Ya está muerto.

Mathew levantó una ceja en señal de sorna.

- Dejando de lado tu poco respeto hacia los restos de los muertos, no estoy seguro de que tu plan funcione. Pero aún si funcionara, ¿has pensado en el desparramo que va a quedar? Será aún más complicado encontrar ese anillo si encima hay que buscar por todo el maldito cementerio.

- Sólo era una idea – se defendió la bruja.

- Pensemos otra – replicó él.

- Yo ya tuve dos. Cuando quieras unirte al club de los que lanzan opciones, eres bienvenido.

Por un par de minutos ninguno dijo nada. Los ojos de Mathew se clavaron en la base de la lápida, en donde podía distinguir marcas redondas y oscuras. Sangre. La sangre de Harry, probablemente.

La sangre de Harry que ahora corría por las venas de Voldemort.

- Eve, ¿qué tipo de hechizo crees que conjuró aquí? – preguntó entonces. - Debió conjurarlo luego de recuperar su cuerpo. O al menos, no estaba cuando hizo ese ritual. Harry dijo que lo aprisionó contra esta lápida y que Colagusano sacó de allí un hueso de Tomas Riddle padre.

- Estoy pensando en varios – respondió la bruja – Tiene que ser poderoso y perdurable.

- ¿Crees que usó el conjuro Vectrus?

- Es posible. Yo lo habría utilizado.

- Probemos entonces – dijo Mathew.

Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo, sacó una pequeña navaja que James le había regalado cuando se graduó de Hogwarts y la abrió.

- Creo que tu sangre será mejor que la mía para esto.

Evelyn lo miró torcido y le tendió la mano.

- Y después dicen que ser una Cazadora es un don divino. Un regalo de los seres superiores – murmuró.

Mathew cortó con delicadeza la línea de la vida de la mano derecha de Evelyn y la sangre brotó levemente. Tras un segundo de duda, apretó los labios y cortó su mano también. Ante la mirada inquisitiva de ella, levantó un hombro.

- Sólo por las dudas. ¿Lista?

- Sí.

Volvieron a entrelazar los dedos de sus manos sanas y levantaron las palmas donde podía verse finas líneas de sangre. En voz baja y perfecta sincronía recitaron el contra hechizo y una luz fluorescente envolvió la tumba. Un segundo después, la barrera invisible desapareció.

Evelyn tomó la mano de Mathew y cerró la herida antes de hacer lo mismo con la suya.

- Espero que esta búsqueda no vaya a requerir de repetidos cortes. El que sangres en verdad me pone de malhumor – afirmó, limpiando la palma de su esposo con un pañuelo antes de besarla.

Su comentario arrancó una sonrisa al adusto rostro del mago, que se giró para contemplar la tumba ahora accesible.

- ¿Por dónde empezamos? – preguntó.

La pesada loza de granito que se encontraba en la parte superior de la estructura salió volando y cayó en el predio cercano.

- Por arriba – dijo Evelyn, trepando con agilidad.

- Esa es mi chica – murmuró Mathew, sonriendo, antes de subir detrás de ella y mirar dentro del oscuro sepulcro -. ¿No está muy prolijo aquí, eh?

El cajón que en algún momento debió ser madera lustrada estaba abierto, dejando entrever un esqueleto entre los jirones de la seda que cubría el interior. Había un par de sarcófagos más debajo de éste, y varios objetos de aspecto valioso rellenando los espacios sobrantes.

- Parece que a los Riddle les gustaba irse con sus cosas – comentó Evelyn, metiéndose en el interior de la tumba con cuidado y parándose en los bordes del cajón abierto.

- Bueno… ya sabes, hay gente que es muy apegada a sus posesiones. ¿Recuerdas que mi tía Joselyn quiso que la enterraran con ese horrible sombrero con un pájaro? Jamás comprendí qué era lo que le gustaba de esa cosa. Era espantosa y olía peor que este lugar – comentó Mathew, acuclillado en el borde superior de la sepultura, observando cómo Evelyn quitaba del todo la tapa del cajón.

- Se lo regaló tu tío, por eso se aferraba a él – respondió la bruja, mirando el cadáver sin tocarlo -. No veo nada parecido a un anillo aquí.

- ¡Solaris! – murmuró Mathew y una bola de luz incandescente refulgió sobre ellos, iluminando de manera casi deslumbrante el lóbrego lugar.

- Gracias – Evelyn le sonrió brevemente antes de meter la mano en el cajón para apartar jirones de seca y ropa -. ¡Aja! – exclamó.

- ¿Qué?

- No puedo tocarlo.

- ¿Qué es lo que no puedes tocar? Te veo apartando ropa ahí.

- No puedo tocar el cadáver – aclaró la bruja mirando a su esposo con las cejas levantadas -. Puedo quitarle la ropa, pero mi mano se detiene antes de tocar su piel… o lo que queda de su piel – agregó frunciendo un poco el entrecejo y componiendo una expresión de repugnancia mientras se enderezaba.

- ¿Crees que estará dentro de él? En ese caso, quizás podríamos invocarlo – dijo Mathew, extendiendo una mano hacia Evelyn e izándola con facilidad fuera del sepulcro.

- Bueno, tenemos dos opciones. O investigamos esa posibilidad o sacamos los tres sarcófagos y vemos si los otros dos cadáveres también son intocables. ¿Cuál te gusta más? – preguntó la bruja, parándose a su lado en el borde superior del sepulcro.

Mathew lo pensó por un momento antes de levantar la mano y desaparecer la esfera que había conjurado un momento antes, sumiéndolos una vez más en la penumbra plateada de la luna.

- Vamos por la opción A y si el anillo no está allí, sacamos todo afuera – dijo.

- ¿Y por qué no podemos contar con nuestro amigo el bombillo gigante? – preguntó Evelyn, extendiendo la mano hacia delante, de manera que quedó suspendida sobre el cadáver de Tomas Riddle Padre.

- Porque no importa cuántas veces hagamos esto – replicó Mathew extendiendo su mano hacia el cadáver – que un cuerpo se abra sigue siendo asqueroso.

Evelyn sonrió, meneando la cabeza.

- Eres tan sensible… - se burló.

Ambos miraron el cuerpo, exclamando al mismo tiempo:

- ¡Accio anillo!

Un crujido de huesos se escuchó y un segundo después la caja torácica del cuerpo de Tomas Riddle se abrió y un anillo de aspecto pesado, con un enorme rubí engarzado en un complicado escudo levitó hasta quedar a la altura de los dos magos.

Evelyn volteó su mano hacia arriba y el anillo cayó en su palma con suavidad.

Mathew contempló la joya un segundo en silencio y frunció el entrecejo con suspicacia.

- ¿No te parece que esto ha sido muy sencillo?

En ese momento, una voz llegó desde abajo, cortando el aire de noche.

- Vuelvan a colocar eso donde estaba.

Evelyn miró a Mathew y ambos se giraron lentamente para encontrarse con Bellatrix Lestrage, que parada a unos cuantos metros los apuntaba con su varita.

"_Te dije que había sido muy fácil_", comentó Mathew.

- Hola, Bella. Tanto tiempo sin verte – le dijo Evelyn a la asesina de Sirius -. ¿Qué tal Azkabán?

- Alocado. ¿Qué tal tu coma?

- Largo.

- Deja el anillo donde estaba y bajen de allí.

Evelyn apretó los dedos alrededor del anillo, sintiendo la energía que manaba de la joya, y miró a Mathew.

"_Es toda tuya_", dijo.

Su marido esbozó una mueca y, pegando un salto, aterrizó delante de la horrible estatua donde Harry se había visto atrapado dos años antes. Un rayo verde emergió de la varita de Bellatrix cuando le lanzó el maleficio asesino, pero levantó su mano y un rayo violeta emergió de sus dedos.

Una enorme explosión se produjo cuando ambos conjuros colisionaron, lanzando chispas que golpeaban todo lo que había cerca, incluido el desvanecido cuerpo de Alastor. Notando esto, Evelyn extendió su mano hacia él y lo hizo levitar hasta un lugar más alejado, pero permaneció sentada en el borde superior de la tumba de la familia Riddle, observando la pelea.

Con un arco brusco de su mano, Mathew desvió dos hechizos que fueron a dar contra un mausoleo cercano, al tiempo que con la otra mano dirigía una bola naranja de energía contra Bellatrix. El maleficio impactó de lleno en el pecho de la bruja y la estrelló en el tronco de un árbol que se hallaba a varios metros.

- Accio, varita – exclamó Mathew, arrebatándole la varita a la atontada bruja.

Un segundo después Bellatrix se encontró atrapada en varias vueltas de una fina y reluciente soga mágica. La bruja sacudió la cabeza, intentando despejarse y clavó sus ojos llenos de odio en el hombre parado cerca de ella.

- Nunca entendí qué diablos veía Narcissa en ti.

- Soy la excepción a su espantoso gusto en hombres – replicó Mathew.

Evelyn bajó de donde estaba sentada de un salto y caminó con tranquilidad hacia la mujer atada contra el árbol.

- ¿No te molesta cuando un mago puede hacer magia sin varitas? – le preguntó, levantando las cejas.

La mujer la miró con desprecio pero decidió permanecer en silencio.

Mathew extendió una mano y Alastor Moody se elevó en el aire, deslizándose hasta donde se encontraban ellos. Evelyn tomó el mago por un brazo y miró a su esposo.

"_Lleva a Alastor hasta Grimauld Place y yo llevaré a Bellatrix a Glasgow. Avisa a Dumbledore y nos encontraremos ahí", _dijo Mathew

"_Ten cuidado"._

"_Tú también"._

- ¿Piensan seguir charlando toda la noche? – preguntó entonces Bellatrix con acidez.

- Vamos, Black. A partir de este instante, seremos tú y yo – replicó Mathew, poniendo a la bruja de pie de un tirón, en el momento en que Evelyn y Moody desaparecían.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

_**Kinnington**_ _**Lane**_

_**Consejo de Vigilantes**_

Las enormes ventanas del salón del consejo de vigilantes estaban cubiertas por pesados cortinados, que dejaban fuera la luz y amortiguaban el ruido de la calle. El amplio recinto se hallaba casi totalmente a oscuras, en un intento de que la práctica se centrara en el desarrollo del instinto y el oído. 

Sentado en la pasarela que rodeaba el salón suspendida a tres metros de altura, Spike dio una larga pitada a su cigarrillo entrecerrando los ojos. En su opinión, esas novatas iban a necesitar mucho más que un buen oído para sobrevivir. Eran peores que las potenciales de Sunnydale. Y él pocas veces había visto un grupo tan malo como el que vivía en la casa Summers y practicaba en el jardín de Joyce.

Desde la penumbra de su puesto de observación vio a tres chicas intentar dar cuenta de Faith y fallar estrepitosamente. No era por menospreciar a Faith, pero si esas patéticas aspirantes a cazadora no podían con la morocha de pantalones de piel, ni en sueños podrían con un vampiro.

Sus ojos se posaron en Buffy, que aprovechando que Faith había desparramado a las tres inútiles que intentaron atacarla, les estaba diciendo lo que hacían mal. Sonaba dura y precisa, como siempre, pero los círculos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos hablaban de una noche en vela.

Una noche en que seguramente había estado sentada junto a la cama donde Dawn descansaba, haciéndose millones de planteos y evitando ir a verlo. Porque no había ido a verlo. No le había preguntado qué tal estaba, si necesitaba algo, si lo habían lastimado severamente.

No, simplemente se había mantenido alejada de él.

Como si el que ahora estuviera ahí, parado en el mismo edificio que ella, cuando se suponía que debería estar muerto, no fuera nada del otro mundo. Como si todo lo que compartieron, todo lo que él había hecho en Sunnydale, no significara nada.

Pero había significado. Él había ardido como una maldita tea. Había ido al infierno y regresado. Había luchado del lado de los buenos todo ese tiempo. ¡Había sido fiel a ella¿Y ahora, como no tuvo la decencia de permanecer calcinado, ella lo descartaba?

Deshizo el cigarrillo ente los dedos y, asiéndose al barandal de hierro, saltó. Cayó con su habitual gracia justo entre todas las novatas, que pegaron un salto, sorprendidas.

Levantando su ceja partida, las miró desdeñoso.

- ¿Así planean reaccionar cada vez que un vampiro les caiga encima?

- Spike, esto es un entrenamiento – replicó Buffy con brusquedad.

- ¿De veras? No me di cuenta… parecían un montón de porristas practicando su nueva rutina… y yo que creí que tus días de cantos y pompones habían pasado a la historia.

Hubo un silencio tenso mientras Buffy taladraba a Spike con la mirada. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba buscando pelea, sin embargo ella no quería pelear con él. En realidad, sabía que debían hablar, pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar.

No había pegado un ojo en los últimos dos días. Tampoco había comido. Su hermana yacía desmayada por una poción y, por lo que le habían dicho los curadores magos, en cuanto despertara iba a desear dormir para siempre. Y para completarla, Spike estaba allí. Trayendo a Dawn de regreso, volviendo definitivamente de la muerte, ocupando una vez más el lugar que había sido suyo en la batalla contra El Primero.

El mismo Spike, con el mismo atuendo pasado de moda, el mismo pelo estúpido, la misma ceja partida, pero con el pómulo izquierdo inflamado por algún golpe que seguro recibió mientras rescataba a su hermana.

El mismo Spike que ahora miraba a todas esas casi niñas que todavía no entendían siquiera lo que significaba ser una cazadora, y las recorría con ojos llenos de desdén.

- Son patéticas. Peores aún que las potenciales de Sunnydale. ¿No se supone que ya son cazadoras¿Dónde diablos está su instinto, sus reflejos, su sexto sentido? Espero que tengan algo escondido bajo la manga porque hasta donde he visto, apestan.

Esa última frase pareció tocar el orgullo de una de las novatas que, con una exclamación de furia, se lanzó sobre él como un torpedo. Spike no tuvo ninguna dificultad en pegar un salto por encima de la adolescente, para caer a su espalda y golpearla con tanta violencia que la lanzó contra una pelirroja pequeñita, haciéndolas caer a ambas.

En vista de aquello, tres jóvenes más reaccionaron, pero Spike deseaba demasiado una buena pelea como para que esas adolescentes inexpertas representaran un desafío.

- Como dije, patéticas – estrelló su puño contra el rostro de una de las chicas, haciéndola dar una voltereta en el aire por la fuerza del golpe, para luego deshacerse fácilmente de las otras dos. - ¿Es que acaso no hay nadie aquí con quien valga la pena pelear? – preguntó, girándose hacia donde estaban Buffy y Faith para ver si ellas respondían a su desafío.

Una patada en el medio del tórax lo envió volando hasta el otro lado de la habitación, haciéndolo deslizarse por el suelo hasta que se estrelló contra la pared.

- ¿Qué dices de mí?

Los ojos color aguamarina del vampiro se clavaron en la mujer que, parada en el medio del cuarto, lo miraba con la misma ansia de pelea que él.

Poniéndose de pie lentamente, una sonrisa torcida estiró sus facciones al tiempo que sentía que su día mejoraba a pasos agigantados. ¡Oh, sí! Ella siempre había valido la pena.

- No lo sé – levantando su ceja partida, miró a Evelyn de arriba hacia abajo con un dejo de desdén. - ¿Qué tal te han sentado todos estos años durmiendo?

Una sonrisa extraña apareció en las facciones maduras de la cazadora que, fuera de Buffy, más lata le había dado en su no vida.

- ¿Por qué no vienes hasta acá y lo averiguas?

Como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado desde la última vez que se enfrentaron, iniciaron la misma vieja rutina de caminar brevemente en círculos, midiéndose, tratando de encontrar los puntos que representaban ventajas, estableciendo dónde golpearían primero.

Las novatas, que ya habían tenido un par de entrenamientos con Evelyn, se apartaron hasta quedar contra las paredes, expectantes. Porque la bruja las intimidaba bastante, pero éste era Spike. William El Sangriento en persona.

Faith se acomodó con tranquilidad cerca de la puerta.

- Esto promete ser interesante – comentó, entretenida.

Buffy frunció el ceño, preocupada. Sabía que Spike había recibido un maleficio muy potente la noche anterior y había visto pelear a Evelyn, así que lo que estaba por suceder no le gustaba en absoluto.

En ese instante, Spike pegó un saltó y voló hasta donde Evelyn se encontraba, cayendo sobre ella y lanzándole un golpe directo al rostro. La cazadora giró sobre sí misma por la violencia del golpe. Pero cuando se encontraba casi de espaldas al vampiro, inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante y levantó la pierna, estrellando el talón de la su bota en el cuello de Spike.

A partir de ese instante, Buffy pensó que las cosas estaban ocurriendo en una extraña cámara lenta. Probablemente porque pocas veces había visto una pelea como la que estaba presenciando en ese momento.

Había peleado con Spike por todos los motivos que cabía esperarse, e incluso por motivos que no eran esperables. Sabía cómo pensaba y se movía. Pero en esta oportunidad parecía poseído por algo diferente. Se preguntó si era porque estaba enfadado o era debido a su oponente. En un lapso menor a un minuto había lanzado y recibido más golpes de los que Buffy alcanzó a contar.

Lo vio apretar una mano en el hombro derecho de Evelyn y colocar la otra en el interior del muslo izquierdo de la bruja, antes de empujarse los seis metros que los separaban del techo y estrellarla de espalda contra el cielorraso, entre dos vigas.

Evelyn cerró las manos en los listones de madera a sus costados y pateó a Spike en las costillas, haciendo que la soltara. El vampiro aterrizó en la pasarela donde había estado contemplando el entrenamiento y rodó para volver a incorporarse.

La bruja cayó a unos metros de distancia, plantada sobre sus dos pies. Por un largo momento, se miraron.

Al ver que ella se limpiaba la sangre que manaba de un corte en la boca con el dorso de la mano, Spike sonrió, divertido.

- ¿Cansada, Bright?

Una mueca que no llegó a sonrisa hizo que Evelyn contrajera la cara cuando la herida del labio se abrió.

- En tus sueños, Spike – replicó, antes de extender su mano hacia él y exclamar: - ¡Expelliarmus!

El vampiro salió volando hacia la pared más lejana y se deslizó por ella hacia abajo, sin poder aferrarse a nada que amortiguara la caída.

- Maldita bruja – masculló cuando aterrizó en el oscuro piso, tratando de sacudirse del efecto del hechizo.

Evelyn saltó por sobre el barandal y cayó junto a los bastones de madera que usaban para practicar, lanzándolos contra Spike con un gesto de su mano. El vampiro se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos para luego enganchar una mancuerna con el pie y arrojársela a Evelyn, golpeándola en la cadera.

Viendo que en esta pelea la única regla parecía ser que no había reglas, Buffy dio un paso adelante dispuesta a intervenir. Sin embargo, una mano se posó en su hombro con firmeza, deteniéndola.

- Yo no haría eso si fuera tú.

Asombrada, se giró para encontrarse con Mathew parado detrás de ella, mirando lo que sucedía.

- ¿No vas a hacer nada? – le preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

Mathew levantó una de sus cejas y la miró brevemente.

- No.

Spike arrancó un tubo de hierro que era parte de una estantería y se adelantó, haciéndolo girar como un molinete entre sus manos. Evelyn hizo saltar por el aire uno de los bastones que quedaban a su lado y lo atrapó con la mano derecha, deteniendo el primer golpe que Spike le lanzó.

El ruido de los golpes del metal contra la madera, amén de los golpes que lograban conectar contra huesos y músculos, llenó el salón. Las novatas se dispersaron con rapidez cuando la bruja y el vampiro se movieron hacia donde ellas se encontraban.

- ¿Qué clase de hombre eres, que te quedas aquí mientras muelen a golpes a tu esposa? – preguntó entonces una de las adolescentes a Mathew.

- Uno que sabe cuándo meterse y cuándo no – replicó el mago.

- ¿Y cuándo es el momento¿Cuándo Spike la atraviese de lado a lado? – preguntó Buffy con rudeza.

En ese instante Evelyn quedó acorralada contra una esquina y Spike levantó su garrote, dispuesto a hacer exactamente lo que Buffy había descrito. La bruja soltó su vara de madera y atrapó con ambas manos el caño, inmovilizándolo. Forcejearon durante unos cuantos segundos antes de que el metal se doblara, lo que Spike aprovechó. Girando bruscamente sobre sí mismo, lanzó a Evelyn hacia el otro lado de la estancia.

Buffy decidió que era suficiente y se plantó entre ambos contrincantes, destilando tensión y enfado por cada poro de su piel.

- Ya basta – dijo con énfasis.

Spike tenía la mejilla y ceja derecha sangrando, estaba seguro de que unas cuantas costillas estaban por lo menos fisuradas y la rodilla izquierda le pulsaba de manera espantosa.

A Evelyn le sangraba el labio, un ojo comenzaba a hincharse, su cadera derecha parecía haber sido demolida y al enderezarse sintió que su espalda le dolía como el infierno.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos demostró molestia. Por largos segundos se miraron en silencio, respirando con agitación y manteniendo los puños cerrados.

Finalmente, Spike apoyó el doblado caño contra el suelo sin soltarlo. Había una promesa y un desafío en sus ojos, pero el ansia de batalla que parecía salir a raudales de él había desaparecido.

- Sólo por esta vez, podría conformarme con un empate.

Evelyn lo miró con tranquilidad antes de desviar los ojos hacia su esposo. Mathew se cruzó de brazos y levantó las cejas en un mudo interrogante.

- ¿A qué hora teníamos esa reunión? – preguntó Evelyn.

- Hace 10 minutos – replicó el mago.

Frunciendo el ceño, la bruja volteó el rostro hacia Spike.

- Por esta vez, supongo que ambos deberemos conformarnos con eso -. Paseó la vista por los rostros de las novatas y aspiró con lentitud -. Lamento coincidir con él, pero si no pueden con una cazadora que no está intentando lastimarlas, mucho menos podrán con un vampiro. O un mortífago – mirando a Buffy, agregó: - Yo que tú las llevaría a pelear con algunos vampiros de verdad. O dejaría que intenten hacer papilla a Spike. Lo que te parezca mejor.

Sin agregar nada más, salió del salón tan silenciosamente como había entrado.

Mathew mantuvo su vista clavada en el vampiro por un largo instante antes de hacer un gesto de despedida con la cabeza hacia las cazadoras. Entonces, giró y salió detrás de su esposa.

Un silencio muy pesado quedó en el salón hasta que Spike soltó el caño, que rebotó por el suelo con un ruido sordo.

- Y con esto, niñas, damos por terminada la clase de hoy.

Buffy lo miró con enfado y él la miró a ella con más enojo todavía. Y tras un segundo, como si no le dolieran casi todos los músculos por la paliza que había recibido, salió del salón tras patear la puerta con violencia.

›š

_**Kinnington**_ _**Lane**_

_**Consejo de Vigilantes**_

El botiquín del baño tembló contra la pared cuando Spike azotó la puerta a su espalda.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan cabreado. Y lo que más lo cabreaba era que, en definitiva, no tenía motivos para sorprenderse.

En su interior siempre supo que era una mala idea volver a encontrarse con Buffy. Que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar que ella conservara únicamente el recuerdo de su acto heroico, en lugar de regresar para intentar recuperar un lugar que jamás había tenido realmente.

Porque por mucho que le gustara rememorar los últimos días antes de que ese medallón se lo devorara, la verdad es que esos momentos no fueron reales. Sólo fueron consecuencia de la angustia por un final que parecía irrevocable.

Él no creyó que tuvieran otro tiempo. Ella seguro pensó que llegaban al fin del camino. Y ahora ahí estaban, meses después, ante una nueva batalla, circulando las habitaciones de un mismo edificio y sin saber cómo demonios acomodar las cosas.

Al menos él no sabía cómo acomodarlas.

Frustrado, apoyó las dos manos en los costados del blanco lavabo de porcelana y clavó la vista en el espejo que no le devolvió reflejo alguno. Parecía como si todo a su alrededor estuviera empeñado en recordarle que no era más que una abominación de la naturaleza.

Torció el rostro en una mueca que se transformó en un gesto adolorido. Con ironía pensó que al menos podía sentir dolor. Por dentro y por fuera.

Tal vez debería agradecer al infierno por el hecho de que Evelyn Bright aún pudiera hacerle ver estrellas con sus golpes. Maldita mujer. Demasiado buena para vencerla, pero no lo suficiente como para que terminara con él.

Sonrió de lado al recordar el rayo de dolor que cruzó los ojos dorados cuando la estrelló contra el techo. No era sencillo sorprender a esta cazadora en particular y el saber que la paliza había sido mutua lo hacía sentir un poco mejor.

Se enderezó y fue como si un hierro candente le hubiera atravesado el hombro derecho.

Sabía que pelear con Evelyn Bright no había sido su idea más brillante, considerando el maleficio que Voldemort había usado con él. Pero¡qué diablos! Patear ese perfecto trasero seguía siendo tan divertido como siempre.

Un golpe sonó en la puerta justo cuando se estiró para tomar una toalla del estante junto al espejo.

- Ocupado - gruñó.

La puerta se abrió cuando mojaba el blanco algodón y Buffy entró en el baño, cerrando a su espalda. El vampiro la miró por un segundo antes de comenzar a limpiarse el rostro.

- Spike¿estás bien?

- Fantástico – enjuagó la tela teñida de rojo bajo el grifo -, nada como una buena pelea para dejarlo a uno en forma.

Volvió a pasar el suave algodón a ciegas por su rostro cuando sintió los dedos de Buffy sobre los suyos.

- Déjame a mí – dijo la chica, tomando la toalla e indicándole el borde de la bañadera. – Siéntate.

El vampiro la miró con su ceja sana levantada, en un gesto socarrón.

- ¿No deberías estar enseñándoles a esas animadoras la rutina?

- Creí que tú te habías encargado de la clase de hoy – replicó la cazadora. – Muy impresionante, por cierto. Hubo golpes ahí que no te había visto antes. ¿Los reservas sólo para cuando te enfrentas con Evelyn Bright?

- ¿Celosa?

- ¿De que nunca me hayas estrellado contra el techo como lo hiciste con ella? – preguntó Buffy, volviéndose para enjuagar la sangre una vez más.

- No te preocupes, amor. El sexo desenfrenado fue sólo contigo – frunció el rostro al sentarse y la miró destilando sarcasmo -. Por supuesto, me gustaba pensar que era recíproco, pero parece que es más importante el sexo desenfrenado en sí que quién es el que te está haciendo gritar en arameo – agregó, dejando que su enfado se materializara en palabras.

La mano de Buffy se congeló sobre su pómulo.

- Spike, no vamos a tener esta conversación.

- ¿No¿Y cuál será entonces¿Esa en la que me dices que tu declaración de amor justo antes de yo ardiera en llamas fue sólo un consuelo¿Algo que dijiste simplemente porque no tenías que actuar de acuerdo a tus palabras después?

Los ojos verdes de la cazadora se volvieron acerados mientras daba un paso atrás y dejaba la toalla en el lavabo.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así¿Tienes una idea de lo que sentí cuando te vi arder?

- No sé… ¿algo que te hizo correr a abrirte de piernas al Inmortal?

La bofetada resonó entre las paredes del baño como un latigazo, haciendo que la cabeza del vampiro girara con violencia hacia su izquierda.

- No se te ocurra juzgarme, Spike – siseó Buffy, con los ojos brillantes de furia. - ¿Acaso no fuiste tú el que regresó de la muerte y no se molestó en decírmelo¿Acaso no tuve que enterarme por Andrew… ¡Andrew!... que estabas vivo¿Acaso me llamaste para decirme que dejara de torturarme con la idea de que estabas sufriendo un martirio eterno¡No! Simplemente te quedaste en Los Angeles¡trabajando para Wolfram and Hart, por todos los cielos!

Spike se puso de pie y se cernió sobre Buffy en el reducido espacio del baño.

- ¿Y tú llamaste cuando te enteraste¿Fuiste a verme? No me digas nada, estabas tan aliviada de saber que no estaban torturándome con hierros calientes que decidiste montar a ese hijo de puta del Inmortal, sólo para festejar.

Las palabras salieron hirientes de sus labios y pudo ver en las pupilas de la cazadora que se habían hundido tan profundo como él deseaba enterrarse en ella en ese momento.

La mano de Buffy se elevó una vez más para golpearlo, pero Spike esta vez lo estaba esperando. Apresándola por las muñecas, le llevó los brazos a la espalda y le apretó las manos contra la cintura. Dando un paso hacia ella, la empujó contra el mueble del lavabo y estrelló su boca contra los labios femeninos.

Buffy forcejeó para soltar sus manos del apretón de hierro en que se hallaban atrapadas, mientras abría los labios para besar al vampiro con tanta furia y anhelo como la que él estaba mostrando.

Entre jadeos femeninos y gemidos masculinos, Buffy logró liberar sus manos para hundir los dedos en el platinado pelo de Spike. Él la levantó sin esfuerzo y la sentó en el frío mármol junto al lavabo. Acomodándose entre sus piernas, cerró ambas manos en el trasero femenino y la acercó a él.

Buffy sintió un gemido gutural que tardó todo un segundo en percatarse que había salido de su garganta. Inconscientemente deslizó las manos hasta la cintura del pantalón de Spike, tirando de la remera negra para liberarla del cinto. Una parte de su cerebro le estaba diciendo que debía detenerse porque lo único que los separaba de un transitado pasillo era una débil puerta. Pero el resto de su cerebro seguía los impulsos de su cuerpo, al tiempo que sus manos comenzaban a reptar por el abdomen del vampiro, sintiendo cómo cada pulgada de músculo se estremecía cuando lo tocaba.

No había ninguna parte del cerebro de Spike que estuviera funcionando o gritándole absolutamente nada. Lo único que escuchaba era su necesidad descarnada por volver a sentir a Buffy, el latido alocado del corazón de la cazadora, el rugido de su sangre.

Abandonando la boca femenina dejó un cordón de besos húmedos a lo largo de la quijada, que seguía siendo tan suave como recordaba, y se detuvo detrás de la oreja, en la unión con el cuello.

El cuarto de baño comenzó a dar vueltas y Buffy deslizó las manos por dentro de la remera negra hasta la espalda de Spike, donde enterró las uñas. Su mente, demasiado bombardeada por recuerdos y emociones, parecía abotagada. No fue hasta que sintió que Spike bajaba la cremallera de sus pantalones y la levantaba con una mano para quitárselos con la otra, que algo de razón retornó a ella.

- Spike… - jadeó -, espera… no podemos – la lengua del vampiro descendió por su cuello, haciéndole retener el aliento – no aquí. Hay… gente ahí afuera.

El vampiro levantó le rostro y Buffy pudo ver sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas, oscureciendo esos ojos que por lo regular eran claros como el agua.

- En ese caso, amor, será mejor que no hagas ruido – murmuró Spike con la voz ronca de deseo.

Y besándola de nuevo, le bajó los pantalones de un tirón.


	18. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Portones de Acceso**_

Evelyn intentó limpiarse el rostro mientras caminaban hacia el colegio por el soleado parque.

Su marido no había dicho una sola palabra desde que abandonaron el edificio del Consejo de Vigilantes cinco minutos antes. Se limitó a detener las hemorragias con un hechizo en cuanto se aparecieron fuera de Hogwarts, para luego caminar con ella en silencio.

Cuando se hallaban a cincuenta metros de la puerta principal, Evelyn mojó un pañuelo en el agua fresca de una fuente para limpiarse. Mathew se detuvo a su lado y la miró con ojo crítico ante de extender la mano y tomar la tela.

- Déjame a mí – dijo.

Con sumo cuidado pasó el pañuelo por las facciones femeninas, quitando los rastros de sangre que había en ellas. Evelyn lo dejó hacer mientras intentaba identificar las emociones masculinas. El problema era que se le dificultaba porque la adrenalina de la pelea todavía corría por sus venas.

- ¿Estás enfadado? – preguntó tras un momento.

- No – respondió el mago. Doblando un poco las rodillas, la observó con detenimiento desde todos los ángulos – Listo. No hay sangre en tu rostro… menos mal que tu ropa es negra.

- ¿Y qué tal se ve el conjunto?

Mathew enjuagó el pañuelo en la fuente y la contempló por un segundo.

- Espantoso – afirmó.

- Estás enfadado – afirmó Evelyn entonces.

- No, no lo estoy – replicó el mago.

- Pero piensas que podría haber elegido otro día para intercambiar golpes con Spike – dijo la bruja.

- Sí, es verdad – asintió Mathew.

- Y opinas que me veo espantosa – agregó Evelyn con tono molesto.

Sonriendo, el mago le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la estrechó contra su pecho.

– Aún así te las arreglas para ser la mujer más sexy que conozco – murmuró contra su frente.

- No estoy segura de que tu opinión sea válida – replicó Evelyn. Deslizó una mano por la cintura del mago y, sin que él apartara el brazo de sus hombros, se dirigieron hacia el colegio -. Al fin y al cabo, no es para nada objetiva.

- Mi opinión es absolutamente objetiva – dijo Mathew, abriendo la puerta y soltándola para darle el paso.

- Tú estás loco por mí. Eso te descarta.

- Eso me hace el único que cuenta.

- ¡Por Merlín! – exclamó una voz, sorprendida.

Ambos se volvieron hacia Madame Pomfrey, que acababa de desembocar en el hall con un montón de frascos en sus manos.

- ¡Evelyn! ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó la enfermera.

- Nada, Poppy – respondió la bruja, tratando de sonreír pero arrugando el rostro por el dolor que el corte que tenía en el labio le provocó.

- Nada, ¿eh? ¿La misma nada que te acontecía cuando estudiabas aquí?

- La misma nada – asintió Evelyn.

Madame Pomfrey miró con enfado al mago parado junto a la cazadora, que levantó una mano en señal de inocencia.

- ¡Hey, no me mires así! Yo sólo soy su esposo, no tengo poder de decisión sobre las nadas en las que ella se involucra.

- Disculpa pero, ¿cuánto es que hacen que están casados? ¿Más de veinte años?

- Veinticinco – respondió Mathew.

- Veinticinco años… ¿y vas a decirme que todavía no has aprendido a detenerla?

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo asume que yo podría detenerte? – le preguntó el hombre a Evelyn, que levantó un hombro, despreocupada.

- Supongo que porque piensan que como estoy loca por ti, haré lo que me pidas.

- ¿Cómo que "piensan"? ¿Estás diciendo que no es así?

- Enamorada, seguro, pero tanto como loca…

Poppy Pomfrey emitió un sonido impaciente.

- ¡Oh, por favor! Ustedes dos son insufribles. Evelyn, ven a la enfermería. Tengo un ungüento para esas magulladuras. Apuesto a que también tienes costillas fracturadas. Tal vez deberías quedarte allí esta noche, por las dudas.

- Gracias, Poppy, pero tenemos una reunión. Iré después – dijo la bruja, siguiendo camino.

- ¡No puedes ir a una reunión viéndote así! – exclamó la enfermera, subiendo las escaleras junto con ellos.

- ¿Tan mal estoy?

- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez, en tu séptimo año, en febrero? – preguntó madame Pomfrey.

- Sí.

- Peor.

- ¡Oh, cielos! – exclamó Cho Chang que venía bajando y se quedó paralizada mirando a su profesora, con los ojos muy abierto.

- No es tan malo como parece, señorita Chang – le dijo Evelyn a la chica y comenzó a subir con mayor prisa.

"_Te dije que estabas espantosa_", acotó Mathew, caminando a su lado.

"_¡Oh, cállate y camina! No quiero que nos crucemos con Harry. Podría impresionarse"._

"_Debiste pensar en eso antes de decidir que molerte a golpes con Spike era una buena idea"._

- La enfermería está por este lado – dijo madame Pomfrey cuando llegaron al primer piso y los dos magos se dirigieron hacia el lado opuesto.

- Ahora no puedo, Poppy, pero prometo ir después de la reunión. Ya estamos atrasados, de hecho – dijo Evelyn.

- ¡Evelyn! – se quejó la enfermera.

- ¡Te veré en un rato! – agregó la bruja.

- ¡Mathew! – intentó entonces.

- Prometo llevarla más tarde – dijo el mago, caminando junto a su esposa.

- ¿Y qué pasó con eso de que no tienes poder sobre mis decisiones? – preguntó Evelyn.

- Dije que no puedo detenerte, no que no puedo convencerte de que hagas algo.

- El tecnicismo verbal es lo tuyo, sin duda.

- Gracias.

Sin prestarle atención a los murmullos y miradas que recibían a su paso por parte de los alumnos que habían terminado las clases del día, ambos llegaron hasta la gárgola que custodiaba la escalera que llevaba a la oficina de Dumbledore.

- Chispas de chocolate – dijo el mago y la gárgola les dio paso.

Apenas desembocaron frente a la puerta del despacho del director del colegio, pudieron escuchar que la reunión no sólo había empezado, sino que estaba subiendo de tono.

- ¡Esta situación es inaceptable, Albus!

La voz del nuevo ministro de Magia llegó fuerte y clara a los dos magos.

- Parece que esto va a ser divertido – murmuró Mathew.

- Y es por eso que tú serás el que hable – dijo la bruja con tranquilidad antes de golpear un par de veces y entrar -. Buenas tardes. Disculpen la tardanza.

El ministro se giró hacia la entrada con algo de brusquedad y abrió la boca por el asombro al ver el estado de Evelyn.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! – dijo.

Albus Dumbledore frunció el ceño y se enderezó en su sillón.

- Evelyn… ¿estás bien?

- Perfectamente – respondió la bruja.

- Perdón por llegar tarde. Tuvimos un pequeño atraso por motivos de fuerza mayor – agregó Mathew al acercarse al ministro y extender su mano – Buenas tardes, Scrimgeour.

El mago parpadeó y le estrechó la mano, tratando de apartar la vista de las magulladas facciones de la mujer.

- Whitherspoon, es un gusto verte – dijo, componiéndose y acercándose a Evelyn para estrechar su mano también – Bright.

- Scrimgeour – respondió Evelyn, sentándose frente a Dumbledore que todavía la miraba con preocupación -. Lamento el retraso. Fue mi culpa. Algo que tuve que resolver.

- ¿Aún solucionando tus asuntos a golpes, Bright?

- No, por supuesto… A veces también uso espadas, lanzas, ballestas y, eventualmente, algo de magia. Me gusta pensar que soy una persona de recursos – dijo Evelyn mirando al mago frente a ella con tranquilidad.

- ¿Nunca se te ocurrió que puedes usar palabras?

- Pues, la verdad, los vampiros no son grandes pensadores. Usar palabras con ellos es un desperdicio de aliento. Y dado que mi asunto pendiente era con un vampiro, que hasta donde recuerdo jamás se caracterizó por su cerebro exactamente, decidí ahorrar saliva – hizo un gesto con su mano derecha, que tenía los nudillos enrojecidos, y desechó el tema -. Pero supongo que no estamos aquí para discutir cuán efectivo es el uso del discurso en una pelea con vampiros.

- El Ministro me estaba comentando que han detectado enfrentamientos de mortífagos, con magos y brujas que no forman parte de la Brigada de Aurores del Ministerio – dijo Dumbledore, volviendo a respaldarse en su sillón.

Scrimgeour carraspeó y se irguió en toda su altura, que resultaba ser al menos quince centímetros menor que la de Mathew. Éste se había se había sentado junto a Evelyn en la esquina del escritorio de Dumbledore y jugaba con uno de los raros artefactos que el director tenía.

- Exacto. Nos han llegado reportes de encuentros violentos en distintos lugares de Inglaterra en los cuales ningún auror ha declarado participar. Según los testigos, estos encuentros involucran magos altamente entrenados y el hecho de que Albus, eventualmente, nos haga llegar mortífagos atrapados de manera indeterminada, hace más que obvio que aquí hay una célula que trabaja fuera de los límites establecidos por las reglamentaciones del Ministerio – declaró de un tirón, mirando con enfado al viejo mago.

- Como ya he explicado con anterioridad, mi conocimiento del paradero de estos mortífagos es a través de notas anónimas – dijo Dumbledore con calma.

- Dumbledore, no me trate como si fuera imbécil. Yo no soy Fudge. He sido un auror junto con ustedes durante dos años – agregó, mirando a Mathew y Evelyn, que permanecían callados –. Sé cómo piensan y siempre he sabido que trabajan por fuera de la Brigada de Aurores. Pero el Ministerio no puede permitir que haya una facción de magos por allí, haciendo el trabajo que nos corresponde y dejándonos como inútiles. Pelear contra el Innombrable y sus mortífagos es nuestra tarea.

- Pelear contra Voldemort es tarea de todos – afirmó Dumbledore con dureza -. Es la vida de todos nosotros la que está en juego.

- ¡Pero no pueden ir por allí haciendo justicia por mano propia y batallando de manera descontrolada y no regulada! ¡Con testigos muggles, sin respetar reglas básicas como el derecho a ser enjuiciado en lugar de ser eliminado sin más, irrumpiendo en lugares privados o destruyendo propiedades!

El aspecto de Scrimgeour era imponente, con su cabello aleonado y sus ojos que lanzaban chispas de furia, mientras plantaba ambas manos sobre el escritorio de Dumbledore y lo miraba con fijeza.

- Quiero que esto se detenga y que se detenga ahora mismo, Albus. Tengo decenas de mortífagos en Azkaban que no tendrán ningún problema en identificarlos a ustedes como las personas que los atraparon – señaló a Evelyn y Mathew que lo escuchaban con su mejor cara de poker -. El Ministerio ya tiene suficientes problemas de imagen desde lo ocurrido en la Sala de Profecías hace meses, como para que encima tengamos que lidiar con facciones anárquicas que ignoran nuestras leyes y actúan por su cuenta.

- Déjame ver si entendí bien – dijo Mathew -. ¿El problema aquí es que el Ministerio tiene mala imagen? ¿De eso se trata todo esto?

Scrimgeour se irguió y miró a Mathew con enfado.

- ¡Por supuesto que eso es un problema! Que nos dejen como un montón de inútiles es un problema. ¿Y sabes qué más es un problema? Que ustedes, que han sido el mejor equipo de ataque que jamás tuvo la Brigada de Aurores y deberían estar con nosotros, ayudándonos, se nieguen a regresar a su trabajo. ¡Y encima de todo se dediquen a hacernos quedar como ineptos, mientras simulan estar aquí enseñando memeces a una manga de adolescentes inmaduros!

Mathew levantó una ceja ante el estallido y Evelyn habría hecho lo mismo, pero se detuvo a tiempo cuando recordó el corte que tenía en la ceja derecha.

- Me atrevería a decir que en este colegio hay más madurez que en casi todo tu Ministerio – dijo Mathew.

- Por no mencionar que en Hogwarts jamás se han enseñado memeces – acotó Evelyn.

- Excepto Adivinación – afirmó Mathew.

- Sí, excepto esa porquería – coincidió su esposa.

Scrimgeour los miró como si estuvieran chiflados y Dumbledore contuvo las ganas de reírse.

Mathew y Evelyn tenían dos formas de lidiar con este tipo de reuniones. O se transformaban en un témpano de hielo, o simplemente desquiciaban al interlocutor con acotaciones sardónicas.

Parecía que esta vez habían elegido la segunda opción.

- Lo que Mathew y Evelyn enseñan en Hogwarts no lo podría enseñar nadie más – dijo el director con seriedad –. Y que el Ministerio tenga tan mala imagen ante la comunidad mágica es culpa únicamente del Ministerio. ¿O acaso se te ha olvidado todo lo que el Ministerio hizo y dijo cuando Voldemort regresó?

- Yo no tengo la culpa de la estupidez de Fudge ni de su cobardía patética. Lo que sí tengo un Ministerio que manejar y no puedo permitir que su imagen se vea aún más dañada de lo que ya está. La vida de la comunidad mágica es mucho más que lo que sucede con El Innombrable y yo debo ocuparme de esas cosas también, pero no puedo hacerlo si la gente no cree en mi gestión.

- ¿Se te ha ocurrido que no habrá Comunidad Mágica como la conocemos, y que tú no tendrás un Ministerio que gestionar, si Voldemort consigue su objetivo? – preguntó entonces Mathew.

- Sí – respondió Scrimgeour, sentándose con cansancio -. Escuchen, no soy un idiota obtuso. Sé que ustedes están detrás de este comando ilegal de magos y que me cuelguen si esta no fue tu idea, Whitherspoon – agregó mirando a Mathew, que no movió un solo músculo de su cara ante la acusación -. Pero necesito que comprendan que el Ministerio tiene muchas pelotas en el aire y ésta es sólo una pelota más.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo en la oficina hasta que finalmente, Mathew dejó el objeto con el que estaba jugando y entrelazó los dedos sobre su pierna.

- Scrimgeour, si nos conoces tan bien como afirmas entonces sabes que para nosotros no hay más pelotas en el aire fuera de eliminar a Voldemort. Si este comando que mencionas, que no estoy diciendo que exista ni que ninguno de nosotros tres sea parte de él, hace algo que ayuda en la guerra, ¿por qué no le das el apoyo oficial del Ministerio en lugar de rechazarlo?

- Porque yo represento la ley, Whitherspoon. No puedo apoyar algo clandestino porque entonces todo el mundo saldría a hacer justicia por mano propia y luego sería muy complicado mantener el orden. Sé que lo que hacemos no alcanza. Que no es suficiente y que tal vez sería más efectivo si nos saltáramos las reglas, pero soy el ministro. No puedo ordenarles a los representantes de la ley que las rompan. Y no puedo salir a decir que lo que esta brigada ilegal hace está bien.

- Entonces niega su existencia y adjudícale a los aurores cualquier actividad que esta facción clandestina realice – sugirió Evelyn.

El Ministro miró a la bruja por un momento.

- ¿Negarlos? ¿Esa es tu solución?

- No es una mala idea – dijo Dumbledore.

- Si el Ministerio comienza a anunciar oficialmente la captura de mortífagos por parte de su fuerza de la ley, la gente comenzará a creer en su capacidad para manejar este asunto – concluyó Mathew.

Scrimgeour miró a las tres personas sentadas frente a él con incredulidad.

- ¿Están bromeando? – preguntó.

- No – Evelyn levantó su hombro derecho -. Tu gestión mejora su imagen, Azkabán se llena de hijos de puta que esperarán su juicio justo y todo el mundo feliz.

- ¿Todo el mundo feliz? ¿Todo el mundo feliz? – azorado, el ministro se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse nuevamente -. Díganme, ¿acaso creen que soy idiota? ¡No todo el mundo estará feliz! ¡Yo no estaré feliz! Si quieren cazar mortífagos, regresen al trabajo que mejor saben hacer y cacen mortífagos como corresponde, pero no esperen que yo mire hacia otro lado o aplauda lo que están haciendo – se plantó frente a Mathew y Evelyn, señalándonos con su dedo regordete -. Si vuelvo a tener noticias de que hay batallas ilegales por ahí, enviaré a los aurores directo aquí para que los arresten, ¿está claro?

Mathew le sonrió con tranquilidad.

- Lo que espero que tú tengas claro es que tenemos un excelente equipo de juristas, que van a despedazar al Ministerio si nos encarcelas con la palabra de un mortífago como única prueba.

El rostro del ministro se deformó por el enfado.

- No me amenaces, Whitherspoon.

- Eso no fue una amenaza. Fue una aclaración.

- Y hablando de aclaraciones… - dijo Evelyn haciendo repiquetear los dedos en la madera del apoyabrazos -. Necesitamos que nos aclares la carta que el profesor Dumbledore recibió ayer.

- ¿Qué carta? – preguntó Scrimgeour.

- La que dice que, dado que Sirius Black está muerto, el Ministerio está tramitando que Petunia y Vernon Dursley les otorguen la custodia legal de Harry Potter – explicó Mathew.

De repente, la pareja de magos pasó de un estado de total desinterés y relajación al hielo polar, haciendo que el ministro se removiera incómodo en su silla.

- ¿Qué hay con eso? Sólo estoy actuando en el mejor interés del muchacho. El año pasado se metió en grandes problemas dos veces, es obvio que está en peligro y el Ministerio puede proveerlo de la protección que necesite.

- Lo que es obvio es que el Ministerio de verdad está haciendo esfuerzos por conseguir buena publicidad – dijo Evelyn, perdiendo todo rastro de relajación en sus golpeadas facciones.

- ¡Estoy pensando en su seguridad!

- No, Scrimgeour. Estás pensando en tu trasero – replicó Mathew con dureza -. Me pregunto qué pasaría con la imagen del Ministerio si la gente supiera lo que Dolores Umbridge, con el absoluto aval del ministro, hizo aquí el año pasado.

- ¡Ese fue Fudge! A mí lo único que me importa es el bienestar del chico.

- Del bienestar del chico nos ocuparemos nosotros – aclaró Evelyn -. Es lo más lógico, llegado el caso. Al fin y al cabo, somos su familia.

- Petunia Dursley es su pariente más cercano y asumo que ella sabe lo que es mejor para su sobrino.

- Perdón, ¿no acabas de decir que no eres idiota? – dijo entonces Evelyn, que comenzaba a enfadarse -. Tal vez escuché mal.

Scrimgeour se puso rojo al escuchar el insulto y se irguió, como si fuera un volcán listo para estallar, pero Mathew levantó una mano y dijo:

- Te diré qué haremos, Scrimgeour. Tú te mantendrás alejado de Harry, te olvidarás de tus negociaciones con los Dursley, dejarás que nosotros nos encarguemos de cuidarlo y nosotros no destruiremos la poca imagen que le queda al Ministerio – dijo Mathew.

Hubo un silencio pesado en la oficina mientras el ministro de Magia mantenía la vista clavada en los ojos verdes de ese mago que respetaba con reverente temor.

- ¿Eso también es una aclaración?

- No, Scrimgeour, no lo es – replicó Mathew.

Durante exactamente cuarenta y cinco segundos Scrimgeour evaluó las posibles consecuencias de desafiar a Mathew. Y decidió que con todos los problemas que tenía en ese momento, enfrentarse con ese hombre no era una elección inteligente. Y él era un hombre inteligente.

Dumbledore carraspeó levemente y apoyó sus manos entrelazadas en la mesa.

- Bien, ya que hemos aclarado este tema, si no hay nada más que necesites hablar con nosotros, Scrimgeour, tendrán que disculparme. Tengo una cita con Kirshton.

El ministro apretó las manos en puños y controló su enfado antes de asentir.

- No, no tengo ningún otro asunto que tratar… por ahora.

- Gracias por venir, señor Ministro – dijo Dumbledore, tendiéndole la mano.

El mago se la estrechó y luego hizo un gesto con su cabeza a la pareja que seguían sin moverse.

- Whitherspoon, Bright.

- Scrimgeour – dijeron ambos.

El hombre se dirigió hacia la puerta y cuando llegó a ella, se volvió hacia los tres magos.

- Intenten ser más discretos en el futuro. Al menos, procuren que no hayan tantos testigos que puedan identificarlos – dijo antes de salir y cerrar a su espalda.

Dumbledore volvió a respaldarse, uniendo sus dedos como un puente frente a su rostro.

- Scrimgeour no es como Fudge.

- No, no lo es – acordó Mathew.

- Mientras no decida enviar aurores a arrestarnos… - comentó Evelyn.

- No creo que lo haga. No tiene con qué sustentar una acusación en nuestra contra. Sabe que por el momento el único problema que le acarreamos es mala imagen, y para él no es tan importante como para Fudge. Pero en algún momento decidirá que sí lo es. Debemos estar preparados para cuando eso suceda – replicó Dumbledore -. ¿Qué van a hacer con los Dursley?

Las facciones golpeadas de Evelyn se endurecieron.

- Creo que es hora de ir a hacerles una visita – dijo.

Dumbledore asintió.

- Sólo no olviden que más allá de la forma en que lo hicieron, ellos permitieron que Harry viviera en su casa. Y fue eso lo que mantuvo con vida – dijo con tono razonable.

- No nos hemos olvidado – afirmó Mathew poniéndose de pie -. Si nos disculpa, profesor, creo que mi esposa necesita curarse esas heridas.

El director del colegio se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que la bruja.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Spike – replicó Evelyn de manera escueta.

- Ya veo. ¿Aún camina?

- Sí.

Dumbledore torció un poco la boca y salió de detrás del escritorio.

- Bien, iré a hablar con Kirshton. Parece que hay algunos temas que la población de elfos de Hogwarts quiere tratar conmigo.

- Lo que sea, esta vez yo no he tenido nada que ver. No he puesto un solo pie en la cocina para lavar nada – aclaró Evelyn.

- Lo sé.

- Nos vemos en la cena, profesor – dijo Mathew, saludando al viejo mago con la cabeza antes de abrir la puerta y dejar que Evelyn pasara.

- Hasta luego, profesor.

- Cúrate bien esas heridas – pidió el hombre observándolos salir.

Mathew y Evelyn bajaron la escalera en silencio. En cuanto desembocaron en el pasillo, se encontraron con Harry, que vestido con su túnica de Quidditch los esperaba apoyado contra las ventanas.

- Por todos los diablos – murmuró el chico al ver a la bruja.

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Evelyn deteniéndose en seco, con lo que su marido casi tropieza con ella.

- ¿No tenías práctica de Quidditch hoy? – quiso saber Mathew.

- Ginny escuchó decir a Cho que te había visto hecha papilla y me lo dijo – El muchacho la contemplaba con los ojos muy abiertos y una gran preocupación tiñéndole las facciones -. ¿Qué te ocurrió?

- Me topé con un amigo y estuvimos rememorando viejos tiempos – respondió la bruja y comenzó a alejarse hacia la derecha, cojeando de manera cada vez más notoria.

- Evelyn… la enfermería queda hacia el otro lado – dijo su marido sin moverse.

- Lo sé. Yo voy hacia nuestro cuarto.

Harry y Mathew la alcanzaron en un par de pasos, caminando uno de cada lado de la mujer.

- Deberías ir a ver a madame Pomfrey – opinó Harry con el ceño fruncido -. Tu rostro se ve…

- ¿Espantoso? – preguntó Evelyn.

- Bueno… yo no habría elegido exactamente esa palabra, pero funciona – respondió el chico.

- No te preocupes, Mathew ya la usó por ti.

- Y Mathew también prometió que te llevaría a la enfermería – dijo el mago.

- No necesito una noche de enfermería. Lo que necesito es un baño caliente, ese libro que Molly insiste que debo leer, mucho helado y no moverme demasiado hasta mañana.

- Evelyn, ya no tienes dieciséis años. Aún cuando sanas rápido, tu cadera me está doliendo a mí. Signo de que deberías ir a la enfermería y, al menos, dejar que Poppy sane tus huesos y te dé ese ungüento – opinó Mathew.

- Apoyo esa moción – dijo Harry.

- ¿La moción de que estoy vieja? – preguntó Evelyn.

- No dije eso – se quejó Harry.

- Y yo tampoco – agregó Mathew -. Lo que sí estoy diciendo es que daremos la vuelta e iremos a la enfermería.

- Esa es la moción que secundo – señaló Harry.

Evelyn se paró en el medio del pasillo y contempló a su esposo y su hijo, que la miraban con idéntica preocupación.

- Espero que no crean que porque ustedes son dos y yo solamente una, significa que haré lo que ustedes quieran – dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

- En realidad estábamos pensando que si no te comportabas con lógica y sentido común, yo podía petrificarte y entre los dos te cargaríamos – respondió su esposo.

Dándose por vencida, Evelyn se detuvo y miró a su esposo con enfado. Ante la impasibilidad del mago, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a los dominios de Poppy Pumfrey. Mathew le guiñó un ojo a Harry y éste sonrió, antes de que ambos se ubicaran a ambos lados de la mujer una vez más.

- Tienen suerte de que los ame a ambos o los únicos petrificados aquí serían ustedes – murmuró Evelyn, colocando una mano en el hombro de su marido para apoyarse en él -. No esperen que me quede en la enfermería toda la noche. Dejaré que Poppy me reviese, me dé sus ungüentos y pociones y luego me iré a mi propia cama.

Mathew le besó el costado de la cabeza y deslizó su mano hasta la cintura femenina para sostenerla mejor.

- Deja de quejarte. Si eres una buena niña y haces reposo como debes, Harry y yo te llevaremos helado y lo comeremos después de cena.

- Del que hace levitar – agregó Harry, sonriendo.

Evelyn suspiró, resignada.

- Todo sea por el helado.


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo Dieciocho**

_**Londres**_

_**Casa de Mathew Whitherspoon y Evelyn Bright**_

- ¿Evelyn?

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿Para qué sirve una raíz de cúrcuma glaspácita?

Evelyn, que estaba sentada con las piernas encogidas y la espalda cómodamente apoyada contra el costado de su marido, levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

- Mmm… si mal no recuerdo, para preparar un cauterizador instantáneo de cortes provocados por cualquier objeto mágico filoso. También es un ingrediente de un ambientador que elimina todo rastro de magia residual de un ambiente y se usa en las tinturas brillantes con que tiñen pieles de dragón o manticoras.

Apartando la vista del reporte contable que le habían enviado dos semanas antes, Mathew clavó en Harry su ceño fruncido.

- ¡Harry!

El chico levantó las cejas y lo miró con expresión inocente.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Estás preguntándole a ella las cosas de tu ensayo de Pociones?

- Ajá – replicó el adolescente, escribiendo lo que Evelyn le había dicho con rapidez antes de que se le olvidara.

- ¡No puedes preguntarle a ella! – exclamó Mathew, asombrado.

- ¿Por qué no? Tú dijiste que debíamos investigar el tema en los libros o preguntándole a alguna fuente confiable.

- Pero… ¡no puedes venir a preguntarle a Evelyn! Es como hacer trampa a tus compañeros.

- Preguntarte a ti sería hacer trampa, pero Eve es una profesora y una excelente fuente de información. ¿Para qué voy a perder horas buscando en libros si ella puede darme la mejor respuesta posible y de manera concisa? No esperarás que vaya y le pregunte a Snape, ¿verdad?

Evelyn se mordió el labio intentando no reírse ante el azoro y la frustración que percibía en su marido, que no podía rebatir el comentario de Harry pero igual sentía que algo estaba mal en todo ese asunto.

- Por supuesto que no espero que le preguntes a Snape, pero preguntarle a Evelyn es como preguntarme a mí – replicó Mathew.

Harry dejó su pluma y miró a Mathew con tranquilidad.

- ¿Preguntarle a ella es preguntarte a ti? Desde aquí parecen dos personas diferentes, no la misma.

- No es eso de lo que estoy hablando.

- ¿Y de qué estás hablando?

Controlando la risa, Evelyn se enderezó y miró a su esposo con interés.

- Buena pregunta. ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Estoy hablando de… bueno, estoy hablando de que si le doy una tarea no espero que tú se la resuelvas. Eso es hacer trampa.

- ¡Ella no me está haciendo la tarea! – exclamó Harry, enfadado ante la injusticia del comentario.

- Es verdad. Sólo respondí a su pregunta.

- ¡Pero no investigó!

- ¿Y quién dijo que una investigación implica necesariamente buscar en los libros? – preguntó entonces Harry -. Y Hermione no cuenta como ejemplo.

- ¿Sabes? Recuerdo muchas ocasiones cuando, en lugar de buscar en los libros, fuiste derecho con Dumbledore para resolver una tarea más rápido – agregó su esposa.

- ¿Del lado de quién estás tú? – inquirió entonces Mathew.

- ¿En este caso? Del de Harry – replicó Evelyn.

- Pues espero que sepas que la próxima vez que él venga a preguntarme algo de tu materia, no tendré ningún problema en responderle.

- ¿De veras? – preguntó Harry, interesado.

- Absolutamente – afirmó el mago, con decisión.

- ¡Genial! – dijo Harry, sonriendo y regresando a su tarea.

Por un par de minutos Mathew y Evelyn se quedaron en silencio, repasando la conversación, y finalmente se miraron algo suspicaces.

"_¿Acaba de pasar lo que creo que acaba de pasar?"_, preguntó el hombre con el ceño levemente fruncido.

"_¿Te refieres a que si Harry acaba de conseguir que hacer su tarea sea algo más sencillo?",_ replicó su esposa.

Mathew se respaldó nuevamente contra la esquina del sillón y Evelyn volvió a acomodarse contra él, encajada dentro de la curva de su brazo derecho, contra su pecho.

"_Esto es tu culpa, ¿sabes?",_ dijo la bruja tras un momento.

"_¿Mi culpa?"_

"_Absolutamente. Siempre hacías este tipo de cosas en el colegio… Sabía que algún día tendrías el castigo que te merecías por ello"._

"_¿Y el castigo que merecía es que ahora mi hijo haga lo mismo que hacía yo?"_

Levantando el rostro, Evelyn sonrió ante la expresión de Mathew.

"_No sólo que haga lo mismo… que te lo haga a ti",_ replicó_. "Lo que no es justo es que me ocurra a mí al mismo tiempo"._

"_Como si tú no te hubieras beneficiado en su momento"._

Viendo que el ceño del mago volvía a fruncirse, la mujer se rió con ganas.

Harry levantó la vista y vio a Evelyn besar la mandíbula de Mathew antes de tomar su libro y abrirlo. Suspirando resignado, el mago besó el pelo de su mujer y regresó al informe contable.

Durante un largo momento el adolescente contempló a la pareja sentada en el sillón cercano a la chimenea. Evelyn había entrelazado los dedos de su mano derecha con los de Mathew y mantenía los nudillos de la mano derecha de su esposo contra sus labios, absorta en la lectura de un libro que Molly le había regalado. Mathew había colocado el reporte en el amplio apoyabrazos del sofá y se las arreglaba para hacer anotaciones en el informe sin soltar a su esposa.

- ¿Cómo lo hacían? – preguntó Harry de repente, haciendo que los adultos lo miraran confundidos.

- ¿Cómo hacíamos qué? – replicó Mathew.

Harry dejó la pluma sobre el pergamino con el ensayo inacabado y, poniéndose de pie, se acercó para sentarse en un sillón frente a ellos.

- ¿Cómo lograron que nadie se diera cuenta que ustedes tienen esta… relación? – preguntó entonces, haciendo un gesto con la mano que abarcaba a los dos magos -. Es decir, ni siquiera hace falta que estén hablándose para que sea obvio que tienen una relación. Pero tú me dijiste – continuó, mirando a Evelyn – que durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron en el colegio nadie supo que eran amigos. Mucho menos que fueron novios. ¿Cómo lo lograron?

- No nos hablábamos en público – dijo Evelyn.

- Usábamos Legeremancia – aclaró el mago -. De lo contrario, puedo asegurarte que no habríamos podido mantener ese circo por siete años.

- ¿Legeremancia? – Harry lo pensó por un momento. - ¿Y cuánto tiempo les llevó poder hablar usando Legeremancia?

- Casi un año – dijo Mathew.

Harry frunció los labios algo decepcionado y se repantigó contra al respaldo del sillón, pensativo.

- Ginny bajará a la Cámara Secreta – dijo tras un par de minutos de silencio.

Los adultos no se miraron ni hicieron gesto alguno, pero ambos pensaron exactamente lo mismo.

- Esa es una buena noticia – comentó Mathew.

- Sí. La otra noticia es que ahora ella es… mi novia – agregó Harry, que podía sentir que las mejillas se le estaban incendiando pero aún así mantuvo la vista firme en la pareja frente a él.

- Vaya… esa sí es una buena noticia – dijo Evelyn con una sonrisa.

- Felicitaciones - agregó Mathew, pensando que ahora tendría que hablar con Harry sobre buenas costumbres y educación sexual.

- ¿Ustedes no tienen ningún problema con…, bueno con que sea Ginny? – preguntó el muchacho, que no esperaba una aceptación tan rápida.

- Harry, lo único que nos importa es que tú seas feliz y Ginny es una chica fantástica. ¿Qué problema podríamos tener? – respondió Evelyn.

El adolescente dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones antes de morderse el labio inferior y pasarse una mano por la nuca, desordenando aún más su cabello.

- Pues me alegro que estén de acuerdo porque creo que estoy en problemas. Y necesito su ayuda.

Todas las alarmas se dispararon en los dos magos. Ambos podían recordar perfectamente el tipo de problemas en que ellos se habían metido cuando estaban de novios.

- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con que estás en problemas? – preguntó Mathew con cautela, mientras él y Evelyn se enderezaban.

Harry suspiró y los miró, con una cómica mezcla de preocupación e impotencia.

- Ginny y yo decidimos que solamente ustedes y su familia sabrán sobre nosotros. Y Hermione, por supuesto.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Evelyn, sintiendo que comenzaba a relajarse.

- Por las mismas razones que tuviste tú para hacerle prometer a él que nadie sabría jamás de su amistad – replicó Harry.

- ¡Ah! Ya veo – dijo la bruja.

- ¿Y tu problema radica en…? – inquirió Mathew.

- ¡En que no sé cómo hacer para que nadie se dé cuenta! – exclamó Harry, frustrado –. Es decir, no puedo ignorarla. Jamás la he ignorando antes… bueno, ella dice que yo la ignoraba, pero no era así. Era sólo que no le estaba prestando mucha atención. Pero como sea, ahora sí le estoy prestando atención y me resulta muy difícil simular que solamente somos amigos. Es por eso que pensé que tal vez podríamos hacer lo que ustedes hicieron.

Mathew miró a Evelyn por un segundo antes de que ambos se respaldaran, pensativos. El mago miró a Harry, tamborileando los dedos sobre los papeles que había estado revisando.

- No sé si nuestro método vaya a servirles, Harry – dijo.

- A ustedes les funcionó.

- Pero fue porque directamente no nos hablábamos en público. Y la razón por la que no nos hablábamos en público, incluso casi ni nos mirábamos, era porque de haberlo hecho no habríamos podido ocultar nuestra relación – le aclaró el mago.

- En primer año, cuando no usábamos aún la Legeremancia, siempre tendíamos a hablar si estábamos sentados cerca. Era involuntario. Fue por eso que directamente nos manteníamos tan apartados como era posible el uno del otro – agregó Evelyn, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Pero con la Legeremancia lo solucionaron – dijo Harry.

- Sí. Pero seguíamos sin dirigirnos la palabra. Si no hubiera sido por eso habría sido imposible que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba loco por Eve – afirmó Mathew –. Y con sinceridad, si de repente Ginny y tú dejaran de hablarse por completo resultaría algo extraño.

- No nos hablamos por un mes luego de que discutimos en el Gran Salón – apuntó el chico, pensativo -. Quizás podríamos hacer lo mismo que ustedes dos, aprender Legeremancia y…

- … y eso les llevaría tanto tiempo que para cuando lo logren, o ya se han delatado, o ella rompió contigo porque ninguna chica quiere tener un novio a quien no se puede acercar ni hablar – concluyó Evelyn.

- Excepto tú – apuntó Mathew.

- Yo hablaba contigo permanentemente y pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos en las prácticas y las patrullas. Pero recuerdo perfectamente que el primer año, como hablábamos de tanto en tanto, tú estabas siempre enfadado y terminábamos discutiendo por estupideces.

- Pues yo recuerdo que la que siempre estaba irritada eras tú.

- Tu memoria falla.

- Mi memoria está perfecta, pero ese no es el punto aquí – dijo Mathew antes de volverse hacia Harry -. Estoy de acuerdo con Eve en que Ginny te pateará el trasero si no puede hablarte o estar cerca de ti sólo porque es tu novia. Es un poco ilógico que por pasar de amigos a novios deban ignorarse.

- Sí, supongo que en eso tienen razón – murmuró Harry -. De seguro que yo no aguantaría el no poder hablarle ni estar cerca de ella… como si no me importara o algo así.

Las llamas que crepitaban en la chimenea decorada con arreglos navideños fueron las únicas que se dejaron escuchar por un par de minutos, mientras las tres personas en la sala permanecían pensativas.

Finalmente, Mathew se enderezó y, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas, miró a Harry con tranquilidad.

- Harry, miremos esto desde el ángulo correcto. La principal razón por la cual ustedes no quieren que nadie sepa sobre el nuevo estatus de su relación, es que tú tienes miedo de que Voldemort use a Ginny para llegar a ti. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Harry asintió en silencio.

- En ese caso, creo entonces que tu esfuerzo y el de ella es inútil - afirmó el hombre.

- ¡No puedo permitir que Voldemort vaya detrás de Ginny! – exclamó Harry, enderezándose a su vez.

- Eso es algo que no podrás evitar, Harry – dijo Mathew con calma -. Piénsalo. Si tú fueras Voldemort, estuvieras mirando desde afuera en este momento y quisieras acercarte a ti, ¿cuáles serían tus primeras opciones?

Harry apretó los labios y respiró hondo.

- Ron y Hermione.

- Exacto. Porque son tus mejores amigos y todos saben que tú jamás te quedarías inmóvil si algo los amenazara. Ahora, si no pudieras llegar hasta Ron y Hermione, ¿cuáles serían los siguientes candidatos? ¿Detrás de quiénes irías?

La mente de Harry recorrió todas las opciones y, derrotado, dejó caer sin mucha fuerza un puño sobre el apoyabrazos.

- Mierda.

- Exacto de nuevo. Si yo fuera Voldemort, Ron y Hermione serían mi primera opción. Pero justo detrás estaría Ginny. No porque sea tu novia, sino porque es tu amiga. Estuvo contigo en el Ministerio, es parte de la familia Weasley y todos saben que los Weasley prácticamente te han adoptado como parte de ellos. Y porque Voldemort no sabe qué tipo de relación tienes con nosotros, o si tan siquiera sabes que somos tus padres biológicos, por lo que estamos mucho más atrás en la lista.

Evelyn clavó sus ojos en Harry cuando Mathew mencionó esto último y algo se estrujó dentro suyo al notar que el chico no hizo gesto alguno cuando su esposo se refirió a ellos como sus padres. Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas al darse cuenta que de alguna manera, en los últimos meses él, al menos, se había hecho a la idea de su parentesco. Y no parecía que le molestara.

Respirando hondo, pestañeó para librarse de las lágrimas antes de que se formaran.

- Mathew tiene razón, Harry. Por el sólo hecho de que sea tu amiga y haya estado contigo en situaciones tan difíciles, Voldemort asumirá que no vas a permitir que algo malo le ocurra.

- ¿O sea que ustedes piensan que deberíamos decirles a todos la verdad? – preguntó entonces el muchacho.

- No – replicó Mathew -. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, no le aclararía nada a nadie pero mantendría la discreción al máximo. Habrá gente que se dará cuenta, gente que se lo preguntará y gente que no lo notará.

- Lo importante es que mientras ustedes no modifiquen mayormente su comportamiento en público, nadie tendrá la seguridad – aclaró Evelyn.

Harry los miró con expresión desolada.

- Seguir actuando como cuando éramos sólo amigos, sin mayores muestras de que ella es mi novia – murmuró -. Eso va a ser tan complicado – agregó.

Mathew y Evelyn se miraron al escuchar la frase que había marcado cada fase de su relación y, para el desconcierto de Harry, rompieron a reír.

›š

_**Suburbios de Londres**_

La transmisión chirrió de manera espantosa cuando Harry puso la cuarta velocidad de manera algo forzada, haciendo que los ocupantes del espacioso vehículo todo terreno se crisparan.

- Viejo, jamás habría pensado que alguien que vuela tan bien podía conducir tan mal – dijo Fred.

- Esto es preocupante. ¿Eres así de torpe con todo lo que no sea volar? – preguntó George.

- Porque si es así, me alegra que hayamos venido a charlar contigo acerca de cómo esperamos que te comportes con tu novia – concluyó su gemelo.

- ¿Novia? No sabía que tenías una novia… ¿Quién es? – preguntó entonces Neville, mirando a Harry con asombro.

Harry detuvo el vehículo con brusquedad y todos se fueron hacia delante.

- Harry, hazlo con más suavidad – pidió Mathew apoyando la mano derecha contra el tablero de mando para evitar dar con su cabeza contra al parabrisas.

- Lo siento – murmuró el muchacho, avergonzado por su torpeza.

- No hay problema. Inténtalo de nuevo, pero esta vez suelta el embrague con un movimiento más fluido – sugirió el mago.

El muchacho ignoró la mirada interrogante de Neville y respiró hondo, antes de colocar la primera velocidad.

- Exacto. De eso se trata todo en la vida. Fluidez – aseveró Fred.

- Claro, porque tú eres un maestro de lo fluido – replicó Ron con mordacidad.

- Al menos soy alguien que lo intenta, algo que lamentablemente no podemos decir de ti, Ickle Ronniekins – retrucó su hermano mayor levantando las cejas.

- Es verdad. ¿Ya has hablado con nuestra futura cuñada acerca de que se transforme en nuestra cuñada de una buena vez? – agregó George, concentrándose en el menor de los Weasley.

- No sé de qué diablos están hablando y, de todos modos, no estamos aquí para hablar sobre mí.

- Cierto, estamos aquí para detallarle a Harry sus nuevas obligaciones – acordó Fred.

- No queremos que se repita la desastrosa situación que hubo que pasar con Cho – agregó George.

Harry se puso casi violeta de tan ruborizado que estaba y la caja de cambios volvió a crujir cuando intentó meter la cuarta velocidad sin pasar por la tercera.

- Maldición – murmuró, fastidiado, antes de fulminar a los mellizos a través del espejo retrovisor.

- Como comprenderás, tenemos intereses en este tema – prosiguió Fred.

- Es nuestro deber como adultos tratar de brindarte nuestra sabiduría en el campo del amor y las relaciones – acotó George.

- Adultos mi trasero – afirmó Ron -. ¿De qué sabiduría hablan? Lo único sobre lo que ustedes dos pueden dar cátedra es de cómo ser un par de idiotas y no morir en el intento.

- Tranquilo, Ron. Si te preocupa que le hablemos a Harry acerca de cómo jamás dar un solo maldito paso… - dijo Fred.

- Para tener a la chica que lo tiene balbuceando su nombre en sueños desde hace años… - agregó George.

- Despreocúpate. Te dejamos el tema a ti – afirmó Fred.

- Ese, sin duda, es tu campo – anunció George.

Ron se puso colorado y fue a replicar algo cuando Mathew suspiró y se giró para mirar hacia atrás.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes puede explicarme por qué razón tenían que venir? - preguntó.

- Nosotros dos porque queríamos tener una pequeña charla de hombres con Harry – aseveró Fred.

- Y eso es condenadamente difícil de hacer si estás en nuestra casa – agregó George.

- O en la tuya – concluyó Fred.

- Ron vino porque pensó que podría convencer a Harry que comenzara su práctica de manejo yendo hasta la casa de Hermione – dijo George con una sonrisa torcida.

- ¡No es verdad! – exclamó Ron, volviendo a ponerse colorado -. Yo vine porque estoy harto de estar encerrado en casa. Necesitaba algo de aire.

- Ahora le dicen tomar aire – murmuró Fred con ironía.

- Yo vine porque usted se ofreció a enseñarme a conducir – dijo Neville algo dubitativo, mirando a Mathew.

- Y lo haré – le aseguró el mago antes de tomar una caja que tenía a sus pies y tendérsela a los mellizos -. Háganme un favor. ¿Podrían colocar esta caja allí atrás?

Cuando Fred estaba por levantar su mano, Mathew soltó la caja como si se le hubiera resbalado, haciendo que ambos muchachos se apresurara a tratar de atraparla.

En el momento en que los mellizos la tocaron, Mathew extendió su mano hacia delante y dijo:

- _Portus_.

Los mellizos lo miraron, tomados por sorpresa, y un segundo después habían desaparecido del interior de la camioneta.

Harry frenó bruscamente una vez más y los dos muchachos sentados en el asiento trasero miraron el lugar que un segundo antes ocupaban Fred y George. Mathew se acomodó de nuevo en el asiento del copiloto y sonrió, satisfecho.

- Bien, ahora que nos hemos deshecho de ese par de estorbos, vamos a proseguir. Para el final de la tarde ambos deben ser capaces de conducir este vehículo – afirmó.

Una sonrisa enorme destelló en el rostro de Ron.

- ¿Dónde los enviaste?

- A su negocio – replicó el mago -. Harry, intenta de nuevo.

Riendo para sus adentros, el muchacho volvió a poner la camioneta en marcha y esta vez avanzaron sin mayores contratiempos ni bruscas frenadas.

- ¿Lo ves? No es como volar, pero de todos modos es fácil – dijo Mathew, orgulloso, cuando se detuvieron un rato después.

- Sí, cuando te dejan concentrarte – replicó Harry, satisfecho.

- Es verdad. Bien, Neville, es tu turno – dijo Mathew.

Harry se bajó para dar la vuelta y subirse detrás, mientras Neville se sentaba en el asiento del conductor y se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad.

- ¿Recuerdas todo lo que le expliqué a Harry? Gira la llave en el arranque y suelta el embrague con suavidad mientras vas presionando el acelerador – le indicó el mago.

Neville asintió, concentrado. Apretando los labios, colocó la llave en el tambor de arranque, pero por un par de segundos se quedó muy quieto. Entonces giró el rostro hacia Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡Ginny es tu novia! – exclamó, asombrado.

Harry gimió, mortificado, y lo miró con fijeza.

- Te agradecería enormemente si no lo comentas – pidió.

Su compañero de habitación levantó las cejas pero asintió, antes de regresar su vista hacia la calle.

- Bien… giro la llave – dio vuelta al encendido y el motor se hizo escuchar -, aprieto el embrague y coloco primera – con suavidad la palanca de cambios entró en la ranura indicada -, y suelto el embrague al mismo tiempo que presiono el acelerador – concluyó, moviendo sus pies con lentitud.

Un par de segundos después la camioneta se deslizaba por la calle.

- ¡Excelente, Neville! Muy bien – dijo Mathew satisfecho.

El muchacho sonrió, contento con su éxito, y se relajó.

- ¿Hacía dónde vamos? – preguntó tras un par de calles.

- No lo sé. La idea era que pudieran practicar, así es que es mejor si nos dirigimos a lugares poco transitados y evitamos las autopistas… ¿dónde quieren ir? – preguntó Mathew, mirando a los tres muchachos.

- Por mí cualquier lado está bien – afirmó Neville.

- Por mí también – dijo Harry.

Ron permaneció en silencio, mordiéndose el labio y mirando por la ventanilla, como si estuviera debatiendo consigo mismo.

- Sí, cualquier lugar – murmuró, derrotado, acomodando innecesariamente su cinturón de seguridad.

Harry miró a su mejor amigo de reojo, esperando que dijera algo más. Evidentemente, los comentarios de Fred y George habían sido más que efectivos porque Ron permaneció en silencio, mirando las calles.

Tras un momento decidió que si Ron no iba a hacer nada, él no se privaría de intentarlo.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver a Hermione o a Luna? – propuso.

- Luna no está en Londres. Se fue con su padre a investigar sobre los greewiltwist en Escocia – comentó Neville mientras disminuía la velocidad antes de cruzar una esquina.

Ron levantó una ceja y miró a Harry, que apretó los labios para evitar reírse.

- Bueno, no dudo que Hermione estará contenta de verlos – dijo Mathew. Hurgó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y, sacando un celular, lo pasó hacia atrás sobre su hombro –. ¿Por qué no la llaman, para ver si está en casa y puede recibirnos?

Ron miró el teléfono como si fuera algo venenoso.

- Llama tú – le dijo a Harry, sin tocar el aparato que Mathew aún sostenía.

- ¿Y por qué yo?

- Porque yo no sé usar los felitonos. ¿Ya olvidaste cuando te llamé a la casa de tu tía?

El recuerdo de Ron gritando como loco en el teléfono hizo reír a Harry.

- Es teléfono, Ron. Y podrías aprender – dijo, tomando el celular.

- Otro día – replicó Ron.

Harry hizo memoria por un momento antes de marcar el número. Esperó con paciencia a que atendieran mientras Ron se mordía el labio, deslizando una mano sobre la rodilla gastada de sus jeans de manera compulsiva. Tras cuatro timbrazos la voz de Hermione se escuchó en la otra punta de la línea.

- Hola Hermione, soy Harry – el muchacho sonrió ante la exclamación de su amiga – ¡No, no! No sucede nada. Todo está bien. Mathew nos está enseñando a Neville y a mí a conducir. – La voz excitada de la joven se escuchaba casi sin problemas -. Bastante bien… al menos no hemos chocando contra nada hasta el momento. - Otra pausa y más comentarios apurados femeninos –. Hermione, no estoy hablando y conduciendo. Neville está conduciendo ahora. Yo estoy atrás con Ron… - más preguntas -. No, él ya sabe. Vino porque quería salir de su casa por un rato y pensamos que sería buena idea ir a verte, si es que no tienes… - hubo otra pausa y Harry sonrió ampliamente -. Grandioso. Te veremos en un rato.

Cortando la llamada, le tendió el teléfono a Mathew.

- Nos está esperando.

- Genial – dijo Neville, entusiasmado ante la idea de seguir conduciendo -. ¿Alguien sabe cómo llegar?

- Yo te guío – respondió Mathew -. Sigue derecho cinco calles y luego debes doblar a la izquierda. Recuerda poner la señal de giro cincuenta metros antes de llegar a la esquina.

Harry se volteó hacia Ron y cuando éste lo miró, gesticuló una sola palabra, sin emitir sonido alguno.

"_Cobarde_".

Ron se encogió de hombros y se volteó hacia la ventanilla. Un segundo después, sonrió.


	20. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19

_**Londres**_

_**Consejo de Vigilantes**_

- ¿Algo más que nos puedas decir? – preguntó Giles.

- No – fue la escueta respuesta de Angel.

El salón de reuniones del Consejo de Vigilantes se sumió en el silencio, mientras los ocupantes se perdían por un momento en sus propias cavilaciones.

- ¿Qué hay del número y clase de criaturas que ha reclutado? – preguntó Buffy.

- Como dije, no estoy seguro. Vi las mismas que había antes: vampiros, dementores, hombres lobo, banshees, magos, brujas… - Angel se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Demonios? – preguntó Willow.

- Voldemort nunca usa demonios – dijo Spike -. Los considera de baja calaña.

- Está loco, pero tiene estándares – agregó Angel, mirando de reojo a la cazadora, que se encontraba sentada frente a él en la mesa, junto a Spike.

Desde donde estaba podía saber con certeza dos cosas. La primera, que Spike y Buffy habían estado lo suficientemente cerca como para que ella oliera a él. La segunda, que ella había elegido sentarse junto al capitán peróxido cuando había sillas de sobra alrededor de la mesa. Y no sabía cuál de las dos cosas le dolía más.

- En definitiva, es el mismo alegre y heterogéneo grupo de la última vez – comentó Spike, pitando su cigarrillo y expulsando el humo mientras entrecerraba un ojo -. Algo así como una reunión escolar de 10 años después.

- Dieciséis – aclaró Dumbledore -. Angel, ¿tenía Tom un retrato de su madre con él en este sitio donde se estaba escondiendo?

Tras un segundo, durante el cual el vampiro trató de enfocarse en lo que le preguntaban, Angel frunció el ceño y pensó por un momento.

- No.

- ¿Está seguro?

- Sí. El retrato de su madre no es algo que uno vaya a olvidarse - aclaró Angel.

Dumbledore se inclinó hacia delante y lo miró con intensidad.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Me refiero a que estaba obsesionado con esa pintura – respondió Angel levantando las cejas-. Jamás dejaba que nadie lo tocara y lo limpiaba a diario.

- Sí. Lo recuerdo… era un retrato un poco extraño – comentó Spike.

- ¿Extraño cómo? – inquirió Giles.

- Extraño como infantil – dijo Spike -. Yo podría haber dibujado eso y quizás me habría salido mejor.

- ¿Como tu poesía? – preguntó Angel.

- ¿Me critica alguien que tiene una colección de Barry Manilov? – retrucó Spike.

- Niños, ¿necesitan un momento a solas? – interrumpió Buffy antes de volverse hacia Dumbledore. - ¿Qué tiene que ver ese retrato?

- Probablemente sea uno de los horcruxes que creó. Necesitamos encontrarlo.

- ¿Y si usamos un hechizo localizador? – propuso Willow.

- Los horcruxes están protegidos por magia muy poderosa. No son detectables mediante hechizos, así que si queremos llegar a uno de ellos, debemos saber dónde buscar – explicó Dumbledore.

- Podría estar en cualquier lugar – murmuró Giles, frustrado -. Incluso podría estar en otra dimensión.

- No creo que esté en otra dimensión. Como dije, estaba obsesionado con ese cuadro. Dudo mucho que lo haya enviado a quién sabe dónde, lejos de su control – comentó Angel.

- Ustedes dos pasaron mucho tiempo con él en el pasado, por no mencionar el par de meses que anduvieron cerca ahora. ¿Alguna idea? – preguntó Buffy.

- En realidad, creo que nosotros no somos la mejor fuente de información en este caso – dijo Angel pensativo -. Voldemort tiende a tomar sus decisiones teniendo en cuenta lo que cree que Bright o Whitherspoon van a pensar o hacer.

- ¿O sea que es probable que haya escondido este retrato en un lugar donde ellos no pensarían buscar? – preguntó Willow.

- Mejor aún, un lugar donde les resulte complicado ir – dijo Angel.

- ¿Ir? – inquirió Buffy.

- Sí. Un sitio adonde les resulte difícil entrar, emocionalmente hablando.

Dumbledore asintió lentamente.

- Para Evelyn y Mathew hay varios lugares así – murmuró el mago.

- No sé entonces qué hacemos nosotros discutiendo el tema - dijo Buffy -. ¿Por qué no los llamamos y…?

- No – la cortó Angel con brusquedad.

Tanto Buffy como Giles y Willow se quedaron algo sorprendidos por la reacción del vampiro.

Incómodo por haber sido tomado desprevenido, Angel se removió en la silla. Podía manejar una reunión con Mathew Whitherspoon, pero la sola idea de estar en el mismo cuarto que Evelyn Bright era algo que lo crispaba. No estaba seguro de poder soportar el ver lo que su presencia le hacía a esa mujer.

- No me parece que haga falta llamarlos ahora – intervino Dumbledore -. Están ocupados con otros temas que requieren de su atención.

- Excelente eufemismo para decir que están festejando la navidad con sus amigos – replicó Spike.

Buffy frunció el ceño.

- Perdón… ¿yo estoy aquí, discutiendo sobre esta guerra que le concierne a ellos y ellos están festejando la Navidad? – preguntó molesta.

- Nadie tiene la obligación de estar en esta mesa, señorita Summers. Si necesita ir a preparar cosas para el festejo, todos lo entenderemos – respondió Dumbledore con calma.

Buffy se sintió una tarada. Internamente maldijo a ese anciano que parecía amable y comprensivo, pero le recordaba al imbécil de Travers. Alguien que miraba desde fuera, opinaba y dirigía, pero dejaba que otro se ensuciara las manos.

Giles carraspeó y limpió sus anteojos.

- Me parece entonces que no hay mucho más para hacer o decir hoy.

- Tiene usted razón, Giles – dijo Dumbledore antes de mirar a Angel -. ¿Sigue con la idea de regresar a Estados Unidos?

Angel asintió.

- Wesley está teniendo algunos problemas que requieren de mi atención. Voldemort no va a aceptarme en su círculo y mi credibilidad ya se ha visto demasiado afectada entre los miembros de La Espina Negra. Aún cuando seguiré ayudando en la medida que pueda, hay asuntos que había puesto en marcha antes de venir a Londres y que debo terminar.

El director de Hogwarts miró por un largo momento al vampiro que había quebrado a su protegida tantos años atrás. El vampiro que él se encargó de que fuera maldecido con un alma porque fue lo único que pudo hacer para tratar de resarcirse ante Evelyn, aún cuando la joven estaba en coma y no podía verlo.

- Comprendo – dijo finalmente y se puso de pie -. Giles, por favor, cualquier novedad que tenga envíeme una lechuza.

- Por supuesto – le aseguró Giles, poniéndose de pie también.

- Gracias. Señorita Summers, señorita Rosemberg – saludó Dumbledore, antes de mirar a Spike, que no hizo gesto alguno, y luego a Angel, que se limitó a saludarlo con la cabeza.

La puerta se cerró detrás del anciano y Giles miró a Buffy, que permanecía sentada con los ojos fijos en la pulida madera de la mesa.

- Bien, me parece que iré a investigar un poco acerca de la transferencia de poder. Hay que apuntalar mejor el desempeño de las cazadoras en el conjuro de hechizos de defensa.

Buffy levantó las cejas, sintiendo que ese comentario iba dirigido hacia ella. Llevaba meses intentando y ya casi se había dado por vencida con el tema de la magia. Era obvio que las varitas no estaban pensadas para que ella las usara.

- Encontré un par de textos antiguos que creo que serán de utilidad en ese tema – le dijo Willow a Giles, poniéndose de pie -. Ven, te los enseñaré.

Ambos salieron del cuarto, dejando a Buffy con los dos vampiros.

Un largo silencio se cernió sobre la mesa y sus ocupantes, mientras Angel miraba a Buffy, Spike miraba a Angel y Buffy se negaba a mirar a ninguno de los dos. Porque sabía lo que Angel seguro ya había deducido sobre ella y Spike. Y también sabía que si lo miraba, vería en sus ojos cuánto le dolía la situación. Y ella jamás había soportado que él sufriera.

- ¿Cuándo te vas? – preguntó entonces Spike, rompiendo la tensa quietud de la sala.

- En cuanto termine algo que tengo pendiente.

Buffy clavó los ojos en Angel. Una vez más se preguntó cuánto y cómo Evelyn Bright lo afectaba. Su vehemente negativa a que la llamaran, el notorio temor a encontrarse con ella, la culpa que aparecía en él cada vez que alguien la nombraba. Era obvio que para Angel, la bruja cazadora era un tema sin cerrar. Y una parte de ella le dolió al darse cuenta que Evelyn aún tenía un gran poder sobre el vampiro. Tal vez no la deseara para él, pero seguía siendo lo suficientemente importante como para que se arriesgara por ella. Como para que no tuviera el valor de encontrarla y mirarla de frente.

- Ella no va a perdonarte – dijo repentinamente.

Angel asintió.

- Lo sé. No espero que lo haga.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Tengo algo que debo devolverle – replicó el vampiro.

- Mándale una lechuza – sugirió Spike.

- Yo se lo quité, yo se lo tengo que devolver – respondió Angel.

La cazadora lo miró con profunda preocupación.

- Si estás hablando de devolverle a su hijo…

- Ella ya tiene a su hijo de vuelta. Esto es otra cosa – Angel se puso de pie y miró a Spike - ¿Qué harás?

Spike levantó su ceja rota y se respaldó, colocando un brazo en el respadar de la silla de Buffy.

- Me quedo.

Angel asintió, interpretando perfectamente lo que su viejo protegido estaba diciendo con su gesto. Reprimiendo la punzada que sintió en el pecho, se volvió hacia Buffy.

- ¿Todavía en fase de cocción?

La joven no estaba segura de qué responder, porque ninguna respuesta le parecía adecuada. Dándose cuenta, el vampiro esbozó un fantasma de sonrisa que no alcanzó a alegrar su triste mirada.

- Cuídate, Buffy.

- Tú también – musitó la chica.

- Nos vemos, Willie – dijo Angel mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

- ¡Hey, Membrillo! – exclamó Spike, haciendo que Angel se detuviera con la mano en el picaporte y se volteara a mirarlo -. Lograr que ella te estaque tampoco es la solución.

El fantasma de sonrisa se transformó en una mueca sardónica.

- ¿Y lo dice alguien que dejó que lo volviera papilla delante de una veintena de cazadoras?

Con una última mirada a la chica salió, cerrando a su espalda sin hacer ruido alguno.

›š

_**La Madriguera**_

_**Cuarto de Ron**_

Sentado contra el cabezal de la cama que siempre había ocupado en el cuarto de Ron, con Ginny instalada entre sus piernas dobladas y apoyada contra su pecho, Harry contempló el tablero que se encontraba junto a los pies de su novia.

- ¿Piensas mover en algún momento de lo que queda del año? – preguntó su mejor amigo, impaciente.

- Estoy pensando – respondió Harry, frunciendo el ceño con concentración.

Ginny se mordió el labio, jugando con los dedos de Harry mientras evaluaba la jugada con detenimiento.

- El caballo a su torre de la reina – dijo la chica.

Harry observó la jugada y, sonriendo, le ordenó al caballo la movida. La pieza negra galopó por el tablero, saltó por encima de un peón y destruyó a patadas la torre, para disgusto de Ron.

- Dos cosas. Primero, tú no estás jugando, esto es entre tu novio y yo. Y segundo, ¿qué dijimos sobre todas esas cosas que no quería presenciar? – se quejó Ron, frunciendo el ceño al ver que Harry le daba un beso de agradecimiento a su hermana.

- Cállate, Ron. Nadie dijo que yo no podía dar mi opinión aquí – dijo Ginny, sonriendo con satisfacción.

- Y en cuanto a lo que no quieres ver, lo lamento, viejo. Como diría Mathew, la inteligencia es sexy y mi novia es muy inteligente, asi que será mejor que te resignes – agregó Harry, tan sonriente como Ginny.

- Las palabras sexy y Ginny en una misma frase, es una de esas cosas que tampoco me interesa escuchar – se quejó el pelirrojo.

- Envidioso – le dijo su hermana.

- Exhibicionista – retrucó el muchacho.

- Gallina – replicó Ginny.

- Cállate.

Harry se rió con ganas mientras Ginny entrelazaba sus manos, colocándolas sobre su estómago.

- No importa, puedo vencerlos a ambos sin problemas – declaró Ron antes de ordenarle a su alfil que tomara el caballo del rey del Harry.

La puerta se abrió medio segundo después de que alguien golpeara y Mathew entró en el cuarto.

- Aquí están. Harry, debemos irnos – anunció, mirando el tablero de reojo.

- Pensé que nos quedarímos a cenar – dijo el chico, incorporándose mientras Ginny se apartaba.

- Y lo haremos, pero Evelyn y yo necesitamos hacer una visita y queremos que vengas con nosotros.

- ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó Harry intrigado mientras se ponía de pie.

- A ver a los Dursley – respondió el mago.

Harry levantó las cejas y Ginny lo miró con interés.

- ¿Puedo ir? Tengo un par de cosas que me gustaría decirle a ese primo tuyo – pidió.

El muchacho levantó un hombro y miró a Mathew, quien negó con la cabeza.

- Lo lamento. Sólo hemos previsto seguridad para nosotros tres y no quiero arriesgarme.

Las facciones de la chica se revistieron de decepción y Mathew rió, abrazándola.

- Si todo sale como yo espero, prometo llevarte hasta la salida del colegio de Dudley para que puedas decirle ese par de cosas.

Ginny sonrió y Harry levantó las cejas.

- ¡Hey, hey, hey! – dijo apartándola de Mathew -. Si alguien va a llevar a Ginny a cantarle verdades a mi primo, ese seré yo.

Mathew levantó las manos.

- Ok, no te sulfures – sonrió y besó a Ginny en la sien antes de murmurarle algo en el oído. Enderezándose, apretó el hombro de Ron en señal de saludo -. Te veré después, Ron.

- Claro.

- Terminaremos la partida cuando regrese, viejo – dijo Harry, buscando su abrigo.

- Disfruta el momento y trae fotos – Ron le sonrió, cruzándose de brazos y respaldándose en los pies de la cama.

- Haré lo posible – volviéndose hacia Ginny, le dio un beso rápido y un abrazo -. Te veré en un rato.

- Diviértete – contestó la chica.

Los pasos de Harry y Mathew se perdieron escaleras abajo, desde donde se escuchaba la voz de Evelyn llamándolos. Ginny se sentó donde Harry estaba un momento antes, abrazándose a la almohada y hundiendo la nariz en ella.

Miró el tablero por un momento y sonrió.

- Caballo 4 a alfil 3 – dijo.

Las piezas se movieron y el caballo se plantó en su cuadro con orgullo.

- Jaque mate – anunció la chica, satisfecha.

Ron estudió azorado el tablero por un segundo, sin entender lo que había sucedido, y entonces miró a su hermana, enojado.

-¡Eso es trampa! ¡Mathew te lo dijo!

›š

_**Nº 4 Privet Drive**_

Mathew tocó el timbre y hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su largo gabán. A su lado, Harry pateó el suelo para combatir el intenso frío y junto a él, Evelyn miró al jardín cubierto por la nieve.

Sus ojos se posaron en el chico que se encontraba entre ella y su esposo. En un gesto automático le arregló el cuello del abrigo, que estaba doblado hacia adentro, para luego revolverle el pelo. Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó, sin entender.

- Estás demasiado peinado – respondió Evelyn, volviéndose hacia la puerta mientras Harry hacía un esfuerzo por contener una carcajada.

Era la primera vez que una mujer no intentaba ordenarle el pelo sino todo lo contrario. Y su esfuerzo por no reírse fue aún mayor cuando Petunia Dursley abrió la puerta y su falsa sonrisa de bienvenida se congeló en su rostro al ver quiénes estaban parados en el felpudo de bienvenida.

- Hola, Petunia. Tanto tiempo – la saludó Evelyn.

Tras un par de segundos, Petunia pegó un grito y cerró la puerta con un golpe sonoro.

Harry levantó las cejas, interesado.

- Debe ser la primera vez que tía Petunia recibe a alguien de esta forma - dijo y, abriendo la puerta, entró.

La mujer, que estaba agazapada en la entrada de la cocina, miró a la pareja que entró detras de Harry, quien cerró la puerta una vez que Mathew estuvo dentro. Vernon apareció desde la cocina y los pesados pasos de Dudley se escucharon bajando las escaleras.

- Petunia, ¿qué suced…? – la pregunta de Vernon Dursley quedó inconclusa al ver a los visitantes. - ¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hola, tío Vernon – saludó Harry, adelantándose.

- Aún no es verano – le espetó el hombre.

- Menos mal o toda esa nieve me habría preocupado – respondió el chico con ironía. Al ver que el rostro del corpulento individuo comenzaba a deformarse, agrego: - Tranquilízate, no he venido a pasar con ustedes la Navidad.

- ¿Entonces? ¿A qué has venido? ¿Y quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó entonces, mirando a los dos desconocidos con el ceño fruncido.

- Tío Vernon, ellos son…

- Mathew Whitherspoon y Evelyn Bright – murmuró Petunia. – Pensé… creí que habían muerto. Lily lloró una tarde entera en la cocina de mi madre por ustedes.

- Estábamos en coma, no muertos – dijo Evelyn.

- ¿Los conoces? – preguntó Vernon a su esposa.

- Es el primo hermano de James y su esposa – aclaró Petunia, recuperándose un poco de la impresión –. Yo… lamento haberles cerrado la puerta. Pensé que eran fantasmas.

- Me imagino – murmuró Mathew, adelantándose y tendiéndole la mano a Vernon -. Mathew Whitherspoon.

El tío Vernon comenzó a sudar, como siempre que se hallaba ante un mago o una bruja, y miró la mano suspendida frente a él como si fuera una tarántula. Tras unos segundos, como Mathew no la apartó, terminó por estrechársela.

- Ella es mi esposa, Evelyn – dijo Mathew y Vernon apretó los dientes mientras estrechaba la mano a la bruja también.

- ¿Así que usted es primo de Potter? Pensé que él no tenía parientes vivos – comentó Vernon.

- Bueno, no estuve exactamente coleando estos últimos años, así que supongo que no he contado como pariente vivo – aclaró Mathew. Ante la mirada de incomprensión del otro hombre, agregó: - Ya sabe… estar en coma…

- ¡Ah, sí! Por supuesto. Entiendo.

Vernon Dursley pensó que aunque fueran magos, al menos venían vestidos como gente normal. Petunia, por otro lado, estaba blanca como el papel. Ella podía recordar perfectamente bien qué tipo de relación unía a esta pareja con su hermana y su cuñado.

Por un largo momento nadie dijo nada, hasta que Dudley terminó de bajar la escalera y extendió su mano.

- Dudley Dursley – se presentó.

- Hola Dudley – lo saludó Evelyn, estrechándole la regordeta mano.

- Dudley – Mahtew imitó a su esposa antes de volverse hacia Vernon y Petunia. - Lamentamos haber venido sin avisar, pero es un poco complicado moverse de manera segura estos días y necesitábamos hablar con ustedes sobre un tema importante – dijo con un tono de voz que hizo que Evelyn recordara a su suegro cuando estaba en un tribunal.

- ¿Qué tema? – quiso saber Vernon, receloso.

- La custodia legal de Harry.

Harry miró al mago, desconcertado. Petunia abrió los ojos con algo de temor mientras Vernon movía los bigotes y se erguía.

- ¡Ah! Bien… excelente. Pasemos entonces a la sala – dijo, trasladando su voluminosa humanidad hacia la habitación contigua y parándose frente a la chimenea para asentar su lugar en esa reunión.

Petunia se ubicó rígida como una tabla en el sillón junto a Vernon, con las manos fuertemente apretadas en su regazo y su equina expresión congelada en el rostro. Mathew se sentó en el sofá, con Evelyn a su izquierda y Harry a la derecha, frente a los Dursley. Tras un momento de duda, Dudley se acomodó en el sillón cerca de la entrada, observando con detenimiento a la bruja.

Nunca en su vida había visto ojos de ese color.

- Ustedes dirán – dijo Vernon, observando a los visitantes con expresión de superioridad.

- Tenemos entendido que el Ministerio ha estado conversando con ustedes acerca de la posibilidad de que le cedan la custodia legal de Harry – comenzó Mathew con voz calma

- ¿El Ministerio iba a adoptarme? – sorprendido, Harry miró a sus tíos con el ceño fruncido –. ¿Iban a darme en adopción a una _**institución gubernamental**_?

Vernon tuvo la decencia de ponerse algo incómodo mientras Petunia se concentraba en sus manos.

- Bueno… ese sujeto dijo que el Ministerio iba a hacerse cargo de ti y de tu seguridad – argumentó Vernon -. Creo que ya hicimos más que suficiente… Te criamos, te dimos un hogar, ropa, comida y educación.

- ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Un hogar? Un techo, seguro, pero un hogar… - dijo el chico, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

- Bien, ¿qué más se suponía que teníamos que hacer? – preguntó el rubicundo individuo con enfado -. Lo único que falta es que ahora me digas que esperas que coloque en mi testamento que te dejo la mitad de mis bienes – hizo una pausa y lo miró con suspicacia -. No será que quieres mi herencia, ¿verdad?

Harry abrió la boca, realmente atónito.

- Si alguna vez me pregunté hasta qué punto llega tu estupidez, acabas de despejar todas mis dudas – afirmó.

- Y las mías también – dijo Mathew, clavando sus ojos helados en el hombre parado frente a la chimenea –. No estaba seguro con qué iba a encontrarme aquí pero ya veo cómo son las cosas.

- No, tú no ves cómo son las cosas – intervino Petunia, destilando tensión por cada poro de sus acartonadas facciones -. Hemos pasados años, AÑOS, lidiando con las rarezas de Harry. Llamadas del colegio diciendo que de repente apareció en el techo, que el pelo de un profesor se volvió azul, con Dudley encerrado en un serpentario… por no mencionar los últimos años, con gente extraña apareciendo por todos lados, lechuzas invadiendo mi jardín, pasteles que vuelan sobre la cabeza de nuestros invitados o esos horribles pelirrojos que le hicieron crecer la lengua a mi hijo hasta que midió más de dos metros.

- ¿Y todo eso ameritaba que le dieras a Harry un armario por cuarto? – preguntó Evelyn, cuyos puños estaban cerrados en su regazo, con los nudillos blancos.

Petunia se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en su sillón y se enfrentó a la helada expresión de Evelyn.

- Si Harry era tan preciado para ti, ¿por qué no te hiciste cargo de él entonces? ¿Dónde estuvieron ustedes todo este tiempo, para que vengan ahora a recriminarme lo que hice o dejé de hacer?

- Estaba en _**coma**_, Petunia – replicó la bruja -. De no haber sido por eso, puedes estar segura que Harry no se habría criado con una mujer tan imbécil, que descargó el desprecio y rencor que sentía por su hermana en un niño inocente.

Petunia se puso colorada y respiró con enfado.

- Mi hermana no era más que una idiota, que se creía especial sólo porque estudió en esa escuela y se casó con ese inservible de Potter.

- ¡No los insultes! – exclamó Harry, poniéndose de pie, enfadado.

- Lily nos hacía quedar como locos, hacía que la gente nos mirara como si fuéramos personas que era mejor evitar. Se creía tan especial sólo porque era una bruja… – retrucó Petunia.

- Lily no era especial porque fuera una bruja – la interrumpió Evelyn, mientras Mathew tomaba a Harry por la muñeca para obligarlo a sentarse -. Era especial porque era un ser humano con un gran corazón. Uno tan grande, de hecho, que tomó a nuestro hijo cuando nosotros no pudimos cuidarlo y lo adoptó como propio. Tan propio que murió por él.

Un silencio azorado se instaló en la sala de los Dursley. Harry se sentó lentamente de nuevo junto a Mathew y los tres esperaron a que alguien dijera algo. Vernon resopló, Petunia boqueó y Dudley abrió los ojos como platos.

Finalmente, Vernon balbuceó:

- Tú eres… ustedes son… Harry es…

- Harry es Harry – señaló Mathew en tono tajante -. Era sólo un bebé cuando llegó a esta casa, un niño. Al margen de dónde viene, cuál es su historia, cómo llegó aquí, es una persona.

- Él no es hijo de Lily – murmuró Petunia.

- Él no es _**solamente**_ hijo de Lily – corrigió Evelyn, enfrentándose a la mujer sentada del otro lado de la mesa de café con la mirada -. Pero Lily fue su madre, Petunia. Puedes estar segura de eso.

Vernon, que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar, miró a Harry con el rostro enrojecido por el enfado.

- No puedo creer que durante todo este tiempo hayamos estado…

- Harry me salvó hace un año y medio – dijo Dudley de repente, interrumpiendo a su padre y atrayendo la atención de todos hacia él -. Estábamos en el parque y apareció esa cosa. Un… - agitó la mano, como si buscara la palabra en su cerebro y no la encontrara.

- Un dementor – dijo Harry, mirando a su primo con curiosidad, sin entender adónde iba a ir a parar con lo que decía.

- Eso, un dementor. Se me vino encima y recuerdo que lo único que quise fue morir – prosiguió Dudley, mirando a los dos magos sentados en el sofá -. Harry hizo algo… no sé qué fue porque no estaba mirando, pero hizo algo y me salvó – frunció el cejo, como si estuviera pensando, antes de mirar a Harry -. Yo te habría dejado allí. Habría corrido tan rápido como pudiera y te habría dejado.

Harry asintió.

- Lo sé.

- Pero tú te quedaste – señaló el muchacho.

- Sí.

Dudley frunció los labios, pensativo, y luego asintió, respaldándose. Los cuatro adultos y Harry lo miraron por un momento, esperando que agregara algo más. Tras unos segundos fue evidente que había dado por terminada su participación en la charla, por lo que Mathew regresó su atención a la pareja parada frente a ellos. Era hora de exponer los términos que le importaban para poder largarse de esa casa.

- La custodia de Harry regresará a Evelyn y a mí, una vez que solucionemos algunos detalles legales – dijo poniéndose de pie -. Les agradecería que si algún funcionario del Ministerio llega a venir por este tema, lo remitan con nosotros.

Vernon asintió de manera casi automática para, repentinamente, levantar su regordete dedo.

- ¿Y qué hay de mi acuerdo con ellos?

- ¿Qué acuerdo? – preguntó el mago, al tiempo que Evelyn y Harry se ponían de pie.

- Ellos iban a hacerme un reembolso – explicó Vernon.

Evelyn tomó aire y la muñeca de su esposo, todo al mismo tiempo.

- Un reembolso – repitió la bruja.

El gordo sujeto se dirigió hacia un pequeño mueble junto a la chimenea y lo abrió, extrayendo un libro.

- Tengo todo anotado. Cada centavo que hemos gast…

- Te enviaré el dinero, Dursley – lo interrumpió el mago, que tenía la mandíbula encajada de la furia -. Y te sugiero que ni siquiera te atrevas a mostrarme el detalle de lo que tienes anotado ahí o de verdad que vas a lamentar el día que tu camino y el mío se cruzaron.

Vernon Dursely dio un paso atrás de manera instintiva, mientras Petunia se apresuraba a colocarse detrás de él.

- ¿Qué hará? ¿Me lanzará alguno de esos hechizos y me hinchará como un globo? – preguntó Vernon, intentando sonar desafiante pero fracasando estrepitosamente por el temblor de su bigote.

- Estaba pensando en algo más efectivo, como borrar esa empresa tuya del mundo de los negocios – replicó el mago.

El hombre abrió y cerró la boca, sin emitir sonido, mientras Petunia lanzaba un gemido ahogado, aferrándose al brazo de su marido.

- ¿Acaso han venido hoy aquí a amenazarnos? – preguntó, indignada.

- En realidad habíamos venido a decirles que vamos a asegurarnos de que nadie, nunca, les haga daño – dijo Evelyn.

- ¿Y ahora cambiaron de opinión? – inquirió la larguirucha mujer.

- No – respondió la bruja con simpleza - . Cuentan con nuestra palabra de que haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para protegerlos. Siempre.

Petunia tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

- Gracias – dijo tras un momento.

Evelyn asintió, Mathew no se molestó en mover la cabeza y Harry miró a sus tíos por un segundo.

- Harry, ¿hay algo que necesites llevarte o ya podemos irnos? – preguntó Mathew.

- Aquí no hay nada mío – afirmó el joven mago.

- En ese caso, Dursley, Petunia, Dudley – saludó el hombre y apoyó una mano en la base de la espalda de su esposa para guiarla hacia la puerta.

- Adios, Petunia. Vernon. Dudley – dijo la bruja.

Harry miró a sus tíos un momento.

- Adios, tío Vernon. Tía Petunia…

- Adios Harry – la mujer lo interrumpió, despidiéndose casi sin mirarlo.

El chico hizo un gesto de resignación y caminó detrás de Mathew y Evelyn.

- Adios, Dudley – murmuró al pasar junto al otro chico, que también se había puesto de pie.

Salió al pasillo y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero la voz de Dudley lo detuvo antes de que Mathew la abriera.

- Harry, ¿quién es Ginny?

Harry se giro y miró a Dudley desconcertado.

- Ginny es mi novia – dijo con el ceño fruncido -. ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

- Ah, tu novia – respondió Dudley -. Me han llegado unas cartas muy raras. Gritan cuando las abro y las firma alguien que se llama Ginny.

Las cejas de Mathew, Evelyn y Harry se elevaron, y el muchacho miró a su primo, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.

- ¿Ginny te ha enviado vociferadoras?

- ¿Así se llaman esas cartas? – preguntó Dudley y Harry asintió –. Sí, me ha enviado cuatro. No quise abrir la última y estalló… Linda voz – comentó tras un momento -. Tiene un vocabulario florido.

Harry sonrió, divertido, y metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta que no se había quitado.

- Sí, es verdad.

Dudley lo saludó levemente con la cabeza.

- Nos vemos, Harry.

Harry asintió a su vez.

- Nos vemos, Dudley.

Mathew tomó el picaporte para abrir la puerta cuando, frunciendo el ceño, giró repentinamente y regresó al salón. Con el rostro encajado se aceró a Vernon y Petunia, que no se habían movido, y le arrebató al hombre el libro que aún sostenía en las manos.

- Cambié de opinión. Me llevo esto –. Levantó el libro y lo sacudió, mostrándoselo. Dio un paso más hasta que quedó a un par de centímetros de Vernon. – Puedes estar seguro de que voy a revisarlo con detalle. Yo que tú comenzaría a preguntarme si lo que voy a encontrar, va a gustarme.

El rostro de Vernon perdió el color. Tal vez era estúpido, pero la inteligencia le alcanzaba para reconocer una amenaza cuando la escuchaba.

Satisfecho ante el temor que vio en los ojos de la pareja, Mathew salió de la sala y se dirigió hacia donde Evelyn y Harry lo esperaban. Los tres magos salieron y respiraron hondo cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

- ¿Listo para irnos a casa? – preguntó Mathew.

Harry paseó la vista por la calle y los jardines, antes de clavar los ojos por un segundo en el número 4 que brillaba en la puerta. Mirando a la pareja junto a él, sonrió.

- Totalmente.

Mathew colocó su mano en la base del cuello del muchacho y los tres se dirigieron a la camioneta aparcada frente a la casa. Cuando se alejaban en el vehículo negro, Harry miró atrás y vio que Petunia estaba parada en una ventana, observándolo partir de su casa para siempre


	21. Capitulo 20

**Capítulo Veinte**

_**Londres**_

_**Cocina de la casa de Mathew Whitherspoon y Evelyn Bright**_

Evelyn miró lo que había frente a ella en la mesa y meneó la cabeza, dubitativa.

- No lo sé, Molly…

- ¡Oh, vamos Evelyn! ¡Esta es una opción excelente!

- Excelente para ti, que sabes cómo hacerlo. Yo no sabría siquiera por dónde empezar.

- No necesitas saber por dónde empezar. Lo único que necesitas hacer es conjurar el hechizo y se hará solo – afirmó Molly, intentando convencerla.

- Pero se hará con mis habilidades que en este tema son nulas.

- Nunca he pensado en ti como alguien que tuviera nulas habilidades en ningún tema.

- Lo que demuestra que todavía puedes descubrir cosas sobre mí.

Molly miró algo decepcionada a la bruja sentada en la cabecera de la mesa, junto a ella.

- Bien. Si no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas. Sólo creí que ésta era una buena idea.

Evelyn se mordió el labio, presintiendo que acababa de ofender a la pequeña pelirroja, de rostro curtido y manos algo ásperas de tanto trabajo. La culpa la cubrió y se sintió avergonzada. Al fin y al cabo, lo único que Molly intentaba hacer era ayudarla.

- No es que no quiera hacerlo, Molly. Es una opción excelente y si tuviera más tiempo trataría de aprender, pero Navidad es en cuatro días y no quiero que mi primer regalo a Harry sea algo que no le quede o no le guste.

- Él igual lo apreciaría – replicó Molly.

Evelyn se respaldó y jugó con las agujas y la lana que Molly había colocado frente a ella apenas llegó.

- Tú no entiendes, Molly – dijo en voz baja tras un momento, haciendo girar una de las agujas como si se tratara de una estaca -. Necesito que mi regalo sea algo especial… No te ofendas, pero no quiero que sea algo que le hayan dado antes o que cualquiera pudo darle, sino algo que sólo yo pueda darle. Algo… especial – musitó.

La expresión de Molly se suavizó al detectar la inseguridad escondida tras las palabras. Extendiendo su mano, cerró los dedos alrededor de los encallecidos nudillos de Evelyn.

- Cualquier cosa que tú le des será especial – aseguró -. Tú eres su madre.

La bruja del cabello negro negó con lentitud sin mirar a su amiga a los ojos.

- No lo soy.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo eres! – exclamó Molly.

- No, Molly. No lo soy – dijo Evelyn con firmeza -. Por muchas razones, y sin importar que él sepa lo sucedido, Lily sigue siendo su madre. En su mente y en su corazón, lo es. Y sé que es así porque cada vez que lo miro a los ojos… jamás me mira como tus hijos te miran a ti – levantó el rostro y clavó sus húmedas pupilas en las de la otra bruja -. Y está bien. De verdad que sí. Yo lo entiendo… ¿cómo podría pensar en mí como su madre si me conoció hace apenas unos meses? No lo he cuidado cuando estuvo enfermo, no le curé ninguna rodilla lastimada, no lo ayudé con su tarea, no lo castigué por romper algo jugando al Quidditch dentro de la casa… No he sido su madre, Molly – volvió a bajar la vista hacia la mesa -. Y realmente no pretendo que me trate o me vea como tal de buenas a primeras. Pero esta es nuestra primera Navidad juntos y quiero… no sé… darle algo que cuando lo mire, o lo use, piense en mí.

Molly Weasley se quedó callada mirando a la mujer a su lado.

- Estoy segura que es una cuestión de tiempo, Evelyn – murmuró tras un momento -. Harry es un buen chico. Algo lastimado y con muchos demonios, pero heredó todas esas cosas tuyas y de Mathew que valía la pena heredar. Sólo dale tiempo.

- Sí… Tiempo – musitó la cazadora.

Ella no tenía tiempo. Lo sabía. Pero no creyó que tuviera sentido explicarle a Molly que para ella, el mañana no era algo con lo que soñar. Así que levantó el rostro y parpadeó repetidas veces, enderezándose y sonriendo con algo de tristeza.

- Te diré qué haré… prometo que aprenderé a tejer para poder regalarle un sweater a Harry la próxima Navidad… ¡qué diablos! Hasta le tejeré uno a Mathew.

- ¿De veras?

- Por supuesto.

Molly miró a Evelyn y, suspirando, tomó la lana y las agujas para guardarlas en su bolso.

- Olvídalo. Que tú te pongas a tejer tiene tanto sentido como que yo salga por ahí con una estaca a buscar vampiros.

Evelyn fue a decir algo pero se dio cuenta de que en realidad, era cierto. Y no tenía sentido negarlo. Así que esta vez fue ella quien apretó la mano de la bruja pelirroja.

- Gracias por pensar en mí, Molly. En verdad lo aprecio. Debo confesar que me costó bastante decidir qué darle a Harry, pero me parece que encontré el regalo perfecto.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Molly.

- Un par de guantes de Quidditch.

Una expresión de escepticismo cruzó las facciones de la madre de Ron y Ginny.

- ¿Te parece que unos guantes de Quidditch serán algo significativo para Harry? Es decir, a él le encanta jugar, todos sabemos eso, pero unos simples guantes…

Las facciones de Evelyn se estiraron en una mueca que muy pocas veces llegaba a ser sonrisa.

- Éstos no son cualquier par de guantes, Molly.

- ¿No?

- Son los guantes que James me regaló la Navidad luego de que Mathew y yo conjuráramos el bargaine – respondió la bruja -. Fueron el primer regalo que James me hizo.

- Ah – murmuró Molly, respaldándose en su silla – Sí, tienes razón en que a él eso le gustará –. Miró las manos de Evelyn, que eran delgadas, y pensó en las de Harry, más anchas y grandes -. ¿Estás segura de que esos guantes van a venirle bien? Tus manos son más pequeñas que las de Harry.

Evelyn sonrió, esta vez con una sonrisa genuinamente divertida.

- Bueno… nunca se lo dije a James, pero cuando me compró esos guantes debió medirlos con sus manos, porque me quedaban enormes.

- ¿O sea que nunca los has usado?

- ¡Por supuesto que los usé! Con lo mal que yo le caía a James antes del bargaine, el regalarme algo para Navidad debió representar todo un reto para él. Sólo que nunca le dije que cada vez que me los ponía, debía achicarlos con un hechizo y luego volverlos a su tamaño normal.

Molly la miró sin entender.

- ¿Y por qué no los dejabas de tu tamaño directamente?

- Por las dudas algún día él los tomara y notara que eran más pequeños. No quería que se sintiera mal – explicó Evelyn -. James era un tipo muy sensible con esos detalles.

›š

_**Londres**_

_**Ático de la casa de Mathew Whitherspoon y Evelyn Bright**_

Tres golpes secos resonaron en el altillo de la casa de los Whitherspoon cuando George aporreó un pisapapeles contra el escritorio de caoba.

- ¡Silencio! – dijo Fred con voz grave, aún cuando nadie estaba hablando -. Se da inicio a la sesión del tribunal Weasley. El orden del día: El novio de Ginebra Weasley.

Harry, que había sido sorprendido cuando se dirigía hacia su habitación por Bill y Charlie y arrastrado hasta allí sin mayores explicaciones, estaba sentado en una silla en el medio del cuarto. Entre divertido y aprehensivo, contempló los semblantes serios de los cuatro hermanos Weasley mayores que se encontraban sentados frente a él. Ron había elegido un lugar un poco más neutral, a un costado, pero hasta ahí llegaba lo neutral de su actitud.

George carraspeó y metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su nuevo pantalón de piel de dragón, comenzó a caminar frente al auditorio.

- Como todos sabemos, y de acuerdo a las afirmaciones de la propia Ginebra Weasley, el aquí presente interpelado Harry Potter ha tenido la osadía de involucrarse sentimentalmente con la mencionada bruja, sin el debido permiso y consentimiento de las partes interesadas en el asunto. Es decir, sus hermanos mayores – con un gesto grandilocuente, se volvió hacia su hermano Fred -. Fred Weasley, por favor, presente el caso ante el tribunal.

Fred procedió a ponerse de pie mientras George se sentaba. Harry se habría reído si no supiera que esos cinco magos en verdad podrían arrancarle la cabeza, si Ginny llegaba a derramar una sola lágrima por su culpa.

- Los hechos son los siguientes: el interpelado, Harry Potter, aparentemente llevó a la inocente Ginebra Weasley a un lugar aislado y procedió a convencerla de que ser su novia era una idea perfecta. No estamos seguros de qué métodos usó para convencerla – todos los ojos se clavaron en Harry, que se encogió un poco.

- De lo que estamos totalmente seguros es que no queremos enterarnos – afirmó George.

- Lo que sí se sabe es que retornaron de este lejano y recóndito sitio a altas horas de la noche, ostentando manos entrelazadas, según la declaración del testigo aquí presente Ronald Weasley – prosiguió Fred, mirando a su hermano menor que asintió sin decir nada -. El mismo testigo declaró que este giro de los acontecimientos surgió alrededor de un mes después de que Harry Potter protagonizara una escandalosa discusión con Ginebra Weasley, durante un desayuno en el Gran Salón de Hogwarts.

- Otros testigos afirman que en dicha discusión, la hombría de bien del señor Potter fue puesta en duda por la señorita Weasley. Incluso circula la teoría de que habría sido éste, y no otro, el motivo que llevó al señor Potter a acercarse a la señorita Weasley – acotó George.

- ¡Hey, eso no es cierto! – exclamó Harry, ofendido.

Fred golpeó la nuca de Harry con la mano.

- Se le recuerda al interpelado que no se le permite hablar hasta que le llegue su turno – dijo antes de volver a pasearse -. Como decíamos, circula la teoría de que el deseo del señor Potter de borrar la idea que se instaló en el inconsciente colectivo, luego de la acusación de la señorita Weasley, es lo que lo llevó a traspasar la barrera de lo amistoso y adentrarse en el terreno de lo sentimental. Sin embargo – afirmó, levantando un dedo al mismo tiempo que la voz – circula otro rumor que afirma que esto se veía venir desde hace mucho. ¿Señor Weasley? – dijo, mirando a George.

Una vez más cambiaron lugares y George comenzó a pasearse, haciendo que sus pantalones de cuero brillaran con colores extraños cuando se movía.

- Los hechos que sustentan esta segunda teoría tienen su origen en las variadas muestras de interés que el mencionado señor Potter y la señorita Weasley han desplegado a lo largo de los últimos años. Sutiles en su mayoría, según testigos – y una vez más miró a Ron, que puso los ojos en blanco -, esta pareja no ha dejado de gravitar uno alrededor del otro desde el pasado año. Tardes de charlas, realización ilícita de hechizos a la media noche, paseos por cementerios locales al amanecer…

- Eso difícilmente puede ser considerado un paseo y no fue mi idea que ella fuera. Fue culpa de Ron y Hermione – se quejó Harry.

George se limitó a golpearle la parte trasera de la cabeza nuevamente y prosiguió.

- En resumen, nuestras fuentes nos indican que, mayormente, el señor Potter se ha mostrado siempre interesado en el bienestar de la señorita Weasley.

- Sin olvidar que le salvó la vida hace cuatro años – agregó Ron, hablando por primera vez.

- Descuide, señor Wealsey. Ninguno de nosotros ha olvidado ese detalle – le aseguró Fred con solemnidad.

- Por lo tanto – exclamó George, levantando la voz nuevamente con lo que atrajo hacia él la atención de todos - lo que se discute aquí, básicamente, no es si el señor Potter puede o no ser el novio oficial de la señorita Weasley – continuó -. Todos los presentes conocemos a la mencionada bruja y sabemos que está más allá de nuestras manos, e incluso me atrevería a decir de las del señor Potter, tomar cartas en semejante asunto. Una vez que ella ha tomado una decisión, ir contra sus deseos se vuelve algo complicado. Y viendo que ella ya ha tomado esta decisión, este tribunal no va a discutirla.

- Ah, ¿no? – preguntó Harry, aliviado, por lo que recibió otro golpe en la nuca de parte de George.

- No. Lo que se discute en el orden del día es la manera en que, de ahora en adelante, el señor Potter deberá conducirse con la señorita Weasley. Y sus obligaciones para con sus futuros cuñados, por supuesto.

- ¿Futuros? Y no te atrevas a golpearme de nuevo – dijo Harry, levantando la mano para detener el cachetón.

- Sí, futuros – aclaró George.

- ¿No se están adelantando un poco? – preguntó entonces Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

- No pensarás salir con nuestra hermana sólo para divertirte por un tiempo, ¿verdad Harry? – preguntó Charlie, levantando sus cejas.

- Porque NADIE está con nuestra hermana sólo por diversión – aclaró Bill, con los brazos cruzados y el colmillo que usaba como adorno moviéndose levemente cuando inclinó su cabeza para mirarlo con fijeza.

- Yo nunca dije que estoy con ella por diversión – aclaró Harry, que sentía un considerable respeto por los dos Weasley mayores –. Sólo digo que hablar de futuros cuñados es como dar por sentado que Ginny y yo, algún día, vamos a casarnos o algo parecido.

- ¿Algo parecido? – preguntó entonces Ron.

- Está bien, casarnos. Nada fuera de casarnos. Pero… ¡tengo 16 años! ¿No les parece que nos estamos adelantando?

- Casi 17 – lo corrigió Fred -. Y los antecedentes familiares por ambas partes señalan una tendencia a contraer matrimonio a edades no tan avanzadas – aclaró.

- Por el lado de la señorita Weasley, sus padres se casaron apenas salieron de Hogwarts – señaló George.

- Y por el lado del señor Potter, sus padres se casaron ANTES de salir de Hogwarts – concluyó Fred -. Por no mencionar que, contrario a la creencia popular, el bargaine que los unió en matrimonio se conjuró de la manera antigua y tradicional.

- Lo cual, a nuestro entender, podría dar todo tipo de ideas equivocadas al señor Potter acerca de lo que es correcto o no hacer con su novia – aseveró George.

Harry miró a los mellizos con la boca abierta y el rostro incendiado, antes de volverse hacia Ron que estaba muy colorado y tenía el ceño fruncido.

- Maldición, George… ¿tenías que mencionar eso? No era exactamente una imagen que necesitara tener en mi mente – afirmó el muchacho, sacudiendo la cabeza con un estremecimiento.

- Yo no estoy planeando conjurar nada parecido a un bargaine con Ginny – afirmó Harry incómodo, una vez que logró encontrar su voz nuevamente.

- ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que estás planeando? – preguntó entonces Fred –. Porque déjanos decirte, querido Harry, que aunque todos te queremos como un hermano…

- Y fuera del hecho de que parece que has resultado ser un lejano pariente nuestro – agregó George.

- Es de Ginny de quien estamos hablando aquí. Ginny – Fred recalcó el nombre mientras se cernía sobre Harry desde su considerable altura.

- Nuestra hermana menor – aclaró George.

- A quien juramos amar y proteger de cuanto indeseable caminara por allí en el exacto minuto en que nació – agregó Charlie.

- Y por quien no tendríamos problema alguno en arrancar la cabeza de quien la haga sufrir – añadió Bill, señalándolo con el dedo índice en un claro gesto de advertencia.

- Aún si esa cabeza es la del invaluable Harry Potter – concluyó Fred.

Llegados a este punto, los cuatro hermanos mayores miraron a Ron, que permanecía sentado con los brazos cruzados y las piernas estiradas, enlazadas por los tobillos.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el muchacho.

- ¿No tienes nada que agregar?

Ron levantó un hombro con despreocupación.

- No. Harry y yo ya tuvimos esta charla y llegamos a un acuerdo de caballeros.

Harry asintió a esto.

- ¿Un acuerdo de caballeros? – preguntó Fred, interesado.

- ¿Qué acuerdo? – quiso saber Charlie.

- Si Harry le rompe el corazón a Ginny, yo le romperé la cara a él – dijo Ron.

- Y yo se la rompo a él si lastima a Hermione – agregó Harry.

- No sé a qué viene ese comentario. Yo no soy el tema aquí y Hermione no es mi novia – murmuró Ron, ruborizándose nuevamente ante las miradas sabihondas de sus hermanos.

- Sin embargo, ese no es un asunto menor. Tal vez deberíamos programar otra sesión para tratarlo debidamente – sugirió Fred.

- Me parece una idea excelente – dijo George -. Pero ahora volvamos al tema que nos ocupa.

- Señor Harry James Potter, esto es lo que este tribunal espera de usted como novio de Ginebra Molly Weasley – con una floritura, Fred tomó un pergamino que estaba sobre el escritorio de Mathew y lo desplegó frente a él.

- Punto 1: Manos quietas. No habrá libres vagabundeos de manos. Los lugares permitidos son manos, brazos, hombros y el cuello. Todo punto por debajo de la línea de las clavículas está prohibido, incluso por encima de la ropa.

George tomó el pergamino que Fred le tendía y carraspeó levemente antes de leer el siguiente ítem.

- Punto 2: Besos castos. Nada de sesiones intensas. CAS-TOS.

- Punto 3: Modales – continuó Fred -. En todo momento la señorita Weasley será tratada con la delicadeza que su estatus de dama merece. Abrir puertas, apartar sillas, dejarle un abrigo en caso de que refresque y recordar todos los aniversarios importantes.

- Punto 4: Lenguaje – leyó George -. Jamás le levantará la voz ni la llamará de maneras groseras, por muy enfebrecida que sea una discusión. Dada la tendencia del señor Potter a explotar de tanto en tanto, le aconsejamos que se muerda la lengua antes de gritarle a la señorita Weasley.

- ¿Y qué hay de la tendencia de Ginny a explotar? – preguntó Harry, cruzándose de brazos -. Porque no me malentiendan, para mí Ginny es perfecta, pero su temperamento no entra precisamente en la categoría de suave.

- En caso de que la señorita Weasley explote, el señor Potter deberá aguantarse la andanada como un hombre y sin rechistar. Y deberá permanecer callado hasta que esta sesión termine – aclaró George dándole el pergamino a Fred, quien se aprestó a seguir leyendo.

- Punto 5: Demostraciones públicas de afecto. Mínimas. Nadie quiere verlas.

Bill y Chalie asintieron mientras George volvía a tomar el largo escrito.

- Punto 6: Intenciones. Dado que decidió llevar la relación al terreno de noviazgo, el señor Potter deberá de ahora en adelante tener siempre en mente que en la familia Weasley no existen las relaciones por diversión.

- ¿Y qué me dicen de esa ayudante de la tienda? – preguntó entonces Harry, que se debatía entre la vergüenza, la diversión y las ganas de salir de allí cuanto antes.

- Un desliz sin importancia que no puede ser considerado un antecedente en absoluto, pero que nos lleva directo al punto 7: Los deslices – continuó Fred -. Cero. Inexistentes. El señor Potter no mirará otras brujas, no notará a otras brujas, desconocerá la existencia de cualquier otra bruja.

- ¿Puedo conocer a Hermione? – inquirió Harry, cruzándose de brazos.

Esta vez la patada a su silla llegó desde Ron, provocando una carcajada de Bill y Charlie mientras Harry se aferraba al asiento para no caerse.

- ¡Como amiga! – exclamó, divertido.

- Idiota – murmuró Ron.

- Punto 8…

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

La voz de Ginny cortó en seco la lectura del listado, que por lo que Harry había llegado a atisbar era bastante extenso. Los seis muchachos se giraron para encontrarse con la joven parada en el vano de la puerta, mirando a sus hermanos con el ceño fruncido.

- Nada – respondió Charlie.

- Sólo charlábamos – agregó Bill.

- Ya sabes… charla de chicos – señaló Fred, enrollando el pergamino como al descuido y pasándoselo a George, que lo guardó en el bolsillo de su saco.

- Charla de chicos y un cuerno – dijo Ginny, cruzándose de brazos -. ¿Harry? – preguntó entonces.

El muchacho miró a los hermanos Weasley, que mostraban sus mejores expresiones de absoluta inocencia, y se tragó la risa.

- Estábamos hablando de… automóviles. Ya sabes, ahora que he aprendido a conducir quizás me compre uno – dijo en un arranque de repentina inspiración.

- Exacto – confirmó George.

- Automóviles – concluyó Fred.

Los ojos de la chica se entrecerraron, suspicaces.

- Mamá dice que si no están todos abajo en dos minutos se quedarán sin cenar – dijo sin suavizar su expresión.

Sus hermanos se pusieron en movimiento con rapidez, sabiendo que su madre raramente hacía amenazas en vano. Entonces Harry dejó salir el aire que había estado reteniendo.

Pudo ser mucho peor y lo sabía.

Poniéndose de pie se acercó a Ginny, que lo abrazó por la cintura y lo miró con el ceño algo fruncido.

- ¿Y bien?

- Y bien ¿qué? – preguntó Harry cerrando las manos en la espalda de la chica.

- ¿Qué era todo esto?

- No era nada – respondió, levantando una mano para colocarle un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Inclinándose, la besó con suavidad. Entonces la voz de George resonó desde abajo con fuerza.

- ¡PUNTO CINCO!

Separándose algo sobresaltados, ambos estallaron en una carcajada antes de que Harry se volviera hacia la puerta. Tomándola de la mano, cruzó el brazo de Ginny por el frente del pecho de la chica, de manera que su brazo quedó sobre los hombros de ella y sus manos colgaron, entrelazadas.

Ginny besó el dorso de la mano de Harry y le sonrió, divertida.

- En cuanto a esa nada que aconteció recién entre tú y mis hermanos – dijo y Harry la miró levantando una ceja -, olvídate de los puntos 1, 2, 5 y 6; prometo cumplir por mi parte los puntos 3 y 4, pero ni se te ocurra saltearte el punto 7 o para cuando mis hermanos lleguen hasta ti, no quedará nada con lo que puedan trabajar. ¿Estamos claros, Potter?

Riendo, Harry se detuvo en el descanso del primer piso. Volteando a Ginny hacia él, la besó hasta que un gemido salió de la garganta de la chica y tuvieron que separarse para recuperar algo de aire.

- Clarísimos, Weasley – murmuró, antes de seguir descendiendo hacia la planta baja.


	22. Capitulo 21

**Capítulo Veintiuno**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Aula de Encantamientos**_

Sentado entre Hermione y Ron, Harry suspiró, rogando paciencia y tolerancia.

Todo era culpa de su novia. Si Ginny no hubiera abierto la boca, todo lo que había tenido que soportar la última semana no habría ocurrido jamás. Pero no, ella tenía que comentar que Ron una Navidad había pedido tener tres elfos domésticos trabajando en su casa.

Por supuesto, no era algo tan grave. Después de todo, no fue más que un comentario hecho por un chico con muchas carencias que veía el tener elfos como símbolo de riqueza. Pero Hermione no pensaba igual. Y lo que comenzó siendo una mera discusión sobre los derechos de los oprimidos terminó transformándose en una guerra en toda regla.

Sus mejores amigos no se hablaban a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, en cuyo caso hablar era una forma más que amable de etiquetar la manera en que se dirigían el uno al otro.

Al principio Ron, siendo Ron, había intentado aclarar el punto dos veces. Pero Hermione, siendo Hermione, había cortado todo intento del pelirrojo de darle una explicación. Por consiguiente, su mejor amigo había terminado por irritarse hasta lo indecible y desde entonces pasó a desplegar todo su sarcasmo.

Y Harry jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero Ron, cuando quería, era un terrorista verbal de cuidado.

En ese momento llevaban una hora en la clase del profesor Flitwick en un silencio tan tenso, que estaba comenzando a pensar que alguno de los dos explotaría en cualquier instante. Sus apuestas se inclinaban por la bruja sentada a su derecha, pero dado el temperamento de Ron, no ponía todas sus fichas a esa opción como segura ganadora.

- … y con esta resolución se vio afectado para usar Encantamientos, ¿qué grupo minoritario, señor Weasley? – preguntó en ese momento el profesor Flitwick con su voz aguda.

Sobresaltado al escuchar su nombre, Ron levantó la cabeza.

- Ehhh…. ¿los elfos? – respondió, diciendo lo primero que se cruzó por su mente, que resultaba ser lo único que últimamente le martillaba el cerebro.

- Bien. Diez puntos para Gryffindor – anunció el profesor.

Hermione emitió un sonido que estaba entre una carcajada despectiva y un gruñido, por lo que Ron, molesto, se inclinó sobre el pupitre y la fulminó con los ojos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora ni siquiera puedo nombrarlos?

Harry automáticamente se hizo para atrás cuando la bruja se giró para mirar a Ron.

- ¡Oh, madura, Ronald!

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para volverme un obtuso incapaz de escuchar lo que los demás tienen para decir? No, gracias.

- Yo no soy obtusa – el cabello de Hermione comenzó a alborotarse más de la cuenta, al tiempo que Harry comenzaba a escurrirse en su asiento, intentando infructuosamente salir de la línea de fuego –. Sólo soy consistente con mis principios y, a diferencia de otros, me niego a ir por la vida actuando de manera hipócrita para con mis ideales.

- ¡Yo no soy un hipócrita! – casi bramó Ron, totalmente rojo por el enfado –. Y si hubieras escuchado lo que he intentado decirte, lo sabrías.

- Señor Weasley, señorita Granger… - murmuró el profesor, claramente asombrado por la repentina explosión.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos alzando la barbilla.

- Bien, estoy escuchando ahora.

- ¡Oh, no me vengas con eso! Te conozco, Hermione Granger. Tú no estás escuchándome porque estás demasiado furiosa conmigo por un comentario idiota que dije cuando no era más que un niño. Si me escucharas sabrías que esa es sólo una más de las cosas que yo creía correctas antes de…

De repente, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba hablando demás, Ron se calló, dejando la frase inacabada. Sus ojos cobalto permanecieron furiosos en el rostro de la chica sentada del otro lado de Harry, que a esa altura estaba aplastado contra el respaldar de su asiento.

- ¿Antes de qué? – preguntó entonces Hermione, con enfado e impaciencia por igual.

La clase entera estaba esperando a que Ron terminara la oración y un silencio expectante cubrió el aula. Todos habían sido testigos, en algún momento de los últimos seis años, de las peleas entre Ron y Hermione. Pero jamás habían presenciado un altercado tan grande como ese en medio de una clase.

- Señor Weasley, señorita Granger, esto es… inaceptable. Salgan del aula en este momento y Gryffindor tiene cinco puntos menos por cada uno – dijo el profesor Flitwick, tan azorado por la interrupción que no se le ocurrió castigarlos con algo más que restarles puntos.

Hermione tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que, por primera vez en su vida, la habían expulsado de un aula. Lívida de la furia, guardó sus cosas en la mochila con violencia, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta echando fuego por los ojos, mientras Ron hacía lo mismo por el otro pasillo formado por las hileras de pupitres.

La bruja salió al vacío corredor sintiendo que si no se alejaba de Ron, explotaría. El pelo se le había soltado de las hebillas y tenía las manos cerradas en puños, tan furibunda porque la habían echado de una clase que no podía articular palabra. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó la puerta del aula cerrarse con fuerza detrás suyo, se giró para enfrentarse al causante de su cólera. A dos pasos de distancia Ron la miraba desde su altura, con la respiración agitada y el rostro encendido.

Tras largos segundos de un silencio aplastante, en que se fulminaron mutuamente con la mirada, Hermione consiguió finalmente encontrar su voz. Entrecerrando los ojos fue a gritarle toda la frustración que venía acumulando desde hacía años cuando, sin previo aviso, él soltó sus libros, cerró el espacio entre ambos, le tomó el rostro con las manos y la besó.

Ron no tenía idea de qué fue lo que lo impulsó a actuar de ese modo, pero tampoco le importó cuando sintió que Hermione le devolvía el beso. Sin pensar en lo que hacía la empujó hacia atrás, sin siquiera registrar que ella no opuso resistencia.

Cuando Hermione sintió las frías piedras de la pared en su espalda, soltó su mochila y subió las manos por la espalda de Ron hasta aferrar los hombros del muchacho por atrás. Continuaron besándose, sin separarse más que para tomar algo de aire, en un beso lleno de rabia, frustración y tensión largamente contenida. Las manos de Ron pasaban de hacer un desastre en el pelo de Hermione a desplazarse por su espalda, apretándola contra su cuerpo, mientras que los dedos de ella se cerraban en los anchos hombros de Ron y luego se enterraban en los mechones cobrizos de la nuca del muchacho.

Repentinamente, la señora Norris maulló con todas sus fuerzas y Ron cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Deteniéndose, se separó de ella con la respiración agitada. Apartó las manos del rostro de la joven y las apoyó en la pared a ambos lados de la cabeza de Hermione, mientras ella abría los ojos para fijarlos, muy abiertos, en los de él.

- Esa es una más de las muchas cosas que creía correctas antes de tí – dijo Ron, cuya respiración seguía siendo errática, completando la oración que había dejado inacabada en el aula un momento antes.

Y enderezándose, tomó la correa que sujetaba sus libros y se alejó por el corredor.

Hermione lo siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció, con sus temblorosos dedos apoyados sobre los labios húmedos. Aún estaba intentando procesar lo que acababa de suceder cuando la puerta del aula volvió a abrirse y sus compañeros salieron del salón.

Harry se aproximó a ella, preocupado.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó, mirando alrededor en busca de Ron.

Los ojos de la chica se humedecieron al recordar todas las cosas horribles que le había dicho a Ron en la última semana. Entonces, para desconcierto de Harry, rompió a llorar y se alejó corriendo rumbo al baño más cercano.

›š

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Aula de Entrenamiento**_

Hermione entró silenciosamente, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella.

En medio del amplio salón que usaban como lugar de entrenamiento, junto a una de las ventanas, Ron estaba disparando con una ballesta a un blanco que se hallaba en la pared más lejana. Él no pareció percatarse de su presencia y Hermione sintió que el estómago se le encogía por los nervios. No tenía ni idea de qué iba a decirle; peor aún, no sabía siquiera si él quería hablar con ella.

Llevaba diez minutos llorando encerrada en el último cubículo de un baño del cuarto piso, cuando apareció Ginny, a quien Harry recurrió cuando no pudo entrar por sí mismo para ver qué estaba ocurriendo.

Entre sollozos le contó lo sucedido, dejando a su amiga sin palabras. Cuando finalmente Ginny recuperó el habla, debatieron durante más de media hora qué hacer y cómo hacerlo. Luego le pidió a Harry que buscara a Ron en su mapa, para que ella pudiera cumplir con lo que se había propuesto.

El problema era que ahora que estaba allí, el corazón le latía desbocado y las palmas de las manos le sudaban por los nervios.

Él la había besado, hasta dejarla sin aliento y reducirla a una masa temblorosa que casi no podía estar en pie, y se había largado. Y si todos los años que hacía que lo conocía servían de algo, eso sólo podía significar que no era buena idea intentar hablar con él. Pero sabía que si no lo hacía, si dejaba que las cosas se diluyeran, habría perdido su oportunidad.

Así que allí estaba ahora, aplastada contra la madera de la puerta, tratando de deshacer el nudo que sentía en la garganta e intentando que sus piernas le obedecieran.

Ron disparó las dos últimas flechas que quedaban en el carcaj y se quedó muy quieto, como perdido en sus pensamientos. Tras un largo momento se pasó la mano por el pelo, suspirando frustrado, y se acercó al blanco para recuperar las que estaban allí clavadas. Se giró luego de tomarlas y Hermione se quedó congelada cuando esos ojos azules la miraron. Y entonces todo lo que había sucedido en el pasillo, fuera del aula, se repitió en su mente.

Él se quedó clavado donde estaba, con el rostro encendido, las flechas en una mano y la ballesta en la otra. Los segundos pasaron y permaneció en silencio, esperando. Hermione entonces respiró profundo. Ron ya había movido sus piezas y ahora le tocaba a ella hacer su jugada.

Apartándose de la puerta, caminó con lentitud hasta el lugar donde Ron estaba parado un momento antes.

- ¿Puedes enseñarme a disparar? – preguntó en un tono apenas más elevado que un murmullo.

El mutismo de Ron se tiñó de confusión y por un momento pareció desconcertado por la inesperada pregunta.

Finalmente, se acercó a ella, dejó las flechas en el carcaj, colocó una en la ballesta y le tendió el arma. Hermione la tomó con cuidado, tensándose cuando Ron se movió para pararse a su espalda.

- Ubícate de frente al blanco – dijo colocando ambas manos en las caderas de Hermione y girándola levemente.

Hermione mantuvo la vista fija en el papel con círculos que pendía frente a ella, incapaz de confiar en sí misma si llegaba a mirar al chico que estaba casi pegado a su espalda. Los brazos de Ron la rodearon para cubrir sus manos con las de él, haciendo que un estremecimiento la recorriera.

- Apoya la ballesta en tu hombro – con la mano derecha acomodó la culata en el hombro de la chica –, coloca tu mano aquí abajo – los dedos se cerraron alrededor de los suyos con suavidad – y baja el codo para que no obstruya tu visión – indicó por último.

Hermione cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, sintiendo que algo estaba mal con sus rodillas.

- Separa las piernas – le indicó -. La izquierda un poco más adelante que la derecha.

La bruja asintió e hizo lo que él le decía. Conforme, el muchacho dio un paso atrás, separándose completamente de ella.

- Ahora, apunta con cuidado y dispara – le indicó.

Hermione apretó el gatillo y la flecha se clavó en uno de los muñecos que Evelyn usaba para entrenar, dos metros a la izquierda del blanco. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos hizo comentarios al respecto.

Tras un par de segundo, la bruja dejó la ballesta en el alfeizar junto a ella y se giró, sin saber qué hacer con sus manos. El corazón le latía como loco en el pecho y sentía que en su interior, la vergüenza se mezclaba con el miedo.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Ron fijos en ella, más oscuros que de costumbre. Podía ver en ellos que se sentía más avergonzado aún que ella. Que tenía tanto miedo como ella.

Incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, bajó los ojos hasta los antebrazos descubiertos del muchacho. Las marcas de los tentáculos del cerebro seguían allí, menos rojas pero igualmente visibles. Sin poder evitarlo, estiró la mano y recorrió con un dedo la misma cicatriz que había acariciado en su casa en el verano. Una vez más sintió que los músculos se estremecían con su roce. Y por más que lo intentó, no pudo encontrar su voz.

Suspirando, Ron tomó sus dos manos entre las suyas y, dando un paso hacia ella, apoyó su frente en la de Hermione.

- Eres la persona más obtusa que he conocido jamás – afirmó con resignación y ella sonrió.

- No soy obtusa, Ron. Soy…

- … consistente con tus principios – dijo él, terminando la frase –. Sí, eso he escuchado.

Durante cinco latidos del corazón del Hermione, ninguno de los dos habló.

- Podría decirte cuán enojada he estado contigo esta semana, pero no quiero – murmuró ella, apretándole los dedos con suavidad.

Ron conformó una mueca que no llegó a sonrisa.

- Bien…Yo tampoco tengo ganas de decirte cuánto me has enfurecido estos últimos cinco días – respondió en el mismo tono, acariciándole el dorso de la mano con el pulgar.

Soltándole las manos, Hermione se puso en puntas de pie y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Lo siento, Ron. Por todo – susurró.

- Yo también lo siento – musitó Ron, abrazándola a su vez

Hermione sonrió contra el cuello del muchacho y cerró los ojos, llenándose los pulmones del perfume a loción de afeitar, desodorante y Ron.

Ron hundió la nariz en el pelo de Hermione y sonrió, dejando que la suavidad del cabello le acariciara el rostro.

Sin moverse de su posición, los dos dijeron a la vez:

- ¿Quién me iba a decir que iba a enamorarme de alguien que odia las bibliotecas?

- Nunca pensé que me enamoraría de alguien que detesta el Quidditch.

Un momento después las risas de ambos llenaban el salón, mientras se separaban sin soltarse.

- Pues para el registro, yo te quise primero – señaló ella, sintiendo que las mejillas le ardían.

- Para el registro, yo también te quiero – murmuró él, con el rostro igualmente incendiado.

Avergonzada, ella le sonrió. Él simplemente se inclinó y la besó.

Hermione apretó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron, elevándose todo lo que pudo. Entonces él dobló sus rodillas un poco y, encerrado la cintura de la chica entre los brazos, la levantó del suelo.

Fue un beso fue totalmente diferente del anterior.

Esta vez en lugar del asaltar su boca, Ron se dedicó a explorar con ella las posibilidades, guiados más por el instinto que por la práctica. Suave, lento, absolutamente carente de prisa. Primero sólo labios que luego, algo dubitativos, se apartaron para dar lugar a roces tentativos y respingos mezclados con gemidos.

Y las sensaciones fueron aún más devastadoras que antes.

Tras lo que parecieron muchas vidas, Ron se apartó apenas y le sonrió. Sintiéndose tan abochornada como feliz, Hermione escondió el rostro en el cuello del muchacho.

- Está bien, Hermione. Estamos bien – susurró él contra su pelo, acariciándole los mechones que había alborotado un momento antes.

Sin soltarla la dejó en el suelo y Hermione agradeció que Ron la tuviera abrazada. Nunca en su vida se había sentido más fuera de balance. Él la quería. Ya no estaba enfadado. Y era suyo, todo suyo.

Pero había montones de cosas que le preocupaban y este giro en su relación agregaba muchas más. Repentinamente, darse cuenta de esto le provocó un ataque de ansiedad que no puedo controlar.

Levantando el rostro, Hermione clavó sus ojos en los de Ron.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que estaremos bien? Hay una guerra fuera del colegio y están las clases y los entrenamientos y la profecía y Harry y está mi carácter y tu carácter, claro… ¡Discutimos todo el tiempo, Ron! ¿Qué pasará si todo eso no deja que estemos bien? - Las cejas de Ron se fueron levantando cada vez más a medida que Hermione barboteaba -. O peor aún, ¿qué pasará si estamos bien? Estaré todo el tiempo aterrada de que algo malo pueda sucederte y yo no soportaría que algo malo te suceda. No lo soportaría. ¿Y qué pasará…?

Ron se rió, cortando el torrente sin fin de suposiciones.

- Hermione… respira – pidió divertido -. ¿Podemos preocuparnos por todo eso más tarde? – preguntó con calma, deslizando una mano por la espalda de la bruja antes de volver a enlazar sus dedos en la cintura.

La chica se lo quedó mirando como un conejo encandilado y asintió en silencio. De repente, la charla que había tenido con Parvati y Lavender meses antes en el campo de Quidditch regresó a su mente y una sonrisa cruzó sus labios al recordar la palabra con que habían descrito a Ron. Intenso. ¡Si supieran lo acertadas que estaban!

Ron por su parte estaba entre asombrado y exultante de poder abrazarla de ese modo. De saber que ella lo quería. De haberla besado. De poder besarla en cualquier momento. En un segundo pasaron por su mente todas las posibles ocasiones que ahora podría aprovechar para besarla. Las rondas de prefectos, al ir o volver de los entrenamientos con Mathew y Evelyn, al regresar de los entrenamientos de Quidditch, cuando se quedaran estudiando en el salón común hasta tarde.

"_Ahora mismo_", pensó mientras se inclinaba sobre ella nuevamente.

- ¿Ron? – murmuró Hermione, nerviosa, cuando los labios del muchacho casi rozaban los suyos.

- ¿Sí? – replicó Ron, deteniéndose pero sin apartarse.

- ¿Podrías enseñarme a dar en el blanco disparando con una ballesta? – preguntó ella en un susurro.

Él la miró fijo, intentando determinar si le estaba hablando en serio. Finalmente, suspiró y, besándola suavemente en la mejilla, se enderezó.

- Seguro – dijo, sonriéndole.


	23. Capitulo 22

Capítulo 22

_**Casa de Seguridad de La Orden del Phoenix**_

_**Sección Oeste del Claustro de la Catedral de St. Paul **_

Draco iba a vomitar. Sintió que el estómago se le revolvía mientras escuchaba la risa de su tía mezclada con los gritos de agonía de la joven que se retorcía en el suelo.

Los gritos cesaron por un segundo, pero siguieron resonando en la cabeza del chico, carcomiéndole el interior como si se tratara de ácido.

- ¡Draco! ¡Ven aquí! – gritó Bellatrix, que parecía encontrarse en un estado de placer supremo.

El chico miró a la bruja e hizo lo que le pedía.

Bellatrix le pasó un brazo por los hombros y señaló hacia la chica que se encontraba inmovilizada en el suelo debido a la prolongada tortura. Y aunque Draco no tenía idea de quién era, estaba seguro que jamás olvidaría ese rostro crispado, enmarcado por el castaño cabello empapado en sudor.

- Vamos, cariño. Es tu turno. Diviértete – dijo su tía.

Espantado, el joven mago miró el demudado rostro de su madre, que se hallaba parada junto a la puerta.

Voldemort le ordenó a Lucius que toda la familia debía rescatar a Bellatrix y deshacerse de Pettigrew, como prueba de lealtad y para reparar todas las fallas cometidas en los últimos tiempos. Espantada ante la posibilidad de que su hijo terminara matando a alguien, Narcissa se impuso. Declaró que ellos se encargarían de buscar a su hermana mientras Lucius se ocupaba de Pettigrew y se llevó a Draco con ella. Pero lo que Narcissa no imaginó fue que una misión de rescate planificada, se transformaría en una batalla en toda regla. Mucho menos en un festejo de tortura por parte de Bellatrix.

- Bella… vámonos – dijo Narcissa, interpretando lo que su hijo le estaba pidiendo sin palabras.

- ¿Irnos? No, no vamos a irnos todavía. No sin que esta perra – se acercó y pateó con fuerza los riñones de la chica en el suelo – pague por tenerme aquí encerrada como un animal – otra patada - ¡de nuevo! – Extendió la varita y gritó - ¡CRUCIO!

Los gritos llenaron el cuarto una vez más y Draco, sin poder soportarlo más, tomó el brazo de la bruja y de un tirón rompió el contacto del maleficio, con lo que los gritos fueron reemplazados por sollozos y jadeos.

- ¿Qué demonios haces? – Bellatrix miró a su sobrino con una expresión demente en los ojos.

- ¡Maldición, Bella! ¡Vámonos de una vez! – exclamó Narcissa. - ¡Ahí afuera es una locura y si nos quedamos van a atraparnos!

- ¡Cállate! – ladró la bruja a su hermana sin apartar la vista del muchacho frente a ella. - Draco, mata a esa perra – dijo entre dientes.

Draco sostuvo la mirada de su tía con la varita aferrada en su mano pero sin moverse.

Bella dio un paso más hacia él, invadiendo completamente su espacio.

- ¡Ahora! – le gritó en la cara.

El mago observó a la chica que se convulsionaba en el suelo por un segundo y supo que no podría hacerlo. No podía torturarla. Mucho menos matarla.

Regresando sus ojos tan grises que parecían plateados hasta su tía, pensó con rapidez. Si simplemente se rehusaba no sólo estaría sellando su destino, sino también el de sus padres. Debía tratar de salir de allí, alejarse de todo eso… debía permanecer con vida y no llevar a sus padres a una muerte segura.

Recordó todas las clases de Evelyn y también las de Mathew. Los consejos, las ideas, la forma poco convencional en que esas dos personas pensaban. Y se acordó que en una ocasión, Mathew les dijo que no traicionarse a sí mismos era bueno, pero era mejor si lo hacían de manera tal que los demás no se dieran cuenta. Porque en una guerra lo único que contaba era sobrevivir.

- No mataré a esa chica sólo porque a ti se te antoja - dijo entonces con voz helada -. Es más, no me quedaré aquí a ver cómo te diviertes, exponiéndome y exponiendo a mi madre a ser atrapados, sólo porque tú no tienes la inteligencia suficiente para darte cuenta que hay un momento para cada cosa. Y este es el momento de largarnos.

Bellatrix permaneció estática, mirando a su sobrino con intensidad.

Narcissa se acercó a su hermana y, tomándola con brusquedad del brazo, la giró hacia ella.

- ¡Nos vamos! ¡AHORA! – ordenó.

Una explosión resonó en el pasillo cercano y escombros volaron frente a la puerta. Narcissa tiró del brazo de Bellatrix, pero la bruja se zafó con violencia y se separó, apuntando a Draco con su varita.

- ¡Tú, pequeña rata cobarde!

- Bella, ¿qué haces? – preguntó Narcissa, asustada -. Baja esa varita. ¡Es Draco!

- Tu hijo no es más que un traidor que está pensando en cómo salir de aquí y abandonar la suprema causa del Señor Oscuro – siseó.

Demasiado tarde Draco se dio cuenta que su tía, mientras lo miraba con fijeza, había utilizado Legeremancia y él, con su arrogancia, le estaba facilitando mirar en su interior.

Su madre, respondiendo a su instinto, levantó su varita para lanzarle un maleficio a su hermana, pero Bellatrix se adelantó.

- ¡Brogamus! – exclamó y Narcissa se desplomó con un grito agónico, en el instante en el que el padre de Crabble entraba en la habitación.

- ¡Madre! – gritó Draco y se volvió hacia su tía, que en ese instante le estaba lanzando un maleficio a él. - ¡Protego! – exclamó y el hechizo rebotó, dándole tiempo a derribar una mesa y colocarse detrás.

- ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Pelea como un hombre! – gritó su tía.

Draco se asomó por encima de la mesa y le lanzó un maleficio que la obligó a parapetarse tras una columna.

- ¡Crabble, destruye a ese traidor! – gritó Bellatrix.

Crabble, que no entendía qué estaba pasando, tardó un par de segundos en acatar la orden. Draco lo aprovechó para lanzarle un maleficio que lo dejó inconsciente en el pasillo.

Sudando por el miedo, el muchacho trató de pensar. Tenía poco tiempo. Podía escuchar pasos que se acercaban y sabía que estaba en desventaja. Necesitaba sacar a su madre de allí y buscar un lugar seguro donde refugiarse. Vio que Narcissa aún estaba inconsciente y se preguntó cómo haría para escapar si ella no lo ayudaba.

- ¿Qué ocurre, cariño? – preguntó entonces la voz escalofriante de su tía. - ¿No es tan sencillo como parece? Levántate y pelea como un hombre.

Un maleficio voló la mesa y otro lo golpeó con fuerza, haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor.

Jadeando intentó incorporarse, pero su tía se acercó a él y gritó:

- ¡Crucio!

Fue como si algo lo estuviera quemando por dentro, retorciéndole las terminales nerviosas hasta puntos indefinidos. Gritó, incapaz de soportar tanto dolor en silencio, hasta que repentinamente cesó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Creíste que podías traicionar a mi señor? ¿Desafiarlo? Pequeña rata… ¡mi propia sangre! ¡Tú eres mi sobrino! ¡Tú deberías estar de mi lado!

Levantó nuevamente su varita cuando la voz de Evelyn llegó desde la puerta y resonó en el cuarto.

- ¡Expelliarmus!

Bellatrix voló por el cuarto y otra explosión se escuchó muy cerca. Los gritos de la batalla resonaban por todas partes y Draco intentó orientarse.

Enderezándose, vio que la chica que Bellatrix había torturado seguía hecha un ovillo en el suelo. Evelyn y su tía estaban manteniendo un duelo frente a él. Y su madre parecía estar recuperando el conocimiento, pero se hallaba peligrosamente cerca de su profesora.

- ¡Accio, madre! – dijo y Narcissa fue arrastrada hasta su lado.

Con cuidado pero rapidez la acomodó contra la pared mientras levantaba una vez más la mesa para usarla como parapeto.

- Draco…

- ¿Estás bien, madre? – preguntó el muchacho.

- Draco, debes irte. Yo te cubriré…

- No voy a dejarte aquí – dijo con decisión -. ¿Puedes levantarte?

Narcissa lo intentó pero un dolor agudo le atravesó el pecho.

Un maleficio pegó sobre sus cabezas, haciendo caer pedazos de pared sobre ambos. Draco vio que dos mortífagos más estaban dentro del cuarto, luchando contra Evelyn.

Observó cómo la bruja lanzó un maleficio a uno de ellos y con una velocidad pasmosa corrió hacia el otro. Saltó con los pies hacia delante y lo pateó en el pecho con tanta fuerza que el hombre salió volando, escuchándose el crujir de huesos al romperse.

Al aterrizar, giró sobre sí misma con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, una pierna doblada como pivote y la otra extendida como aspa. Barrió los tobillos del segundo mortífago haciéndolo desplomarse pesadamente y le pateó la cara sin mayores miramientos.

- ¡Draco! – exclamó su madre en ese instante.

Distraído mirando a su profesora, Draco no se había dado cuenta que su tía no estaba atacando a la bruja de pelo negro, sino que en ese instante estaba apuntándolo a él con su varita.

- ¡Expelliarmus! – exclamó Bellatrix y la varita del muchacho voló por al aire.

Repentinamente, la primera clase de Evelyn volvió a su mente. "Nadie va a pedirle permiso para quitarle la varita, señor Malfoy", había dicho la bruja. Maldita fuera, había tenido razón.

Indefenso, contempló a su tía que lo miraba sin atisbo de cordura en sus ojos desorbitados, mientras su rostro se deformaba en una mueca espantosa.

- ¡Septum brascotsa! – gritó Bellatrix y un maleficio voló hacia el indefenso muchacho.

- ¡No! – gritó Narcissa.

En ese instante todo pareció moverse en cámara lenta para el adolescente. Supo que el maleficio lo golpearía y que no había maldita cosa que él pudiera hacer al respecto. Pero un segundo antes de que el haz de energía llegara a él, Evelyn lo empujó con fuerza a un costado al tiempo que exclamaba:

- ¡Protego!

Sin embargo, el escudo no se conjuró del todo y el maleficio la golpeó, estrellándola contra la mesa detrás de la cual se encontraba Narcissa.

Una carcajada resonó en el cuarto, elevándose por encima de los gritos de batalla que llenaba el edificio.

- ¡Nadie desafía al señor Oscuro sin pagar el precio! – dijo jubilosa la demente mujer antes de mirar nuevamente a Draco – Mucho menos alguien que debió respetarlo y seguirlo en todo momento. Alguien así no merece vivir – remarcó cada palabra, levantando nuevamente su varita hacia él.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra, un maleficio resonó en la habitación.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!

El haz de luz verde cruzó el cuarto e impactó en Bellatrix, que tras una fracción de segundo se desplomó sin hacer sonido alguno.

Draco contempló el cuerpo inerte de su tía, casi incapaz de creer lo que acababa de suceder. Entonces, desvió la vista hacia su madre, que apoyada contra la pared aún mantenía la varita apretada entre sus dedos.

- Nadie toca a mi hijo – susurró Narcissa, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Soltando la varita, que rebotó por el frío suelo, se desplomó, horrorizada por lo que acababa de hacer. Casi arrastrándose, Draco se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza y espanto.

Cerca de ambos, Evelyn respiraba con dificultad, pero aún así se las arregló para trastabillar hasta la cazadora tirada en un costado del cuarto. Tocó con suavidad uno de sus hombros y la chica comenzó a gritar, aterrorizada. Evelyn entonces hizo lo único que podía hacer por ella en ese momento. Levantando la mano, la golpeó en el esternón. El oxígeno dejó de llegarle al cerebro por un par de segundos y la chica se desvaneció.

La bruja había visto esto las suficientes veces como para saber que tal vez Kennedy viviría mucho tiempo, pero su mente jamás regresaría del oscuro lugar adonde el maleficio Cruciatus la había llevado.

Enderezándose todo lo que pudo, el dolor que la atravesó la dejó sin aire por lo que esperó un segundo antes de mirar hacia Bellatrix. No necesitaba acercarse a ella para saber que estaba muerta y no le importó. Esa perra había hecho demasiado daño a gente que había sido importante en su vida.

Los gritos de la batalla se sonaban por todos lados, cercanos. Evaluó lo que debería hacer y su primera idea fue poner a Kennedy fuera del alcance de los mortífagos que pudieran aparecer. La vista de Bellatrix muerta no iba a ser algo que alegrara a quienes habían ido hasta allí a rescatarla y alguien podía decidir llevársela para interrogarla cuando despertara. Aún cuando no creía que fuera a poder decir nada, ella podía evitarle futuras torturas y más dolor. Metiendo la mano en su bolsillo, sacó un traslador que había preparado Dumbledore ese mismo día. Inclinándose, lo colocó en la mano de la bruja. Usó la varita para trazar en la remera de la chica la palabra "Crucio" y luego tocó el traslador.

- Portus – murmuró.

La cazadora desapareció un momento después, rumbo al lugar donde la Orden mantenía su enfermería. Phoebe sabría qué hacer con ella.

- Evelyn… - la voz de Narcissa la hizo girarse hacia donde estaban Draco y su madre -. Tienes… saca a Draco de aquí… por favor – murmuró la bruja con dificultad, tratando de componerse pero temblando visiblemente.

Frunciendo el ceño por el dolor, Evelyn se acercó hasta la caída mujer y la enderezó contra la pared sin demasiadas ceremonias.

- ¡Está herida! – dijo Draco, viendo el trato brusco y el gesto de dolor en su madre.

- Sí, ya somos dos – replicó la bruja sin prestarle mayor atención -. ¿Con qué te golpeó, Narcissa?

- No importa – respondió la mujer, aferrando la muñeca de Evelyn con fuerza – Debes sacar a Draco de aquí. Todos sabrán… que se negó a matar a esa chica… que él no es… Evelyn, es mi hijo. Debes salvarlo.

- ¿Como tú salvaste al mío cuando di a luz? – preguntó entonces Evelyn sin rastro alguno de emoción en la voz.

- ¡Maldición, Bright, él no es un asesino! – dijo Narcissa, en un evidente esfuerzo por convencer a la bruja frente a ella de que sus palabras eran ciertas. - Mi hijo no merece morir sólo porque no es como…. no es como…

- ¿Como su padre? – dijo entonces Evelyn levantando una ceja cuyo ojo se veía cada vez más negro. Hizo una pausa antes de agregar: –. Agradece entonces que yo no soy como su madre, porque no creo que tú fueras a hacer por mi hijo lo que yo haré por el tuyo.

Narcissa tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

- Si estuviera vivo, lo haría – respondió.

Una expresión escéptica cruzó las facciones magulladas de Evelyn. Por un largo momento sostuvo la mirada de esa mujer que, desde que se cruzaron por primera vez a los 8 años, había sido una perra con ella.

Sin embargo, acababa de matar a su propia hermana para proteger a Draco. Y si Bellatrix intentó hacerle daño a ella y su hijo, entonces debía ser porque no habían cumplido con el deber de todo mortífago. Además, tenía razón. Draco no era su padre; sólo era un chico asustado, envuelto en algo que no comprendía, intentando hacer lo que le ordenaban.

Respirando lo más lento posible para evitar que los huesos que tenía fracturados le dolieran aún más, decidió darle el beneficio de la duda.

- Ya lo veremos – murmuró.

Poniéndose de pie, se acercó a la puerta y atisbó lo que ocurría fuera. Pudo ver a lo lejos a Buffy y Spike, junto con Shacklebolt, luchando contra cinco mortífagos. No estuvo segura de cuán bien fuera a irles, por lo que se acercó nuevamente a Draco y su madre.

- El único traslador que tenía lo usé para sacar de aquí a Kennedy, así que deberemos irnos por nuestra cuenta. No pueden aparecerse desde aquí, cosa que supongo que ya saben – Draco asintió -, así que lo primero es salir del edificio. Narcissa, ¿puedes ponerte de pie?

La bruja meneó la cabeza.

- Creo que mi rodilla derecha está rota – dijo –. Ustedes váyanse. Llévate a Draco… yo me quedaré aquí…

- ¡No! – exclamó Draco, asustado –. No voy a dejarte aquí, madre.

- No puedo caminar y si voy con ustedes, los retrasaré.

- Puedo cargarte.

- Si me cargas no podrás defenderme y Bright está malherida – dijo Narcissa -. ¿Acaso crees que ese maleficio que recibió hace cosquillas? Si no fuera quien es, no estaría de pie. Ahora, escúchame con cuidado y no discutas. Quiero que te vayas con ella hasta Hogwarts y te quedes allí.

- Pero si te quedas aquí, o te llevan a Azkabán, o te llevan con padre ante El Innombrable. Y ellos sabrán que tú… que tú… - no pudo completar la frase y se negó a mirar hacia el cadáver de su tía.

- ¡Ellos no sabrán nada! – le cortó su madre con firmeza –. Harás lo que te estoy diciendo, Draco. Te irás con ella.

- ¡El padre de Crabble se los dirá!

- Ese imbécil de Crabble no recordará nada para cuando despierte. Puedo borrarle la memoria a alguien si hace falta – replicó Narcissa.

Torciendo la boca, intentó incorporarse y el dolor la hizo sudar. Cerró los ojos por un segundo antes de volver a abrirlos y clavarlos en los de la mujer que más había detestado a lo largo de su existencia. La mujer a la que debía la vida; en quien podía confiar que mantendría con vida a su hijo.

Ambas sabían que acababan de sellar un pacto que representaba, para Narcissa Malfoy, una deuda incluso mayor que la que ya tenía para con Evelyn Bright.

Poniéndose de pie, la cazadora tomó a Draco por un codo y tiró de él, maldiciendo para sus adentros por el dolor que ese gesto le causó.

- ¡No dejaré aquí a mi madre!

- Está herida y nos retrasará – replicó Evelyn.

- ¡Usted también está herida!

- Ella tiene razón, Draco – acotó su madre.

- Madre…

- Vete, Draco.

- Pero…

- Evelyn, golpéalo si hace falta – dijo entonces Narcissa, impaciente.

Evelyn levantó una ceja a la bruja y miró al muchacho.

- Está bien – aceptó.

- No… iré. Iré – afirmó Draco, echándose hacia atrás en un gesto instintivo.

- Busca tu varita – le ordenó Evelyn entonces.

Draco recogió su varita y se acercó a su madre. Arrodillándose a su lado, la abrazó con fuerza y besó la frente perlada en sudor de Narcissa. La bruja lo abrazó con fuerza y luego se separó de él con decisión.

- Ten cuidado, Draco. Y haz todo lo que ella diga – agregó, mirando a Evelyn.

El chico asintió y se irguió para mirar a su profesora, que se dirigió hacia la puerta, donde se detuvo a observar.

- Bien, Draco, espero que recuerdes todo lo que he estado intentando enseñarte porque vas a necesitarlo – dijo Evelyn antes de inspirar con cuidado -. Mantente lo más pegado a la pared posible; si un mortífago aparece, procura aturdirlo lo suficiente como para escapar.

- ¿Por dónde iremos? – preguntó el chico, agachándose cuando un maleficio perdido pasó cerca suyo.

- Por allá – replicó Evelyn, señalando hacia el lado opuesto de donde se desarrollaba la batalla – Crearé un campo que nos proteja pero no durará mucho, así que necesito que cuando te diga corras hacia aquella ventana, al final de pasillo.

- ¿Y luego qué? ¡Estamos en el tercer piso! – Draco la miró, asustado.

- Luego saltaremos – dijo Evelyn.

- ¿Está loca?

- No discutas, Draco. Yo te sostendré para que no te mates en la caída, pero deberás levantar las piernas para no golpear el suelo. Eres demasiado alto y podrías romperte los tobillos – replicó la bruja, que mantuvo la vista en la refriega por un momento antes de murmurar algo por lo bajo - ¡Ahora! – dijo repentinamente y Draco corrió.

Cuando estaba a un paso de la ventana, sintió que Evelyn le pasaba un brazo por la cintura y se impulsaba hacia delante. El muchacho casi no tuvo tiempo de cubrirse el rostro con los brazos antes de que atravesaran los cristales y gritó, aterrorizado, al sentir que caían sin control. Le pareció que tardaban varias vidas en detenerse, pero repentinamente estaba de pie en el césped que rodeaba la casa.

La bruja lo soltó y cayó de rodillas presionándose las costillas con fuerza, mientras intentaba respirar. Draco sabía lo suficiente de magia como para saber qué hacía, exactamente, el maleficio que Evelyn había recibido al empujarlo y se asombró de que hubiera podido soportar su peso en esa caída.

- ¿Profesora? – con cautela apoyó sus temblorosos dedos en el hombro de la mujer.

Evelyn dejó salir aire entre los dientes con lentitud, levantando una mano para pedirle que esperara un segundo. Finalmente, abrió los ojos y se enderezó con dificultad, por lo que Draco se apresuró a sostenerla por un brazo.

La mujer evaluó su estado y se percató de que la rapidez era su única opción. Ese maleficio tal vez tardaría en derribarla más tiempo que a cualquier otro, pero la derribaría. Y aunque Narcissa Malfoy estaba lejos de ser santo de su devoción, Draco era otro cantar. Llevaría a ese chico a Hogwarts. Ya tendría tiempo de desplomarse después.

- Profesora, ¿está bien?

- Escucha, Draco, esto es lo que vamos a hacer – dijo Evelyn, ignorando la pregunta –. Debemos llegar a Hogwarts, pero no podemos aparecernos. Si te apareces lo sabrán porque se dispararán las alarmas en el Ministerio. Eres menor de edad y no tienes licencia, así que deberemos llegar allí de otro modo.

- ¿Cómo?

Evelyn se desplazó hacia las sombras del parque.

- Usaremos un traslador que debe estar escondido cerca de aquí… - hizo una pausa cuando el dolor comenzó a hacerse más agudo y luchó por controlarlo -… en un parque que se encuentra a dos cuadras – continuó.

- ¿Ese traslador nos llevará hasta Hogwarts? – preguntó entonces Draco, siguiendo a la bruja, lo obligó a esconderse detrás de unos arbustos.

- Hasta un par de cientos de metros. Draco, ¿sabes si hay mortífagos allí? ¿Quién vigila el colegio?

El muchacho se mordió el labio, debatiéndose entre la lealtad a su padre y su situación.

- ¡Maldición, deja ya de dudar y decídete por un camino! Si vas a estar de mi lado de la calle, será mejor que me digas los que sabes. Si no, te lanzaré de vuelta por la ventana que acabamos de atravesar y dejaré que te las entiendas con los miembros de la orden.

Draco escuchó los gritos y explosiones que llegaban del edificio. Volvió a escuchar la risa demente de su tía y los gritos de la cazadora que intentó detenerlos cuando entraron en ese cuarto para liberar a Bellatrix. De repente, el dolor en su costado le recordó lo que se siente al recibir un maleficio Cruciatus y cuántos soportó esa chica hasta quedar convulsionando en el suelo.

Entonces, miró a Evelyn y tomó su decisión.

- Hay mortífagos cerca del colegio, pero no sé cuántos son. Vigilan el lugar todo el tiempo. Y también hay un sujeto que es un hombre lobo… no sé su nombre, sólo sé que el Innombrable confía en él para que organice la vigilancia del colegio.

Evelyn pensó durante un momento antes de asentir.

- Bien… bien… entonces, este es el plan. El traslador va a llevarnos hasta un claro cerca del camino principal al colegio. Trataremos de llegar a Hogwarts bordeando ese camino, en las sombras del bosque. Debes ser rápido y silencioso, Draco. Quiero que apenas aterricemos allí te dirijas directo al colegio. No te detengas, no mires atrás. Si alguien aparece, corre todo lo que puedas porque tu vida dependerá de cuán rápido seas. Y si no puedo ir contigo, no me esperarás. ¿Me entiendes?

El muchacho asintió, demasiado apabullado como para discutir una orden dada con tanta autoridad.

- Correcto – Evelyn tomó aire una vez más, sabiendo que cuanto más tardara en llegar al colegio, menos oportunidad tendría de lograr su objetivo de proteger al chico.

Un segundo después se puso de pie, manteniéndose levemente agachada, y apretó la varita en su mano, concentrando todas sus fuerzas en la tarea por delante.

- Vamos – dijo y comenzó a moverse más rápido de lo que Draco esperaba rumbo al parque.

El muchacho miró hacia la ventana del tercer piso una vez más antes de seguir a la bruja. Por primera vez en su vida se preguntó si toda esa imbecilidad muggle de rezar sería de utilidad.

›š

_**Paddington**_

_**Garden Road**_

Mathew apoyó a un inconsciente Dumbledore contra el costado del automóvil, maldiciendo por centésima vez.

Toda la noche había sido un desastre.

Primero se encontraron con que el segundo horcrux, el retrato de la madre de Voldemort, estaba protegido por un hechizo que hacía imposible llevárselo. Entonces Dumbledore había decidido destruirlo allí mismo. El problema fue que también decidió hacerlo solo y dejó a Mathew atrapado en un cuarto.

Para cuando logró quebrar las barreras que el director de Hogwarts había colocado, el retrato ya no existía. Pero la magia del horcrux fue demasiada y Dumbledore ahora tenía la mano derecha casi carbonizada. Aunque había logrado que el daño no se extendiera al brazo, Mathew sabía que debía llegar a Hogwarts y tratarlo debidamente o el viejo maestro moriría.

Cuando iba acarreando a Dumbledore hacia la salida de la deteriorada casa de los Riddle, donde hallaron el cuadro, sintió que algo estaba terriblemente mal con Evelyn.

Estaba seguro que un maleficio la había alcanzado y podía sentir que lo necesitaba. Debía llegar hasta donde se encontraba su esposa pero primero debía poner a Dumbledore a salvo.

Alejándose un paso, pateó el vidrio trasero del automóvil junto al cual había dejado a Dumbledore, haciéndolo saltar en pedazos. Sin perder mucho tiempo, abrió la puerta de atrás y metió dentro al mago. Luego se sentó ante el volante y, tirando de los cables debajo del tablero, encendió el auto tras un par de intentos.

- Vamos, Albus… aguante – murmuró.

Un segundo después, conducía a toda velocidad directo hacia donde sentía que su esposa se dirigía.

Hogwarts.


	24. Capitulo 23

**Capítulo Veintitrés**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Aula de Entrenamiento**_

Harry lanzó el maleficio y, agitado, bajó su varita. Estaba cansado y sabía que si seguía intentando, no lograría nada mejor de lo que había conseguido. De todos modos, estaba seguro de ser capaz de realizar esos conjuros si los necesitaba.

Acercándose a la mesa, llenó un vaso con agua y lo bebió de un trago, antes de desplomarse en una silla y masajear de manera ausente su frente. La cicatriz había comenzado a dolerle levemente hacía un tiempo, razón por la cual las lecciones de Oclumancia que él y sus amigos recibían desde que inició el ciclo lectivo se intensificaron.

Mathew y Evelyn se turnaban en la dolorosa y dura tarea de enseñarle a bloquear su mente ante una invasión no deseada. Había logrado grandes progresos y podía bloquearlos a ambos por períodos de tiempo aceptablemente largos. Lamentablemente, parecía que su mente no lograba relajarse jamás y por las noches todos los malos recuerdos regresaban para atormentarlo en sueños.

El siguiente paso era usar la Oclumancia para vaciar su cabeza y poder descansar, pero hasta tanto no dominara esta habilidad despierto, no podría usarla dormido. Así que las últimas dos semanas, muchas noches se había levantado en silencio y había venido a esa sala a practicar hechizos nuevos. En la mayoría de esas ocasiones Ron ya estaba allí o aparecía más tarde, cuando sus propias pesadillas le hacían imposible seguir en la cama.

La primera noche que esto sucedió comenzaron un listado comparativo de cuál de los dos había tenido el sueño más escabroso. Por una cuestión de sadismo, Ron iba ganando.

Suspirando, se pasó la mano por el rostro. Mathew le había dicho que estar preparado era necesario; pero si llegado el momento uno estaba tan agotado que no podía decir una palabra, entonces toda la preparación había sido inútil.

Harry sabía que si lo encontraba practicando hechizos lo enviaría a descansar sin miramientos. En muchas de las ocasiones en las que él y Ron estaban ahí en medio de la noche, Mathew solía aparecer. Por lo regular les ordenaba volver a la cama, pero en ocasiones simplemente se quedaba y hablaban. De James, de Sirius, de la época en la que Evelyn y él vigilaban los vagabundeos de los merodeadores. De Quidditch, de cuando Arthur y él investigaban los inventos muggles para encontrarles una aplicación práctica en la guerra. De la academia de aurores, de lo que Ron y Harry podían hacer cuando salieran del colegio. Y para bochorno de Harry, una noche en que él estaba solo, incluso le habló de Ginny y de las cosas que no debería olvidar cuando estaba con ella. Menos mal que Mathew se sintió más incómodo aún que él. No quería volver a tener esa conversación jamás.

Esa noche Harry había decidido practicar hechizos nuevos que encontró en la vasta biblioteca del aula de Entrenamientos. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer en ese momento. Ron y Hermione estaban cumpliendo con su ronda de prefectos; Ginny lo había expulsado de su mesa en la biblioteca porque tenía que estudiar para los MDB y afirmó que él la desconcentraba; Mathew se había ido con Dumbledore a buscar uno de los horcruxes y Evelyn tenía una reunión en el cuartel de la Orden.

Llenando el vaso nuevamente, bebió el agua con lentitud al tiempo que pensaba que quizás Ron querría practicar un poco de esgrima con él. Miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared y se dio cuenta que la ronda de prefectos debió terminar veinte minutos antes. Él y Hermione ya deberían haber llegado.

Inclinándose, sacó el mapa de los Merodeadores de su mochila y lo abrió sobre la mesa.

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas – murmuró, tocando el pergamino con su varita.

Hogwarts cobró vida en el papel y Harry deslizó la vista por su superficie. Tras un momento, vio que Hermione y Ron estaban en una de las aulas del primer piso y sonrió. Indudablemente, la discusión acerca de cuán útil resultaba aprender métricas de las runas había llegado a su fin.

Un mes atrás, cuando vio a sus mejores amigos entrar en el salón común, luego de que protagonizaran la pelea del siglo en la clase del profesor Flitwick, creyó que las sonrisas bobas y las manos entrelazadas marcaban el comienzo de una nueva era. Una era en donde las peleas por estupideces ya no serían el plato de cada día.

No podría haber estado más equivocado.

Las disputas persistieron con bastante asiduidad. La única diferencia era cómo terminaban. Harry había comenzado a sospechar que discutían para poder reconciliarse luego en las rondas de prefectos.

Dirigió la vista hacia la biblioteca y vio que Ginny aún estaba donde la había dejado una hora antes. Una sonrisa diferente cruzó sus facciones al pensar en su novia.

Ser discretos era algo que no les resultaba sencillo, pero en su opinión lo estaban haciendo bastante bien. Habían desarrollado toda una rutina, establecido horarios para encontrarse y acordado todo tipo de códigos de comunicación que sólo tenían significado para ellos dos. Pocas personas parecían haber notado la sutil diferencia entre cómo eran antes y cómo eran ahora, así que se sentía relativamente tranquilo con respecto al riesgo que la chica corría.

Además, el noviazgo de Ron y Hermione acaparó toda la atención. La gente parecía más interesada en ver si esta fase de su relación iba a ser tan tormentosa como su amistad, que en dilucidar por qué ahora él estaba siempre cerca de Ginny.

Dado que Ron estaba ocupado, siguió observando la vida del colegio. Había mucho movimiento para ser una hora en la que todos deberían estar en sus respectivas casas.

Mathew le había pedido que le mostrara el mapa hacía varios meses, cuando Lupin le dijo que estaba en su poder. Jamás olvidaría el rostro del mago cuando conjuró el hechizo y Hogwarts apareció ante ellos.

"_Este mapa fue mi idea_", le contó. "_Se me ocurrió una noche de verano y se la comenté a James. En pocos meses, él y sus amigos se las arreglaron para conseguir que funcionara y fue una suerte que el bargaine ya se hubiera conjurado. De otro modo, creo que Evelyn me habría cortado la cabeza cuando se enteró_", le confió, divertido.

Luego hizo algo que Harry no habría esperado. Sacó su varita y agregó al mapa todos los lugares que no figuraban. "_En aquel momento no me pareció buena idea que James descubriera qué era lo que hacía a espaldas de todo el mundo, así que no le dije que faltaban varios sitios_", le confesó.

Debido a esto el mapa ahora era mucho más grande. Podía ver absolutamente todo dentro y fuera de esas paredes de piedra. Desplegándolo aún más, se fijó si no había alguien en el parque o las lindes del bosque.

De repente, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro cuando vio el nombre de Evelyn junto al de Malfoy, cerca del portón de acceso. Frunciendo el ceño, se enderezó en la silla. ¿Qué hacía Evelyn con Malfoy a esa hora, fuera de Hogwarts?

Draco Malfoy había estado actuando sumamente extraño desde hacía bastante tiempo. Había algo en la forma en que solía mirar a Evelyn que Harry no llegaba a comprender y su humor había pasado a ser directamente insoportable.

En ese instante aparecieron más pasos detrás de ellos. No reconoció los nombres pero supo que algo debía estar mal. Sin soltar el mapa salió disparado hacia la puerta, volcando la silla cuando se puso de pie.

Salió al pasillo y corrió hacia las escaleras, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad y la mente funcionándole a toda marcha. Bajó los escalones de a dos y cuando llegó al descanso del tercer piso se topó con Neville, que venía subiendo con un libro bajo el brazo.

- Harry… ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Neville, viendo a su amigo bajar a los saltos.

- Evelyn viene por el camino con Malfoy – respondió Harry sin detenerse.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió el muchacho, sin entender, pero siguiendo a Harry de todos modos.

- Evelyn y Malfoy, fuera del colegio – aclaró Harry mientras levantaba el mapa – Los vi… hay otros detrás de ellos.

Un ruido sordo se escuchó cuando el libro que Neville cargaba se estrelló contra los escalones de mármol. Ambos muchachos descendieron corriendo, con las varitas aferradas y sin decir demasiado.

- Por aquí – dijo Harry, girando bruscamente al llegar al primer piso.

- ¡Ese no es el camino más corto a la puerta principal! – exclamó Neville.

- Ron y Hermione están en este pasillo.

Comprendiendo, Neville lo siguió sin agregar nada, con los labios firmemente apretados y la mente llena de recuerdos de lo sucedido en el Ministerio.

- ¡RON! ¡HERMIONE! – gritó Harry mientras se acercaba al aula en donde vio en el mapa a sus dos amigos.

Dos segundos después una puerta se abrió a cuatro metros de donde ellos se encontraban y Ron apareció, asustado.

- ¡Malfoy está afuera con Evelyn! – fue todo lo que Harry dijo mientras seguía su carrera, ahora seguido por sus dos mejores amigos además de Neville.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? – preguntó Hermione.

- ¿Y cómo voy a saberlo? Sólo los vi en el mapa… y hay gente detrás de ellos.

- ¡Por aquí! – dijo Ron, doblando intempestivamente hacia la izquierda.

En dos zancadas llegó hasta una angosta escalera cuya entrada estaba junto a una armadura. Los pasos resonaron en las paredes de piedra mientras descendían a saltos hasta la planta baja y emergían cerca del hall principal del castillo.

- Tenemos que avisar a los profesores – dijo Hermione.

- ¡No tenemos tiempo! – denegó Harry.

Neville apuntó su varita hacia la escultura que se encontraba en el medio del Hall. Un mago del siglo anterior que sostenía en su mano un globo terraqueo tallado en mármol.

- ¡Oppugno! – exclamó.

La esfera tembló y un segundo después se desprendía con un crujido. Como si se tratara de una bala de cañón, atravesó uno de los grandes vitrales que flanqueaban las puertas, haciendo que las alarmas se dispararan en todo el castillo.

- Ahora están avisados – dijo el muchacho.

Los vidrios no habían llegado a caer del todo cuando Harry ya estaba trepándose a la ventana, seguido de sus tres compañeros. A lo lejos se podían ver los distintivos destellos de maleficios. Había una batalla allí y estaban demasiado lejos.

- ¡Accio, Saeta de Fuego! – exclamó Harry antes de lanzarse a correr hacia el portón de entrada.

- Buena idea. ¡Accio, Barredora! – dijo Ron, sin dejar de correr.

- ¡Yo no tengo escoba! – exclamó Neville, frustrado.

- Yo tampoco – le dijo Hermione.

Los cuatro corrieron a lo largo del camino principal por menos de un minuto, sin más luz que la de la luna llena, antes de que las dos escobas aparecieran.

- Sube, Neville – dijo Harry montándose en su escoba.

Neville obedeció y Hermione se trepó detrás de Ron. Un segundo después las dos escobas se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia el portón de entrada. Harry se elevó por encima de las altas rejas y descendió del otro lado, seguido de Ron, justo en el instante en que Draco aparecía corriendo, con la varita aferrada y el rostro desencajado.

Draco Malfoy jamás pensó que se sentiría aliviado de ver la cara de Harry Potter; y no lo diría en voz alta ni bajo tortura, pero ciertamente lo estaba.

Harry prácticamente saltó de su escoba y se lanzó sobre Draco, tirándolo al suelo por la fuerza el impacto.

- ¿Dónde está Evelyn? – le preguntó, con la varita en el cuello del muchacho y una rodilla sobre su pecho.

- ¡Harry! ¡Abajo! – gritó Neville.

Una serie de maleficios pasaron por encima de sus cabezas cuando todos se tiraron al suelo.

- Maldición… ¡póngase a cubierto! – dijo Ron, rodando hacia los arbustos del costado derecho del camino seguido de Hermione y Neville.

Harry corrió a ponerse a resguardo del otro lado de la calle, junto con Draco.

- ¿Dónde está Evelyn? ¿Qué le hiciste? – inquirió de nuevo Harry, tomando a Draco por el cuello de su camisa negra.

- ¡No le hice nada, idiota! No sé dónde está – respondió el chico, aferrando la muñeca de Harry con fuerza y haciendo presión para que lo soltara. – Me ordenó que corriera hacia acá y se internó en el bosque.

- ¿Y qué hacías con ella aquí a esta hora?

- Deja de hacer preguntas imbéciles y tracemos un plan. Hay cinco mortífagos intentando atraparme, Bright está herida y varios mortífagos junto con un hombre lobo la estaban persiguiendo.

Asomándose por encima de la roca, Draco respondió a un maleficio que le lanzó un hombre enmascarado con otro que su padre le había enseñado. Un segundo después, el hombre se desplomaba.

- ¿Estás diciéndome que esos mortífagos te persiguen a ti?

- A los dos. A ella principalmente… ¡no lo sé! ¿Podemos tratar de librarnos de esto y luego analizarlo?

Harry pensó a toda velocidad. Una cosa era segura: esos tipos estaban atacando a Malfoy. Por lo que Draco decía, Evelyn se había dirigido hacia el Bosque Prohibido para dividir a sus perseguidores y alejarlos del platinado buscador de Slytherin.

- ¿Cuántos mortífagos fueron detrás de ella? – preguntó entonces.

- No lo sé… cinco, siete… demasiados… ¡Relaskio! – dijo Draco haciendo volar a un mortífago contra un tronco de árbol antes de volver a agacharse. – Escucha, los mortífagos no son el problema, sino el hombre lobo. Bright está herida, ¿entiendes? Recibió un maleficio poderoso y no estaba muy lúcida.

Algo horrible le atenazó las entrañas a Harry ante lo que eso podía significar. Sacando el mapa que había metido en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, se escondió tras la piedra que él y Malfoy usaban como parapeto.

- Lumos – murmuró.

- ¿Qué demonios haces, Potter? – preguntó Draco, agachándose para evitar se alcanzado por un maleficio.

Harry no respondió, sino que se limitó a estudiar el mapa por un momento hasta que vio exactamente dónde estaba Evelyn. Al notar la cantidad de nombres que la rodeaban se le helaron las manos. Entonces, vio otro nombre más que se acercaba hasta ella desde el interior del bosque y el corazón dejó de latirle por un segundo completo.

- ¡Accio, Saeta de Fuego! – exclamó y, doblando el mapa con rapidez, saltó sobre su escoba cuando ésta apareció a su lado.

- ¡Ron, Angelus se dirige hacia Evelyn! – le gritó a su amigo, que estaba ocupado bloqueando maleficios.

- ¡Harry, espera! – exclamó Ron, pero el chico desapareció en la floresta en un santiamén.

Ron se escondió con rapidez detrás del tronco del árbol que le servía de escudo cuando un maleficio pasó junto a su cabeza. Murmuró por lo bajo algo que ni Neville ni Hermione escucharon, pero tras algunos segudos, la ballesta que solía utilizar en las prácticas se dirigió a él a toda velocidad.

El muchacho la capturó al vuelo. Dejó el carcaj repleto de flechas en el suelo, contra el tronco del árbol detrás del cual se estaba parapetando y colocó una flecha en la ballesta. Asomándose, observó el panorama. Quedaban cuatro mortífagos en la contienda pero estaba demasiado oscuro.

Dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría, Hermione se incorporó y apuntó su varita hacia arriba.

- ¡Solaris! – exclamó.

Una enorme y brillante bola de luz apareció sobre los mortífagos, iluminándolos. Ron entonces levantó su ballesta una vez más.

- ¡Neville, cúbreme! – le dijo al muchacho. Apuntó sin exponerse demasiado y una flecha voló con precisión para clavarse en el hombro de un mortífago que gritó de dolor.

Neville lanzó un hechizo aturdidor a un mago que se acercó a tratar de ayudar al que había caído, mientras Ron seguía disparando y le atinaba en la pierna a otro mortífago, que salió volando cuando Hermione lo golpeó con el maleficio Expelliarmus y lo estrelló contra un árbol.

En ese instante, el último mortífago que quedaba en pie apuntó hacia el árbol detrás del cual se escondía Hermione.

- ¡Bombarda! – exclamó.

Un rayo de luz emergió de su varita para estrellarse en una enorme rama encima de la chica, que se desplomó sobre ella.

- ¡Hermione! – gritó Ron.

Soltando la ballesta, corrió hacia donde la chica yacía bajo hojas y ramas, pero cayó cuando un maleficio lo golpeó de lleno. Neville trató de acercarse a sus amigos, pero un hechizo colisionó en la roca detrás de la cual se estaba guareciendo. Sin embargo, el mortífago, que en ese instante había salido de su escondrijo para atacar a Neville, no tuvo en cuenta a Draco.

- ¡Sectusempra! – exclamó Malfoy, poniéndose de pie.

Antes de que el maleficio lo tocara, el mortífago desapareció y un extraño silencio se hizo en el camino. Ron logró ponerse de pie y se hincó junto a Hermione, que jadeaba de manera extraña.

- Ron… - murmuró Hermione antes de lanzar una exclamación de dolor.

- ¡Ayúdame, Neville! – pidió Ron, con pánico en la voz.

Neville corrió hacia sus amigos y observó a la chica, sudando por el miedo. Decidiendo que lo más importante era quitarle el peso de la rama de encima, apuntó hacia el grueso tronco con su varita.

- Wingardium Leviosa – dijo, intentando que su voz no temblara.

Sin embargo, el tronco no se había elevado más que unos centímetros cuando Ron lo detuvo.

- ¡Espera! – exclamó.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Neville.

- Hay una rama clavada en ella – dijo el muchacho, observando horrorizado la sangre en la madera.

- Ron… Me duele – gimió Hermione, tratando de tocar su abdomen, en donde una gruesa rama estaba enterraba.

- Hermione, escúchame – Ron intentó sonar calmado mientras pasaba sus dedos sucios por las mejillas mojadas de la chica –. No podemos sacar la rama porque podrías desangrarte. Aguanta… iremos por ayuda… - levantó los ojos y vio a Malfoy hincado junto a la roca tras la cual se había escondido durante la pelea, respirando con dificultad -. ¡Muévete, Malfoy! ¡Busca a McGonagall, Pomfrey… cualquiera!

Draco, algo shockeado y temblando por la adrenalina y el miedo, reaccionó a la orden sin pensar. Intentó correr, pero el par de maleficios que recibió cuando se aparecieron en el camino con Evelyn comenzaron a hacerse notar, por lo que tuvo que detenerse para respirar. Apretó los labios y siguió avanzando con más lentitud. Entonces, los portones del colegio se abrieron y aparecieron en el camino Snape y Firenze, seguido por madame Hootch, madame Prince y McGonagall. Varios metros más atrás venían algunos alumnos, la profesora Sprout y el profesor Flitwick.

- ¡Draco! ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Snape cuando el chico llegó hasta él.

- Mortífagos… peleamos con ellos y Granger está herida… La profesora Bright está lastimada también, pero se fue al bosque para alejar los mortífagos de mí… y Potter se fue detrás de ella volando – dijo Draco atropelladamente.

Madame Prince y Firenze siguieron de largo, hacia adonde Ron intentaba calmar a Hermione y Neville mantenía el tronco elevado. Lo suficiente como para que no aplastara a la chica, pero sin permitir que flotara muy alto.

- ¿Cuántos mortífagos hay? – preguntó McGonagall llegando junto a Snape y Draco.

- No lo sé… los que peleaban con nosotros están ahí, tirados – el muchacho señaló el camino – y los demás fueron detrás de la profesora Bright.

- ¡Flitwick, Hootch, lleven a todos de regreso al colegio y prepárense! – ordenó la profesora McGonnagall. – Usted también vaya dentro, señor Malfoy… ¡Señorita Weasley! – gritó viendo pasar a Ginny a toda velocidad.

La chica la ignoró y corrió hasta su hermano y su amiga.

- Hermione… - murmuró, arrodillándose junto a Ron y mirando con espanto la rama insertada en el abdomen de Hermione.

- Señor Malfoy, al colegio. Ahora – dijo la profesora McGonnagall antes de unirse a los profesores.

Draco asintió, pero se tambaleó levemente al alejarse. Blaize Zabini se acercó a él y lo tomó por un brazo.

- Vamos, viejo – dijo y lo acompañó sin hacerle preguntas.

La profesora McGonnagall se acercó deprisa hasta el grupo en el linde del bosque. Vio a Hermione en el suelo y apretó los puños con fuerza. Pero decidió dejar que madame Pomfrey se encargara de la chica y tratar de determinar lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¡Señor Longbottom! ¿Dónde están Potter y la profesora Bright? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí? – preguntó, parándose junto a Neville.

- Harry fue al bosque a tratar de ayudar a la profesora Bright – respondió Neville.

- ¿Harry se fue solo? ¿Lo dejaron ir solo? – preguntó Ginny, asustada.

- Malfoy dijo que la profesora está lastimada y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, Harry ya se había ido – se defendió Neville, que aún sostenía el árbol.

Madame Pomfrey, que se encontraba de rodillas junto a Hermione, iluminó la herida de la adolescente con su varita, examinándola con cuidado.

- Querida, voy a cortar la rama para poder llevarte a la enfermería y trabajar allí – dijo mirando a Hermione con seriedad -. Esto va a doler pero intenta aguantar.

Hermione asintió y apretó la mano de Ron con fuerza, cerrando los ojos. Madame Pomfrey conjuró un maleficio con el que cortó la rama, provocando un movimiento que hizo gemir a la joven de forma lastimera.

- Si Evelyn está herida, no podemos perder más tiempo. Debemos tratar de llegar a ella – afirmó Firenze, dirigiéndose a los adultos.

- ¿En qué dirección fue Potter? – preguntó Snape a Neville, que soltó el árbol para que se elevara del todo, ahora que habían cortado la rama.

- Hacia allá – Neville señaló el lugar por donde Harry desapareció pocos minutos antes.

- Firenze, Severus – dijo la profesora McGonnagall, con lo que ambos asintieron ante la silenciosa orden.

Firenze se lanzó a galope tendido hacia la foresta y Snape corrió detrás de él.

Entonces, la jefa de la casa Gryffindor dirigió su atención hacia la chica herida.

- Poppy, ¿qué tan mal está?

- Creo que lo mejor será petrificarla para no lastimarla aún más cuando la traslademos a la enfermería – sugirió Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione asintió y apretó los dedos de Ron.

- Ve con Harry. Estaré bien – musitó entrecortado.

Ron besó los nudillos de la chica antes de soltarle la mano.

- Petrificus Totallus – dijo la sanadora del colegio, con lo que Hermione se congeló –. Wingardium Leviosa – fue el siguiente conjuro y la chica se elevó en el aire.

- Pomona, ve con Poppy – pidió McGonnagall a la profesora de Botánica.

El redondo rostro de la jefa de la casa Hufflepuff estaba enrojecido, pero la mujer mantuvo los labios firmemente apretados mientras asentía. Ella y madame Pomfrey partieron rumbo al colegio con rapidez, llevándose a Hermione sin decir nada más.

Ron se paró, tomando la ballesta y las flechas que había tirado.

- Iré a buscar a Harry.

- No, señor Weasley. Usted, su hermana y el señor Longbottom volverán al colegio y esperarán allí.

- No dejaré a Harry solo – afirmó Ron, plantándose frente a su profesora -. Dijo que Angelus iba hacia la profesora Brigth.

Minerva McGonagall sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, pero aún así se enfrentó al muchacho son firmeza.

- Usted no irá a ningún sitio que no sea el colegio ahora mismo. Es una orden, señor Weasley. Si la desobedece, puede considerarse expulsado de Hogwarts.

Los ojos de Ron se clavaron en los de su profesora por un par de segundos antes de que el chico asintiera con decisión.

- Usted haga lo que tenga que hacer, profesora, que yo haré lo mismo.

Ginny, que estaba parada junto a su hermano, asintió al igual que Neville. Sin embargo, antes de que ninguno tuviera tiempo de moverse, un automóvil apareció a toda velocidad en el camino, obligándolos a moverse a un costado cuando frenó casi sobre ellos.

Mathew bajó del vehículo de un salto.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó, acercándose.

- Mathew… Evelyn está en algún lugar del bosque con Potter... Hay mortífagos, un hombre lobo y Angelus – le explicó la profesora McGonnagall. En ese instante se percató de la desvanecida figura de Dumbledore en el asiento trasero del vehículo - ¡Albus!

Con ansiedad se acercó a la parte trasera y abrió la puerta para tratar de ver el estado del director. Mathew le lanzó a Ron las llaves.

- ¡Lleva al profesor adentro! ¡Todos vuelvan al colegio, ahora! – ordenó y corrió hacia el bosque.

- ¡Espera! ¡No sabes adónde están! – exclamó McGonnagall, pero Mathew ya había desaparecido en la floresta a toda velocidad.

Ron se debatió entre lo que su corazón le decía que debía hacer y lo que su cabeza le gritaba que era mejor. Sabía que ahora que Mathew estaba allí, la balanza se inclinaba diferente, pero la lealtad a su mejor amigo le decía que igual debería ir.

- ¡Señor Weasley, despierte! Hay más mortífagos por ahí y el colegio está abierto – ordenó la profesora McGonnagall.

Ron la miró por un segundo y su cabeza ganó la batalla.

- Suban todos – dijo y rodeó el auto hasta la puerta del conductor.

- Pero… - protestó Ginny, mirando hacia al bosque.

- Ginny, entra en el auto ahora mismo.

- ¡No podemos dejar a Harry solo!

- Debo cerrar la entrada… apresúrense – los apremió la profesora McGonnagall dirigiéndose con rapidez hacia los grandes portones.

- Harry no está solo – le aclaró Ron a su hermana. – Nosotros, por otro lado, tenemos a un profesor malherido y estamos al descubierto. Así que sube tu trasero al auto ahora mismo.

- ¡Señor Weasley! – lo amonestó la profesora McGonnagall sin detenerse.

- Lo siento, profesora – murmuró Ron.

Neville casi no tuvo tiempo de cerrar la puerta cuando el auto derrapó en la gravilla rumbo a la escuela.


	25. Capitulo 24

**Capítulo 24**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Bosque Prohibido**_

Volando por encima de las copas de los árboles, Harry trató de escuchar ruidos de pelea o divisar destellos de maleficios. Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza alrededor del palo encerado y la sangre le tronaba en los oídos. Estaba asustado. Muy asustado.

Un grito sordo llegó desde un punto a su derecha. Girando la escoba con brusquedad, descendió todo lo rápido que la mínima prudencia le permitía.

La oscuridad casi absoluta dentro del Bosque lo hizo detenerse en lo alto hasta tanto sus ojos se acostumbraron, justo a tiempo para ver volar a un hombre. El sujeto quedó atrapado entre las ramas de una Tentacula venenosa, que lo envolvió y le hincó los dientes, haciéndolo gritar de manera espantosa antes de que perdiera la conciencia.

Aterrizando, Harry se desplazó lo más silenciosamente posible hacia donde se escuchaban golpes. La adrenalina y el miedo lo hacían respirar de manera irregular, pero trató de controlar sus jadeos.

Asomándose por detrás de una pared de arbustos, vio que Evelyn peleaba con tres hombres, mientras dos más se acercaban a ella desde atrás, dispuestos a atacarla por la espalda. En ese instante, un maleficio aturdidor golpeó a la bruja derribándola. Sus adversarios aprovecharon para abalanzarse sobre ella y golpearla.

Harry buscó su varita de manera instintiva, pero se dio cuenta que si lanzaba un maleficio, le daría a Evelyn también. Ciego por una furia que emergió desde lo más profundo de su alma, el muchacho salió de detrás de los arbustos blandiendo la escoba con fuerza y descargó un garrotazo en la cabeza del mortífago que tenía más cerca.

- ¡Malditos! ¡No la toquen! – gritó, enfurecido.

Un mortífago lanzó un maleficio que Harry bloqueo antes de gritar, apuntando su varita:

- ¡Impedimenta!

El mago quedó estático y Harry corrió hacia él. Usando el palo de la escoba, golpeó al hombre con todas sus fuerzas en el pecho y el mentón, derribándolo. Girándose hacia donde Evelyn intentaba defenderse de los golpes, Harry apuntó su varita hacia uno de los magos.

- ¡Expelliarmus! – exclamó.

En el instante en que el mortífago era alcanzado por su hechizo, los otros dos salieron volando por la fuerza con que Evelyn los empujó. El que Harry acababa de atacar cayó contra una roca y su cabeza sonó de manera horrible al rebotar en la piedra, con lo que ya no volvió a levantarse.

- ¡Harry! ¡Sal de aquí! – gritó la bruja, poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad.

- ¡No! – respondió el chico.

Uno de los mortífagos le lanzó tres maleficios seguidos. Harry pudo bloquearlos pero aún así tuvieron tanta fuerza que lo hicieron caer. Evelyn sacó una estaca de entre su ropa y la lanzó directo al esternón del mortífago, que se desplomó con apenas un quejido ahogado. La bruja se volvió hacia el último de los mortífagos que, levantando su varita, desapareció con un ruido apagado.

Evelyn permaneció un segundo escuchando, mientras Harry se ponía de pie.

- Evelyn, acabo de ver…

Levantando una mano para indicarle que hiciera silencio, la bruja le dio la espalda para mirar con fijeza las sombras del bosque.

- Harry, vete… ahora - ordenó.

Antes de que Harry pudiera decirle lo que había visto en el mapa, una enorme figura emergió de los arbustos y cayó sobre la bruja, derribándola por la fuerza del impacto.

El corazón de Harry se detuvo.

Un hombre lobo.

Enorme.

Tres años atrás Lupin le había parecido grande. Pero éste era gigantesco. Y estaba atacando a Evelyn. Evelyn, quien Draco Malfoy dijo que estaba malherida y acababa de ser pateada salvajemente por tres tipos.

Poniéndose de pie, intentó acercarse para ayudarla. Tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera. Evelyn tomó una roca y golpeó repetidas veces el rostro del hombre lobo con toda su fuerza. Entonces, usó piernas y brazos para lanzarlo por encima de su cabeza hacia atrás.

- ¡HARRY, CORRE! – gritó, tratando de incorporarse. Pero la pierna derecha le falló y cayó de rodillas.

Harry tomó su escoba y, quebrando el palo, lo aferró con la intención de golpear a la bestia y darle tiempo a Evelyn de ponerse de pie. Pero antes de que diera un solo paso alguien apareció desde las sombras y con una velocidad pasmosa se plantó entre el hombre lobo y la bruja.

No había mucha luz en esa parte del bosque, pero había la suficiente como para que Harry reconociera al sujeto que había peleado con cinco mortífagos en Privet Drive varios meses antes. El que le había dicho que la estupidez no era algo que su madre apreciaría.

El que había tenido a Evelyn prisionera por 22 días antes de que él naciera.

No necesitaba de más luz para reconocer a Angelus.

El hombre lobo le mostró sus dientes al vampiro y Angel le enseñó los suyos. Ambos giraron uno alrededor del otro, gruñéndose mutuamente, mientras Evelyn parecía estar petrificada en el suelo, con sus desorbitados ojos clavados en el vampiro.

Harry se desplazó hacia la bruja, manteniéndose a distancia de los dos seres que no se decidían a atacarse.

- Evelyn… ¿puedes moverte? – preguntó, tomándola de un brazo. La cazadora, sin embargo, no lo miró. Ni siquiera parecía estar respirando -. Evelyn, por favor – la urgió el muchacho, intentando que se levantara.

Pero la mujer permaneció congelada, perdida en recuerdos que había sacado de su mente pero que no habían desaparecido del todo. Desesperado, Harry trató de pensar.

Vio que en ese momento Angel salvaba de un salto la distancia entre él y el hombre lobo, derribándolo. Enemigos naturales, vampiro y licántropo, lucharon en una sucesión de golpes que Harry no alcanzó a ver.

El hombre lobo clavó sus garras en el costado de Angel y lo arrojó por el aire, obligando a Harry tirar de la bruja hacia atrás cuando el vampiro aterrizó casi a su lado. Evelyn tenía las manos cerradas en puños y temblaba con violencia.

Angel se puso de pie con rapidez y atrapó al hombre lobo, que había saltado encima de él. Cerrando con fuerza sus dedos en las costillas de su atacante, se impulsó elevándose en el aire. El licántropo trató de golpearlo pero Angel lo ensartó en el muñón de una rama rota.

El hombre lobo aulló y se retorció intentando liberarse, mientras Angel aterrizaba junto a los estribos de la rota escoba de Harry. Arrancando uno del armazón, lo lanzó hacia el licántropo y le cortó la cabeza, que rebotó entre la maleza.

Angel se volvió entonces hacia Evelyn. Al ver el arrugado rostro del vampiro, Harry pensó que iba a atacar a la bruja. Aferrando el palo de su escoba, se abalanzó sobre él dispuesto a estacarlo.

Agachándose para esquivar el golpe, Angel tomó a Harry por el cuello para inmovilizarlo. Entonces una mano se cerró en el antebrazo del vampiro, enterrando los dedos en su carne sin piedad.

- ¡Suelta a mi hijo, maldita bestia! – dijo Evelyn con una voz que Harry no reconoció.

El adolescente sintió que el vampiro lo soltaba y una fracción de segundo después, vio que Evelyn lo lanzaba a varios metros de distancia como si fuera un muñeco.

Harry trastabilló por la inercia del movimiento y contempló, asombrado, lo que ocurría ante sus ojos. Ni siquiera notó que Snape y Firenze habían emergido de la foresta y se habían quedado tan estáticos como él.

La bruja había caído sobre el vampiro con una ferocidad inaudita. La velocidad y fuerza de los golpes casi no permitían que Angel se defendiera. Estrellaba los puños en el rostro del vampiro, ciega por el horror de lo que sabía que él le había hecho.

Angel la golpeó con la fuerza suficiente como para enviarla a un par de metros. Sin embargo, apenas tuvo tiempo de ponerse de pie.

- ¡Carpe Retractum! – exclamó Evelyn, atrayéndolo hacia ella de nuevo.

El vampiro atrapó el puño que venía directo a su quijada y lo retorció. Girando a la mujer hasta que la espalda femenina quedó contra su pecho, le pasó un brazo por el cuello.

Quiso decirle que no iba a lastimarla, que no estaba allí para hacerle daño ni a ella ni a Harry. Pero Evelyn movió la cabeza hacia un costado y levantó la pierna, golpeándolo con la punta de acero de su bota en la nariz.

El vampiro la soltó, retrocediendo por el impacto, y Evelyn extendió la mano hacia el palo de escoba que Harry aún tenía entre los dedos.

- ¡Accio! – exclamó.

Tomando la vara dio un paso adelante y barrió los pies de Angel con su pierna. Incorporándose sobre él, giró el largo bastón entre sus manos. Entonces lo enterró justo encima del corazón del vampiro, atravesándolo de lado a lado.

Angel gritó, tomando el palo con ambas manos para tratar de arrancárselo, pero Evelyn lo sostuvo en su lugar apoyándose en él.

Y por primera vez en casi diecisiete años, Angel se encontró mirando directo a los ojos de Evelyn Bright.

Un silencio ominoso se cernió en el claro del bosque. Nadie se movió y todo pareció concentrarse en el vampiro y la cazadora.

Evelyn sintió que toda la furia y la adrenalina, que la habían impulsado un momento antes al ver que Angel tocaba a Harry, comenzaban a ceder paso a los maleficios y golpes recibidos. Soltando la vara, se puso de pie y se apartó del vampiro con algo de torpeza.

La brisa movió las ramas de los árboles sobre ellos y la luna entró a través de las hojas, haciendo brillar el objeto que había caído del bolsillo del pantalón de Angel y yacía junto él. El destello captó la atención de Evelyn que, respirando cada vez con mayor dificultad, miró asombrada el brazalete que creyó perdido para siempre.

- Accio – murmuró y la joya voló hasta sus dedos.

La mano le tembló al contemplar la E y la M entrelazadas, abrazadas por el león y la serpiente. Su brazalete. El símbolo de su matrimonio. El mismo que Mathew le dio como promesa de unión un mes después de conjurar el bargaine. El mismo que Angelus le quitó junto con su bebé, un minuto después de que Harry naciera.

Cerrando la mano en un puño, miró a Angel desde arriba y vio en los ojos del vampiro un pedido mudo. Entonces, su rostro de transformó en la peor máscara de odio y desprecio que Angel había visto.

Extendió la mano una vez más y exclamó:

- ¡Carpe Retractum! – y el palo roto de la escoba de Harry voló hacia ella, que lo cogió en el aire -. Lárgate, Angelus – dijo con desprecio.

El vampiro se puso de pie. Su rostro sangraba, tenía todas las costillas rotas, un hoyo que lo atravesaba y era una suerte que no necesitara de sus riñones para vivir, porque estaban hechos papilla. Miró a Evelyn, que permanecía inmóvil, con su brazalete en una mano y el palo de la escoba en la otra.

-¿No vas a terminar lo que has comenzado?

- ¿Y librarte de tu conciencia? ¿De tus recuerdos? – Evelyn se rió de una manera tan espantosa que Snape se crispó y Harry se estremeció. – Dime algo, Angelus, ¿por qué habría de volverte ceniza? Si lo hago, estaría destruyendo la mejor idea que he tenido. Y yo jamás desbarato mis buenas ideas.

Dando dos pasos se detuvo frente a él. Lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa con la mano en donde tenía apresado el brazalete y lo acercó, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a milímetros de distancia.

- Quiero que pases los siguientes siglos recordando con lujo de detalles lo que me hiciste, Angelus. Cada uno de los malditos segundos que me tuviste en ese cuarto. Quiero que recuerdes lo que me hiciste y que cuando llegues el último momento, lo recuerdes todo otra vez. Y quiero que te largues de aquí. Esta no es tu guerra y ya no nos eres de utilidad.

Y sin más giró bruscamente sobre sí misma, haciendo que el vampiro describiera un círculo, y lo lanzó hacia la copa de los árboles.

- ¡Relaskio! – exclamó con el brazo extendido.

Un rayo color amarillo emergió de sus dedos y colisionó contra Angel, haciéndolo volar por encima del bosque.

Entonces, como si ese hechizo hubiera consumido la última gota de energía que quedaba en ella, se desplomó en el suelo lleno de hojas secas.

- ¡Evelyn! – exclamó Harry, corriendo hacia la bruja al mismo tiempo que Snape y Firenze. Inclinándose sobre ella, la giró y contempló los cortes, las magulladuras y la sangre. Con manos temblorosas le quitó el pelo del rostro - ¿Evelyn? Por favor… por favor – murmuró.

- Potter, hazte a un lado. Déjame ver – dijo Snape, apartándolo para examinar a Evelyn.

Pero Harry, recordando el papel que ese hombre había tenido en la captura de la bruja cuando estaba embarazada, cerró sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Snape con fuerza.

- No toque a mi madre – le ordenó entre dientes.

Firenze miró al chico con azoro. Snape se quedó congelado por un instante, pero se recuperó y pegó un tirón para soltar su mano.

- No seas idiota, Potter – le espetó, mirándolo con enfado -. Debemos llevarla al colegio y tú no tienes la fuerza suficiente para cargarla.

- Pero tengo la inteligencia suficiente como para hacer que levite – replicó el chico, sacando su varita.

Snape le bajó la mano de un golpe.

- ¿No lo ves? La han alcanzado con demasiados hechizos. No puedes conjurar uno más porque no sabes cómo podría afectarla. Deja de ser un inmaduro por un segundo y hazte a un lado – dijo el profesor, inclinándose para levantar a la mujer.

En ese instante escucharon pasos que corrían hacia ellos y ambos se pusieron de pie junto a Firenze, entre Evelyn y quien quiera que estuviera aproximándose. Cuando la sombra de quien se acercaba se hizo visible, Harry y Snape gritaron un hechizo cada uno.

- Impedimenta – dijo Mathew, bloqueando el ataque sin detenerse siquiera -. ¡Soy yo! – exclamó, apareciendo a la vista.

Harry se sintió tan feliz y aliviado de verlo que dejó salir todo el aire que estaba reteniendo en sus pulmones.

- ¡Evelyn! – dijo Mathew en voz baja, hincándose junto a su mujer. – Mierda, Eve. Resiste.

Sin perder más tiempo, la tomó en sus brazos y se puso de pie.

- Mathew, yo la llevaré – se ofreció Firenze, acercándose.

El mago apretó un poco más a la mujer contra su pecho, pero entendió que Firenze llegaría más rápido al colegio. Con cuidado, se la entregó.

- Rápido, Firenze – pidió.

El centauro aferró a la mujer con fuerza entre sus brazos y salió a galope tendido rumbo al colegio.

Mathew entonces se volvió hacia el muchacho y, para sorpresa de Harry, lo estrujo en un abrazo casi asfixiante.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el hombre, separándose para recorrerlo con la vista con rapidez, buscando heridas. - ¿Te alcanzó algún hechizo? ¿Te hirieron?

- Estoy bien – dijo el chico.

Mathew entonces se volvió hacia Snape, que los miraba sin decir nada.

- Snape, hay varios mortífagos por ahí. Encuéntralos y vete con ellos.

- Tal vez yo…

- Tal vez nada – le espetó Mathew con enfado -. Sigue el plan, Snape.

La mandíbula del jefe de la casa Slytherin se tensó con furia, pero tras un segundo asintió y partió hacia bosque a cumplir con su tarea.

Mathew tomó a Harry por un hombro y lo obligó a caminar a toda velocidad rumbo a Hogwarts.

- Escucha, Harry. Como dije, hay más mortífagos por aquí así que mantente alerta. Si nos atacan, quiero que corras hacia el colegio mientras yo los distraigo. No te detendrás ni te quedarás, sino que correrás – dijo mirando a Harry de manera penetrante.

- Pero…

- Esto no está abierto a discusión, Harry. Harás lo que te digo, sin peros y sin réplicas, ¿entiendes?

El muchacho contempló la tensión, el miedo y la decisión que brillaban en los ojos de Mathew. Se dio cuenta que no era el padre que lo amaba el que hablaba, sino el mago que había liderado la resistencia contra Voldemort junto a Dumbledore por años.

- Entiendo – respondió.

Mathew asintió y siguió deslizándose por el bosque sin hacer ruido, mientras el muchacho a su lado comenzaba a darse cuenta de por qué razón ese mago era alguien a quien los mortífagos temían.

En la oscuridad del bosque, Angel los vio alejarse. Una vez que desaparecieron de su vista, giró sobre sí mismo y, con lentitud, se alejó.

›š

_**Torre Gryffindor**_

_**Sala Común**_

Sentado en la alfombra, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá y las rodillas contra su pecho, Ron contemplaba las llamas de la chimenea en silencio. En la otra punta del sofá, Harry miraba los mismos leños arder, abrazando fuertemente a Ginny, que estaba apretada contra él.

Ninguno de los tres había dicho gran cosa desde que regresaron a la torre Gryffindor, luego de que madame Pomfrey los expulsara sin miramientos de la enfermería, dos horas antes. Ron se había encogido en el lugar en donde estaba en ese momento y Harry ni siquiera se había preocupado por las apariencias cuando Ginny se sentó a su lado, se hizo un ovillo y lo abrazó, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho. Simplemente, la envolvió en sus brazos con fuerza y dejó que el calor de la chica lo calmara.

Hermione dormía cuando se fueron, pero madame Pomfrey dijo que su herida tardaría en sanar porque era profunda y severa. Aparentemente, ningún órgano se había visto comprometido, pero por primera vez Harry deseó poder contar con todos esos aparatos que los muggles utilizaban y que permitían saber con certeza en lugar de suponer.

Evelyn estaba inconsciente. La cantidad y magnitud de los maleficios que había recibido era algo indeterminado. Pero entre lo que Malfoy y Harry le dijeron haber visto, la enfermera del colegio opinaba que la única razón por la que estaba viva, era que se trataba de una Cazadora y no alguien normal.

Malfoy estaba en la enfermería también y, para disgusto de Harry, parecía ser que Evelyn había recibido toda esa paliza para salvarlo de los mortífagos.

Finalmente, Dumbledore estaba tan mal que madame Pomfrey dijo que no estaba segura de que fuera a despertar. El profesor Flitwick había enviado una lechuza solicitándole a la sanadora de la Orden que fuera a Hogwarts para atenderlo.

Ahora eran más de las diez de la noche y el salón común de la casa Gryffindor estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral. Sólo se escuchaba el aullar del viento afuera y el crepitar del fuego dentro.

No había nadie en las mesas ni en los sillones. Los ocupantes de la torre Gryffindor se encontraban en sus dormitorios. Algunos dormía, la mayoría escuchaba el ruido del viento, muchos hablaban en susurros. Neville, totalmente agotado, se había ido a dormir una hora antes, tan silencioso ante las preguntas de sus compañeros de cuarto como lo estaban Harry, Ron y Ginny. El salón se fue quedando vacío de a poco, hasta que en la penumbra sólo quedaron los dos hermanos Weasley y Harry. Esperando, pensando, demasiado cansados y demasiado preocupados.

Repentinamente, Ron se puso de pie y miró a Harry.

- Necesito tu capa – dijo y sin esperar a que Harry respondiera, corrió escaleras arriba a buscarla.

Cuando regresó, Harry estaba parado junto al portarretrato con Ginny aferrada firmemente a su mano.

- Vamos los tres – le informó al alto pelirrojo.

Ron se encogió de hombros y extendió la capa por encima de sus cabezas.

Recorrieron los pasillos helados y silenciosos todo lo rápido que el tratar de no ser vistos les permitía. Bajaron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y pasaron aulas vacías sin prestarles atención.

Cuando se acercaron a la oficina de la profesora McGonnagall, la airada voz del Ministro de Magia resonó a través de la puerta entreabierta.

- Basta de tonterías, profesora. Quiero hablar con Whitherspoon y los alumnos que protagonizaron este desastre – ordenó el hombre.

Harry tomó el codo de Ron y lo obligó a detenerse detrás de una columna.

- Aguarda - murmuró, mientras cerraba un brazo en la cintura de Ginny y la apretaba con él.

- Como ya le he explicado más de una vez, señor ministro, el profesor Whitherspoon está ocupándose de proveer a nuestra enfermera de lo que necesita para tratar a los heridos –. La calmada respuesta de su profesora les llegó con claridad -. En cuanto a los alumnos, me temo que sin la autorización de sus padres o tutores, no puedo permitir que se les interrogue.

- ¿Pero puede permitir que se enfrenten en una batalla con mortífagos? – retrucó el hombre con sorna.

Harry se mordió el labio y aguardó la contestación, pero la profesora McGonnagall permaneció callada. Un segundo después se escuchó el sonido de dos manos golpeando sobre una superficie. Era obvio que el Ministro debía estar intentando intimidar a la bruja. Para los tres adolescentes también era obvio que no iba a conseguirlo

- Profesora McGonnagall, parece que usted no comprende la situación en la que se encuentra en este momento – la voz de Scrimgeour destilaba impotencia -. Albus Dumbledore está en coma y no me venga con que un experimento de pociones salió mal. No creo que Dumbledore se haya molestado en preparar una poción en años, así que dudo que estuviera haciendo experimentos. Mucho menos si tiene en su colegio a dos expertos en el área como Snape y Whitherspoon.

- Por supuesto, usted tiene derecho a tener su propia opinión sobre el asunto – la respuesta sonó totalmente serena y Ginny sonrió involuntariamente imaginándose el enfado del Ministro.

- Y también tengo derecho a exigir hablar con los involucrados en todo este lío.

- Estoy segura que el profesor Whitherspoon se pondrá en contacto con usted en cuanto le sea posible.

- ¿Y qué hay de los alumnos?

- Si me trae la autorización firmada de sus padres o tutores, con todo gusto le permitiré hablar con ellos.

Durante largos segundos reinó el silencio. Entonces, escucharon los pasos airados del Ministro acercándose a la puerta.

- Regresaré con esas autorizaciones, profesora – afirmó antes de salir.

- Aquí estaré, señor ministro – replicó la mujer.

Los adolescentes vieron alejarse a Scrigmeour, con el pelo aleonado y la mandíbula encajada por el enfado. Tras un momento, madame Pomfrey salió de un aula cercana y entró en la oficina de la profesora McGonnagall, cerrando la puerta.

- Vamos – dijo entonces Ron, empujando levemente a Harry para que se moviera.

En silencio recorrieron el resto del camino, cruzándose únicamente con Peeves, que flotaba con una bolsa de líquido oscuro levitando a su lado. Probablemente, esperando a un incauto a quien lanzársela.

Ginny abrió la puerta de la enfermería con cuidado, espiando para asegurarse que no hubiera alguien allí que fuera a echarlos.

- Despejado – murmuró.

Saliendo de debajo de la capa, entró sin hacer ruido, seguida de Harry y Ron.

Pasaron de largo la cama en donde Malfoy, algo inquieto, dormía bajo los efectos de una poción. Se dirigieron hacia el fondo de la enfermería, donde las dos últimas camas estaban tapadas por un biombo.

Mathew se encontraba sentado entre la cama de su esposa y el biombo. Tenía la frente apoyada en sus manos, que apresaban la mano izquierda de Evelyn.

- ¿Cómo están? – preguntó Harry, sentándose en la silla que se hallaba entre Evelyn y Hermione.

Dejando la capa en el alfeizar de una ventana, Ron ocupó la silla que estaba del otro lado de la cama de Hermione y cogió sus fríos dedos con suavidad. Entre tanto, Ginny se sentó en una de las piernas de Harry. Mathew levantó los ojos y miró a los tres adolescentes, no del todo sorprendido de verlos allí. Respaldándose sin soltar la mano de Evelyn, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y la dejó salir despacio.

- Hermione duerme con tranquilidad y yo que tú no la despertaba, Ron – le dijo al muchacho. – Cuando despierte le dolerá como el infierno así que es mejor dejarla dormir.

Ron observó el rostro de su novia y, con infinito cuidado, le apartó el cabello de la frente. La bruja se removió apenas, volteando el rostro hacia el chico y murmurando su nombre entre sueños, con lo que él se inclinó y besó sus dedos.

- ¿Y Evelyn? – quiso saber Harry, mientras Ginny le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, con los ojos llenos de preocupación clavados en la bruja.

Mathew suspiró.

- No lo sé – respondió, cansado -. Me duelen demasiados lugares como para poder decirte cuán bien estará… supongo que tendremos que esperar a que despierte.

Se le veía agotado, preocupado y había algo más en sus ojos que Harry no llegaba a descifrar, pero lo inquietaba. Algo desolado cuando miraba a la mujer inconsciente frente a ellos.

Por mucho rato se quedaron en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, escuchando las ráfagas de viento y los cristales temblar.

De repente, Hermione abrió los ojos con brusquedad, presa de una pesadilla.

- ¡Ron, no! – exclamó e intentó sentarse para, acto seguido, gemir adolorida

Ron la tomó por los hombros, evitando que se incorporara del todo.

- Hermione, tranquila – dijo, haciendo que volviera a acostarse -. Estoy aquí. Todo está bien.

- ¿Y Harry? ¿Dónde está Harry? – Todavía atrapada entre su sueño y la realidad, las manos de Hermione se aferraron al antebrazo de Ron con desesperación.

Ginny se puso de pie y Harry se apresuró a inclinarse hacia su mejor amiga.

- Aquí estoy, Hermione. Estoy bien – dijo con calma.

La chica extendió su mano hacia él y Harry la tomó, sintiendo el apretón compulsivo de los dedos helados alrededor de su dorso lleno de cicatrices.

- Estaba… soñando. Y ustedes estaban allí, entre todos esos mortífagos y yo… no podía hacer nada – susurró la chica, al tiempo que sus ojos se empañaban.

- Fue solo un sueño, Hermione. No hay mortífagos aquí. Estamos a salvo – le aseguró Harry.

- El único peligro que corremos es que madame Pomfrey aparezca y quiera echarnos – murmuró Ron, acariciándole el rostro con suavidad -. Las cosas podrían ponerse desagradable si eso pasa.

- Sin duda – replicó la chica, cerrando los ojos ante una punzada de dolor que la atravesó. Jadeó, tratando de respirar profundo, y varias lágrimas se escurrieron por entre su mejilla y la mano de Ron.

- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué te duele? – preguntó el muchacho.

- Todo. Me… duele todo – gimió la chica.

- Lo sé… no te muevas, ¿sí? Si te mueves, te dolerá aún más – dijo el chico, secándole las lágrimas con los pulgares -. No llores, Hermione.

Mathew tomó una botella que estaba en la mesa de noche, junto a su silla, y se acercó a la chica.

- Bebe esto, Hermione – pidió, llenado una cuchara e inclinándose sobre la cama.

Harry se apartó, soltando a su amiga, mientras Ron la ayudaba a incorporarse para que pudiera beber la poción.

La joven tragó obediente pero arrugó la cara por lo mal que sabía.

- ¿Me quitará el dolor? – preguntó, recostándose nuevamente y volviendo a tomar la mano de Ron con fuerza.

- No del todo, pero lo mitigará – respondió el mago, dejando la botella en la mesa entre ambas camas - ¿Quieres que te dé una poción para dormir sin pesadillas?

- No.

- Te ayudará a descansar – dijo Ron.

- Esas pociones te atontan y te duermes tan profundo que no escuchas nada… No quiero dormir así. No quiero desmayarme en esta cama y quedar indefensa – afirmó la chica.

- No estarás indefensa. Yo estaré aquí hasta que despiertes – le aseguró Ron.

- Madame Pomfrey te echará en cuanto venga y te vea – dijo Hermione.

- Madame Pomfrey puede intentar echarme – aclaró el muchacho -. Hay una diferencia entre intentar y lograr y yo puedo ser muy terco cuando quiero.

- Sí, lo sé – la chica intentó moverse, pero el dolor la detuvo por lo que respiró profundo un par de veces antes de mirar al joven mago a su lado. – Es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti.

Mathew maldijo para sus adentros la situación. El miedo de Hermione, diferente pero tan grande como el de Ron, que besaba los nudillos de su novia en silencio. Tan grande como el que podía ver en Harry, que contemplaba a sus mejores amigos con impotencia.

El viento aulló con fuerza y los cristales cimbraron.

El rostro de Hermione volvió a contraerse por el dolor pero aún así deslizó los dedos por el rojo cabello de Ron.

- No te preocupes, Ron. Estoy segura de que pasará.

Quitándose los zapatos, Ron se trepó a la cama y se apoyó contra el respaldar. Hermione entonces se movió con cuidado. Volteándose sobre su lado sano, se acomodó contra su novio, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del chico.

- ¿Mejor así? – preguntó Ron.

- Mucho mejor – respondió ella, respirando profunda y lentamente.

Mathew volvió a su silla y Ginny trajo otra silla que colocó junto a la de Harry.

El mago tomó nuevamente la mano de su esposa, dejando que su mente vagara por lo sucedido esa noche. Miró a Evelyn, cuyas pupilas bailaban detrás de sus párpados cerrados, y se preguntó dónde y cómo habría recuperado el brazalete que ambos creyeron perdido.

La joya estaba en ese momento en la oficina de Flitwick. Mathew le había pedido que lo revisara, temeroso de que tuviera algún maleficio que pudiera dañarlos.

Un quejido ahogado llegó desde la cama donde dormía Draco Malfoy, rompiendo el silencio de la enfermería.

- ¿Por qué Evelyn estaba con Malfoy, Mathew? ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Harry, cuyo cerebro corría a través de montones de preguntas sin respuesta.

Mathew se respaldó sin soltar los helados dedos de Evelyn y evaluó exactamente qué contarles. Su política era no mentir, pero tampoco estaba seguro de que hiciera falta ahondar en mayores detalles.

- Hubo un ataque a una de las casas de seguridad de la Orden. Un intento de rescate de dos mortífagos que teníamos allí – respondió.

- ¿Qué mortífagos? – quiso saber Ginny, deslizando una mano por el interior del brazos de Harry hasta entrelazar sus dedos.

- Bellatrix Lestrange y Peter Pettigrew.

Harry miró a Mathew con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Ron y Hermione prestaban atención en silencio desde la otra cama.

- ¿Tenían a Colagusano?

Mathew asintió.

- Arthur y yo lo atrapamos hace un par de meses. Así fue como supimos dónde estaba el primer horcrux que encontramos y que es probable que sean tres. A Lestrange la atrapamos con Evelyn la noche en que conseguimos el anillo de Riddle.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – preguntó el muchacho.

- Porque no era relevante.

- ¿No era relevante que atraparan al tipo que mató a James y Lily? ¿Qué envió a Sirius a prisión y lo hizo pasar por mortífago? – inquirió Ginny, azorada.

- No. Lo relevante era que sabíamos cuántos horcruxes hay y dónde comenzar a buscar. Cómo y dónde obtuvimos esa información era algo circunstancial – replicó el mago.

Harry intentó controlar su enfado ante la diferencia de lo que él consideraba importante saber y lo que el mago frente a él opinaba. Sintió que los dedos de Ginny se cerraban en su mano y la miró por un segundo, antes de regresar su atención a Mathew.

- ¿Los rescataron?

- No – respondió el hombre -. Sospecho que, en realidad, Pettigrew no era alguien a quien iban a rescatar sino más bien a eliminar. En cuanto a Bellatrix, no importa cuál era la idea con ella ya que murió.

- ¿Esa chiflada está muerta? – preguntó Ron.

- Sí.

- ¿Y Neville lo sabe? – quiso saber Harry.

Mathew lo miró por un segundo antes de asentir.

- Se lo dije en cuanto Draco nos lo contó – hizo una pausa, deslizando el pulgar de manera ausente por el dorso de la mano de Evelyn -. Le he enviado una lechuza a la señora Longbottom, pero aún así estoy seguro de que el apoyo de sus amigos es algo que Neville apreciaría.

Harry asintió en silencio mientras procesaba todo lo que iba escuchando.

- Entonces, los Malfoy fueron con mortífagos a rescatar a Pettigrew y Lestrange, pero fallaron – resumió.

- Más o menos, sí – asintió el mago.

- ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con Evelyn protegiendo a Draco Malfoy?

- Por lo que él dijo, Lestrange le ordenó torturar una cazadora. Él no pudo hacerlo, hubo un enfrentamiento con su tía, Evelyn terminó recibiendo por él un maleficio y luego lo ayudó a escapar – resumió Mathew.

Ron levantó las cejas, Hermione se mordió el labio, Ginny deslizó su mano libre por el antebrazo de Harry de manera ausente y éste frunció el ceño, pensativo.

- ¿Evelyn mató a Bellatrix?

- Draco no nos dijo quién lo hizo. Estaba demasiado alterado y, por lo que parece, recibió varios maleficios, así que Poppy no permitió que lo interrogáramos demasiado – explicó Mathew -. Habrá que esperar a que Evelyn despierte para obtener la otra parte de la historia.

- ¿Cuántos heridos hay de nuestro lado? – quiso saber Ginny -. ¿Mis hermanos y mi padre…?

- Billy y Charlie llegaron al final y Arthur estaba en Grimauld Place, así que ellos están bien. Cayeron varias cazadoras y Tonks resultó severamente lastimada, pero se recuperará – afirmó Mathew.

Ron, que cuando había preguntado por su padre y sus hermanos unas horas antes no le habían dado ninguna seguridad, se relajó. Su hermana apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry, suspirando aliviada.

- ¿Y Dumbledore?– dijo Harry.

- Dumbledore sospechó que destruir el segundo horcrux sería algo tan peligroso como resultó destruir el primero. Así que decidió hacerlo solo y me dejó afuera – respondió Mathew con enfado apenas disimulado.

- ¿Es cierto que está en coma? – quiso saber Ron.

Mathew asintió.

- Sí.

- ¿Despertará? – preguntó Hermione.

- No lo sé – el mago se inclinó hacia delante y, apoyando los codos en las rodillas, levantó la mano de Evelyn y besó los lastimados nudillos.

- Hay demasiadas cosas que no sabemos – dijo Ron.

- Sí, es verdad – contestó Mathew.

Hubo otro silencio largo en la enfermería.

Harry observó al mago que mantenía la vista clavada en Evelyn y recordó lo sucedido en el bosque, antes de que él apareciera.

- ¿Mathew? – dijo el chico un tanto dubitativo

- ¿Sí?

- Antes, en el bosque… Angelus estuvo ahí.

Mathew no se movió de su posición.

- Lo sé.

El muchacho se mordió el labio por un momento, evaluando si debía o no preguntar lo que quería saber. Finalmente, optó por preguntar.

- Él le pidió que lo matara – dijo por lo bajo y esta vez Mathew sí lo miró -. Pero ella le dijo que no lo haría porque él era su mejor idea. Que no destrozaría su mejor idea. Lo molió a golpes y luego lo lanzó a través de los árboles como si fuera basura – Levantó la vista y miró al hombre del otro lado de la cama -. ¿Qué quiso decir con que él es su mejor idea?

El mago respiró hondo y desvió los ojos a su esposa por un segundo antes de regresarlos a su hijo.

- Cuando Evelyn estaba embarazada y había perdido todos sus poderes, habían muchas cosas que representaban una amenaza para ella. Angelus, sin duda, era una de las que estaban en el tope de la lista. El problema era que eliminar un vampiro cualquiera es algo que alguien bien entrenado puede hacer, pero eliminar a los Angelus de este mundo requiere de una cazadora – hizo una pausa y miró a Evelyn de nuevo -. Y la nuestra no podía siquiera abrir una lata de conserva por sí misma.

Se quedó callado durante un par de ráfagas de viento y Malfoy volvió a quejarse en sueños antes de que el mago siguiera hablando.

- Un día, cuando tenía unos siete meses de embarazo, descubrió en un libro antiguo una referencia a un conjuro que permitía restaurar almas. Y se le ocurrió que esa era la mejor manera de deshacerse de Angelus. Restaurar su alma lo transformaría en alguien cuya conciencia no lo dejaría en paz y volvería su existencia eterna un auténtico infierno.

- Eso es malditamente brillante – dijo Ron.

- Ron, no maldigas – murmuró Hermione, que aunque tenía los ojos cerrados era obvio que no dormía.

Harry y Ginny sonrieron, mientras Mathew se respaldaba en su silla.

- El asunto es que no había registro alguno de cómo llevar a cabo el conjuro. Evelyn invirtió desde ese instante hasta que fue atrapada en descubrir la manera de llevarlo a cabo. Lamentablemente, no lo pudo descifrar a tiempo.

- Pero alguien lo hizo – dijo Ginny sin levantar la cabeza del hombro de Harry -. Digo, él tiene su alma ahora, ¿no?

Mathew asintió.

- Dumbledore dio con un grupo de gitanos que conocían el ritual y Angelus cometió el error de asesinar a una de las chicas favoritas del clan. Entonces Dumbledore les hizo la propuesta y ellos realizaron el conjuro. Y Angelus quedó atrapado bajo su alma.

Harry fue a decir algo cuando Evelyn se movió en la cama y se quejó, apretando los párpados en un gesto de dolor.

Mathew se inclinó hacia delante al mismo tiempo que Harry.

- Hey, extraña – musitó el hombre acariciando la frente de su esposa -. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Para la mierda, pero viviré – replicó la bruja -. ¿Harry? ¿Cómo está Harry?

- Estoy bien – respondió el chico, tomándole la otra mano y sonriéndole al ver el alivio en las golpeadas facciones de la bruja -. Tremendo susto me diste en ese bosque.

- Lo lamento – murmuró la bruja y regresó su atención a su esposo. - ¿Draco?

- A un par de camas, teniendo pesadillas – replicó Mathew.

- Me imagino.

Evelyn cerró los ojos un segundo, controlando su respiración para mitigar los dolores. Como una ráfaga todo lo sucedido pasó por su mente y la imagen de Angelus la hizo estremecerse de manera casi violenta.

- ¿Eve? – dijo Mathew, con cautela.

- Está bien, Matt… no es nada – murmuró, apretando los dedos de su esposo en un silencioso mensaje de cariño.

Había muchas cosas que quería decirle, pero consideró que podían esperar.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y miró al chico a su lado. Recién entonces se dio cuenta de que Ginny también estaba ahí. Levantando un poco la cabeza, vio a Ron y Hermione en la cama contigua.

- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? – preguntó, volviendo a dejar caer la cabeza en la almohada.

- Fiesta de enfermería – dijo Ron -. Las comenzamos el año pasado, cuando Hermione y yo estuvimos internados luego del asunto del Ministerio.

Evelyn sonrió para luego arrugar el rostro cuando los cortes que tenía le dolieron.

- No me digas nada. Las extrañaban tanto que… decidieron meterse en una refriega… sólo para que Poppy les ordenara una noche de observación – dijo la mujer entrecortadamente, ladeando apenas la cabeza para mirar hacia la otra cama.

- ¿Tan obvios hemos sido? – preguntó Ron, acariciando con suavidad la espalda de Hermione, que parecía estar demasiado cansada y cómoda como para participar de la charla -. Viejo, creo que deberemos trabajar en la sutileza de nuestras intenciones.

Harry se respaldó y sonrió a su amigo sin alegría, pero más relajado.

- Yo trabajaría en la conveniencia de no dejarte alcanzar por un maleficio, pero agregaré el tema de la sutileza a mi agenda de entrenamiento.

- Lo que todos ustedes deberían hacer es ir a dormir – acotó Mathew y miró a su esposa –. Y eso te incluye a ti también.

- Si me llevas hasta nuestro cuarto, dormiré encantada – musitó la bruja.

Con mucha lentitud se movió, intentando encontrar una posición donde el cuerpo no le doliera tanto.

- Poppy me mataría si te saco de aquí– replicó su marido.- Además, si te llevo hasta nuestro cuarto no podré vigilar a Hermione y Draco.

- Yo vigilaré a Hermione pero no moveré un dedo por Malfoy – anunció Ron.

- Tú te dormirás junto a Hermione. Eso no es cuidar – murmuró Ginny por lo bajo.

- Sigue siendo más de lo que ninguno de nosotros hará por Malfoy – acotó Harry.

- Exacto – concluyó su mejor amigo con satisfacción.

- Yo no planeaba vigilar a nadie, pero no tengo sueño – agregó Harry.

- Yo tampoco – afirmó Ginny.

- Yo sí, pero no pienso moverme de aquí – declaró Ron.

Hermione besó el hombro del muchacho y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

Mathew le sonrió a su esposa y se encogió de hombros.

- Yo prometí quedarme y avisarle a Poppy si algo pasaba.

- En ese caso, supongo que tendremos fiesta de enfermería – aceptó Evelyn con voz cansada, acomodándose.

- Eso parece – dijo Mathew, relajándose en su silla ahora que Evelyn estaba despierta.

- Pero es de ese biombo hacia acá – aclaró Ron.

- Sí. Es nuestra fiesta. Malfoy no está invitado – agregó Harry.


	26. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo Veinticinco**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**La enfermería**_

Sentada en el borde de la cama, Hermione rezongó frustrada cuando Ron le impidió ponerse de pie.

- Sal de aquí, Ron. Tengo que cambiarme – la bruja tomó la muñeca del muchacho y trató de que soltara su hombro.

Sin embargo, mover la mano del mago era algo definitivamente superior a las fuerzas de su novia, que lo miró molesta mientras él negaba con la cabeza.

- No.

- No voy a vestirme contigo aquí, mirándome. Tienes que irte – dijo enfadada.

- No vas a vestirte porque no vas a levantarte de esta cama – replicó Ron. Al verla hacer una mueca de dolor por forcejear con su muñeca, se acuclilló frente a ella y acarició los brazos femeninos -. Ni siquiera puedes usar tu mano ni moverte… Hermione, por favor…

La chica vio la súplica en los ojos azules de Ron, la preocupación por su estado, el deseo de que se cuidara y, suspirando, deslizó los dedos por los mechones cobrizos.

- Tengo que ir – murmuró.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tienen que saber… tienen que ver lo que esos tipos con capaces de hacernos - con suavidad apartó un mechón rebelde de la frente de su novio -. Tienen que saber que sólo porque ellos no se meten ni opinan, no significa que sus hijos están a salvo. Que por el simple hecho de ser estudiantes no van a dejarnos tranquilos o ignorarnos. Tienen que verlo, Ron. Y yo puedo mostrárselos.

Por un largo momento Ron se quedó muy quieto, mirándola, sintiendo cómo esos dedos delgados se deslizaban por su pelo y le acariciaban la nuca.

Sabía que Hermione tenía razón. Y también sabía que en el momento en que él saliera por la puerta de la enfermería, ella se levantaría. El problema era que él debía irse. Todos los alumnos habían sido convocados a la asamblea que estaba a punto de comenzar en el Gran Salón.

Suspirando resignado, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Hermione sobre el regazo de la bruja.

- Con dos condiciones – dijo.

Hermione levantó una ceja y lo miró con suspicacia.

- ¿Cuáles?

- La primera es que dejarás que Ginny te ayude a vestirte para que tu herida no se abra.

La chica asintió sin mayores problemas.

- ¿Y la segunda? – preguntó.

Ron aumentó levemente la presión en los dedos que se entrelazaban con los suyos, preparándose para el enfrentamiento que sabía que vendría.

- Yo te llevaré.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, Hermione tensó la mandíbula.

- Olvídalo. Soy perfectamente capaz de caminar, Ron – afirmó con terquedad.

La expresión del muchacho se volvió aún más obstinada que la de ella.

- O te cargo hasta abajo o no te mueves.

- No soy una inválida – declaró la bruja, soltándole las manos y cruzándose de brazos.

- No, eres una convaleciente que no debería dejar esta cama hasta dentro de dos o tres días – Ron se puso de pie y la miró desde su altura -. Bastante malo es que te levantes como para que encima hagas esfuerzos inútiles. Si quieres ir, será así o no será. Y créeme, soy capaz de petrificarte con tal de que no te lastimes más de lo que estás, así que tú eliges.

Por un largo momento libraron una batalla silenciosa en la cual cada uno intentaba ganar su posición. Sin embargo, Hermione decidió que su objetivo era más importante que su orgullo, al menos en esta oportunidad. Así que finalmente dejó salir el aire y miró hacia el costado, apretando aún más los brazos contra su pecho.

- Está bien… - dijo enfadada antes de volver a mirar a Ron y levantar la barbilla, desafiante -. Pero sólo hasta la puerta del Gran Salón. No voy a entrar allí como una damisela debilucha.

Ron levantó una ceja y asintió, antes de inclinarse y, apoyando las manos en el colchón a los costados de la chica, le dio un beso breve.

- Tú jamás serás una debilucha. Por eso te quiero – enderezándose, se alejó rumbo a la puerta -. Buscaré a Ginny.

Hermione se quedó sentada, con el ceño más fruncido aún que antes, maldiciendo para sus adentros. Estaba segura de que antes de que Ron fuera capaz de decirle que la quería, le era mucho más sencillo salirse con la suya.

›š

_**Colegio Howgarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Gran Salón**_

El Gran Salón de Hogwarts resonaba con voces que comentaban, entre murmullos nerviosos o exclamaciones enfadadas, lo sucedido dos noches atrás frente a los portones de entrada del colegio.

Los alumnos hablaban con sus padres en grupos, relatando lo que sabían, especulando sobre lo que no tenían una idea clara, exponiendo teorías o haciendo afirmaciones.

Todos estaban asustados y nadie sabía realmente lo que sucedió. Y el que la profesora McGonnagall hubiera convocada a todos los padres para esta reunión acrecentaba la inseguridad y los miedos.

Había incontable cantidad de sillas organizadas en hileras que ocupaban todo el salón, mientras que donde por lo regular estaba la mesa de profesores, se alineaban las sillas que éstos ocuparían.

Allí se encontraban en ese momento la mayoría de los profesores, excepto Flitwick, Mathew, Evelyn, Snape, McGonnagall y Hagrid. Los maestros estaban muy callados y esquivaban las preguntas de algunos padres, afirmando que la profesora McGonnagall les explicaría la razón de esa reunión en unos minutos.

Repentinamente, la puerta que se encontraba al fondo del salón se abrió y por ella entraron los maestros faltantes, excepto Hagrid y Snape.

Mientras Flitwick, Evelyn y Mathew se ubicaban en las sillas libres que quedaban en el extremo derecho de los profesores, Minerva McGonnagall se dirigió al atril que se hallaba ubicado de frente a los asistentes.

- Silencio, por favor – dijo, ampliando su voz con la varita para llamar la atención de los presentes -. Les pido a los alumnos que se sienten con sus padres para poder comenzar.

Hubo un revuelo mientras los asistentes trataban de ubicarse, resultando en una extraña mezcla de colores de casas y túnicas brillantes para cuando todos ocuparon sus lugares.

Faltaban unas pocas personas, que estaban moviendo sillas para poder sentarse juntos, cuando la puerta se abrió con cuidado y entraron Ron y Hermione, seguidos de Harry y Ginny. Los cuatro adolescentes hicieron una pausa en la entrada, algo cohibidos cuando todos los rostros se giraron hacia ellos.

- Disculpen – dijo Hermione.

Con lentitud comenzó a caminar por el centro del salón apoyada en Ron, que la abrazaba por los hombros. Aún cuando mantuvo el rostro lo más compuesto posible, era obvio que cada paso que daba le provocaba dolor, por lo que la profesora McGonnagall frunció el ceño.

- Señorita Granger, ¿no debería estar en la enfermería?

Ron levantó una ceja, dándole la razón silenciosamente a la bruja, pero no dijo nada.

- Estoy bien, profesora. No quería faltar a esta reunión – dijo Hermione, mirando a su maestra con decisión.

Ambas brujas se sostuvieron la mirada por un segundo y la mayor de ellas, asintió.

- Por favor, ubíquense con sus padres - pidió.

Ron ayudó a Hermione a caminar hasta donde los Granger y los Weasley se encontraban. Ginny se sentó al lado de su madre, mientras Ron lo hacía entre su padre y su novia, que se ubicó junto a la señora Granger.

La madre de Hermione tomó la mano de su hija y la apretó. La preocupación en los rostros del matrominio Granger era evidente, como así también su miedo, por lo que Hermione les sonrió en un intento de tranquilizarlos.

Harry se detuvo por un momento en el inicio de la hilera de sillas ocupadas por los Weasley y los Granger, contemplando el asiento vacante junto a Ginny. Entonces, apretando los labios se dirigió hacia el atril.

- Señor Potter, ¿qué hace? – preguntó la profesora McGonnagall, confundida, pensando que tal vez el muchacho iba a tratar de hablar con los presentes.

Harry puso un pie en el primer escalón y la miró con decisión.

- Lo que usted dijo. Me siento con mis padres – no habló muy alto, pero el silencio en el salón era absoluto y su voz alcanzó cada rincón sin problemas.

Ante la atónita mirada de los presentes, se acercó hasta Mathew y Evelyn y se sentó junto a la bruja. La pareja de magos, que a todas luces no esperaba lo que él acababa de hacer, lo observó con azoro. Harry los miró brevemente y luego bajó la vista a sus manos por un segundo.

Inspiró profundo y se respaldó, cruzándose de brazos para clavar los ojos en su novia, que le sonrió. El apoyo de Ginny, que también podía leerse en los rostros de Ron y Hermione, hizo que dejara salir el aire que había estado reteniendo.

La profesora McGonnagall tardó casi un minuto completo en procesar lo que Harry acababa de decir, hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Evelyn y luego los de Mathew. Entonces, todo cayó en su lugar y por primera vez en dieciséis años comprendió todos los cuándo, cómos y por qués.

Componiéndose, carraspeó y desvió sus ojos hacia el auditórium, que en su mayoría seguía contemplando a Harry y los Whitherspoon.

- Bien… los he convocado a todos aquí hoy porque los eventos de hace dos noches necesitan ser explicados, como así también las medidas que se tomarán.

Se escuchó el sonido del roce de la ropa cuando la gente se removió en sus asientos, centrando su atención en la directora en ejercicio del colegio.

Harry aprovechó que había dejado de ser el blanco de miradas para observar a los asistentes. Entonces, su vista cayó en Draco Malfoy, que se encontraba parado en la esquina más alejada del Gran Salón y lo miraba como si todas las maldiciones del infierno le hubieran caído encima.

El muchacho estaba solo, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión que Harry no pudo descifrar en el rostro, mirándolo. Tras un par de segundos, las afiladas facciones de Draco se contorsionaron como si su dueño estuviera conteniendo una carcajada. Como si la ironía de la situación se hubiera revelado ante él y lo encontrara hilarante. Sólo que no se rió, sino que mantuvo su acerada mirada fija en Harry, desafiante.

Tal vez sus padres no estaban allí, pero sin duda él seguía siendo Draco Malfoy.

La voz de la profesora McGonnagall atrajo la atención de Harry y apartó la mirada de Draco para volverla hacia la bruja parada tras el atril.

- Trataré de exponer los hechos de la manera más concisa posible y luego podrán hacer las preguntas que consideren necesarias.

La profesora McGonnagall hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

- Primero que nada, todos saben que el profesor Dumbledore se encuentra en este momento imposibilitado de cumplir con sus tareas de director. Sin embargo, el colegio permanecerá abierto y las clases seguirán su curso normal. Por supuesto, las puertas de mi oficina estarán abiertas para quienes necesiten discutir conmigo cualquier tema relacionado con sus hijos y su permanencia en el colegio.

Varios padres asintieron con gestos adustos y la profesora McGonnagall supo que esa noche muchas camas iban a estar vacías en el viejo castillo. No podía culparlos. Hogwarts no era tan seguro como a todos les gustaría pensar y la seguridad de esos chicos estaba antes que ninguna otra cosa.

- Por otro lado, como probablemente han leído en el periódico y escuchado por distintos medios de comunicación, hace dos noches un grupo de mortífagos atacó a un alumno y una profesora de esta institución. Como resultado de este ataque dos de nuestros alumnos de grados superiores y un docente, resultaron heridos. – El magullado rostro de Evelyn permaneció impávido ante el escrutinio del que fue objeto, mientras que Hermione apretaba la mano de Ron y levantaba la barbilla con decisión -. Quiero dejar claro que lo que apareció publicado en la prensa sensacionalista no es cierto. Ningún alumno o profesor de este colegio falleció y la seguridad de Hogwarts no ha sido violada – prosiguió la bruja con tono de voz firme.

Se escucharon algunos murmullos. Un hombre se puso de pie y miró a Minerva McGonnagall con enfado.

- Creo, profesora McGonnagall, que la seguridad de Hogwarts se violó en el instante en el que Dumbledore permitió que Evelyn Bright regresara a esta escuela – dijo.

Ahora los murmullos se volvieron más fuertes, muchos de ellos secundando la opinión del mago. Mathew tensó su mandíbula y Evelyn le tomó la muñeca en señal de advertencia. Sin embargo, antes de que ninguno de ellos tuviera tiempo de decir nada, la profesora de Transformaciones fulminó al mago con la mirada.

- Según recuerdo, señor Winehouse, la señora Bright jamás utilizó magia de manera indebida en este establecimiento. Ni cuando era alumna ni ahora, siendo profesora. Sin embargo, puedo recordar perfectamente bien un desagradable incidente que usted protagonizó contra ella durante su último año aquí, lo que lo transformaría a usted en alguien más peligroso, dado el caso.

El hombre se puso colorado y volvió a sentarse, cruzándose de brazos. Él tampoco había olvidado los diez minutos en los que enloqueció y torturó a Evelyn Bright con el maleficio Cruciatus en un pasillo del sexto piso, luego de que su padre fuera asesinado.

Sus ojos se cruzaron brevemente con los de Mathew y sintió que algo helado le corría por la espina dorsal. Repentinamente, se percató de cuán afortunado había sido en ese momento de que Mathew Whitherspoon no tomara represalias por lo que él había hecho. Y con algo de temor se dio cuenta de que quizás el tiempo no era relevante para ese mago si de saldar cuentas se trataba.

Otra bruja se puso de pie antes de que la profesora McGonnagall pudiera seguir hablando.

- Si me permite, profesora – dijo con calma para proseguir sin esperar permiso alguno -. En parte, estoy de acuerdo con Winehouse. Sé que ustedes dos han peleado contra el Innombrable durante años – continuó, mirando a Mathew y Evelyn – y sé también que tú no eres su hija. Tal vez no me recuerden de la época en que estudiábamos aquí, ya que soy un par de años menor que ustedes, pero yo los recuerdo bien. Y no he olvidado lo que sucedió la noche en la que El Profeta publicó todo el asunto del bargaine. La seguridad de Hogwarts se quebró esa noche y tú casi mueres delante de todos nosotros – prosiguió, dirigiéndose a Mathew -. Lily Evans y James Potter por poco mueren esa noche también. Yo dormía con Lily y aunque jamás me contó lo que sucedió cuando desaparecieron del colegio, tenía tantas pesadillas que era imposible no darse cuenta que no fue algo agradable.

Harry frunció el ceño levemente, preguntándose de qué estaría hablando esta mujer, mientras percibía cómo Evelyn se tensaba a su lado.

- No creo que tú, Evelyn, seas una amenaza para los alumnos del colegio porque vayas a lastimarlos, sino porque atraes a alguien que sí lo hará – continuó la bruja -. Por lo que sé, él ha matado a todos los que están a tu alrededor y hasta hace unos meses, pensé que también los asesinó a ti y a tu esposo – la mujer hizo una pausa y tomó aire, antes de mirar a Harry -. – No entiendo bien cómo son las cosas… Lo que él acaba de decir, no lo comprendo bien… No puedo hablar sobre lo que no sé, pero sí sé, por mis hijos, que Harry atrae tantos peligros como lo hacías tú, Evelyn. Yo estaba aquí cuando él regresó con el cuerpo de Cedric Diggory hace dos años. Trabajo en el Ministero y sé lo que ocurrió allí. He oído historias acerca de pesadillas, visiones y muchas horas en la enfermería de este colegio. Y no me malentiendan. Como todos aquí, por años he estado agradecida a Harry Potter por hacer lo que fuere que hizo para que El Innombrable desapareciera. Pero ahora su presencia cerca de mis hijos me hace temer que resulten lastimados y tu presencia me provoca más miedo todavía.

Había consternación en la voz y los ojos de la mujer, que no hizo acusaciones pero planteó una realidad que a nadie se le escapaba. Y aún así, Mathew sintió que algo se revolvía en su interior.

- ¿Y por eso te llevarás a tus hijos a casa y te esconderás con ellos en el armario? – preguntó con dureza.

- Hogwarts no es seguro – replicó la mujer con firmeza.

La expresión del mago se volvió horriblemente sardónica.

- Pero tu armario sí lo es.

- Tengo el derecho de hacer lo que creo que es mejor para mantener a mis hijos a salvo – afirmó la bruja.

- ¡Entonces pelea! – retrucó Mathew, poniéndose de pie –. ¡Maldita sea, peleen! Sus casas no son seguras. Dejen de esconder la cabeza debajo de la cama y póngase de pie. Son sus hijos los que están amenazados. Son sus vidas. Comencé a luchar contra Voldemort antes de salir de Hogwarts, fui auror por años y he visto lo que él hace. He visto cómo una casa, cualquiera casa, no representa refugio alguno. He visto lo que él le hace a la gente sin importar si jamás emitió opinión o alzó la voz en esta guerra – adelantándose, se plantó delante del auditorio destilando furia e impotencia -. ¿Qué demonios ocurre con todos ustedes? ¿Hasta cuándo se quedarán allí, esperando que otros les salven el trasero? ¿Creen que por no opinar, por quedarse callados y tratar de hacerse invisibles, él no va a verlos? ¿No vendrá por ustedes? ¿No se divertirá haciéndolos sufrir?

Un hombre regordete y calvo se puso de pie.

- Tenemos derecho a tratar de no llamar la atención, Whitherspoon. Tú elegiste pelear abiertamente con él. Yo puedo elegir no enfrentarlo – afirmó, acalorado.

- ¿Y qué harás cuando llegue a tu puerta? ¿A la puerta de uno de tus familiares o tus amigos? ¿Simplemente llorarás la pérdida y te esconderás un poco más? ¡DESPIERTEN! – exclamó, haciendo que la profesora McGonnagall diera un respingo –. Estoy harto de todos ustedes, clamando por seguridad, exigiendo que las cosas se arreglen, pero permaneciendo cómodamente a un lado y dejando que otros sufran las heridas. Dejando que chicos, como esa joven que está sentada allí – señaló hacia Hermione – resulte lastimada al pelear batallas que no debería librar. Dejando que Harry, que no es más que un adolescente, se enfrente a ese monstruo al cual ni siquiera pueden nombrar, porque es más fácil y más cómodo. Nada es fácil, nada es correcto y maldita la gracia que me hace el no haber tenido más opción que enfrentarlo. Porque para tu información, Greenwolf, yo no elegí enfrentarlo pero no me quedó alternativa. No cuando Voldemort estaba amenazando a mi mejor amiga. ¿O esperabas que permitiera que Evelyn afrontara sola todo lo que ese maldito le hizo?

El hombre se puso más rojo de lo que ya estaba, incapaz de decir algo a su favor. Mathew miró a las personas que llenaban la sala y se cruzó de brazos.

- Si quieren llevarse a sus hijos, adelante. Es su derecho. Pero espero que sean conscientes de que no por correr van a poder esconderse. La última vez su excusa fue que por ser adolescentes este tema debían manejarlo los adultos. ¿Cuál es la excusa ahora, que siendo adultos prefieren que se hagan cargo los adolescentes?

Un silencio aplastante cayó en el Gran Salón, mientras Greenwolf volvía a sentarse y varias cabezas se agachaban. La tensión hubiera podido cortarse con un cuchillo mientras la pregunta de Mathew flotaba entre los presentes y la profesora McGonnagall intentaba sacudirse la sensación que la explosión del mago había provocado.

Sin embargo, antes de que encontrar algo que decir, Harry gritó de dolor. Sintiendo que la frente le escocía, apretó su mano contra la cicatriz que parecía estar abriéndole el cráneo.

Mathew se acercó al muchacho mientras Evelyn le tomaba el rostro entre las manos y lo volteaba hacia ella. La gente contuvo una exclamación y contempló, entre asustada y curiosa, lo que sucedía.

- Harry, mírame – le ordenó Evelyn, clavando sus ojos en las acuosas y desenfocadas pupilas del adolescente.

Harry intentó obedecerle, pero el dolor se hizo más intenso y apretó los dientes y párpados con fuerza, cerrando sus dedos alrededor de las muñecas de la bruja.

- Escúchame Harry – dijo Evelyn cuya voz sonaba calmada, como si su dueña no estuviera sintiendo el apretón de hierro del chico –. Tú puedes hacer esto. Tú puedes bloquearlo. Tal y como lo practicamos, tú puedes hacerlo.

Tomando aire, Harry intentó abrir los ojos, pero estaba ciego.

- Mírame, Harry. Puedes hacerlo… sólo respira. Él no es más fuerte que tú.

Con los párpados cerrados, Harry se concentró en la voz de Evelyn y en respirar. Recordó lo que ella le había explicado que hacía cuando esto sucedía y, haciendo un esfuerzo, abrió los ojos.

Vio a Evelyn primero, supo que Mathew estaba a su lado y escuchó que Ginny susurraba su nombre. Entonces, desvió la vista y se encontró con Ron y Hermione, que estaban parados detrás de Mathew y lo miraban con ansiedad. Hermione se veía muy pálida y mordía su labio inferior, mientras se aferraba con fuerza a Ron, que la sostenía por la cintura del lado en donde no estaba su herida.

Sin apartar la vista de sus dos amigos, Harry respiró con lentitud y se concentró en bloquear a Voldemort. Tras un minuto completo el dolor remitió hasta convertirse en una mera molestia que hacía latir su frente, por lo que aflojó el apretón en las muñecas de Evelyn y se respaldó. Cerró los ojos por un segundo y, extendiendo la mano hacia la derecha, tomó los dedos de Ginny entre los suyos.

- Me mostró a Snape – dijo mirando a Evelyn – Creo… lo vi afuera.

La bruja se volvió hacia Mathew, pero antes de que pudieran decir nada un destello alumbró el techo encantado. Todos los rostros se volvieron hacia arriba para contemplar, aterrorizados, la calavera con la serpiente que pendía sobre sus cabezas.

Varios gritos resonaron y los que estaban justo debajo de la Marca Tenebrosa se pusieron de pie atropelladamente, en un fatuo intento de alejarse de ella.

Sin decir una palabra, Evelyn se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta del salón.

- Quédense aquí – le ordenó Mathew a Harry y sus amigos antes de correr detrás de su esposa junto con Arthur.

Evelyn saltó la baranda de las escaleras para aterrizar dos pisos más abajo, en el hall de entrada. Mathew y Arthur bajaron los escalones a los saltos, seguidos por los profesores y algunos padres, mientras Evelyn abría las puertas y corría por el camino rumbo a la tambaleante figura que se acercaba al colegio.

Snape trastabilló y se desplomó de bruces contra la tierra, incapaz de seguir avanzando. Evelyn llegó a su lado y se hincó, girándolo sobre su regazo dejando a la vista el desastre que habían hecho con él.

La profesora McGonnagall ordenó a todo el mundo que no salieran del colegio, mientras los profesores se acercaban a la pareja que se encontraba en el medio del camino.

- Evelyn… - jadeó Snape, aferrando la manga de la túnica de la bruja con fuerza.

- Tranquilo, Severus - dijo Evelyn, observando cómo madame Pomfrey pasaba su varita por el mago sin que éste se diera cuenta y luego la miraba con angustia, negando en silencio.

- No… él no… me creyó – cada palabra parecía costarle un esfuerzo hercúleo y sus dedos se aferraban convulsivamente en la ropa de Evelyn, que lo sostuvo con fuerza.

- ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó.

- Dijo… que no podrán vencerlo – Snape cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, antes de tratar de respirar para poder decir lo que quería decir -. Dijo… que su alma… está a salvo. Que la custodia… la única persona en este... – un relámpago de dolor lo hizo retener el aire y apretarle los dedos a Madame Pomfrey, que había tomado una de sus manos - este mundo que… que él sabe que la mantendrá segura… la única persona en este mundo… que siempre estuvo a la… a la altura… en quien nadie pensará.

- Está bien, Severus – dijo Evelyn.

Los enrojecidos ojos de Severus Snape se clavaron en las facciones golpeadas de la mujer que los sostenía.

- Nunca quise lastimarte… no a ti... tú siempre fuiste... mi amiga. Tú sabías... tú siempre supiste cómo fue crecer así – dijo entrecortado.

La bruja asintió.

- Lo sé.

La mano de Snape soltó la túnica de Evelyn y sus dedos quebrados se alzaron para tratar de rozar la mejilla femenina.

- Lo… lamento, Evelyn…Lo… lamen…

Su mano cayó inerte contra el brazo de la cazadora, mientras la vida abandonaba sus ojos. Evelyn contempló al mago que había sido casi un amigo durante sus años de estudiante, el único fuera de Mathew que pareció entender partes de ella.

- Yo también, Severus. Yo también – murmuró por lo bajo, dejándolo con suavidad sobre la tierra para incorporarse y mirar la marca que flotaba sobre el colegio.

La vista de esa señal que tantas veces pendió en el cielo, señalando que Voldemort una vez más había jugado a ser Dios, le revolvió el estómago. La invadió una furia ciega ante la impunidad con que quitaba vidas, más allá de quiénes eran sus víctimas, con un absoluto desprecio por la condición humana. Esa señal se mofaba de ellos, de sus esfuerzos y sus esperanzas. Entonces, su tolerancia para con la situación pareció desaparecer.

Cerrando su mano izquierda alrededor de la de Mathew, extendió la derecha hacia el cielo y exclamó:

- ¡BOMBARDA!

Un rayo de energía brotó de ella y se estrelló contra la marca tenebrosa, haciéndola estallar con un estruendo ensordecedor.

Soltando a su esposo, lo miró al tiempo que un temblor de furia la sacudía.

- Suficiente – murmuró.

Mathew asintió apenas, tensando la mandíbula.

Con rapidez y decisión caminaron de regreso al colegio, en cuya entrada Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione contemplaban en silencio, entre padres y alumnos, lo sucedido


	27. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**La Enfermería**_

Harry se estiró en la silla para luego cruzarse de brazos y colocar los pies sobre el borde de la cama. Hermione levantó la vista de la pila de pergaminos y libros que tenía frente a ella y clavó los ojos en los zapatos de su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Harry bajó los pies y los entrelazó por los tobillos.

Hermione entonces regresó a su tarea, mojando la pluma con precisión y completando la frase que había dejado inconclusa.

- En verdad no veo el sentido a que nos den toda esta tarea - comentó Ron, que estaba sentado contra el cabezal de la cama, junto a la chica -. Como si en este momento fuera relevante estudiar Aritmancia.

La bruja no se dignó a mirarlo.

- Tú jamás le has encontrado sentido a ninguna tarea, Ronald. Y aún así, siempre lo han tenido – comentó, apartando con un golpe la mano de Ron, que insistía en intentar robarle la pluma para que dejara de escribir.

Harry sonrió, divertido, mientras miraba cómo su mejor amigo finalmente lograba su objetivo y le arrebata a Hermione su pluma.

- ¡Ron! ¡Devuélvemela! – exclamó la chica, enfadada.

- ¡Vamos, Hermione! ¿Venimos a verte y lo único que harás es ignorarnos mientras escribes un ensayo inútil? – protestó Ron.

- ¡No es inútil! – le espetó ella con tanta vehemencia que los dos chicos levantaron las cejas, algo asombrados.

- ¿No? Ilústranos, ¿cómo nos beneficiará en una batalla contra mortífagos el saber sobre – Ron se inclinó para leer el título del ensayo – "_Diferencias entre las nuevas y las viejas metodologías de aproximaciones a métricas cruzadas_"?

- El conocimiento no ocupa espacio y siempre es útil – dijo la chica, fulminándolo con los ojos.

- Claro, porque cuando me enfrente a un Crabble o un Goyle en batalla usaré una aproximación métrica cruzada como contraataque – respondió Ron.

- ¡Listo! ¡Te vas! Lárgate de aquí – dijo Hermione, empujándolo con fuerza para encogerse del dolor cuando el movimiento le tensó la herida.

Ron dejó la bendita pluma sobre el ensayo inacabado y miró a su novia con preocupación.

- ¡Hey! Sólo era una broma… aquí está la pluma – dijo el chico.

Hermione se respaldó en las almohadas y apretó los labios mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a escaparse de sus ojos. Ron entonces trató de secarlas con sus pulgares, al tiempo que su rostro se teñía de una expresión culpable.

- No llores, Hermione… estoy seguro de que la Aritmancia debe tener alguna utilidad… - dijo intentando calmarla.

Hermione lo miró por un segundo y entonces, sin previo aviso, cerró sus brazos alrededor del muchacho con fuerza, enterrando el rostro en su cuello mientras lloraba.

Ron la abrazó y miró a Harry con desazón, sin entender qué estaba pasando. Su mejor amigo se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose tan perdido como lo estaba él.

Tras un par de minutos de llanto, en los cuales ninguno de los tres dijo nada, Hermione se enderezó y miró a Ron con culpa.

- Lo siento… no quería gritarte.

- Está bien – respondió el chico usando la sábana para secarle las mejillas con suavidad.

Suspirando frustrada, la chica volvió a respaldarse contra las almohadas y pasó los dedos por el cuello de la camisa de su novio, que estaba empapado.

- Es que no sé qué hacer – murmuró.

- No sabes qué hacer… ¿con qué? – preguntó Ron con cautela.

- Con mis padres – respondió Hermione posando sus húmedas pupilas primero en Harry y luego en Ron. - No quieren dejar la casa, ni su trabajo. Pero no están a salvo y el que ellos insistan en hacer su vida normal obliga a que gente de la Orden ocupe su tiempo en cuidarlos.

Entrelazó los dedos con los de Ron y clavó los ojos en sus manos unidas. Los tres permanecieron callados por un largo momento. Harry entonces se enderezó en su silla y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas.

- ¿Qué hay de tratar que tomen una vacaciones? – preguntó -. Si es un problema de dinero, yo podría dártelo. Enviarlos de vacaciones a algún lugar apartado.

Hermione negó con la cabeza antes de apoyarla en el hombro de Ron, suspirando cansada.

- No quieren escuchar hablar de irse a ningún lugar. No quieren dejar el consultorio y ambos vieron cómo se pusieron cuando les dije que no iba a regresar a casa con ellos.

- ¿Y si les propones que se muden a La Madriguera? – sugirió Ron -. Estoy seguro de que mamá y papá no tendrían problemas. Y así la vigilancia de la Orden se reduciría solamente a las horas en que están trabajando.

La chica deslizó su mano izquierda por el antebrazo de Ron, sin levantar la cabeza de su hombro.

- Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Ron. Pero aún así, la cantidad de tiempo que pasan trabajando es mucha y… la verdad, no estoy segura de que acepten. Mi madre odia los cambios y estamos hablando de mudarse de manera indefinida.

- Podríamos pedirle a Mathew y Evelyn que conjuren algún hechizo… algo que los oculte a la vista de los magos – sugirió Harry.

- Eso es lo que ahora los protege – respondió Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- ¿Hay alguna señal de que la protección que reciben ahora no sea suficiente? – preguntó Ron.

- No – respondió Hermione -, pero…

- Pero son tus padres – concluyó Harry respaldándose nuevamente mientras se presionaba la frente con los dedos.

- Recibo cartas de ellos casi todos los días pidiéndome que regrese a casa – confesó Hermione -. Todo el tiempo están enfermos de la preocupación porque no saben si estoy bien. Mi madre ha perdido mucho peso y mi padre… casi no podía creer la cantidad de canas que tiene cuando lo vi ayer en la reunión.

- Y justo ayer tenía que suceder lo de Snape y la Marca Tenebrosa – comentó Ron.

- Eso no debió ayudar a tranquilizarlos – reconoció Harry.

Pasó todo un minuto antes de que Hermione apartara la cabeza del hombro de Ron, manteniendo la vista obstinadamente en sus manos entrelazadas.

- He pensado que tal vez debería… borrarles la memoria y enviarlos lejos.

Los dos chicos la miraron, azorados.

- Hermione, eso es algo… no sé, ¿no es demasiado extremo? – dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido -. Es decir, entiendo que corren peligro pero las medidas tomadas hasta ahora han funcionado bien.

- Lo sé – respondió la chica.

- ¿Entonces? – pregunto Harry.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, rehusándose a mirarlos.

- Es que… es que lo peor no es cuán seguros estén... Lo peor es cuánto y cómo se preocupan por mí… Si no me recordaran entonces no se preocuparían.

Harry alargó los dedos y tomó la mano libre de Hermione, apretándola con fuerza.

- Hermione, yo confío en Mathew y Evelyn. Si ellos dicen que tus padres están a salvo, lo están. Y lamento profundamente que estén tan asustados por ti, pero no sé si es buena idea borrarles la memoria. Me parece que sería más cruel… no sólo para ellos, sino para ti.

La chica suspiró.

- Lo sé, por eso no lo he hecho – murmuró -. Pero es que… bueno, aún cuando sé cuánta angustia les estoy causando, no puedo evitarlo. No puedo irme. No puedo dejarlos a ustedes… - levantó la vista y miró a Ron y luego a Harry – Somos nosotros tres, ¿verdad? Juntos. Siempre hemos sido los tres juntos. No voy a irme ahora. No puedo.

Harry sonrió con algo de vergüenza.

- Sé que suena egoísta de mi parte, pero en verdad no sé si podría enfrentarme a lo que sé que llegará sin ti. Sin los dos – agregó, mirando a Ron.

- Me alegro porque estás atascado conmigo, viejo – dijo Ron sonriendo de lado -. En cuanto a ti, ¿qué puedo decir? No seré yo quien vote para que mi novia se vaya lejos – agregó mirando a la chica.

- Además, si tú no estás, ¿quién nos dirá cuando sea necesario usar Aritmancia en una batalla? – preguntó Harry tras un momento, sonriendo.

- Exacto. Es mejor que estés aquí porque ni Harry ni yo tenemos maldita idea de qué rayos trata esa materia – señaló Ron.

- Ron, no maldigas – lo amonestó Hermione.

Un segundo después, su boca tembló en una sonrisa que se hizo amplia y terminó en risa. El rostro de Ron se distendió aliviado por haberla hecho reír y Harry sonrió, divertido.

Entonces, abruptamente Hermione tiró de la mano de Harry hasta que el chico estuvo a su alcance y estrujó a ambos muchachos por el cuello con fuerza.

- Los quiero, chicos.

Los dos varones se apartaron, algo sofocados por lo efusivo del abrazo.

- Sí, bueno, nosotros también te queremos – dijo Harry que al ver a Ron levantar las cejas, se apresuró a agregar: - No de la misma manera, por supuesto.

Hermione sonrió.

- Por supuesto – dijo.

- Por supuesto – agregó Ron.

- ¡Qué alivio! Por un momento estuve seriamente preocupada – dijo Ginny desde el biombo, donde se había detenido al presenciar el abrazo grupal.

Esta vez, las risas fueron de los tres.

›š

_**Ministerio de Magia**_

_**Oficina de Percy Weasley**_

La llama de la vela tembló, haciendo que las letras se desenfocaran frente a los ojos del mago, que cansado se respaldó y cerró los ojos. Lejanos relámpagos anunciaron una tormenta que se acercaba con rapidez y prometía ser feroz.

Tal vez debería irse a casa a dormir, pero sabía que lo único que lograría sería otra noche en vela, girando en su cama. Con la cabeza llena de preguntas y el corazón pesado de miedos. Hacía meses que no dormía bien y dudaba que esa noche fuera a ser la excepción a lo que ya se había transformado en una regla.

Prefería quedarse ahí, en su oficina, trabajando. Ocupando su cerebro hiperactivo en reportes insustanciales y memos que se contradecían unos con otros porque nada tenía sentido. No desde que el Innombrable se apareció en el medio de la entrada del Ministerio e intentó matar a Harry Potter frente a la fuente principal.

Sin embargo, su trabajo era importante. Porque el Innombrable y la guerra eran temas de alta prioridad, pero la cotidianeidad también era prioritaria.

Y él hacía exactamente eso.

Se ocupaba de lo cotidiano.

Él tenía responsabilidades y el ministro Fudge había confiado en su criterio. Había valorado sus contribuciones, por mucho que generara burlas en los demás. Y aunque Scrimgeour no era como Fudge, igual tenía en cuenta su trabajo.

No estaba en sus planes pasar el resto de su vida como había vivido la primera parte. Él iba a tener éxito. Iba a vestir bien, comer bien, vivir bien. Ya no habría cosas de segunda mano entre sus pertenencias. Por eso respetaba las reglas y se acomodaba al sistema, porque era lo que necesitaba hacer para lograr sus objetivos y él siempre alcanzaba sus objetivos.

Abriendo los ojos los posó en el pergamino que estaba justo debajo de un reporte sobre uso de lechuzas sin el debido chequeo por parte del sistema postal. Lo tomó con cuidado y leyó una vez más su contenido.

"El Hospital San Mungo no tiene registrado el ingreso de ninguna persona con apellido Weasley para las 10 de la noche del día de la fecha. Atte, Theodoro Griffyn", decía la escueta misiva, fechada tres días antes.

Por supuesto, eso no significaba que estuvieran todos bien.

No había manera de obtener un reporte de heridos de parte de la Orden. No había nadie a quien preguntar que no fuera su propia familia y él no iba a hablarles. No podía.

Poniéndose de pie se paró frente a la ventana y miró el escaso movimiento de la calle a esa hora. Divisó la esquina donde, un mes antes, creyó ver a Charlie y volvió a preguntarse si su hermano habría regresado de Rumania. Si su padre estaría completamente recuperado del ataque que sufrió el año anterior. Si Ron y Ginny tendrían secuelas por las heridas del enfrentamiento con los mortífagos en el departamento de Misterios. Si su madre aún tendría su habitación preparada para cuando él decidiera pasar la noche en La Madriguera. Si los mellizos aún seguían inventando bromas que pudieran usar en una batalla.

La leve brisa que se colaba dentro de la oficina sólo le trajo el olor de la ciudad. El mismo que llenaba su departamento, totalmente diferente al que solía respirar en su cuarto de La Madriguera.

Cerró los ojos y se masajeó la sien derecha por un instante antes de suspirar, resignado, y decidir regresar al trabajo. Quizás si trabajaba un rato más estaría tan agotado que podría aparecerse en su casa y desmayarse en la cama. Sin pesadillas, ni preguntas, ni desvelos.

Giro hacia su escritorio y el corazón casi se le salió del pecho al ver que había alguien parado en el vano de la puerta, observándolo.

En un acto reflejo su varita estuvo en su mano. Le tomó un segundo reconocer al visitante pero todo un minuto controlar la respiración y los latidos alocados.

Bill miró a su hermano con expresión calmada, envuelto en un silencio que era más elocuente que cualquier discurso. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos, la capa echada hacia atrás, el pelo tomado, un largo corte cruzándole la mejilla y el colmillo colgando.

Percy no supo qué hacer.

Siempre había sabido que en algún momento cualquiera de sus temperamentales hermanos aparecería. No su madre, que seguía enviado cartas y cosas cada tanto, o su padre, que se limitaba a mirarlo con infinita decepción cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos del Ministerio. Ellos no irían a verlo, pero sus hermanos sí.

Tras más de un minuto de completo silencio, Bill tensó la mandíbula y se enderezó, separándose del dintel, lo que provocó que Percy diera un leve respingo hacia atrás. Conocía a todos sus hermanos lo suficiente como para saber que si debía temerle a uno, no sería al domador de dragones, sino al catedrático.

Bill Weasley entró en la oficina y se acercó sin prisa al atestado escritorio. Miró el ordenado despliegue de papeles por encima hasta que su vista cayó sobre el pergamino que Percy acababa de releer. Sacando la mano derecha del bolsillo del pantalón, extendió los dedos para girar el papel y leerlo. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en las letras escritas con trazos firmes y precisos por un largo rato.

Tomando aire paseó los ojos por las paredes, los estantes, los diplomas enmarcados, la foto de Scrimgeour en un cuadro entre las dos ventanas, detrás de la silla de Percy. Finalmente, se detuvo en el rostro tenso de su hermano y notó las ojeras pronunciadas y los ojos enrojecidos.

Miró una vez más la evidencia de que Percy seguía siendo el mismo pomposo idiota. Demasiado orgulloso para dar su brazo a torcer y reconocer un error. Con muchas ambiciones pero las prioridades totalmente erradas. Había creído que era hora de ir a hablar con él, pero era obvio que se había equivocado.

Asintió levemente y, girando sobre sí mismo, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando la voz de su hermano llegó desde su espalda, deteniéndolo.

- ¿Están todos bien?

No se giró mientras evaluaba qué decirle y qué no. Finalmente, volteó levemente la cabeza y clavó los ojos en Percy con fijeza.

- No. Pero estamos todos vivos.

Dando un paso adelante, Percy retorció las manos alrededor de su varita con ansiedad. Sin embargo, no pareció encontrar nada más que decir o preguntar. Tras esperar un largo momento Bill suspiró nuevamente.

- Seguimos cenando a las siete – dijo antes alejarse, dejando que Percy tomara, una vez más, una decisión.

Mientras caminaba por los vacíos pasillos del Ministerio cruzó los dedos para que esta vez tomara la correcta, o no tendría más alternativa que regresar allí y darle una paliza.

Por imbécil.

›š

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Habitación de Mathew Whitherspoon y Evelyn Bright**_

Sentada en el amplio marco de la ventana, Evelyn jugó distraídamente con su brazalete de oro.

Flitwick había revisado la joya pero no logró encontrar hechizos extraños en ella, así que se la devolvió esa tarde. Le recomendó que no la usara, pero Evelyn igual se lo puso. Era su brazalete. Mathew se lo dio. Era de ambos.

Un estremecimiento de frío la recorrió pero no se movió. Permaneció con la vista perdida en los árboles cercanos, cuyas copas se mecían con violencia debido a la furia del viento. Las ráfagas azotaban la torrencial lluvia contra los cristales en los que su frente reposaba, haciendo que vibraran con fuerza.

Siempre le había maravillado el poder que la naturaleza podía desplegar en cualquier momento, sin aviso previo, sin pedir permiso. Descargas de ira sobre una porción del planeta, como si ya no aguantara más la estupidez de sus habitantes y diera rienda suelta a una terrible andanada de improperios atronadores.

Un relámpago destelló en el cielo encapotado, iluminando los anegados jardines del colegio y las revueltas aguas del lago, que se estrellaban con violencia contra las rocas que formaban el risco sobre el cual se erguía Hogwarts.

Volvió la cabeza y contempló la figura de su esposo en el par de segundos en que un rayo llenó todo de luz, justo antes de que un trueno pareciera partir al mundo en dos.

Mathew dormía sobre su estómago, enredado entre las sábanas, con una pierna doblada hacia el medio de la cama y un brazo apresando la almohada. A pesar de la penumbra era perfectamente capaz de distinguir los músculos de su espalda, de sus brazos, de sus piernas, de su trasero. Y sus cicatrices. Cada cicatriz estaba allí, como un mapa de una larga vida de batallas sin fin.

Una vez más pensó que, aún cuando dormía, no había nada en esa figura que pudiera ser catalogado como inofensivo.

Sonrió, recordando aquella primera noche de navidad en la casa de los Whitherspoon. Se había sentado en la ventana de la habitación del ático, jugando con ese brazalete que él acababa de regalarle, viendo la nieve caer del otro lado del cristal, mientras él dormía exactamente igual que ahora. Vestido únicamente con un pantalón parecido al que tenía ahora y enredado en las sábanas.

Otro trueno hizo temblar los cristales, devolviendo su atención a la pequeña botella que descansaba junto a sus pies, en el marco de madera de la ventana.

Por meses había soslayado el problema, pero su encuentro con Angelus lo había devuelto al tapete. Supo en el instante en que despertó en la enfermería y vio a su esposo, que ya era hora de enfrentarlo.

Mathew no iba a olvidar. No iba a dejar de hacerse todas esas preguntas que ella no podía responder. Y no podía culparlo. Ella sabía que la duda era tanto o más dañina que saber la verdad.

Así que finalmente había tomado una decisión. No estaba segura de que fuera la mejor, pero sí que era la única que le quedaba. Por ella. Por él. Por ambos.

Apoyando sus pies desnudos en la fría piedra del suelo, regresó hasta la cama, con la botella que despedía un blanquecino resplandor apretada entre los dedos. Se sentó junto a Mathew y lo miró por un largo momento.

Sus pestañas largas, su nariz recta que tenía una pequeña cicatriz a la altura del puente, sus labios apenas entreabiertos, sus manos con algunos nudillos lastimados por lo ocurrido cuando Dumbledore destruyó el segundo horcrux, el hipnótico ritmo de su respiración. Todo en él era perfecto. Dolorosamente perfecto.

Tomando aire, extendió la mano y con suavidad retiró los mechones que le caían sobre la frente. Hundió los dedos en ese cabello castaño que comenzaba a tener vestigios de gris, pero aún se veía joven y sedoso.

- ¿Por qué no duermes? – la voz ronca y somnolienta de Mathew la hizo sonreír.

- Porque hay algo que tengo que hacer – respondió, sin dejar de deslizar sus dedos por entre el pelo de su esposo.

Girando sobre sí mismo, como un enorme y peligroso felino, el mago se acostó sobre su espalda y abrió los ojos para mirarla, intentando despertarse.

- Está lloviendo a mares, Eve. No creo que haya nada que cazar en una noche como esta. – Tiró de las sábanas para quitarlas de entre sus piernas y las extendió con una sacudida. Bostezó, tapándose la boca con la mano, y luego se acomodó de costado para verla mejor.

Sentada con las piernas dobladas en posición de meditación, Evelyn apretó la botella entre sus manos con nerviosismo.

- En realidad, lo que tengo que hacer debo hacerlo aquí. Contigo. – Su voz sonó serena. Mucho más serena de lo que ella se sentía.

- Como estás nerviosa voy a descartar el sexo como posibilidad – replicó él, levantando una ceja -. ¿Qué ocurre?

Evelyn se mordió el labio un segundo y tomó aire, antes de extender la botella hacia él con decisión.

- Quiero que tengas esto.

Mathew se quedó muy quieto. No tomó la botella, simplemente la miró. Su corazón comenzó a latir a toda velocidad. Sabía lo que podía ser y la sola idea de que lo que estaba pensando fuera correcto, le helaba la sangre.

- ¿De qué son esas memorias? – preguntó finalmente, con lentitud.

Soltando la botella en el espacio entre los dos, sobre las blancas sábanas, Evelyn volvió a jugar con su brazalete, haciéndolo girar alrededor de su delgada muñeca con rapidez.

- Son los 22 días que pasé como prisionera de Angelus. - No hubo grandes inflexiones en su voz. Ni aspavientos. Solo una enorme resignación y miedo -. Quiero que tú las tengas.

Con un movimiento lento Mathew se incorporó, sentándose contra la cabecera de la cama.

- Hace pocos meses me dejaste muy claro que jamás ibas a contarme lo que ocurrió en ese tiempo. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué ahora me das justo esas memorias?

Pasó un largo momento en el que el silencio se cernió sobre ambos.

- Porque no puedo contártelo, pero odio que pienses que la razón por la que no te lo cuento es que no confío en ti. – Una tristeza infinita brillaba en el fondo de las pupilas de la mujer.

- Yo sé que confías en mí – se aseguró Mathew.

- Y aún así, sigues preguntándote qué fue lo que pasó – afirmó ella con dolor. Tomó aire de nuevo y apretó las manos uno contra la otra, enterrando los dedos en el dorso -. La verdad es que no quiero que sepas los detalles. No los necesitas. Pero también sé que mientras no tengas las respuestas que buscas, esto siempre estará aquí, flotando entre ambos.

- Así es que has optado por lanzar la pelota a mi lado del campo y dejar que sea yo quien decida si mira o no lo que hay ahí dentro – dijo Mathew con voz neutra -. Algo muy tuyo, si me permites.

Una vez más se quedaron callados. Y el aire a su alrededor se llenó de emociones encontradas y palabras no pronunciadas, ni en voz alta, ni en el silencio de sus mentes.

- No alcanzo a entenderte, Eve. Podrías destruir esta botella - musitó Mathew -. ¿Por qué no te deshiciste de ella? ¿Por qué eliges correr el riesgo de que yo vea lo que tú ni siquiera soportas tener entre tus recuerdos?

Evelyn suspiró.

- No puedo borrar lo que ha pasado – murmuró -. No puedo destruir esas memorias porque son parte de mí. De lo que soy ahora. No voy a negarlo, en esos 22 días viví los peores horrores, pero también nació nuestro hijo. No quiero que tú veas nada de esto, pero tampoco puedo perder estas memorias porque entonces habría… - hizo una pausa, como si no lograra poner sus ideas en una oración coherente -. No soy capaz de soportar que esto siga carcomiéndote como una enfermedad, porque entonces terminará por carcomernos a ambos. Pero tampoco soy capaz de contártelo, así es que te las doy. Sin embargo, quiero que entiendas que si las miras, tendrás que arreglártelas solo con lo que te provoque. – Tomó aire y lo dejó salir, sin percatarse que sus nudillos estaban blancos de tanto apretar los dedos - No podré ayudarte a lidiar con esto. Al fin y al cabo, yo no he sido capaz de manejarlo y por eso lo saqué de mi cabeza.

Mathew contempló la botella que resplandecía entre ambos con su luz azulina. Allí estaba. Lo que de alguna manera se elevaba entre ambos, al alcance de la mano. De repente, aceptarlo no parecía algo sencillo. Verlo no parecía una idea tan buena. Porque muy en el fondo sabía que era muy probable que lo que estaba allí encerrado era mucho más de lo que podría soportar.

Lentamente, estiró la mano y pudo sentir la angustia que emanaba de su esposa, tan dolorosa que se asombró que no estuviera llorando. Tomó la botella y con cuidado la colocó sobre la mesa de noche. Luego se giró y acarició el relieve del viejo brazalete que le había regalado tantas navidades atrás.

Con el dedo siguió el contorno de las iniciales que, talladas indeleblemente, permanecían entrelazadas, abrazadas por el león de Gryffindor y la serpiente de Slytherin. Fiel recordatorio de que lo que nadie creyó posible, se volvió real. Que lo que jamás pensaron que duraría, aún persistía.

Levantó los ojos y los detuvo en el golpeado rostro de la mujer por la cual lo había enfrentado todo, lo había arriesgado todo. La persona que había signado cada momento de su vida. La mujer que acababa de desnudar su alma ante él de una forma que no podía siquiera describir. Porque lo amaba.

- ¿Te parece bien si simplemente las guardo por un tiempo? – preguntó.

El alivio que atravesó a Evelyn salió de sus pupilas doradas y voló hasta él, cuajando en una sonrisa temblorosa.

El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa y la atrajo hacia el colchón, abrazándola contra su pecho.

Evelyn suspiró y se abrazó a él con fuerza.

Había sido la decisión correcta.

Sólo esperaba que su intuición no la engañara y Mathew jamás abriera esa botella.


	28. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27**

_**Colegio Hogwarts**_ _**de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Torre del Director**_

La suave brisa de inicios de primavera entró por las ventanas, colándose entre las cortinas que se movían cadenciosas a su paso.

La habitación estaba en penumbras. Desde el parque del colegio, varios metros más abajo, llegaba el concierto de ranas y grillos, el relajante sonido del agua del lago, el tranquilo ulular de los cientos de lechuzas que disfrutaban de su vida nocturna.

Parada con un hombro apoyado contra las piedras de uno de los alfeizares, Evelyn miraba el vaivén de las pequeñas olas que el calamar gigante estaba formando en el lago.

- Este lugar fue siempre tan apacible – dijo sin apartar la vista del paisaje bañado en la luz de la luna menguante -. Solía desear que el año escolar comenzara para poder regresar aquí y volver a respirar con libertad. Me pasaba todo el verano tachando los días que faltaban para retornar… para estar con Mathew y con usted y poder ser yo misma de nuevo.

Se giró y miró al hombre que yacía en la cama con dosel, en el centro de la enorme habitación.

Dumbledore parecía dormido, con su mano lastimada apoyada sobre la colcha de color bronce y su pelo blanco desparramado en las almohadas. Su pijama era tan claro como su barba y los anteojos de medialuna descansaban en la mesa de noche, junto al libro que Phoebe había estado leyendo mientras lo cuidaba.

Sin hacer ruido, Evelyn se desplazó por el cuarto, tocando los objetos de formas extrañas que se distribuían por todas las superficies posibles. La habitación del director de Hogwarts estaba tan llena de artefactos curiosos e inusuales como su oficina, pero aún así resultaba acogedora. O al menos a ella siempre se lo había parecido.

Llegó hasta el mullido sillón que había sido de la madre de Dumbledore y se sentó, encogiendo las piernas como solía hacer de adolescente. Apoyando la cabeza contra una de las orejeras, fijó los ojos en su viejo vigilante.

- Recuerdo que la primera vez que lo vi sentado en su silla, en el Gran Salón, pensé que era muy viejo y que necesitaba un corte de pelo – continuó, como si el hombre pudiera escucharla -. Entonces usted me guiñó un ojo y me sonrió. No sé si lo dije alguna vez, pero fue el primer adulto que sabiendo quien era yo tuvo un gesto amistoso de ese estilo conmigo.

Hizo una pausa y quitó pelusas imaginarias del gastado apoyabrazos del sillón, mordiéndose el labio.

- Ya que estamos, supongo que también puedo contarle que solía imaginar que usted era mi abuelo y que siempre estaría aquí para protegerme. Y en las noches de delirio extremo tenía esta fantasía en la que me casaba con Mathew y usted me entregaba en la ceremonia.

Sonrió con una mueca triste y apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo, clavando la vista en la araña.

- Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría hablar con usted, profesor. Como antes, ¿se acuerda? Cuando usted me escuchaba y yo podía contarle lo que fuere. Cuando su opinión siempre terminaba por mostrarme la solución a cualquier problema.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por el entramado del tapizado, que para el común de la gente sería casi imperceptible, dibujándolo.

- Severus está muerto – dijo tras un largo momento -. Voldemort no escatimó esfuerzos con él – su mano derecha se cerró en un puño -. Y todos lo vieron. Los chicos, los padres… Harry lo vio – musitó.

Su mandíbula se tensó ante el recuerdo de Harry, retorciéndose del dolor. Por unos minutos permaneció con la vista perdida en sus recuerdos, hasta que el ulular de una lechuza la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Inspirando profundamente, cerró los ojos.

- Estoy tan cansada… la gente sigue siendo tan cómoda y tan imbécil como la recuerdo. Exigiendo que otros hagan los sacrificios, pero sin mover un dedo. Como si ellos no tuvieran más obligación que demandar que alguien más se encargue. Y esto de ser una cazadora… estoy vieja, profesor. Muy vieja para ser una cazadora. Ya no soy tan ágil, ni tan fuerte y para ser totalmente honesta, no me interesa. A esta altura, todo me parece tan relativo…

Con suavidad golpeó su puño derecho contra su rodilla.

- Estoy tan enojada... Con ese hijo de puta de Pettigrew, que encima de todo lo que hizo ahora está muerto y merecía algo peor que simplemente morir. Merecía sufrir por lo que hizo.

Volvió a descansar su sien contra una de las orejeras del sillón y suspiró, mirando a su maestro de manera ausente.

- Estoy asustada porque le entregué a Mathew mis memorias de lo que Angelus me hizo. Tuve que hacerlo. Él no dejará jamás de preguntarse qué pasó y por qué no se lo cuento. Y pensé… pensé que si se las daba, él sabría que no se trata de desconfianza, sino de que no puedo contárselo - hizo una pausa y apretó los labios -. Pero aún así, la sola idea de que las vea...

Un leño se quebró en la chimenea y las chispas se elevaron por encima de las llamas, alumbrando el rostro de Evelyn de manera extraña.

- Enfrenté a Angelus la otra noche, profesor – murmuró como si el solo nombrarlo fuera algo aberrante -. En un segundo estaba ahí, parado frente a mí y yo… casi no podía respirar del miedo que tenía. Pero entonces, cuando tomó a Harry por un brazo… fue como si algo explotara dentro de mí. Quise destruirlo…, quise molerlo a golpes hasta que no tuviera un solo hueso sano en el cuerpo. Hacerle todo lo que puede hacérsele a un vampiro y lo que no, también… Pero entonces lo miré a los ojos y supe que el peor castigo era dejarlo seguir existiendo con su alma… Con su conciencia… Su alma fue una buena idea, ¿verdad? – el hombre no respondió y ella asintió -. Sí, lo fue. Lejos, mi mejor idea.

Fawkes se removió en su percha para volver a arrebujarse y regresar a su letargo nocturno. Evelyn contempló el ave por un largo rato perdida en sus pensamientos, antes de desviar de nuevo la vista hacia el mago.

- El punto es, profesor, que por encima de todo, estoy furiosa con usted – afirmó con una profunda decepción pintada en sus facciones -. ¿Cómo pudo actuar así? ¿Cómo pudo tratar a mi hijo de esta forma, como si no fuera más que un peón desechable en su juego de ajedrez? Harry es un chico... Es mi hijo… mi hijo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de enfado y tristeza.

- Yo confié siempre en usted. En su criterio, en su don de gente. Creí que Mathew y yo le importábamos por nosotros mismos, más allá de por nuestro papel en esta guerra. Lo he amado y respetado como si fuera mi padre, profesor. Y usted tomó a mi hijo y lo lanzó a las fieras como si su vida no valiera nada. ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así?

Una ráfaga de viento hizo danzar las cortinas y tintinear las componentes de una compleja maqueta de la constelación de Capricornio.

- ¿Y sabe lo que me retuerce por dentro? Que sé perfectamente bien que si Mathew y yo no hubiéramos despertado, usted lo habría enviado a matar a Voldemort o morir en el intento. Sin dudarlo, sin pestañear. Quizás clamando cuánto lo lamenta, pero lo habría empujado enfrentar a ese enfermo, tal y como hizo conmigo por años. Y si yo hubiera despertado un día para enterarme que mi hijo murió por algo así…, sé que no sólo no lo habría perdonado, profesor, sino que le habría hecho pagar por ello.

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas pero no se molestó en secarlas. Por un largo rato se quedó allí sentada, observando el rostro apacible, el cuerpo inerte, la mano horriblemente quemada. El perfume de las flores que abrazaban la torre donde estaba la habitación, llenó el cuarto con una nueva ráfaga de brisa.

Finalmente, se puso de pie y se acercó a la cama para arreglar las mantas, que estaban un poco movidas. Deslizó los dedos sobre el pelo blanco, apartándolo innecesariamente de la frente.

- Lo peor de todo es que, en cierta forma, prefiero que esté en coma. Porque no sé si al final no le habría hecho pagar por todo lo que permitió que Harry sufriera – murmuró -. No puedo perdonarle lo que hizo con mi hijo, profesor. Lo que planeaba impulsarlo a hacer… Me gustaría perdonarlo, pero no puedo.

Y girando sobre sí misma salió del cuarto en silencio.

›š

_**Colegio Hogwarts**_ _**de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**El lago**_

Harry se detuvo en el borde del lago y contempló al calamar que flotaba a varios metros, moviendo perezosamente sus tentáculos.

Una oleada de brisa le revolvió el pelo y hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, dejando que el fresco aire nocturno lo hiciera temblar levemente.

Sabía que no debería estar ahí afuera a esa hora, solo. Que si Mathew y Evelyn se enteraban iba a ganarse una bronca mayúscula. Como la que tuvo que enfrentar la noche que él, Ron y Hermione decidieron ir a alimentar a Fang muy tarde, porque olvidaron hacerlo antes de la práctica de Quidditch. Pero de todos modos, tenía que salir del castillo.

En las últimas tres semanas, desde que Dumbledore había caído en coma y Snape murió en el camino de entrada al colegio, la vida en Hogwarts se había vuelto algo caótica. El clima general oscilaba entre prepararse para un posible ataque y tratar de seguir con las clases.

Gracias a buenas cantidades de pociones y hechizos, Hermione se había recuperado y ya estaba en pie nuevamente. No había cumplido con su idea de borrar la memoria a sus padres, pero seguía estando muy preocupada. Había perdido mucho peso y, para angustia de Ron, las pesadillas que solían asaltarla luego de la batalla en el Ministerio, habían regresado.

Su mejor amigo, por otro lado, cada vez dormía peor. Y si no fuera porque Harry estaba tan obsesionado como él con entrenar y prepararse, se habría preocupado por la estrambótica cantidad de noches que ambos pasaban en el salón de Entrenamiento.

Dean y Seamus, al igual que varios de sus compañeros de la casa Gryffindor, habían tenido serias discusiones con sus padres para que les permitieran quedarse. La biblioteca nunca había sido un lugar tan concurrido y por todos lados habían alumnos buscando hechizos de defensa o discutiendo tácticas que, muchas veces, resultaban hilarantes.

Se habían realizado varios simulacros de evacuación, en distintos horarios, para lograr que todo el mundo reaccionara de manera adecuada si el colegio era atacado. Y aunque el simulacro culminaba con todo el alumnado amontonado en el segundo piso del colegio, y nadie sabía por el momento adónde se suponía que Harry iba a conducirlos, la profesora McGonnagall parecía estar satisfecha con el orden y rapidez alcanzados.

Dos semanas atrás Harry había bajado con Mathew, Evelyn, Ron y Hermione por el largo tubo que descendía desde el baño de Myrthle y habían recorrido el camino hasta la Cámara. Los dos adultos coincidieron con él sobre lo poco práctico que resultaba el descenso y lo complicado que resultaría lograr que todos los alumnos bajaran allí con rapidez, sin terminar con una pila humana al final del túnel. Desde entonces, algunos de los profesores habían comenzado a ayudar en la remodelación del acceso, creando toboganes auxiliares por donde los alumnos bajarían sin que se atropellaran. Se estableció que Harry bajaría primero para abrir la Cámara, Hermione lo seguiría para indicarles el camino a los estudiantes a medida que fueran arribando y Ron sería el último.

Harry sabía que el Ministerio había ejercido gran presión sobre la profesora McGonnagall, Mathew y Evelyn para tratar de hablar con él, sus amigos y Malfoy. Afortunadamente para ellos, por el momento ninguno había cedido y no habían tenido que enfrentarse a un interrogatorio por lo sucedido cuando pelearon contra los mortífagos en la entrada del colegio.

Agachándose, tomó una piedra y la lanzó hacia el agua, haciéndola rebotar contra la superficie del lago.

Su decisión de hacer pública la relación que lo unía a los Whitherspoon había acarreado todo tipo de comentarios, opiniones, insinuaciones y posturas, pero afortunadamente la mayoría había preferido hacer todo eso a sus espaldas y no lo habían molestado con preguntas. En lo personal, no le importaba lo que todos pensaran. Al fin y al cabo, habían pensado tantas estupideces de él a lo largo de los años, que una especulación más no iba a dañarlo.

Las únicas personas a quienes se preocupó por explicarles, a grandes rasgos, cómo eran las cosas fueron sus compañeros de cuarto. Porque Dean y Seamus se pelearon a gritos con sus padres para quedarse allí, a pesar del miedo de éstos porque estuvieran compartiendo un cuarto con Harry luego de verlo casi colapsar de dolor en la reunión del Gran Salón. Y porque Neville era su amigo y merecía que le contara la verdad.

A Luna no necesitó explicarle nada. Lo grandioso de Luna era que con ella las explicaciones siempre eran innecesarias. Y aunque estaba casi seguro que Neville había comentado el tema con ella, no le molestaba en absoluto.

Tomando otra piedra, dobló levemente las rodillas y la lanzó, observándola rebotar cinco veces antes de hundirse en el agua.

Miró la luna menguante y pensó que tal vez podría buscar a Ginny y escabullirse hasta la torre norte, al lugar donde Mathew le dijo que él y Evelyn usaban cuando vivían en Hogwarts. No tenía ganas de entrenar, ni de pensar, ni de soportar los cuchicheos o miradas del salón común. Lo único que quería era sentarse con Ginny en silencio y abrazarla un rato.

Había descubierto que había muchas cosas interesantes para hacer con su novia cuando nadie los veía ni escuchaba. De entre todas, una de sus favoritas era sentarse con ella en silencio y dejar que el frío, las preocupaciones y las presiones se diluyeran entre sus dedos. Era algo fantástico. Casi tanto como el tacto del pelo de Ginny.

Otra cosa que había descubierto. Tenía un fetiche con el pelo de su novia.

Miró su reloj y pensó que probablemente Ginny ya habría terminado de estudiar para los MHB, así que decidió ir a buscarla. Lanzando una última piedra al agua, giró para regresar al colegio cuando, sobresaltado, vio que alguien estaba sentado a varios pasos, contra un árbol.

Instintivamente sacó su varita y apuntó a la silenciosa figura un segundo antes de darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? – preguntó, observando al otro muchacho con suspicacia.

Draco Malfoy lo miró con su sempiterna expresión despectiva, pero no movió un solo músculo de su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué te importa? – replicó en su habitual tono ácido, que últimamente parecía teñirse de otras cosas.

Desde lo sucedido varias semanas antes, Malfoy se había transformado en una especie de fantasma que deambulaba por las clases y pasillos de manera ausente.

La desaparición de Narcissa Malfoy de todos los lugares que solía frecuentar había despertado todo tipo de especulaciones por parte de la prensa. Tres días antes, El Profeta publicó un artículo que decía que un testigo anónimo afirmaba haber visto el cuerpo de la bruja, aunque el director de la Brigada de Aurores desmintió que ellos hubieran encontrado nada en el lugar señalado por esta fuente.

Harry se lo quedó mirando, sin estar muy seguro de qué hacer pero negándose a bajar su varita. No importaba cuán sombría fuera la expresión de los ojos grises que siempre eran altaneros, ni que Evelyn le hubiera dicho que Draco había tomado una decisión sobre de qué lado estaba, aún así no confiaba en él. Mucho menos si estaba ahí afuera, solo, de noche.

- ¿Qué estás tramando? – preguntó entonces.

Por varios segundos Draco no respondió sino que lo miró como si fuera una auténtica molestia.

- Nada – dijo finalmente con hastío.

El rostro de Harry se tensó, mientras todo tipo de sospechas cruzaban por su rostro.

- ¿Y en verdad esperas que te crea?

- Lo que tú creas, Potter, no es algo que me interese – replicó Draco con desprecio -. De hecho, tú no eres alguien que me interese, así que ¿por qué no desapareces y buscas otro lugar en donde revolcarte con la hermana de Weasell? – la mandíbula de Harry se endureció ante el comentario sobre Ginny, haciendo que la asquerosa sonrisa de Malfoy distendiera sus facciones -. ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que no lo sabía? Sé todo lo que has estado haciendo con ella. Vigilarte era mi tarea y la cumplí a la perfección, tal y como mi padre me enseñó.

Algo se revolvió dentro de Harry al imaginar que todos esos momentos que había compartido con Ginny, que para él habían sido no sólo privados sino casi sagrados, fueron observados por Malfoy.

Bajando apenas la varita, lo miró con el mismo descrédito con que el otro chico lo observaba a él.

- ¿Y eso te lo enseñó al mismo tiempo que te mostraba cómo ser un mortífago ejemplar, o fue en los ratos libres entre las lecciones de cómo torturar y asesinar gente?

Draco se puso de pie como un resorte y Harry vio que aferraba su varita, la cual no había notado que sostuviera un segundo antes.

- No hables de mi padre… tú no sabes nada de mi padre – dijo el muchacho entre dientes.

- Sé que es un maldito asesino a quien no le tiembla la mano a la hora de atacar a quien se cruza en su camino.

- Claro, porque al tuyo el pulso le tiembla violentamente, ¿verdad?

La acusación resonó en la noche como un latigazo, haciendo que los dedos de Harry apretaran con mayor fuerza la varita que mantenía pegada a su pierna. Supo que Malfoy no estaba hablando de James porque habló en tiempo presente, pero el comentario le produjo la misma furia que si hubiera hablado de él.

- Mathew no es un asesino – respondió, masticando casi las palabras.

- Tu padre ha matado a más mortífagos que ningún otro auror o mago de Europa. Y por lo que he escuchado, Mathew Whitherspoon podría dar cátedra de cómo ser un hijo de puta sin sangre en las venas. ¿O acaso crees que es el objetivo número uno de los mortífagos sólo por su cara bonita?

- Existe algo llamado defensa propia, Malfoy. Es cuando matas a alguien que está intentando asesinarte.

- ¿Y sus métodos para interrogar prisioneros también entran en la categoría de defensa propia? ¿O piensas que cuando se tortura para lograr información no es tortura en realidad? – retrucó el malcarado adolescente.

Harry dio un paso hacia Malfoy y levantó su varita una vez más, lívido de furia.

- Mi padre no es un maldito asesino y lo que sea que haya hecho debe tener una justificación razonable.

Draco se lo quedó mirando por un segundo antes de reírse con una carcajada helada. Harry lo miró sin saber bien qué hacer, pero con los nudillos blancos debido a la fuerza con que sostenía su varita.

- La única justificación es que lo hizo para tu lado de la causa – le espetó Malfoy, mirándolo como si fuera un idiota y perdiendo todo rastro de hilaridad -. Tal vez la publicidad sea diferente, pero la mierda es la misma.

- Lo que es realmente diferente que tu padre _**disfruta **_de lo que hace. Eligió ser un hijo de puta que lastima a la gente. Eligió ser un asesino. ¿O vas a decirme que no tuvo opción? ¿Qué está en su naturaleza de Slytherin enfermo?

- No, por supuesto… Todos sabemos que la única Slytherin que por naturaleza es una asesina, Potter, resulta que es tu madre. – Sus ojos grises permanecían clavados en el desencajado rostro de Harry -. ¿No es eso lo que son las cazadoras? ¿Asesinas avaladas por designios superiores?

La sorpresa casi hizo que Harry diera un paso involuntario hacia atrás.

- ¿Cómo sabes… quién te dijo…?

-Yo sé muchas cosas. El que no me detenga a discutirlas contigo no significa que no las sepa – lo cortó Malfoy, destilando desprecio una vez más -. Sé que tu madre es una cazadora, cuya misión, destino, naturaleza, como quieras llamarlo, es matar. Lo que también sé es que matar humanos no es parte de las tareas de la Elegida. Parece que ella se salteó esa sección del libro, aunque claro, una Slytherin sabe que lo importante a veces requiere de saltarse las reglas.

Harry dio otro paso más hacia Malfoy y levantó un poco más su varita.

- ¡Evelyn no es una Slytherin! - exclamó, furioso -. Si ella no hubiera pedido estar en Slytherin, el sombrero la habría enviado a Gryffindor.

Draco levantó su varita a su vez y acortó a su vez la distancia entre ambos, quedando a un escaso par de metros de Harry. Todo el odio y desprecio que se tenían latiendo entre ambos como un veneno tóxico que finalmente se hubiera liberado.

- El sombrero jamás la habría enviado a Slytherin si no tuviera algo de los Slytherin en ella – dijo Malfoy entre dientes -. Y por si no te has dado cuenta, no sólo fue parte de esa casa. Fue una líder allí. Evelyn Bright fue todo lo que un Slytherin debe ser. Sólo un verdadero Slytherin engaña a todo un colegio como lo hizo ella. Sólo un verdadero Slytherin entiende que es mejor ser valiente y taimado a ser valiente y estúpido. Y si no te habías dado cuenta de algo tan básico, Potter, entonces eres más imbécil de lo que yo creía.

- El que no considere que el fin justifica cualquier medio no me transforma en un imbécil.

- Y ahora es cuando me dices que ninguno de esos patéticos Gryffindors que te secundan, tan orgullosos de su honor y su valor, ha hecho jamás algo remotamente reprochable. – Draco se acercó hasta que entre él y Harry no había más de un paso de distancia – Vamos, Potter. Dime que tú y Granger no sabían que llevaban a Umbridge a la muerte el año pasado, cuando la condujeron al bosque. Dime que ese imbécil de Weasell no destrozaría con sus propias manos a quien tocara a un miembro de su familia, o a Granger, o a ti; sin pestañear y sin sentir remordimientos. Dime que nunca, jamás, has tenido que decidir entre lo que quieres hacer y lo correcto, cuando lo que quieres no es ni remotamente algo moralmente correcto.

El recuerdo de los eternos segundos en los que estuvo a punto de matar a Sirius para vengar la muerte de sus padres, golpeó a Harry con fuerza.

No, no podía responder de forma negativa a lo que Draco le estaba planteando. Y sabía que sin importar los esfuerzos de Mathew y Evelyn, existía una enorme probabilidad de que no terminara esa guerra antes de que él hubiera quitado la vida a otro ser humano.

Ante su silencio, Draco se enderezó y lo miró con una mueca de asco en sus afiladas facciones.

- Madura, Potter. La vida no es blanco y negro. Yo no soy un monstruo y tú no eres un santo, así que ya puedes bajarte del pedestal donde te has subido. Te queda grande.

Y girando sobre sí mismo, le dio la espalda y se alejó hacia el colegio, con la cabeza en alto y paso arrogante.

Media hora más tarde, cuando Ron y Hermione llegaron preocupados a buscarlo, Harry aún estaba allí, mirando el lago y pensando.


	29. Capitulo 28

Capítulo 28

_**Ministerio de Magia**_

_**Hall principal**_

Buffy golpeó con fuerza a un vampiro. El monstruo salió volando hacia un grupo de mortífagos y la cazadora se giró justo a tiempo para ver un maleficio dirigirse hacia ella.

- ¡Protego! – exclamó Willow, parándose delante de su amiga y conjurando la barrera protectora justo a tiempo.

- ¡Gracias, Will! – dijo Buffy.

Haciendo girar una estaca en su mano, la lanzó hacia la bruja que acababa de atacarla con el maleficio que Willow detuvo. La mujer gritó cuando el pedazo de madera se clavó en su hombro.

El Ministerio de Magia era un campo de batalla una vez más, pero en esta ocasión, el pandemonio alcanzaba a todo el edificio.

Más de media hora antes un enorme grupo de mortífagos y hombres lobo irrumpieron en el hall de entrada y atacaron a quienes se encontraban allí sin ningún tipo de aviso. Las alarmas sonaron y en menos de cinco minutos el lugar estaba lleno de magos luchando.

El aviso llegó al Consejo de vigilantes hacía diez minutos. Para cuando Buffy arribó, secundada por sus amigos, Spike y un montón de cazadoras, se encontró con una batalla parecida a la que libró con los esbirros de El Primero.

- ¡Buffy, toma esto! – escuchó que Faith gritaba.

Se giró y atrapó el hacha que la otra cazadora le había aventado.

Willow le lanzó un hechizo a uno de los muchos imbéciles con máscara. A unos metros, Faith arrancó al centauro de la fuente un brazo y lo usó como garrote. Spike luchaba con dos magos, pero no parecían representar una amenaza para él. Sin soltar el hacha, Buffy corrió hacia donde un vampiro estaba por atravesar con una espada a una de las cazadoras más nuevas.

Pegando un salto estrelló ambos pies contra la espalda del monstruo, quebrándole la columna. Se puso de pie con rapidez y lanzó al tipo lejos. Entonces, arrastró a la atontada cazadora hasta detrás de una columna. La apoyó contra el frío mármol y observó lo que ocurría. Había mucha gente caída, pero era más que obvio que los secuaces de Voldemort estaban en una considerable desventaja numérica.

Vio a Evelyn tratando de sacarse de encima a un hombre lobo que debía dominar sus poderes, porque era de día y él estaba transformado. Con un movimiento rápido lanzó el hacha, que voló hasta enterrarse en la espalda del licántropo.

El monstruo aulló, arqueándose hacia atrás. Evelyn se puso de pie de un salto y, tomando al animal por las fauces, le dislocó la mandíbula.

- ¡Evelyn!

El grito de Arthur resonó cerca de la cazadora y Evelyn, volteando el rostro, vio tres maleficios que se dirigían hacia ella. Sacó el hacha del cuerpo del lobo y la usó para detener los maleficios, devolviéndolos a quienes los conjuraron.

- Linda hacha – comentó entonces, sintiendo el poder que emanaba del arma.

- Nunca supe que podías hacer algo así con ella – dijo Buffy, acercándose.

La bruja se la devolvió y Buffy vio que Mathew venía corriendo hacia ellas, aunque no las estaba mirando.

- ¡Eve! ¡Lánzame al primer piso! – gritó el mago cuando estaba a menos de diez pasos.

Evelyn se giró y vio que su marido no apartaba los ojos en un punto por arriba y detrás de ella. Juntó las manos y dobló las rodillas. Mathew apoyó el pie en sus dedos entrelazados y ella lo lanzó con fuerza hacia arriba. El mago voló hasta una galería del primer piso y dio una vuelta en el suelo al aterrizar. Entonces se puso de pie y corrió detrás de un mortífago, esquivando gente sin prestarles atención.

- Malfoy – murmuró Evelyn, divisando al hombre que su marido perseguía.

Sus ojos entonces se detuvieron en un individuo que la observaba desde el borde de la baranda que rodeaba la galería. Conocía ese rostro. Había luchado con él mucho tiempo atrás. Era el monstruo que había transformado a Remus Lupin en un hombre lobo.

El sujeto pegó un salto y cayó sobre un mago, mordiéndolo antes de ponerse de pie y mirarla, desafiante.

- Buffy, préstame tu hacha – dijo entonces la bruja.

Sin esperar una respuesta de la cazadora, estiró los dedos hacia el arma que Buffy sostenía y ésta voló hacia ella. Un segundo después, corría hacia el hombre lobo con determinación.

›š

_**Colegio Hogwarts**_ _**de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Junto a las escaleras principales**_

El griterío ensordecedor llenaba el hall de entrada mientras un corrillo de adolescentes rodeaba a seis muchachos de séptimo año, que se aporreaban.

Varios alumnos que salían en ese momento de clases llegaban desde direcciones diversas, junto con los maestros. El profesor Flitwick quiso intervenir, pero tuvo que retroceder con premura cuando dos de los contendientes más corpulentos casi caen encima de él.

Finalmente, Firenze tomó a dos de los muchachos por el cuello, separándolos, mientras Hagrid sujetaba a dos más y la profesora McGonnagall bajaba las escaleras, furiosa.

Detrás de ella venían los alumnos de sexto año de Slytherin y Gryffindor, que habían seguido a la profesora cuando Nick Casi Decapitado entró en el aula de Transformaciones para alertarla de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – tronó la bruja, fulminando a los maltrechos jóvenes con la mirada.

Uno de ellos, un chico de Slytherin cuyo uniforme estaba hecho un desastre, se soltó con violencia de la mano de Firenze y señaló a un alumno de Ravenclaw.

- Ese imbécil nos insultó – dijo casi entre dientes.

- No es verdad – se defendió el aludido –. Sólo comenté que no podemos dejar de notar un patrón sobre a cuál casa pertenecieron los que hoy son mortífagos reconocidos. Si ustedes se sintieron identificados por lo que dije, por algo será.

- ¡El ser un Slytherin no me transforma en un maldito mortífago! – retrucó uno de los muchachos que Hagrid sostenía, intentando soltarse para lanzarse una vez más sobre el alumno de Ravenclaw.

- ¡Ya basta! – ordenó la profesora McGonnagall de manera cortante. Apoyando su varita en la garganta, su voz resonó en todo el castillo -. Quiero a todos los alumnos y profesores en el Gran Salón. Ahora.

Bajando la varita giró sobre sí misma, mezclándose con la marea humana que se apresuró a cumplir con su orden. Firenze, Hagrid y el profesor Flitwick se colocaron junto a los seis muchachos que habían estado golpeándose, por las dudas surgiera otro altercado.

Diez minutos después el colegio completo se hallaba ubicado en sus mesas y un zumbido llenaba la enorme estancia.

La profesora McGonnagall se paró detrás del atril y contempló los jóvenes rostros frente a ella. En el último mes, las diferencias entre las casas que componían Hogwarts se habían acrecentado. Las discusiones, el uso "involuntario" de hechizos de variada gravedad y hasta los encuentros a golpes se tornaron, lamentablemente, en algo cotidiano.

Era hora de terminar con toda esa estupidez. Si Hogwarts no estaba unido, entonces todos corrían un peligro aún mayor del que pensaban.

Sus ojos se deslizaron por las mesas, cuyos colores resaltaban claramente en sectores homogéneos, y repentinamente tuvo una idea.

- Pónganse de pie – dijo. Cuando los adolescentes se miraron, algo dubitativos, salió de detrás del atril y bajó un escalón -. Vamos, ¿qué esperan? Todos de pie. Rápido.

El ruido de los bancos al correrse se mezcló con los murmullos. Un minuto después el alumnado completo se encontraba parado junto a sus mesas. Entonces, la profesora McGonnagall sacó su varita y con un giro de su muñeca desapareció el mobiliario. Únicamente quedó la mesa y las sillas de los profesores, que observaban en silencio sin adivinar qué estaba por hacer la directora.

- Ahora, quiero que todo el mundo se pare al fondo del salón. Vamos, vamos, rápido. Todos en el fondo.

Con lentitud los cientos de alumnos se dirigieron hacia la puerta, ocupando una tercera parte de la enorme estancia. En silencio observaron a la profesora McGonnagall, entre intrigados y confusos. Todos esperaban un discurso, un reto, un castigo, cualquier cosa excepto esto.

- Sé que todos ustedes están orgullosos de sus casas. Sé que creen que cada una de ellas representa algo muy específico y que, por ende, quienes las componen son símbolo y ejemplo de esto que las caracteriza. Bien, déjenme decirles que están total y absolutamente equivocados, señores. Muy equivocados. – afirmó la directora. Terminó de descender los escalones y se volvió hacia los profesores -. Por favor, ¿podrían colocarse los jefes de las casas aquí adelante, a la altura de las mesas?

La profesora Sprout, madame Hotch y el profesor Vector, que cuando Evelyn rehusó el puesto se transformó en el nuevo jefe de la casa Slytherin, se colocaron alineados con la profesora McGonnagall, que estaba parada en el sitio donde terminaba la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Ahora quiero que cada uno de ustedes – dijo la directora, mirando a los alumnos del otro lado del salón – se pare en línea a partir del profesor que le corresponda, pero – levantó un dedo, deteniendo a aquellos que comenzaban a moverse – no de la casa donde están. Quiero que se paren en la casa donde el sombrero consideró enviarlos antes de tomar su decisión final.

Los murmullos volvieron a hacerse escuchar mientras Harry sentía que la garganta se le cerraba. Paralizado contra la pared junto a la hoja derecha de la puerta, vio que con lentitud todos comenzaban a moverse.

- No se atrevan a hacer trampa, señores, porque puedo tomarme lo que queda de la tarde y traer al Sombrero Seleccionador para que me diga si alguien está mintiendo – advirtió la profesora de Transformaciones, a medida que los colores de las casas comenzaban a mezclarse y los alumnos se paraban en lugares donde jamás se habían ubicado.

Muchos se dirigieron directamente a su propia casa. Como Ron, que encogiéndose de hombros metió las manos en los bolsillos y se paró junto a Ginny en el sector de Gryffindor. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y, tras mirar primero a Ron y luego a Harry, se dirigió hacia Ravenclaw, deteniéndose junto a una chica de tercer año de Slytherin. Draco Malfoy, que sin dudar un segundo se ubicó en el grupo de Slytherin, miró con desprecio a una chica de Ravenclaw que se paró a su lado.

La profesora McGonnagall entonces miró el grupo de chicos que no parecía saber hacia dónde dirigirse.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperan? – preguntó.

- Es que… el sombrero dudó entre tres casas – dijo una chica de cuarto de Gryffindor.

- Vaya a la primera que sugirió – le ordenó McGonnagall con impaciencia.

Los últimos alumnos entonces siguieron esta indicación y Harry quedó parado solo contra la pared. La profesora McGonagall lo miró levantando sus cejas, en un mudo mandato. El muchacho entonces apretó los labios y sin atreverse a mirar a nadie, se paró en el sector que ocupaba la casa de Slytherin.

De las sorpresas que la idea de la directora había provocado, sin duda esa fue la mayor. Todos los ojos se clavaron en el muchacho que, para todos en ese colegio, era el epítome de lo que ser un gryffindor significaba.

A Ron parecía que las órbitas iban a salírsele, Ginny se veía consternada y por primera vez, Hermione no llegaba a comprender del todo por qué Harry estaba parado ahí y no en Gryffindor.

Repentinamente, una carcajada restalló en el atestado lugar.

- ¿El Sombrero quiso enviarte a Slytherin? ¿A ti? – Draco Malfoy miró a Harry desde la otra punta de la hilera de alumnos en la que ambos estaban parados.

Harry entonces se enderezó y miró a Malfoy levantando la cabeza con orgullo.

- Pero elegí ser un Gryffindor – le espetó -, porque como me dijo el profesor Dumbledore una vez, de lo que se trata es de nuestras elecciones.

- Lo que el profesor tal vez no le dijo en ese momento, señor Potter, es que nada es absoluto – intervino la profesora McGonnagall, atrayendo la atención de todos hacia ella -. La función de las casas es tratar de que vivamos con personas que tienen características similares a nosotros, valores similares, ideas similares. Pero eso no impide que no haya en nosotros, en todos nosotros, cosas que nos harían aptos para pertenecer a otras casas.

Avanzó entre los alumnos, sorteándolos mientras hablaba.

- Lo que todos deben entender es que esos colores que lucen no son tan importantes como su combinación. Que el escudo en su pecho es lo valioso porque reúne a los cuatro símbolos. Porque Hogwarts es esto – agregó extendiendo los brazos para abarcarlos -. Sin casas, sin colores. Todas las casas y todos los colores. Todos somos Hogwarts.

Un silencio reverente se instaló en la estancia. Algunos bajaron el rostro, otros le sonrieron con una mueca tímida a su vecino.

Entonces, repentinamente, muchos comenzaron a sentir que algo no estaba bien. Una tristeza infinita los cubrió como si se tratara de un manto y se miraron desconsolados. El Gran Salón se transformó en un sitio en donde algunos parecían encogerse de angustia mientras otros no entendían lo que pasaba.

Harry trató de respirar, pero el aire le faltó. Se le congelaron las manos y las rodillas le fallaron mientras su mente comenzaba a llenarse de gritos. A tientas buscó su varita y la aferró con fuerza.

- ¡Expecto Patronum! – exclamó tras un par de inspiraciones profundas.

El ciervo plateado emergió de su varita y corrió entre los alumnos. Casi al mismo tiempo, Ron y Hermione conjuraron sus patronus, que se unieron al de Harry.

- ¡Minerva! – exclamó el profesor Flitwick con el rostro desencajado.

La profesora McGonnagall miró a su viejo compañero de tareas respirando con dificultad.

- Dementores – murmuró, observando cómo todos aquellos que el año anterior participaron de las clases clandestina de entrenamiento tenían a sus patronus corriendo por todo el salón.

El aire se despejó de la tristeza que lo había llenado y los alumnos comenzaron a recuperarse, sin entender del todo lo que sucedía.

El frío desapareció de las manos de Harry, pero entonces la cicatriz le escoció. Lanzando una exclamación de dolor, intentó sostenerse de un muchacho de quinto año de Slytherin que estaba parado a su lado, pero Ron fue más rápido.

- ¡Harry! – exclamó, asustado al ver el rictus en el rostro de su amigo.

Lo sostuvo por los hombros y Harry cerró una mano en el brazo de Ron, tosiendo con violencia cuando una arcada lo sacudió. Ron se colocó a su lado, pasándole un brazo por la espalda para sostenerlo y buscó a la profesora McGonnagall entre el gentío.

- ¡Profesora McGonnagall! – gritó, asustado.

- Aquí estoy – respondió la mujer, abriéndose paso entre los alumnos.

- Ron, no grites – lo amonestó Hermione.

La chica se había parado del otro lado de Harry, pasándole un brazo por la cintura para ayudar a sostenerlo. Ginny, que se veía muy pálida, se colocó frente a su novio. Tomándole el rostro entre las manos, le habló con firmeza.

– Harry, recuerda lo que Evelyn te enseñó. Respira lento. Respira conmigo – dijo.

Harry intentó concentrarse en lo que Ginny le indicaba, aspirando hondo al mismo tiempo que su novia. Y entonces, mientras aplicaba toda su voluntad a despejar su mente, lo vio.

- Enviaré un mensaje a Evelyn y Mathew – dijo McGonnagall.

Harry alargó la mano y la cerró en la muñeca de la bruja con fuerza.

- No… - susurró, apartando el rostro de las manos de Ginny para mirar a la mujer mayor -. Él… está aquí – logró decir finalmente -. Voldemort… está afuera… en la entrada.

›š

_**Ministerio de Magia**_

_**Departamento de Misterios**_

Mathew se escondió detrás de una estantería, que tembló cuando el malefició colisionó contra su estructura.

Manteniéndose alerta se detuvo a evaluar la situación.

Lucius había corrido hasta internarse entre las innumerables estanterías del Departamento de Misterios. El problema era que Mathew, a diferencia de Lucius, hacía muchos años que no estaba en ese lugar. No conocía sus dimensiones, su distribución, sus salidas. Justo el tipo de lugar en donde detestaba encontrarse encerrado en una batalla.

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en aislar los ruidos que llegaban desde lejos. Tras algunos segundos, escuchó la respiración de Malfoy. De hecho, más que respirar Lucius estaba prácticamente jadeando por la carrera.

Sonrió con una mueca sardónica. Ese imbécil siempre había considerado que hacer ejercicio era poco elegante. Seguro que su flácido trasero le estaba pesando toneladas tras correr durante diez minutos.

Intentó determinar el lugar donde Malfoy estaba, pero el salón era demasiado grande. Los jadeos hacían eco y el sonido se propagaba de manera imprecisa. Se le ocurrió entonces que si estuviera más alto, quizás le resultaría más sencillo establecer con mayor exactitud la ubicación de su oponente.

Deslizó la vista por la estantería contra la que estaba apoyado. Debía medir al menos diez metros de altura y estaba, al igual que las demás, repleta de profecías. Entonces, vio en el techo la tubería a la que estaban sujetos los caños a los que se atornillaban las repisas.

Sin hacer ruido alguno, se acercó hasta el final del pasillo en donde se encontraba y comprobó la firmeza de la estantería. Calculó que podía resistir su peso y, colocando la varita entre los dientes, trepó con agilidad. Al llegar arriba, levantó las piernas entrelazándolas en el grueso caño y se elevó hasta quedar de cuclillas encima. Enderezándose, se desplazó por encima de las enormes estanterías, buscando a Malfoy. Ahora era claro que la respiración provenía de la otra punta del gigantesco salón.

Divisó a Malfoy varios metros por delante. El mago se movía intentando no hacer ruido, dirigiéndose hacia una puerta de salida. Mathew llegó hasta el extremo de otra estantería y se descolgó caño abajo, pero su mano rozó una profecía que se estrelló en el suelo. Lucius se giró al escuchar el cristal rompiéndose y sus ojos se clavaron en el ex auror.

Levantó la varita y le lanzó un maleficio que Mathew no se molestó en bloquear. Tomando aire, saltó hacia la estantería vecina, tirando más profecías al aferrarse a una repisa. Entonces se soltó y aterrizó en las viejas baldosas.

Para ese instante Malfoy estaba llegando a la puerta. Mathew entró corriendo en la habitación contigua y vio que un maleficio se dirigía directo a él.

- ¡Protego! – exclamó, bloqueándolo, antes de apuntar a Malfoy con su varita -. ¡Carpe Rectarum!

La varita de Lucius voló por el aire hasta la mano de Mathew, quien la sostuvo entre sus dedos por un segundo antes de quebrarla.

- ¡No! – gritó Malfoy, furioso.

- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos esto como hombres? – preguntó Mathew, dejando su varita en el suelo junto a la pared -. Sólo tú, yo y nuestros puños.

Lucius lo miró con desprecio.

- ¿Acaso piensas que soy estúpido, Whitherspoon?

Mathew sonrió de lado, con una mueca horrible, y levantó su mano derecha.

- Prometo no usar nada que no sea el viejo y conocido arte del boxeo – declaró -. No creo que haga falta mucho más, de todos modos.

Encajando la mandíbula, Lucius se desembarazó de su capa y se arremangó la camisa. Mathew lo imitó, doblando las mangas de su camisa negra con precisión sin apartar la vista del otro hombre.

Se acercaron y Malfoy levantó sus puños hasta la altura del rostro, mientras Mathew se movía en un círculo hacia la derecha de su oponente. Lucius lanzó el primer golpe. Y falló. Pero no falló el segundo, que dio de lleno en la boca de Mathew.

Éste dio un paso atrás y se pasó un dedo por la comisura, observando la sangre en la yema del pulgar.

- Bien – murmuró.

Sin apartar la vista de su pulgar, dio un paso adelante con rapidez y golpeó al otro hombre en el costado. Lucius, tomado por sorpresa, se dobló de dolor para luego lanzar una exclamación cuando el otro puño de Mathew se estrelló contra su mandíbula.

- ¿Sabes lo que más me molesta de ti, Malfoy? – dijo Mathew, lanzándole un golpe al estómago -. Que vives de grandeza prestada… - se agachó para evitar un puñetazo -… no has hecho absolutamente nada en toda tu maldita vida que merezca ser recordado.

Lucius pateó la pantorrilla de Mathew y aprovechó para golpearlo con fuerza en la mandíbula.

- ¿Y tú sí? – se alejó un par de pasos para acomodarse mejor antes de ver cuál sería su siguiente golpe -. ¿Cuál es tu logro? ¿Vivir a la sombra de tu esposa durante el día y llevártela a la cama por la noche?

Mathew se enderezó, le enterró el puño en los riñones y luego lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa.

- ¿Celoso? – preguntó antes de golpearlo con la rodilla en el estómago y arrojarlo contra unos estantes.

Malfoy tomó un frasco lleno de un líquido refulgente y lo lanzó sobre Mathew, que levantó el brazo para evitar que le diera en el rostro. El frasco se rompió y el líquido se desparramó en el suelo.

Mathew se abalanzó contra Malfoy, que estaba por lanzarle otro frasco, y lo embistió clavándole el hombro en el estómago. La columna de Lucius se estrelló contra la estantería detrás de él y el mago golpeó a Mathew en la espalda con sus dos puños unidos. En lugar de soltarlo, Mathew lo golpeó repetidas veces en los riñones con furia.

Malfoy le asestó el codo en el hombro y, estirando el brazo hacia arriba, tiró de una pesada caja que cayó sobre Mathew, derribándolo.

Lucius lo volteó boca arriba, se colocó sobre él y lo golpeó dos veces en el rostro antes de que Mathew atrapara uno de sus puños. Entonces, conectó un golpe en el esternón de Malfoy, haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos.

Cuando Lucius se enderezó, Mathew apoyó ambas manos y el pie derecho en el suelo, pateando a Malfoy con e izquierdo, con tanta fuerza que el mago voló. Terminó estrellándose contra el estanque que contenía los cerebros que marcaron a Ron de manera indeleble.

Mathew vio el estanque y la gran cantidad de cerebros que flotaban allí. Sabía lo que uno de esos cerebros podía hacerle a una persona y su mente calculó, a toda velocidad, el efecto que tendrían dos docenas de ellos juntos.

Entonces, sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó hasta Malfoy en dos zancadas y lo golpeó con violencia en el abdómen. Cuando Lucius se dobló en dos por el dolor, lo alzó y, flexionando un poco las piernas para poder hacer fuerza, lo lanzó dentro del estanque.

Malfoy intentó salir de la caja de vidrio, pero los cerebros lo enredaron entre sus largos tentáculos, aprisionándolo. Lucius entonces gritó, pidiendo ayuda, pero Mathew permaneció inmóvil, mirándolo. Tras un minuto completo, giró y se dirigió a la salida. Agachándose, tomó su varita y selló la puerta una vez que la hubo cerrado.

Dos cerebros le habían dado a Ron pesadillas que lo acosarían toda su vida.

Dos docenas de ellos freirían la mente de Malfoy hasta sumirlo en un limbo de tormentos eternos.

Mathew atravesó el Departamento de Misterios sintiendo que la deuda que Lucius Malfoy había acumulado con él a lo largo de los años, finalmente estaba saldada.


	30. Capitulo 29

Capítulo 29

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Gran Salón**_

- ¡Señor Weasley! ¡Baje de ahí ahora mismo! – exclamó el profesor Flitwick.

Ron observó con cuidado a través de las altas ventanas, antes de saltar y aterrizar junto a Harry y la profesora McGonnagall.

- No llego a contarlos, pero son demasiados – dijo.

La directora del colegio asintió y apretó los labios, con decisión.

- Seguiremos el plan – anunció volviéndose hacia el alumnado -. Escuchen todos con atención. Quiero que mantengan la calma y se dirijan hacia el segundo piso, tal y como practicamos en los simulacros.

Murmullos de temor se mezclaron con gemidos y sollozos apagados.

- Señor Potter, usted sabe lo que hay que hacer, ¿verdad? – preguntó la profesora McGonnagall.

Harry asintió.

- Los profesores y yo les daremos tiempo a llegar – dijo la bruja. Estiró la mano y apretó le hombro del muchacho con aprecio -. Estén alertas y no se expongan.

Con un gesto hacia sus colegas, la profesora McGonnagall se dirigió hacia la salida seguida por los docentes.

Harry se giró para encontrarse conque todos lo estaban mirando. Hermione se paró a su lado y apretó su mano en señal de apoyo, mientras Ron se ubicada del otro lado. Tomando aire, Harry se trepó al alfeizar de la ventana que estaba detrás de él y los murmullos remitieron.

- Escuchen, haremos esto de manera ordenada. Yo iré adelante. Hermione – dijo, señalando a su amiga – les indicará el camino a medida que vayan arribando. Y nadie debe quedar por detrás de Ron.

Ron subió junto a Harry y miró a los adolescentes parados frente a ellos.

- Agrúpense por casa. Los prefectos serán los guías. En caso de que nos ataquen, los alumnos de primer, segundo y tercer año deben tratar de buscar refugio. No intenten enfrentarse a los mortífagos, ¿entienden? Los de cuarto y quinto los cuidarán. Los de sexto y séptimo seremos quienes presentaremos batalla. ¿Alguna pregunta?

- ¿Adónde vamos? – preguntó Malfoy.

Harry miró por un segundo a su novia, que estaba pálida pero parecía calmada.

- Adonde ninguno de ellos podrá entrar – respondió.

Brincando, se dirigió con decisión hacia la salida, flanqueado por sus dos amigos y seguido por Ginny, Luna y sus compañeros de habitación. Un segundo después, el colegio en pleno se movía deprisa rumbo a las escaleras.

›š

_**Ministerio de Magia**_

_**Salón de prensa**_

Bill se encogió detrás de la columna y se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos. Sintió los trozos de mármol golpeándolo y apretó los dientes cuando uno le dio en las falanges.

Bajando la mano derecha contempló el daño en sus dedos. Dos estaban quebrados de manera espantosa.

Cerró los ojos un segundo, respirando con fuerza. No podía sostener su varita correctamente y sabía que debía enderezar los huesos.

Otro maleficio destrozó aún más la columna detrás de la que se había parapetado y un enorme trozo de piedra se desprendió. Levantó la cabeza y vio que caería sobre él.

- ¡Carpe Retractum! – exclamó una voz cerca suyo.

Bill salió arrastrado por el suelo como si un garfio estuviera jalándolo. Un segundo después se estrelló contra una pared, junto a Charlie, que se hallaba detrás de un macizo escritorio de madera.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda, hermano? – preguntó éste, agazapándose a su lado.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – la frente de Bill estaba perlada de sudor.

Charlie espió por un costado del escritorio y apuntó con la varita hacia el techo.

- ¡Bombarda! – dijo y una lámpara cayó sobre un par de mortífagos.

Girándose hacia Bill, miró la mano horriblemente quebrada de su hermano mayor.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí – murmuró, observando la sala en donde se encontraban. Sólo había dos puertas y ambas estaban ahora obstruidas por mortífagos, que comenzaban a desplegarse para atacarlos nuevamente.

- ¿Puedes caminar?

- No me importa si no puedo caminar, si hace falta, correré – replicó Bill, cuya mano derecha temblaba visiblemente y sostenía la varita con la izquierda.

- Ese es mi hermano mayor – sonrió Charlie, asomándose una vez más.

- ¿Cuánto son? – preguntó Bill.

- Es pan comido, viejo – respondió su hermano, con más convicción de la que sentía mientras volvía a agacharse -. Bien, este es el plan. Yo corro por la derecha y tú por la izquierda. Procura que no te alcancen con ningún maleficio y yo haré lo mismo.

- ¿A eso llamas plan?

- A eso le llamo improvisar.

Un par de maleficios rebotaron sobre sus cabezas, haciendo que se cubrieran.

- ¿Qué tal si creamos un campo que nos proteja? – sugirió Bill.

En ese instante un panel se abrió cerca de ellos. Los dos hermanos levantaron sus varitas y apuntaron, para encontrarse cara a cara con Percy.

- ¿Y qué tal si salen por aquí? – preguntó éste. Varios maleficios se dirigieron hacia él, por lo que se escondió del otro lado de la abertura -. ¡Si no les molesta, sería bueno que lo hicieran hoy! – gritó.

Bill miró a Charlie.

- A la cuenta de tres – dijo y su hermano asintió -. Uno… dos…

- ¡Tres! – exclamaron ambos.

Poniéndose de pie, lanzaron maleficios sin apuntar realmente, mientras Percy hacía lo mismo desde donde estaba. Bill corrió y atravesó la abertura. Charlie se quedó atrás para cubrirlo.

- ¡Charlie, vamos! – gritó Percy.

Su hermano se lanzó sobre su estómago para evitar que los maleficios que Percy estaba lanzando lo alcanzaran. Resbaló y atravesó el hueco, que un segundo después estaba cerrado por un panel de madera.

Los tres hermanos se miraron por un segundo, cada uno apoyado contra una pared distinta. Tras un segundo, sonrieron.

- ¿Cómo has estado, Pipi? – preguntó Charlie.

Percy frunció el ceño y se acercó a Bill.

- No me llames Pipi – dijo cortante -. ¿Qué tienes?

- Están quebrados – respondió Bill, mostrándole los dedos.

Acercándose, Charlie la examinó junto con Percy.

- Esto va a dolerte, viejo – Charlie miró a su hermano mayor, cogiendo con cuidado la lastimada mano -. Tal vez deberías morder algo… - tomó el brazo de Percy y lo acercó al rostro de Bill –. Aquí. Muerde esto.

Percy liberó su brazo de un tirón y Bill se carcajeó con fuerza, antes de gritar de dolor cuando Charlie tiró de sus dedos imprevistamente. Respirando con dificultad, apretó los dientes, cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en el hombro de Charlie.

Percy rompió su túnica y vendó entonces la mano de Bill, tratando de no ajustar demasiado.

Por un par de segundos no se escuchó nada más que el jadeo de Bill, hasta que éste se enderezó nuevamente e inspiró una vez más antes de abrir los ojos y mirar a sus hermanos.

- Eres un imbécil, Charlie – afirmó.

- Pero soy sexy y las chicas aman – respondió éste sonriendo.

Uniendo una larga tira de su túnica con un nudo, Percy se la colgó a Bill del cuello para que pudiera sostener su mano con ella.

- Vámonos, par de idiotas – dijo entonces poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Hey! Respeto a tus mayores – se quejó Charlie, ayudando a Bill a ponerse de pie.

- No veo ningún mayor aquí – replicó Percy, guiándolos -. Es más, ni siquiera llego a entender cómo es que ustedes dos pueden ser mis hermanos.

- No te preocupes, Pipi. Algún día llegarás a ser como nosotros – respondió Bill, que apretaba su mano lastimada contra el pecho y sostenía la varita con la izquierda.

- No me llamen Pipi – les espetó Percy, pero una risa fue toda la respuesta que tuvo, así que suspiró resignado y siguió caminando.

›š

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Hall de entrada**_

Minerva McGonnagall se paró frente a las puertas cerradas del colegio y respiró varias veces. Detrás de ella se encontraban los profesores del colegio, tan nerviosos y asustados como ella.

Podía escuchar a los alumnos dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia el segundo piso, pero no se volvió. Debía confiar en que conservarían la calma y lograrían llegar a la Cámara Secreta. Le tocaba a ella conseguirles el tiempo suficiente para que se encerraran allí.

- Señora – la llamó una vocecita aguda a su lado. Mirando hacia atrás, se encontró con los enormes ojos de Kirshton fijos en ella con resolución -. Si la directora nos lo permite, los elfos de Hogwarts queremos participar.

La profesora observó la legión de poderosas criaturas que trabajan de manera silenciosa e invisible, parados detrás de los profesores.

- El profesor Dumbledore nos dijo que, llegado el momento, podíamos pelear por nuestro hogar. Hogwarts es nuestro hogar, señora – agregó Krishton.

Los ojos de Minerva McGonnagall se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras una enorme ola de alivio la invadía.

- Gracias – murmuró.

El profesor Flitwick tiró de la manga de la bruja para llamar su atención.

- Minerva, ¿no sería mejor aguardar a que Mathew, Evelyn y los aurores lleguen?

- No podemos esperarlos – respondió la bruja, enderezándose -. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que hayan recibido mi mensaje.

Apretando los labios, cuadró los hombros y tomó los picaportes de las puertas con ambas manos. Tiró con fuerza y abrió las dos hojas de madera. Sintiendo que las rodillas le temblaban, dio un par de pasos y esperó.

Los profesores la siguieron. Algunos jadearon, asustados, al contemplar la enorme cantidad de hombres y criaturas que avanzaban por el predio del colegio.

Delante de todos, Voldemort caminaba con expresión arrogante.

El mago se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de los escalones que llevaban hasta donde la profesora McGonnagall estaba parada, flanqueada por los docentes del colegio y más de cien elfos.

Un silencio escalofriante cayó en el lugar, interrumpido por el trinar de los pájaros en el Bosque Prohibido.

Voldemort observó a la mujer parada frente a él con desprecio.

- Vaya, vaya… La directora en persona sale a recibirme – dijo con sorna -. Me siento… honrado.

- Lárgate – le espetó la bruja, sin que su voz dejara traslucir el miedo que sentía.

El mago torció la boca en una mueca que no llegó a sonrisa y levantó una de sus inexistentes cejas.

- ¿Perdón?

- No eres bienvenido aquí. Lárgate – repitió la directora del colegio.

La mujer tenía su varita levantada en un gesto defensivo y sus ojos verdes brillaban detrás de las gafas.

Meneando la cabeza, el mago levantó un dedo y negó con él.

- Esos no son modales para una dama, profesora – dijo con calma escalofriante -. No es necesario ponerse desagradables. Sólo he venido a buscar a uno de tus estudiantes. Así que, ¿por qué no hacemos esto del modo sencillo y le dices que salga?

La profesora McGonnagall levantó una ceja.

- ¿Has traído contigo la autorización de sus padres? Porque las reglas del colegio establecen con claridad que sin autorización de un padre o tutor, ningún alumno abandona Hogwarts.

El rostro de Voldemort se transformó en una máscara de desprecio.

- O traes a Harry Potter, o tendré que entrar a buscarlo – su tono de voz era cortante como el acero recién afilado.

Hubo un silencio que duró tres segundos exactos.

- No – replicó la bruja.

El hombre frente a ella la recorrió con la vista, escupiendo desprecio por las rendijas de sus ojos rojos.

- Recuerda quién eres, perra… cuál es tu lugar.

Minerva McGonnagall le sostuvo la mirada y, por primera vez en su vida, el odio y la furia que Voldemort le provocaban fueron mayores a su miedo.

- Recuerdo perfectamente bien quién soy – replicó con ira controlada en la voz -. Soy la jefa de la casa Gryffindor. Soy la directora en ejercicio de Hogwarts – se irguió un poco más -. Soy la prometida de un hombre que asesinaste. La profesora de brujas y magos que mataste. Soy un miembro de la Orden del Phoenix – elevó un poco la voz, para que se escuchara con claridad -. Yo soy Minerva McGonnagall y mi lugar está aquí, Tomas Riddle. Entre mis alumnos y tú.

Las manos de Voldemort se cerraron en puños de rabia mientras miraba a la mujer que le estaba haciendo frente.

- Será del modo difícil entonces – anunció.

Y girándose hacia las hordas que esperaban detrás de él, gritó:

- ¡Ataquen!

›š

_**Ministerio de Magia**_

_**Hall Principal**_

- ¡Evelyn! ¿Necesitas ayuda? – gritó George, lanzándole a un mortífago una ampolla llena de una poción que lo cubrió de pústulas muy dolorosas.

La bruja, que acababa de estrellarse contra una columna, apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y levantó el rostro.

- No, gracias – murmuró -. Puedo sola.

Aferró el hacha con ambas manos y se preparó. El hombre lobo frente a ella dio dos pasos adelante y pegó un salto.

Evelyn blandió el arma y se puso de pie, dando un paso al costado. Entonces, enterró la afilada hoja en el estómago del licántropo antes de que éste tocara el suelo. La bestia lanzó un aullido y apretó sus garras alrededor del mango, clavando sus ojos en la mujer.

- Mal… dita - musitó

Y tras un momento, se desplomó. Evelyn se enderezó y, con un tirón, arrancó el hacha del cuerpo inerte a sus pies.

- Me encanta esta cosa – afirmó, mirando el arma con satisfacción.

Girándose, se percató de que la batalla casi había acabado. Sus ojos cayeron en su esposo, que en se momento llegaba al final de la escalera y se acercaba a ella.

- ¿Y Malfoy? – preguntó.

- En el país de Nunca Jamás, jugando con sus amigos los cerebros – respondió el mago. Se acercó al hombre lobo muerto a un par de pasos y miró a Evelyn - ¿Ese es Greyback?

- Era – la mujer se inclinó y, arrancando un pedazo del abrigo de un mortífago, limpió le hoja del hacha.

- Remus estará contento de saber que lo partiste en dos – comentó Mathew.

Scrimgeour se acercó a ellos y observó el escenario, frunciendo el ceño.

- Esto no tiene sentido – dijo.

Mathew asintió.

- Eran muy pocos... debían saber que su número era muy bajo.

El ministro miró a su viejo compañero de tareas con preocupación.

- Si vas a atacar al Ministerio justo el día en que se anunció que se realizaría una reunión de las fuerzas de seguridad, ¿por qué enviar a una cantidad de mortífagos tan pequeña que sabes que fracasará?

Evelyn apoyó la punta de la Scythe sobre la punta de acero de su bota izquierda y miró a su marido por un largo momento, mientras éste pensaba.

- Distracción – murmuró finalmente el mago. Levantó los ojos y los clavó en los de su esposa -. Esta era una misión suicida.

Algo comenzó a retorcerse en el interior de la bruja.

- Nos querían aquí, batallando contra unos pocos…

-… mientras Voldemort está en otro lugar, con el resto – dijo Mathew, completando la oración que su mujer dejó incompleta.

- Si es así, ¿dónde? – preguntó Scrimgeour.

Mathew y Evelyn se quedaron un segundo en silencio

- Hogwarts – dijeron ambos a la vez.

Sin más salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Al verlos, los miembros de la Orden no se detuvieron a preguntar. Emergieron desde diversos lados y los siguieron.

Scrimgeour tardó un instante en comprender lo que ocurría. Entonces, trepándose a la fuente en el medio del hall, colocó su varita en su garganta para amplificar su voz.

- ¡Atención todo el mundo! – las decenas de magos y brujas que se encontraban allí se volvieron hacia el Ministro -. Tenemos motivos para creer que Hogwarts puede estar siendo atacado en este momento. Nuestros hijos están en peligro. Es tiempo de dar batalla, señores, así que todos los que puedan pelear, vengan conmigo.

Bajó de un salto y se acercó a Buffy.

- ¿Pueden encargarse de los prisionero? – preguntó.

- Podemos ir con ustedes – ofreció la chica.

El mago apretó los labios y negó.

- En realidad, necesito que se hagan cargo de los prisioneros – repitió.

Buffy asintió en silencio, pero el ministro ya corría hacia la salida, flanqueado por una multitud.


	31. Capitulo 30

Capítulo 30

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Primer piso**_

A pesar de las sensaciones que los dementores les provocaban, los alumnos se movían con rapidez. Harry estaba a la mitad del tramo de escaleras que llevaba al segundo piso cuando Sir Nicholas apareció frente a él, agitando los brazos enloquecido.

- ¡Esperen, esperen! – dijo -. No pueden ir al segundo piso. Hay banshees allí.

- ¿Banshees? – Harry trató de procesar la información pero los gritos en su cabeza se lo dificultaban -. ¿De dónde diablos salieron?

- Entraron por el aula de Encantamientos – respondió el fantasma -. Y son demasiadas.

Neville miró a Harry, desconcertado.

- ¿Qué demonios se usa contra un ejército de Banshees? – preguntó.

- No importa – respondió Harry -. Que estén allí significa que mientras nos deshacemos de ellas, pueden venir mortífagos o lo que sea… Significa que no tenemos tiempo – agregó, pasándose una mano por el pelo y alborotándolo aún más.

- ¿Dónde iremos entonces? – preguntó Seamus, que se encontraba pálido y aferraba su varita con fuerza.

Hubo un silencio en la escalera, mientras Ron se abría paso junto con Hermione y llegaba hasta el pasillo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – inquirió el pelirrojo.

- Banshees en el segundo piso – respondió Ginny.

- Llegaron más – anunció entonces la rolliza bruja de un cuadro cercano –. Iré a seguir vigilando. Avisaré cualquier cosa.

- Ron, no podremos contra tantos – dijo Harry, quien se sujetaba de la baranda con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos -. Debemos encontrar otro lugar donde esconder a los más chicos.

- Pero… no hay otro lugar que pueda albergarnos a todos y sea igual de inaccesible – señaló Hermione, tratando de pensar.

Los adolescentes se miraron. No contaban con un plan B. Nunca pensaron que iban a necesitarlo.

- ¿Qué tal si usamos la sala Multipropósito? – propuso Justin Flintch. Cuando todos clavaron en él sus ojos, agregó: - Es grande y sólo podrás acceder si sabes exactamente qué fue pensado para abrirla, ¿no?

Harry miró a Ron y éste se encogió de hombros.

- A mí me parece bien – dijo el muchacho.

Asintiendo, Harry se volvió hacia Justin.

- Tú piensa en el lugar, pero no se lo digas a nadie. Lleva allí a todos desde primero a quinto – se asomó por la baranda y se dirigió hacia los alumnos que esperaban apiñados en la escalera -. Escuchen, no podemos ir al segundo piso, así que de quinto a primer año y todos los prefectos, vayan con Justin.

- Iré por la escalera este para evitar a las banshees – dijo el chico de Ravenclaw.

Más de cuatroscientos chicos comenzaron a moverse, siguiendo a Justin. Al verlos, Ginny se percató de que lograr que pasaran desapercibidos sería más que complicado. Prácticamente imposible.

- ¡Justin, espera! – exclamó, trepándose en un banco.

Justin se giró y la miró, inquisitivo.

- ¿Qué? ¡No tenemos tiempo! – le espetó.

- Son demasiados… van a verlos, no importa por dónde vayan – explicó la chica.

- ¿Y qué propones que haga? ¿Encogerlos? – preguntó Justin, impaciente.

- No, idiota. Camuflarlos – replicó Ginny. Entonces apuntó su varita hacia un grupo de chicos de Hufflepuff y murmuró un hechizo delusionador.

Los alumnos se confundieron con la pared detrás de ellos y Hermione subió al banco junto a Ginny.

- Ginny tiene razón. Todos los que sepan conjurar un hechizo delusionador, ¡muévanse! – ordenó mientras hechizaba a un puñado de alumnos de primero.

Varios alumnos de séptimo y sexto se unieron a ellas, con lo que un par de minutos después, todos se confundían unos con otros y con el entorno.

- Ahora síganme – dijo Justin cuando terminaron y se dirigió casi corriendo hacia el final del pasillo.

Mientras los alumnos se alejaban con prisa por el corredor, Ron se volvió hacia el grupo de adolescentes de grados superiores que estaban cerca de ellos.

- Me parece que la mejor opción es si nos separamos – propuso.

- Pero si nos separamos seremos más débiles – opinó Blaise Sabini.

- Dependiendo de para qué nos separemos – aclaró Ron -. Escuchen, por lo que vi desde el comedor, el castillo está rodeado. Probablemente entrarán por varios lugares a la vez, así que si nos separamos, podremos tratar de detenerlos para no quedar atrapados como ratas aquí dentro.

Algunos parecieron dudar, por lo que Harry se enderezó y, dominando las emociones que los dementores le provocaban, apretó la varita entre los dedos.

- Chicos, este es nuestro castillo. NUESTRO. Nuestro territorio. Lo conocemos mejor que ellos y esa es nuestra ventaja. Llevamos meses preparándonos, investigando y entrenando. Ron tiene razón. No podemos esperar a que nos acorralen. Debemos enfrentar…

El ruido de gritos y explosiones que venían de fuera de Hogwarts les dijo que la batalla había comenzado. Algunos no pudieron reprimir un sollozo mientras otros se erguían.

- Podríamos atraer a los que vengan por el este hacia los invernaderos – sugirió Neville.

- ¿Y qué se supone que habrá allí que nos sirva? – preguntó Cho Chang.

- Mandrágoras adolescentes, lazos del diablo y tentáculas venenosas – respondió el muchacho.

- Tú eres el experto, Neville. El invernadero es todo tuyo – dijo Ron y Neville partió con Luna y al menos veinte chicos más.

Un grupo de magos jóvenes, que se pasaban los días yendo de cuadro en cuadro y armando lío, se amontonó en un cuadro demasiado pequeño, junto a Dean.

- ¡Mortífagos en la cocina! – exclamaron todos a la vez.

- ¿Cuántos? – inquirió Ron.

Los magos se miraron unos a otros.

- ¿Muchos? – dijo uno de ellos.

- Hay varios elfos allí, pero la mayoría están con los profesores – agregó otro.

- ¿Cuántos puntos de acceso hay desde la cocina hasta la planta baja? - preguntó Harry.

- Dos – respondió Malfoy -. Pero para llegar hasta los corredores que llevan a esos accesos, sólo hay un camino – agregó.

Ron pensó por un segundo.

- Eso significa que podríamos tratar de atraparlos para que no lleguen a los corredores – apuntó.

Harry miró a Malfoy y por un segundo evaluó si podía o no confiar en él. Finalmente, decidió que no tenía muchas opciones.

- Los calabazos son el territorio de Slytherin. ¿Qué proponen?– preguntó mirando a los integrantes de esa casa -.

Draco clavó sus ojos helados en las verdes pupilas de Harry y frunció el ceño.

- Asfixiarlos en los pasillos – respondió.

- ¿Con qué? – preguntó Blaise.

- Con lo que podamos fabricar – replicó Draco con impaciencia, mirando a su compañero de cuarto -. ¿Acaso no estuviste en clase este año?

Harry asintió apretando los labios.

- Parece un plan – dijo -. Son todos tuyos entonces.

Draco le sostuvo la mirada por un segundo antes de hacer un brusco gesto con su cabeza.

- Los de sexto de Gryffindor y Slytherin, vengan conmigo al aula de pociones – ordenó y se alejó corriendo escaleras abajo.

- Hay que evitar que las banshees bajen – dijo Hermione.

Ron se volvió hacia los magos parranderos, que seguían apretados en el pequeño cuadro.

- Las banshees, ¿están en todo el segundo piso o en un sector? – preguntó.

- En el corredor norte básicamente – informó uno que tenía el rostro lleno de acné y los dientes torcidos.

- Hay que bloquear ese corredor – dijo Ron.

Hermione se volvió hacia Dean y Seamus, que se encontraban parados junto a Padma, Parvati y Lavender.

- Chicos…

Ambos muchachos asintieron.

- ¿Quién viene con nosotros? – preguntó Dean.

Varias manos se elevaron y un grupo considerable de alumnos se alejaron.

Unos cincuenta adolescentes quedaron aglomerados alrededor de Harry, Ron y Hermione, que se miraron con determinación. Entonces, el sonido del metal contra la piedra los hizo volverse hacia el pasillo a su derecha.

Azorados observaron un pelotón de armaduras que se acercaban hacia ellos. Los jóvenes se agruparon, levantando sus varitas y preparándose. Sin embargo, cuando las armaduras llegaron hasta ellos pasaron de largo y se dirigieron con movimientos algo torpes, rumbo a la planta baja.

- ¿Qué demonios…? – murmuró Ron.

- Por supuesto – dijo Hermione para sí misma antes de mirar a su novio y luego a Harry -. En Historia de Hogwarts dice que las armaduras están encantadas. En caso de que el colegio sea atacado, las armaduras lo defenderán.

El ruido que creaban las armaduras resonó a lo largo de las escaleras.

- ¿Podemos usarlas como escudo? – preguntó Ron.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que sí – respondió.

Harry y Ron se miraron y luego se volvieron hacia los alumnos que estaban allí.

- Iremos abajo. Colóquense detrás de las armaduras para protegerse y recuerden, nuestra prioridad es derribar y evitar que nos derriben. Usen hechizos sencillos que puedan controlar y ante la duda, corran.

Abriéndose paso entre los magos y brujas, sorteó armaduras rumbo a la planta baja, donde las puertas temblaban y los maestros trataban de mantenerlas cerradas.

›š

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Invernaderos**_

Neville espió por detrás de la mampara.

- Son muchos – murmuró para sí mismo.

- ¿Cómo haremos para atraerlos hasta aquí? – preguntó Lisa Roberts.

- No es aquí adonde queremos atraerlos, es allá – respondió Neville, señalando dos invernaderos que se veían oscuros de tanta vegetación que había dentro.

- ¿Y si creamos mucho ruido? – propuso Deloris Philby, dubitativa.

- Podríamos usar las mandrágoras – sugirió Luna. – Por supuesto, unos cuantos greenwilts serían más efectivos y manejables, pero no he logrado dar con su escondite.

Los chicos a su alrededor la miraron como si no pudieran creer el comentario que acababa de hacer, mientras que Neville sonrió con diversión.

- Las mandrágoras son demasiado imprevisibles y podrían afectarnos. Además, están en el invernadero cinco, junto con las tentáculas. En el ocho no hay ninguna que pueda hacer ruido y llamar la atención – agregó.

- ¿Y qué tal si creamos movimiento dentro? – Deloris observó con cuidado entre las hojas color malva de una extraña planta oriental -. Creerán que estamos allí e irán a ver.

El muchacho pensó durante un momento y Luna lo tomó por un brazo.

- Nosotras podríamos conjurar canarios que vuelen dentro de los invernaderos – afirmó, mientras un par de chicas asentían detrás de ella.

Neville asintió, apretando los labios.

- ¿Cuántas saben conjurar esos canarios, aparte de Luna?

Dos brujas levantaron sus manos.

- Bien. Ustedes dos vayan hasta el invernadero cinco y llénenlo de canarios. Ustedes vayan con ellas para cubrirlas – agregó Neville, señalando a dos chicos de Ravenclaw -. Luna, tú ven conmigo. Nos ocuparemos del invernadero ocho. El resto de ustedes, organícense en parejas y prepárense para cubrirnos – ordenó y, permaneciendo agachado, se dirigió hacia la salida junto con Luna.

Todos se movieron con rapidez tratando de no hacer ruido alguno.

Luna llegó hasta un sector sin demasiada vegetación y se detuvo detrás de una columna. Poniéndose de pie, pegó la espalda a la piedra. Neville se irguió de frente a ella, casi rozándola. El chico esperó un segundo y se asomó para ver si tenían el camino despejado.

- Vamos – murmuró.

Desplazándose prácticamente en cluquillas, se detuvieron en una pequeña pared, junto al invernadero ocho. Luna apuntó con su varita hacia la ventana que se encontraba encima de sus cabezas.

- Alohomora – susurró y la ventana se abrió.

Entonces, murmuró un hechizo que Neville no llegó a entender y de la punta de su varita emergieron montones de puntos que se convirtieron en canarios. Luna hizo un giro con su muñeca, haciendo que entraran por la ventana abierta. Un segundo después, volaban enloquecidos dentro del invernadero, siguiendo el ritmo que la varita de Luna les imprimía.

En ese momento, el invernadero cinco se plagó de sombras que se agitaban con rapidez.

Neville mantuvo la vista en los mortífagos que se encontraban cerca y contuvo la respiración. Tras un minuto completo, comenzó a preguntarse si no deberían crear algo más notorio para llamarles la atención. Pero entonces, uno de los mortífagos notó el movimiento.

Codeando a un compañero, le señaló las dos estructuras. Llamándose unos a otros, la mitad de los mortífagos se dirigieron con cautela hacia ambas construcciones de cristal y metal.

Neville se escondió detrás de la pared y tiró de Luna, obligándola a bajar su varita para quedar a cubierto. Ambos esperaron conteniendo la respiración. La puerta del invernadero se abrió y escucharon susurros en su interior, a través de la ventana por donde Luna introdujo sus canarios mágicos.

- ¿Estás seguro que viste a alguien aquí? – preguntó una voz rasposa.

- Algo se movía – replicó una mujer.

Tomando aire, Neville se arrodilló y apuntó con su varita hacia el techo de cristal.

- Nebulus – susurró.

De su varita surgió una voluta color gris oscuro que se esparció con rapidez, cubriendo el invernadero por completo y sumiéndolo en la oscuridad.

Los chicos que se encontraban en la construcción contigua tomaron esto como una señal. Apuntando sus varitas, destruyeron las macetas donde se encontraban las mandrágoras bebé y se taparon los oídos.

Gritos de todo tipo se escucharon del interior de ambos invernaderos, atrayendo la atención de los mortífagos que no se habían movido de sus puestos de vigilancia. Los magos corrieron para ver lo que sucedía, pero al notar que algunos perdían el conocimiento, se detuvieron.

Neville entonces se irguió y apuntó su varita a través de la ventana, hacia el mago que estaba más cerca de la puerta del invernadero ocho.

- Carpe Rectrum – exclamó.

El mortífago fue atraído con fuerza dentro de la estructura de vidrio, donde un lazo del diablo lo envolvió al instante. Entonces, todos los adolescentes que se encontraban parapetados detrás de la pequeña pared que delimitaba la galería exterior que rodeaba el colegio, atacaron al mismo tiempo.

Los enmascarados magos, tomados por sorpresa, trataron de ponerse a cubierto, pero se hallaban en una zona despejada. Corrieron entonces a esconderse detrás del invernadero ocho, lanzando maleficios desde allí.

Tres chicos cayeron y otros se escondieron, demasiado asustados como para poder hacer nada. Neville entonces rodeó el invernadero y, asomándose con cuidado, apuntó su varita hacia la pared de vidrio contra las que los mortífagos se apoyaban.

- ¡Bombarda! – exclamó.

Los vidrios estallaron y el lazo del diablo se esparció, atrapando a cuanta persona encontró.

Neville regresó donde se encontraba Luna y se sentó, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y los ojos cerrados. La chica se sentó a su lado y tomó una de las manos del muchacho, entrelazando sus dedos con fuerza. En silencio permanecieron allí por varios segundos, mientras los gritos de los mortífagos resonaban por todos lados.

›š

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Primer Subsuelo**_

Draco levantó su mano derecha y la dejó suspendida en el aire, observando con detenimiento.

Contó en silencio los pasos que los magos y brujas daban, mientras su corazón latía a tanta velocidad que parecía que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho. Tenía el rostro cubierto con una burbuja de aire, al igual que los cinco chicos que se encontraban junto a él.

- Tres… dos… uno – contó para sí y bajó la mano bruscamente.

Decenas de bombas de pimienta cayeron del techo, donde se encontraban suspendidas. Los mortífagos que se encontraban en el corredor comenzaron a estornudar sin control, al tiempo que se quejaban por el escozor incontrolable en sus ojos.

Sonriendo, Draco hizo un gesto a la media docena de chicos que estaban con él para regresar a las mazmorras. No habían retrocedido ni diez pasos cuando escucharon las explosiones.

- Malditos inútiles – murmuró.

Casi sin pensarlo corrió a toda velocidad hacia el pasillo norte. El segundo grupo había fallado.

›š

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Hall de entrada**_

Las puertas cimbraban por la fuerza de los maleficios que impactaban contra ellas.

- ¡Hagrid! – gritó la profesora McGonnagall.

- Aquí estoy – replicó el maestro de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, apareciendo desde una galería lateral. Un enorme golpe le oscurecía el ojo y su mejilla izquierda tenía un corte horrible.

- Dumbledore. Ve a su cuarto y protégelo – le indicó la directora del colegio -. Kirshton, encárguese del Gran Salón. Lleve los elfos que crea conveniente, pero no a todos – agregó volviéndose hacia el jefe de cocina.

Hagrid asintió y se dirigió a las escaleras. El jefe de los elfos del colegio se apresuró a cumplir con su encargo, llamando a sus subordinados con su aguda vocecita mientras corría detrás de Hagrid.

Esquivando las armaduras que bajaban por las escaleras, Hagrid se topó con los alumnos que descendían, encabezados por Harry y Ron.

- ¡Harry! ¿Qué demonios hacen? – preguntó Hagrid deteniendo a Harry por el hombro.

- No podemos ir a la Cámara. El segundo piso está lleno de banshees – explicó Hermione.

- Los más los primeros cursos van rumbo a la sala Multipropósito – explicó Harry -. Y nosotros venimos a ayudar.

Hagrid miró al medio centenar de chicos que con distinto grado de decisión apretaban sus varitas y sus labios. Luego clavó los ojos en el trío de adolescentes que amaba como si se tratara de sus propios hijos.

- Ustedes deberían estar encerrados allí con ellos.

- Todos los prefectos están allí, en caso de que alguien descubra cómo entrar – replicó Ron.

- Pero será más difícil que lleguen hasta los más chicos si nosotros estamos aquí, ayudando a detener a los mortífagos – concluyó Harry.

El maestro vio la decisión brillando en los ojos verdes del muchacho.

Por un instante le pareció estar viendo a todas las personas que parecían haberse conjugado para hacer de ese chico quien era. A James, con su personalidad desafiante. A Lily, con su sentido de lo correcto. A Mathew, con su valor. A Evelyn, con su innata concepción del deber y el sacrificio. Y supo que sin importar lo que él dijera o argumentara, Harry haría lo que sentía que debía hacer.

Vio la misma determinación en Ron y Hermione. En Ginny, que se encontraba detrás de su hermano y su amiga. En muchos de los rostros que lo miraban desde los escalones superiores. Y decidió que lo menos que podía hacer, era respetarlos.

- Tus padres van a matarme por esto – le dijo a Harry, tratando de pensar con rapidez. Finalmente, la vista de los elfos que trataban de pasar le dio una idea -. ¡Kirshton!

El elfo se detuvo y lo miró, inquisitivo.

– Ellos irán contigo para ayudarte – ordenó el Guardaparque del colegio.

Kirshton apretó los labios y asintió. Entonces, Hagrid se volvió hacia los alumnos.

– Necesito que cinco de ustedes vengan conmigo hasta la torre Oeste. El resto, vaya con Kirshton y los elfos. Su tarea es evitar que los mortífagos entren por el Gran Salón.

Y sin más, Hagrid se alejó, acompañado por cinco adolescentes de Hufflepuff.

- Vamos – ordenó el jefe de los elfos, abriéndose paso por entre los chicos.

Elfos y alumnos lo siguieron. Dobby trotaba junto a su jefe, con Ron a su derecha y Harry y Hermione detrás.

- ¿Por qué el Gran Salón? – preguntó Ron.

- Demasiadas ventanas – respondió Dobby.

- Pensé que eran indestructibles – dijo Hermione -. Que estaban hechizadas.

- Pero también hay un contra hechizo – replicó el elfo, algo jadeante.

El ruido de estallidos que llegaba desde el comedor confirmó lo que Dobby acababa de afirmar.

- ¡Barón! – llamó Kirshton y un segundo después, el fantasma de la casa Slytherin apareció flotando frente a ellos -. ¿La situación?

- Me parece que no tardarán en quebrar el hechizo – replicó el Barón Sangriento.

- ¿Por qué no sellamos la puerta entonces? – sugirió Seamus.

- Mejor aún, ¿por qué no llenamos el salón con las bombas pestilentes que tus hermanos enviaron a inicios de esta semana y luego sellamos la puerta? – propuso Colin Crewey, mirando a Ron.

- ¿De qué hablas? – respondió Ron.

Colin se encogió de hombros.

- La semana pasada Fred envió a Dean una de muestra y se nos ocurrió que eran una excelente arma de defensa. Mejores aún que las bombas de pimienta porque estas te hacen llorar, te llenan de forúnculos e incluso, si inhalas demasiado, vomitas como loco – explicó.

- Así que decidimos hacerle un encargo entre muchos, para tenerlas a mano – dijo una de las compañeras de cuarto de Ginny, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica para mostrar luego tres esferas doradas.

Ron observó lo que parecían ser pequeñas snitchs y sonrió.

- ¿Cuántas encargaron? – preguntó.

- Doscientas – respondió Colin.

- ¿Y las tienen todas ustedes? – quiso saber Harry, comenzando a pensar que la idea resultaría.

- No. Las repartimos… - Colin se giró y miró a todos los alumnos agrupados -. ¿Quiénes de ustedes tienen de esas bombas?

Muchas manos se elevaron, mostrando más de cincuenta esferas en total. Ron observó a Ginny, que tenía cuatro.

- ¿Tú sabías de esto?

- Olvidé contarte – replicó la chica.

Ron levantó una ceja. Estaba seguro que no se lo dijo por miedo a que se lo contara a Hermione, que desaprobaba las bromas de los mellizos porque infringían las normas del colegio.

- Ajá – murmuró el muchacho.

- ¿Vuelan como las snitchs? – quiso saber Hermione.

- Sí.

- ¿Y cómo funcionan? – preguntó Harry.

- Te revolotean encima hasta que le pegas para apartarlas y entonces explotan – explicó Ginny.

- Y si cuando una explota hay otra cerca, esa también explota – aclaró Lavender.

Harry frunció el ceño, pensativo, mientras los cristales de las ventanas del Gran Salón crujían por la fuerza de los maleficios que les lanzaban.

- Creo que es un buen plan. ¿Qué dice, Kirshton?

El elfo pensó un segundo y asintió.

- Podría funcionar. Si ustedes sueltan las bombas, nosotros sellaremos el lugar – dijo, mientras varias pequeñas cabezas asentían.

- No – replicó Ron.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Ginny.

- Porque si no logran romper los cristales, habremos desperdiciado las bombas en un lugar al que no entrarán. Y si los rompen, quizás esas cosas salgan volando del salón antes de que ellos entren – aclaró el chico.

- ¿Entonces? – inquirió Hermione.

- Kirshton, ustedes siempre están por ahí y no los vemos. ¿Cómo lo hacen? – preguntó Ron al jefe de los elfos.

El elfo pareció dudar acerca de revelar los secretos domésticos, por lo que Dobby torció el gesto y se adelantó.

- Hay sitios que funcionan como pasadizos mágicos. Se activan solamente para los elfos que trabajan en Hogwarts y nos permiten entrar y salir de las habitaciones sin ser vistos – dijo, apartando la pila de gorros de sus ojos.

- Entonces, me parece que la mejor opción es sellar la puerta desde fuera. Si los mortífagos rompen los cristales, ustedes pueden aguardar a que entren para recién liberar estas cosas – Ron señaló las bolas doradas - y luego escapar por esos pasadizos – propuso.

El sonido de vidrio al resquebrajarse les llegó con claridad esta vez.

- Nosotros lanzaremos las bombas – afirmó Kirshton y extendió sus largos dedos para tomar las esferas que Ginny sostenía.

Harry miró a Dobby y se agachó para colocar su mano en el hombro del elfo.

- Ten cuidado, Dobby.

La pequeña criatura lo miró con profunda preocupación.

- No, es Harry Potter quien debe tener cuidado.

- Lo tendré – replicó el chico.

Una veintena de elfos entró entonces en el comedor y Kirshton se volvió hacia Harry.

- Las puertas quedarán selladas desde ahora. Nosotros lo haremos desde dentro. Ustedes háganlo desde afuera. Y no intenten entrar, no importa lo que escuchen.

Con un gesto de su índice derecho, las puertas se cerraron con violencia delante los alumnos.

Tras un momento, Hermione dio un paso adelante y apuntando su varita hacia las hojas de madera, murmuró un conjuro.

- ¿Alguien conoce más hechizos? – preguntó, lanzando otro encantamiento una vez que se conjuró el primero.

Un segundo después, la puerta y paredes del Gran Salón comedor de Hogwarts eran bombardeadas por conjuros varios, mientras quienes los murmuraban rezaban internamente para que funcionaran.


	32. Capitulo 31

Capítulo 31

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Portones de acceso**_

En el instante en que los miembros de la Orden del Phoenix aparecieron en el camino que daba a los portones de acceso a Hogwarts, el aire se congeló en sus pulmones.

Decenas de dementores sobrevolaban las torres del colegio, introduciéndose por cuanta ventana encontraban abierta. Más de cien magos se desplegaban a lo largo del parque. Algunos estaban tratando de forzar la puerta de entrada, otros se veían desplazándose hacia la parte trasera desde donde llegaban gritos y explosiones.

Mathew atravesó los portones del colegio corriendo detrás de Evelyn, que ni siquiera se había molestado en sacar su varita, sino que aferraba el hacha que había tomado de Buffy.

En ese momento vieron que las puertas del colegio desaparecían, estallando, y los dementores que esperaban afuera se lanzaron dentro a toda velocidad.

- ¡Expecto Patronum! – gritaron Mathew y Evelyn a la vez.

Un enorme Colacuernos Húngaro emergió de la mano de Mathew al tiempo que un unicornio se formó a partir de la de Evelyn. El dragón batió sus alas rumbo el castillo, con el unicornio cabalgando debajo de él. Los miembros de la Orden corrieron, excepto Fred y George que habían invocado un par de escobas apenas se aparecieron y volaron hacia el colegio.

Scrimgeour se apareció en el camino de entrada, junto con un ejército de magos y brujas dispuestos a defender Hogwarts. El ministro de magia se detuvo por un segundo para ver el panorama y tomó aire.

La batalla que por años pensaron que habían logrado evitar, finalmente había llegado.

›š

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Hall de entrada**_

Con un estruendo ensordecedor las puertas estallaron, al igual que las ventanas que las flanqueaban.

Voldemort entró en Hogwarts, tras años de no pisar las baldosas del viejo colegio por su propio pie, y tras rodearse de un escudo protector observó a su alrededor.

Los dementores se desplegaron por todos lados, haciendo colapsar a cuanta persona encontraban a su paso. Con sorna observó la muralla de armaduras que se alzaba delante de él, detrás de los cuales los maestros y varios alumnos se escudaban.

Escuchó los gritos que provenían del primer piso y, cerrando los ojos, se permitió deleitarse con lo que sucedía.

Su serpiente se escurrió entre sus pies y se deslizó velozmente hacia donde Minerva McGonnagall se encontraba. Sin prestar atención a Nagil, sabiendo que éste cumpliría con su misión, Voldemort se concentró en su objetivo.

Harry estaba allí, en algún lugar. Podía sentirlo.

Repentinamente, no sólo pudo percibir a Harry, sino otra presencia que hacía muchos años que dejó de sentir.

Girándose, observó la batalla que se desarrollaba en los jardines del colegio. Allí, a metros de distancia, corriendo hacia él, estaba Evelyn.

En ese instante la bruja se agachó sin detenerse, usó su hombro para apartar un mago y lanzarlo por el aire, antes de seguir su carrera. Un par de metros después blandió el hacha que llevaba en su mano derecha como si no pesara nada y la enterró en el estómago de un hombre lobo, casi partiéndolo en dos. Fue entonces, cuando arrancó el arma del cuerpo del monstruo, que levantó la vista y lo vio. Y por primera vez en casi diecisiete años, los ojos color oro de la Cazadora se clavaron en las rendijas rojizas del mago más temido del mundo mágico.

Evelyn se detuvo en seco. Mathew, que venía unos cuantos pasos por detrás, tuvo que lanzarle un maleficio a una bruja que estaba por atacar a su esposa.

Voldemort torció el rostro en un gesto sardónico y, levantando su varita, apuntó hacia la abertura donde un momento antes estaba la puerta. En menos de tres segundos una pared cerraba el acceso al colegio.

Satisfecho, Voldemort se giró. Extendiendo los brazos hacia los lados, despejó su mente y dejó que la conexión que tenía con Harry se abriera por completo. Permitió que la esencia del adolescente lo llenara, por muy molesto que le resultara. Un segundo después, elevó los ojos hacia el primer piso y sonrió.

- Te tengo – murmuró.

Y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, trepó los escalones de a dos con agilidad.

›š

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Camino de acceso**_

- ¡NO! – gritó Evelyn, corriendo hacia el colegio a toda velocidad.

Sabía que era tarde y la furia dio paso al terror cuando las facciones horripilantes de Voldemort desaparecieron detrás de la pared de ladrillos que ahora reemplazaba la puerta.

Mathew la seguía de cerca, con el corazón latiéndole tan rápido que lo aturdía. Ese monstruo estaba dentro del colegio e iba por su hijo.

"_Tenemos que entrar_", dijo su esposa, golpeando por la espalda a una bruja que atacaba a Molly.

El mago miró el pandemónium reinante y sus ojos se clavaron en el enorme reloj que se encontraba en el frente del edificio.

- ¡Accio, escoba! – exclamó.

Diez segundos y un mortífago después, la escoba que él y Harry probaron una noche, varios meses antes, apareció volando. Cuando pasó a su lado, Mathew saltó encima y se dirigió hacia su esposa.

- ¡Eve! – gritó, llamando su atención.

La bruja lanzó un maleficio contra el mortífago que estaba atacándola en ese instante, con lo que el hombre se desplomó al tiempo que ella se giraba. Mathew alargó su mano hacia abajo y ella pegó un salto cuando pasó a su lado. El hombre la tomó por el brazo y la bruja aterrizó a su espalda, sobre la escoba.

Mathew condujo la escoba hacia la esfera de cristal.

- ¡Bombarda! – exclamaron a la vez, haciendo explotar los cristales.

La escoba se introdujo en el colegio, seguida por el patronus de Mathew.

›š

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Primer piso**_

A lo largo del pasillo principal una gran cantidad de mortífagos y hombres lobo intercambiaban golpes o maleficios con los alumnos, docentes y elfos que se encontraban allí.

Los retratos mantenían a los alumnos y maestros informados de la ubicación y accionar de los mortífagos, por lo que varios cuadros ya habían sufrido daños. Las estatuas dejaban caer sus manos o elementos de mármol sobre los atacantes, protegidas por un hechizo de permanencia que no evitaba que sufrieran destrozos.

Harry estaba luchando contra dos mortífagos cerca de la puerta del Gran Salón, en donde los gritos y toses indicaron que los elfos habían tenido éxito, a pesar de que las ventanas estallaron. Hasta el momento, el adolescente se las había arreglado para abatir a cuatro mortífagos y ser alcanzado por tan solo un maleficio menor.

Ron había invocado su arco y flechas, con lo que se encargó de abatir hombres lobo a la distancia, pero en ese instante luchaba contra una bruja de cabello verde y ojos desorbitados. A unos metros de él, Hermione se las veía con un chico que tenía el rostro lleno de acné e intentaba, infructuosamente, quebrar las defensas de la chica.

De repente, los dementores llegaron desde abajo y se desplegaron por todos lados, cubriendo a todos con su hielo espantoso. Los alumnos comenzaron a flaquear mientras que los mortífagos, que no se sentían tan afectados, aprovecharon para redoblar el ataque.

Un considerable número de ellos se agrupó y lanzaron maleficios hacia el sitio en donde se encontraba Harry, con varios de sus compañeros.

- ¡Cuidado! – gritó Firenze corriendo para colocarse frente a Harry.

El centauro se atravesó en el camino de los conjuros, transformándose en un escudo en el cual rebotaron varios hechizos. Espantada, Hermione vio al maestro de Adivinación tambalearse por la fuerza del impacto, pero no cayó, sino que retrocedió hacia ellos, protegiéndolos con su tamaño.

Harry intentó conjurar un patronus, pero era tarde. Jadeando, sin poder casi respirar, cayó de rodillas y el mundo comenzó a oscurecerse. Escuchó que Hermione gritaba su nombre y trató de inspirar profundo, pero los gritos de Lily y la demencial carcajada de Bellatrix al asesinar a Sirius invadieron su mente.

Sintió que una mano se cerraba en su brazo y lo arrastraba detrás de una estatua, debajo de una ventana. Una luz brillante destelló cerca suyo y vio que un hurón y un perro saltaban a su alrededor.

Su cabeza pareció aclararse y los gritos se volvieron menos estridentes, pero aún así la cantidad de dementores era demasiado grande como para que los patronus de Ron y Hermione alcanzaran.

- Vamos, viejo. Ponte de pie – lo urgió Ron, tratando de ayudarlo.

Pero en ese momento la risa de Voldemort resonó en los altos techos de la entrada del colegio y los dos muchachos se miraron, asustados. Ron se quedó petrificado, sin atreverse a mirar. Harry por su lado estaba paralizado, con la memoria de la última vez que se encontró frente a frente con Voldemort martillándole el cerebro, mezclándose con las súplicas de Lily.

- Sal de ahí, Harry – la voz de Voldemort podía escucharse con claridad en el silencio que se había creado -. Muéstrate y muere como un hombre.

Hermione dio un paso adelante y se plantó frente a Voldemort.

- ¡Scrigtapour! – exclamó la chica, apuntándolo con su varita.

Voldemort levantó su varita y sin decir una palabra, conjuró un escudo que devolvió el maleficio contra Hermione. La chica apenas tuvo tiempo de exclamar Protego cuando el hechizo la alcanzó, haciéndola retroceder por la fuerza.

Ron reaccionó y, tomando la lanza de una de las armaduras que se encontraba a su lado, se la lanzó a Voldemort. El mago apenas tuvo tiempo de girarse, con lo que la lanza le rozó el hombro, lastimándolo.

Voldemort se miró la túnica rasgada y la sangre que manaba, y en un ataque de furia apuntó a Ron con su varita.

- ¡Avada Kedavra! – dijo.

La armadura que estaba junto a Ron se colocó delante del muchacho, bloqueando el hechizo. Pero la fuerza del impacto la lanzó hacia atrás, arrastrando a Ron con ella, y ambos volaron por el pasillo hasta estrellarse contra una pared.

Voldemort entonces se volvió hacia Harry, que por más que intentaba no lograba zafarse del ahogo que el par de dementores que se cernían sobre él le provocaban. El mago levantó su varita y Harry se elevó en el aire como un muñeco roto antes de que lo golpeara con fuerza contra una columna.

- ¡Maldito! – La voz de Firenze resonó en las paredes de piedra.

El centauro estaba casi de rodillas debido a la cantidad de maleficios recibidos, pero aún así se las arregló para ponerse de pie y tratar de galopar hacia Voldemort. A una seña del mago, tres dementores se lanzaron sobre el profesor, haciéndolo colapsar.

Ginny y Hermione lanzaron tres hechizos diferentes al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Voldemort dejara caer a Harry para conjurar un escudo.

El chico intentó respirar hondo y despejar su mente de los gritos que resonaban en ella. Podía sentir que la oscuridad lo invadía y luchó encontrar un recuerdo feliz, pero todo era brumoso y oscuro.

Con mucho esfuerzo abrió los ojos y su vista cayó en su novia, que se afanaba en defenderse desde detrás de una armadura. En un instante estaba de pie y al siguiente, un dementor cayó desde arriba y la chica se desplomó. Ron, que había logrado desembarazarse de la armadura, intentó alcanzarla.

Un mortífago que se hallaba cerca de ellos, apuntó al pelirrojo adolescente.

- ¡Relaskio! – gritó y Ron se estrelló contra una columna.

Hermione, al escuchar el sordo sonido de los huesos de Ron contra la piedra, se giró, asustada.

- ¡Ron! – gritó y, volviéndose hacia el mortífago, exclamó: - ¡Depulso!

El maleficio golpeó al mortífago, que cayó al suelo sin emitir sonido alguno.

Una bruja encapuchada aprovechó el momento y, viendo a Ron atontado en el suelo, apuntó su varita hacia el arco que se hallaba sobre él.

- Bombarda – exclamó.

Las piedras del arco se desprendieron y cayeron sobre Ron.

- ¡Protego! – murmuró el muchacho, pero un segundo después estaba cubierto por rocas.

Ginny y Hermione corrieron a tratar de ayudar a Ron. Y en ese instante, mientras las dos chicas intentaban quitar las piedras para sacar a Ron de su sepultura, Harry sintió que la furia era más fuerte que los gritos, el frío y el dolor. Poniéndose de pie, apuntó con su varita hacia Voldemort.

- Depulso – exclamó.

Voldemort cayó hacia atrás al tiempo que dos mortífagos lanzaban maleficios contra Harry, que los bloqueó antes de refugiarse tras una armadura. Aprovechando el momento, Voldemort se irguió y conjuró una pared que separó a Harry de sus amigos.

Harry apoyó una mano en las frías piedras mágicas, asustado.

- ¡Ron, Hermione! – gritó.

La única respuesta que le llegó fue la fría carcajada de Voldemort.

- ¿Qué te parece si dejamos esto entre nosotros dos solamente? – preguntó.

Durante dos latidos de su corazón Harry cerró los ojos, petrificado. Pero entonces sus puños se cerraron y girándose, miró directo a los ojos de serpiente de su enemigo.

- Me parece perfecto – respondió.

Y levantando su varita, lanzó un maleficio que fue a chocar contra el que Voldemort acababa de conjurar.

›š

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Segundo piso**_

Evelyn se aferró a Mathew, que lanzó la escoba rumbo al baño de Myrthle a una velocidad pasmosa, esquivando dementores a su paso.

Ambos hicieron uso de todo el poder del bargaine para bloquear el efecto de los antiguos guardianes de Azkabán y se concentraron en llegar hasta donde suponían debían estar los alumnos.

Cuando doblaron en el pasillo que conducía al baño de chicas, Mathew detuvo la escoba de golpe. Más de una veintena de banshees se arremolinaba a unos cien metros de distancia.

"_Mierda_", dijo el mago.

La mano de Evelyn se cerró en el antebrazo de su marido.

"_Los chicos_…"

Como si la hubiera escuchado, Peeves apareció a su lado.

- Los alumnos no están aquí – dijo, flotando alrededor de la pareja de magos.

- ¿Dónde están? – preguntó Mathew.

- En muchos sitios diferentes – fue la escueta y poco precisa respuesta.

- Peeves, déjate de imbecilidades. ¿Dónde están? – preguntó Evelyn con sequedad.

- El que les interesa a ustedes está en el primer piso… con el Innombrable – respondió.

Durante casi un segundo ambos se quedaron congelados. Entonces, Mathew viró la escoba hacia la ventana más cercana mientras Evelyn extendía la mano hacia el vitral delicadamente tallado.

- ¡Bombarda! – exclamó, haciendo estallar los vidrios.

La escoba salió por la abertura y un segundo después, los patronus de ambos aparecieron a su lado.

- Busquen a Harry – ordenó Mathew.

Las dos figuras se adelantaron mientras la pareja de magos apretaban los dientes, tratando de controlar sus miedos. Viendo un boquete en la pared, Mathew se zambulló por él y desembocó cerca de la escalera principal.

Una pared que antes no existía cerraba el pasillo y junto a ella, Hermione y Ginny intentaban defenderse de un grupo de mortífagos. Un par de pasos detrás de las dos chicas, Ron parecía estar atrapado bajo un montón de rocas.

Cuando casi estaban sobre los mortífagos, Mathew y Evelyn saltaron de la escoba, que golpeó a un hombre lobo antes de estrellarse contra una columna.

Mathew golpeó a un mago en los riñones y, levantando la mano, conjuró un escudo donde rebotó un hechizo. Entonces, lanzó a la bruja que acababa de atacarlo un maleficio que la cubrió de una sustancia gelatinosa que se secó casi al instante.

Evelyn blandió su hacha y la enterró en la espalda baja de una bruja antes de usarla para rebotar un maleficio. El rayo de energía naranja terminó impactando en el mortífago que lo había conjurado, que se desplomó inerte.

Mathew se acercó hasta Ron.

- ¡Mathew, ayúdame! – pidió el muchacho, intentado apartar una piedra de su estómago.

El mago se paró a su lado y tras forcejear un segundo, aventó la piedra hacia un lado.

- ¡Protego! – exclamó Hermione, evitando que un maleficio los golpeara.

Evelyn se acercó a las dos chicas y, levantando su hacha, murmuró algo que ninguna de las dos escuchó. Entonces, una extraña luz restalló en el aire y un par de mortífagos volaron hacia atrás. Varios maleficios salieron disparados hacia las adolescentes, pero rebotaron.

- ¿Es un escudo? – preguntó Ginny.

- Sí, no podrán pasar – respondió Evelyn, bajando su hacha para ayudar a Mathew a quitar rocas.

- ¿Dónde está Harry? – preguntó Mathew, cuando Ron quedó libre.

- Del otro lado de esta pared – respondió Hermione, ayudando a su novio a ponerse de pie.

Evelyn apoyó los dedos en la roca y percibió la extraña energía que manaba de las piedras. Inclinándose, tomó el hacha y la tendió hacia donde estaba su esposo.

- Chicos, hacia atrás – ordenó Mathew.

Cojeando levemente, Ron se alejó junto con su hermana y Hermione. Del otro lado de la barrera mágica creada por Evelyn, los mortífagos se reagrupaban.

Mathew entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella su esposa, alrededor del mango del hacha, y apuntaron la poderosa arma de las Cazadoras hacia la pared mágica.

- ¡Everte Statum! – exclamaron ambos a la vez.


	33. Capitulo 32

Capítulo 32

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Primer piso**_

- Sectusempra – exclamó Harry desde el suelo, donde el maleficio que Voldemort acababa de lanzarle lo había enviado.

Un rayo de luz amarilla fue a dar de lleno contra Voldemort, cubriéndolo de cortes sangrantes.

El mago gritó por el dolor. Harry se puso de pie, preparándose para lanzar otro maleficio. Pero entonces, un dementor se lanzó sobre él y, tomándolo del cuello, lo elevó en el aire. Los alaridos dentro de la cabeza del muchacho fueron atronadores y el aire se atoró en sus pulmones.

Harry intentó resistirse y levantar su varita para conjurar su patronus. Sin embargo, la oscuridad comenzó a engullírselo. Una tristeza infinita lo cubrió y la angustia que por lo regular mantenía a raya, explotó dentro de él.

Aferrándose a un último chispazo de lucidez, pensó en Ginny. En sus ojos enormes, su sonrisa brillante, su fortaleza inquebrantable. Su mente voló hacia Mathew y Evelyn. Recordó el celo con que intentaron que ese momento no llegara e imaginó lo que representaría para esa pareja, que había pasado por tantas cosas, perderlo una vez más.

Finalmente, vio a Ron y Hermione. Recordó los momentos de risas, las noches en vela, sus rostros sanos y sus facciones lastimadas. Sus voces, asegurándole que sin importar lo que pasara, estaban juntos. Luchando con él y por él.

Gruesas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y bañaron sus mejillas heladas. Porque algo en su interior le decía que debía luchar, pero su voluntad parecía haberlo abandonado.

Entonces, repentinamente, un resplandeciente colacuernos húngaro apareció y voló hasta Harry, haciendo retroceder dementores a su paso. El que sostenía a Harry lo soltó, huyendo, y el chico cayó desde cuatro metros de altura prácticamente desvanecido.

Voldemort, que había logrado revertir el conjuro de Harry y ya no sangraba, apuntó su varita hacia él.

- ¡Carpe Retractum! – exclamó.

Como si un garfio tirara de él, Harry voló hacia el mago antes de tocar el suelo. Cuando se encontraba aún a varios metros, un destello de fuego apareció por una ventana. Fawkes planeó por el pasillo y tomó a Harry por la ropa alejándolo del Innombrable.

Voldemort apuntó al ave con su varita, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, algo lo golpeó con fuerza en el medio de la espalda.

- ¡El Innombrable no dañará a Harry Potter! – exclamó la aguda voz de Dobby.

El mago se giró y observó al pequeño elfo con desdén por un segundo.

- ¡Relaskio! – dijo.

Levantando su mano, Dobby evitó que el maleficio lo golpeara. Aún así, el poder del conjuro fue suficiente como para derribarlo.

Sonriendo, Voldemort apuntó nuevamente su varita hacia el elfo.

- ¡Crucio! – gritó y los gritos de Dobby se unieron a la batahola que cubría el colegio.

Fawkes dejó a Harry junto a una columna, mientras el unicornio se paraba frente a él y el dragón lo envolvía con sus enormes alas. El chico permaneció detrás de los patronus tratando de respirar. La risa escalofriante de Voldemort rebotó en las paredes mientras los quejidos de Dobby se colaban entre las carcajadas.

- Insignificante gusano – dijo el mago, sin liberar al elfo del maleficio.

Los gritos de la pequeña criatura taladraron el alma de Harry. Desprendiéndose del último resquicio de ahogo que le provocaron los dementores, cerró su mano alrededor de una roca y la lanzó con furia contra la espalda de Voldemort.

El mago se dobló hacia atrás cuando el proyectil atinó en la parte baja de la espalda.

- Fawkes, saca a Dobby de aquí – le pidió Harry al fenix, señalando al desvanecido elfo.

El ave voló hacia Dobby y lo sacó por una ventana, mientras los patronus permanecían como una enorme nube, cubriendo a Harry.

Entonces, poniéndose de pie, el muchacho aferró su varita y respiró hondo.

- ¡Hey, Riddle! – gritó.

Voldemort se enderezó y miró a Harry con enfado.

- Mi nombre es Lord Voldemort – dijo con los dientes apretados.

- Voldemort, Riddle… misma mierda con diferente etiqueta – replicó el adolescente con desdén.

Las inexistentes cejas de Tomas Riddle Hijo se elevaron, irónicas.

- ¿Cómo es posible que tan solo unos meses con ese imbécil de Whitherspoon, hayan bastado para que te traspase su insoportable forma de hablar?

El rostro de Harry se tornó sombrío y duro.

- No insultes a mi padre, Riddle. Tú no le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos.

El mago levantó la barbilla y el dedo índice de su mano izquierda.

- ¿Tu… padre? Ya veo… entonces, si sabes que él es tu padre, también sabes que tú y yo somos… parientes – agregó, dando un paso adelante.

- Mi madre no tiene una sola gota de tu sucia sangre en ella – replicó el muchacho.

Voldemort rió.

- Pero yo tengo la suya en mis venas – contestó y apuntándolo con su varita, un maleficio se dirigió hacia Harry como una tromba.

El maleficio impactó contra los patronus, que desaparecieron entre chispas de color violeta. Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de colocarse detrás de una columna para protegerse antes de que Voldemort comenzara a lanzarle maleficios con una velocidad pasmosa.

Durante algunos segundos el muchacho escasamente se pudo proteger. Sin embargo, aprovechando un impas, asomó su varita y gritó:

- ¡Depulso!

El maleficio dio de lleno en Voldemort, que quedó momentáneamente atontado. Harry entonces salió de su escondite y comenzó una batalla encarnizada, en donde el adolescente usó todo lo que sabía, mágico o no. Cinco minutos más tarde ambos estaban cubiertos en sudor y tenían varios cortes visibles.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Potter? – preguntó Voldemort, lanzándole a Harry una armadura que lo golpeó en el hombro con fuerza -. ¿Dónde está tu arrogancia?

- Carpe Rectrum – gritó Harry.

El mago desvió el maleficio con un giro de su muñeca y le devolvió otro que voló la columna detrás de la cual el muchacho se escudaba. La columna se tambaleo y se desgranó sobre el adolescente, atrapándolo.

Acercándose con parsimonia, Voldemort sonrió con soberbia. Harry se desembarazó de las rocas que lo cubrían para encontrarse con la varita del mago casi rozándole el rostro.

- ¿No te explicó Evelyn que sólo debías meterte con alguien de tu tamaño? – preguntó el hombre con suavidad.

- No – replicó Harry y a tientas sacó la navaja que tenía escondida en una funda, en su tobillo izquierdo -. Pero me enseñó trucos nuevos – agregó, clavándole la navaja en el muslo.

Voldemort gritó de dolor y Harry trató de ponerse de pie, pero un pedazo de columna había atrapado su pierna derecha, inmovilizándolo.

Enfurecido, el mago se arrancó la hoja del músculo y observó la sangre en el metal por un segundo, antes de alzar sus ojos rojos para clavarlos en el muchacho frente a él.

Levantando su varita, lo apuntó.

- ¡Avada Keda…!

Una explosión hizo desaparecer la pared que Voldemort había levantado, interrumpiéndolo.

El hombre se curvó sobre sí mismo, levantando sus brazos al tiempo que creaba un escudo para protegerse de los escombros que volaron por todos lados. Aún así, la fuerza de la explosión lo empujó hacia atrás, alejándolo del muchacho.

Harry se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos por un instante. Entonces, tosiendo debido al polvo, levantó la vista hacia el lugar donde un momento antes estaba la pared levantada por Voldemort.

Empuñando la brillante hacha de las Cazadoras, Evelyn traspasó el boquete que se había abierto, seguida de Mathew.

Y el alivio que Harry sintió fue tan grande que quiso llorar.

Voldemort se enderezó y miró a la mujer que se encontraba a escasos metros de distancia.

- Evelyn – murmuró.

La bruja no se molestó en responder. Levantando el hacha, una enorme bola de energía emergió de la afilada punta del arma y se dirigió como un torpedo hacia el pecho de Voldemort.

El mago conjuró un escudo justo a tiempo, rebotando el hechizo.

- ¡A mí! – gritó apoyando la varita contra su garganta y su voz resonó en cada rincón de Hogwarts.

Un par de segundos después, un ejército emergió de todos lados. Dementores, banshees y magos se desplegaron alrededor de su líder y atacaron a la pareja de magos.

Entonces, la batalla se volvió encarnizada.

Los cinco hermanos Weasley mayores entraron desde distintos lugares, mientras su padre y un grupo de aurores aparecían por la abertura creada por Evelyn. Ron noqueó a una banshee mientras Hermione derribaba a una bruja con un conjuro que seguramente no era legal.

Ginny trepó por encima de los escombros hasta donde Harry se quitaba piedras de encima.

- Harry – dijo la chica.

- ¡Ayúdame, Ginny! – pidió el muchacho, haciendo fuerza.

La joven apuntó su varita hacia la columna que le aprisionaba la pierna, dispuesta a hacerla levitar para liberarlo. Pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, Evelyn apareció junto a ellos.

- Ginny, apártate – ordenó la bruja y con una mano lanzó la columna hacia un costado como si no pesara nada. Inclinándose, tomó a Harry por el hombro y lo levantó de un tirón - ¡Ponte a cubierto! ¡Ahora!

- Pero son demasiados… - la queja de Harry fue cortada en seco cuando se escuchó un grito de dolor de Mathew y Evelyn se giró con brusquedad.

La bruja y los adolescentes junto a ella vieron con espanto cómo cinco maleficios golpeaban a Mathew, haciéndolo girar en el aire como un trombo.

- ¡Mathew! – gritó y corrió hacia donde su marido intentaba en vano incorporarse.

Con una velocidad vertiginosa, blandió su hacha y enterró la punta en un mortífago antes de usarla para casi partir en dos a otro. Derribó de un puñetazo en el rostro a una bruja y pateó con furia la rodilla de un mago, antes de golpearle la cabeza con la parte plana de la hoja del hacha.

Se giró para detener los maleficios que tres mortífagos le estaban lanzando, cuando Voldemort aprovechó el momento. Apuntó su varita hacia la bruja y exclamó:

- ¡Avada Kedavra!

- ¡Evelyn, cuidado! – gritó Harry, asustado.

Evelyn se giró y, tomando a Mathew por la muñeca, levantó el hacha que aún empuñaba. El maleficio estalló contra el arma, golpeando a la bruja de manera indirecta.

Harry la vio caer junto a Mathew, que se había vuelto a desplomar por la fuerza de la explosión. Un odio sin igual lo embargó y, extendiendo su varita hacia Voldemort, gritó algo que ni siquiera registró.

El maleficio voló hacia el mago, colisionando con el que Voldemort le había enviado.

Aprovechando la pausa generada por la magia que electrificaba todo el lugar, Harry corrió hacia una armadura que aún subsistía en pie y apuntó a Mathew y Evelyn con su varita.

- Carpe Rectrum – exclamó.

La pareja se deslizó con violencia por el suelo hasta llegar junto a él. Harry creó un escudo frente a ellos y, consternado, vio que estaban mal heridos. Inclinándose sobre el mago, intentó incorporarlo.

- Levántate – dijo entre jadeos.

Mathew gimió y tomó aire, tratando de enderezarse, pero falló. Harry colocó una mano en el brazo del hombre y tiró con fuerza.

- ¡Papá, levántate! – exclamó angustiado.

Mathew clavó sus ojos algo desenfocados en el chico y, tensando la mandíbula, se irguió. Temblaba visiblemente. Estirando los dedos, sin siquiera mirar, buscó la mano de Evelyn, que yacía boca abajo a su lado. Pero entonces, antes de que la alcanzara, la mujer salió disparada hacia donde Voldemort se encontraba.

- ¡Impedimenta! – exclamó Voldemort antes de que llegara hasta él, inmovilizándola.

- ¡No! – gritó Mathew, viendo que la mano de Voldemort se cerraba alrededor del cuello femenino y la levantaba del suelo.

Con dificultad, el mago se puso de pie y cerró su mano en un puño, mientras Harry apuntaba con su varita hacia Voldemort.

- Adelante, Whitherspoon – lo desafió Voldemort, clavando su varita en las costillas de Evelyn -. Lanza tu mejor maleficio.

Los ojos de Evelyn se abrieron apenas mientras sus pulmones trataban de conseguir el oxígeno que no les estaba llegando.

"_Hazlo_", le dijo a su esposo.

"_No_", replicó Mathew.

Desesperado, trató de pensar. De encontrar una solución que no implicara perder a Evelyn en el camino.

- Mathew – susurró Harry, que no sabía qué hacer.

- Atrás, Harry – ordenó el mago.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Whitherspoon? ¿Las emociones al final no resultaron ser tan buenas? – se burló Voldemort, apretando aún más la varita en el costado de la cazadora.

"¡_Hazlo_!", exclamó Evelyn con lo que pareció un último atisbo de energía.

"¡_NO_!", contestó el mago y clavó en ella sus ojos verdes. "_Vivimos juntos, morimos juntos, ¿recuerdas?_", agregó.

Aprovechando que Mahtew tenía sus ojos clavados en los de EVelyn, Voldemort apartó la varita de las costillas de la mujer para dirigirla hacia su esposo.

- ¡Expelliarmus! – exclamó y Mathew voló por el aire hasta colisionar contra la pared casi a la altura del techo, para luego resbalar hasta el suelo.

Como si hubiera estado esperando su momento, Nagini apareció reptando y se enroscó alrededor del mago con fuerza.

Voldemort murmuró algo y una burbuja creció a su alrededor, encerrándolo junto con Harry y los Whitherspoon. Detrás de Voldemort quedaron los mortífagos, mientras que del otro lado se encontraban los Weasley, con Hermione, varios alumnos y aurores. Ron, Hermione y Ginny, junto con los Weasley, intentaron acercarse, pero no pudieron atravesar la mágica barrera.

Satisfecho por haber conseguido que todos quedaran fuera del enfrentamiento, el demente individuo se volvió hacia el Harry.

- ¿Estás listo para que tus padres mueran por ti una vez más, Potter? – preguntó.

Horrorizado, Harry vio como la mano se cerraba en el cuello de Evelyn y la bruja boqueaba en busca de aire. Naigil se había enroscado alrededor de Mathew y las venas en el cuello del hombre se habían vuelto notorias por la presión.

- Déjalos ir – pidió Harry.

- Harry – jadeó Mathew.

- Es a mí a quien quieres. Déjalos ir y me tendrás – y con un gesto brusco, Harry tiró su varita al suelo.

- ¡Harry, no! – gritó Mathew, tratando de zafarse de la víbora, que lo apretó con más fuerza y comenzó a asfixiarlo.

Voldemort observó al chico que temblaba visiblemente pero se mantenía firme.

- Muy generoso, Harry. Pero verás, no puedo dejarlos ir porque ellos no dejarían de intentar matarme. ¿No es cierto, Evelyn? – preguntó a la bruja, que tan solo podía mover sus ojos.

- Puedes… apostarlo – dijo Mathew antes de apretar los dientes al sentir que la serpiente se cerraba un poco más a su alrededor.

- ¡No! – dijo Harry, dando un paso hacia el mago antes de que un rayo restallara frente a él, deteniéndolo.

Voldemort sonrió de manera espantosa, volviendo a apoyar su varita contra las costillas de Evelyn.

- Por supuesto, matarme no es algo que vayan a lograr – continuó diciendo, como si no hubiera sido interrumpido -. Verás, aún queda una porción de mi alma intacta, a salvo. Encerrada en el último lugar en donde nadie buscará. Custodiada por la única persona que jamás me ha defraudado.

- ¡Maldito seas! Déjalos ir… – dijo el chico, desesperado.

Voldemort sonrió con placer. Inclinándose hacia el oído de Evelyn, susurró:

- Tu hijo se parece a ti. Igual de sacrificado. Igual de estúpido. Igual de predecible. Siempre puedo confiar en que hará lo que debe. Nunca me defrauda.

Los ojos de Evelyn se clavaron en los de su esposo. Un destello de entendimiento brilló en las pupilas verdes de Mathew, que cada vez respiraba con más dificultad.

Voldemort deslizó uno de sus largos dedos por la garganta de la mujer y miró a Mathew con satisfacción.

- En verdad me alegra que los dos estén aquí para verlo morir.

La bruja desvió la mirada hacia Harry y sintió que algo crecía en su interior. Más grande que el poder de la cazadora o la bruja que habitaban en ella. Más fuerte y más poderoso.

"_Mathew… el bargaine_", dijo Evelyn con desesperación.

El cerebro casi asfixiado del hombre no llegó a captar lo que le decía, por lo que sus desorbitados ojos se fijaron en los de su mujer.

"¿_Qué_?"

"_Maldición… el bargaine… usa mi poder y líbrate de ese bicho_".

De repente, el hombre comprendió. Jadeó, buscando aire, y trató de recordar cómo debía hacer algo que jamás hizo. Por cinco segundos se concentró hasta que percibió que algo hormigueaba en su interior. Tomó todo el aire que pudo y exclamó:

- ¡Depulso!

Con un sonido seco, la serpiente pareció partirse por la fuerza con que su cabeza se lanzó hacia atrás. Entonces, la presión que ejercía sobre Mathew disminuyó y el hombre aprovechó para murmurar algo. Un segundo después, la espada de Gryffindor se materializó en su mano.

Blandiéndola, se giró y de un golpe cercenó la cabeza del reptil, que se desplomó.

- ¡No! – exclamó Voldemort.

Harry se agachó para tomar su varita y Voldemort, enfurecido, apuntó la suya hacia él. Como si se tratara de un muñeco roto, Mathew cayó al suelo sobre manos y rodillas. En el mismo momento, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Evelyn levantó los brazos.

Sintiendo como si los huesos se le quebraran debido al hechizo que la mantenía casi inmovilizada. Apretando los dientes, cerró las manos como tenazas alrededor de la muñeca del mago. Un segundo después se escuchó un crujido espantoso cuando le trituró los huesos.

Gritando por el dolor, el mago la soltó y la bruja se desplomó como una tabla. Entonces, incorporándose sobre sus rodillas, Mathew lanzó la espada y la hoja atravesó el estómago de Voldemort.

Doblándose en dos, el demente individuo cerró su mano sana en la empuñadura bellamente labrada. Trastabilló hacia atrás, con los ojos clavados en Evelyn que lo miraba desde el suelo.

Con dificultad, Mathew se acercó a su esposa.

- Finitem incantatem – murmuró.

Con un gran esfuerzo, ambos se pusieron de pie. Evelyn entonces extendió sus dedos hacia delante y exclamó:

- ¡Accio espada!

La hoja se deslizó limpiamente, cortando la palma de la mano de Voldemort a su paso, y voló hacia ella.

Harry se acercó a la pareja, pero Mathew lo mantuvo detrás de ellos con un brazo, sin apartar los ojos del mago que en ese instante caía de rodillas.

Los mortífagos que se encontraban fuera del escudo contemplaron atónitos lo que sucedía. Del otro lado, junto a la pared a medias derruida, aurores, brujas y magos permanecían expectantes, con las varitas listas. Hermione, que tenía una mano apoyada contra la barrera creada por Voldemort, trastabilló cuando ésta desapareció.

Voldemort apretó su puño sobre su estómago y clavó los ojos en las tres personas que, paradas frente a él, lo observaban. Entonces, sonrió.

- Aún así… no pueden… ganarme – musitó.

Una sonrisa espantosa distendió los labios de Evelyn.

- Sí podemos – afirmó y, levantando su muñeca derecha, se quitó el brazalete donde brillaban labradas su inicial y la de su marido - En el último lugar donde buscaríamos – dijo la bruja.

- Custodiado por la única persona que jamás te defraudó – agregó el mago.

Las facciones de Voldemort se deformaron por el odio.

- ¡Relaskio! – exclamó Mathew, empujando a Harry lejos de ellos.

- ¡No! – exclamó el muchacho antes de caer cerca de donde estaban sus amigos.

Con un movimiento algo torpe, Evelyn lanzó el brazalete hacia el techo, encima de la cabeza de Voldemort. Mathew cerró sus dedos alrededor de los de su esposa y ambos extendieron su mano libre hacia el brazalete.

- ¡BOMBARDA! – gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Y el brazalete estalló.

La fuerza de la explosión, contenida dentro del estrecho pasillo, se multiplicó al no poder extenderse. Las paredes temblaron y los vidrios que quedaban sanos reventaron. Evelyn y Mathew se curvaron uno sobre el otro, agachándose para cubrirse.

Harry se puso de pie y vio horrorizado que el techo comenzaba a desplomarse. Cerca suyo Hermione, Ron y Ginny observaban espantados.

- ¡Ron, Hermione! – gritó Harry, levantando su varita.

En un acto reflejo, sus dos amigos y su novia apuntaron al igual que él sus varitas hacia la pareja que se hallaba a varios metros.

- ¡Defendio! – exclamaron al unísono.

Sus hechizos volaron hacia su destino mientras el techo caía encima de Mathew, Evelyn y Voldemort. Para ese momento, partes de las columnas cercanas a Ron comenzaron a desplomarse.

- ¡Corran! – gritó el chico, empujando a Ginny del otro lado del boquete abierto por Evelyn unos minutos antes.

Hermione trastabilló y cayó al suelo. Sin detenerse a pensarlo, Ron la cubrió con su cuerpo mientras pedazos del cielorraso caían alrededor.

Un espantoso estruendo resonó en todo el colegio, haciéndolo temblar sobre sus ancestrales cimientos y paralizando la batalla.

La Marca Tenebrosa que se encontraba suspendida sobre Hogwarts se desvaneció, mientras que las que todos los mortífagos ostentaban en sus brazos parecieron arder como teas, haciéndolos gritar.

En el hall de entrada la galería superior se rompió, justo sobre la estatua del mago a quien Neville privó de su globo terráqueo poco tiempo antes. Alumnos, profesores, magos, brujas y elfos se apresuraron a apartarse. Scrimgeour, que luchaba junto a McGonnagall en la entrada, tiró de la bruja hacia atrás. Un segundo después la galería se desplomó aplastando la estatua.

Tras un largo momento que pareció eterno, una extraña calma cubierta por una densa nube de polvo se instaló en el colegio.

Ron se incorporó y se apartó de Hermione.

- ¿Hermione? – murmuró, asustado.

La bruja se quejó levemente mientras apoyaba las manos en el suelo. Se sentó con lentitud y Ron le quitó el pelo de la cara llena de polvo, cortes y golpes.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó con ansiedad.

Hermione asintió levemente.

- Sí… ¿tú? – la chica recorrió a Ron con los ojos.

El pelirrojo mago tenía la ropa desgarrada, el hombro derecho le sangraba y un horrible corte le surcaba el cuello.

- Estoy bien – dijo el muchacho. Entonces se giró hacia donde Harry había estado parado un momento antes y su corazón se detuvo.

Varias rocas y una viga se apilaban en un desordenado montículo que debía pesar varias toneladas.

- Harry – susurró, asustado, antes de ponerse de pie y acercarse - ¡Harry! – gritó.

- ¡Oh, Dios! – murmuró Hermione, irguiéndose.

- Harry, no… – suplicó Ginny, pasando junto él como si fuera a quitar las rocas con sus manos.

Ron detuvo a su hermana tomándola por el hombro, al tiempo que sacaba su varita y apuntaban hacia las rocas junto con Hermione.

- Wingardium leviosa – exclamaron.

Las piedras y la viga se movieron. Ginny, que estaba conteniendo la respiración, escuchó a Harry tosiendo y se libró de la mano de su hermano. La chica pasó primero por el espacio libre de piedras y se encontró con su novio, cubierto de polvo, cortes y sangre, pero vivo.

Con el rostro mojado por lágrimas que dejaban surcos blanquecinos en sus sucias mejillas, Ginny se hincó junto a Harry y lo abrazó.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, aferrándose a él con tanta fuerza que lo hizo gemir por el dolor.

- Sí… - respondió el muchacho con voz estrangulada.

- Ginny, suéltalo. Está lastimado – dijo Ron, tratando de apartar a su alterada hermana menor de su mejor amigo.

La chica asintió, apartándose con rapidez y mirándolo con angustia culpable.

- ¡Pensé que…! Creí… - tan asustada que no podía ni verbalizar lo que había pensado.

Se secó las lágrimas con sus sucias manos, empeorando aún más su aspecto.

- Estoy bien – murmuró Harry, intetando enderezarse.

Pero apenas había logrado hincarse cuando Hermione se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza como la que había usado Ginny.

- ¡Auch! – se quejó Harry una vez más, arrugando el rostro y sosteniéndose de la pared detrás de él.

- Hermione... ¡Chicas, por favor! – pidió Ron, tomando a su novia por el brazo para apartarla.

- Lo siento… es que… me diste un susto tan grande – se disculpó la chica y junto con Ron, ayudaron a Harry a ponerse de pie.

El muchacho miró hacia el lugar donde Mathew y Evelyn estaban cuando el brazalete estalló. Con espanto, vio que la galería había desaparecido.

- No… no, no, ¡no! – gritó, zafándose de las manos de sus amigos y corriendo hacia el enorme boquete.

Se asomó y vio la pila de rocas que ahora acabarcaba una gran parte del hall central.

- No… por favor, no… - murmuró, aterrado.

- Harry, por aquí – dijo Ron, señalando la delgada porción de piso que quedaba junto a la pared.

Todos se desplazaron apoyadándose contra las frías rocas hasta que alcanzaron las escaleras, que permanecían en pie. Todo lo rápido que pudieron, esquivando escombros y armaduras, bajaron los escalones. Harry delante, sus amigos detrás.

Sin embargo, Arthur fue más rápido y llegó primero, junto con Shacklebot.

Ambos magos apuntaron sus varitas hacia el montón de escombros y las piedras salieron volando hacia un costado. Cuando el polvo se despejó, Mathew y Evelyn aparecieron a la vista. Hechos un ovillo, abrazados e inmóviles.

Harry, que había llegado al pie de la escalera en ese momento, se detuvo. Aterrado ante la sola idea de que estuvieran muertos, no se atrevió a acercarse y permaneció aferrado al brazo de Ron.

Casi con miedo, Arthur se inclinó hacia su primo.

- ¿Matt? – susurró, rozando un hombro de Mathew con los dedos.

Tras lo que pareció una vida, se escuchó un quejido y Mathew, con lentitud y torpeza, se enderezó. Arthur lo ayudó a apartarse y Shacklebot ayudó a Evelyn, que gimió cuando la mano del auror la tomó por el brazo. Ambos parecían totalmente aturdidos, podía verse que estaban severamente lastimados, pero Harry se sintió tan aliviado que casi le fallaron las rodillas.

Estaban vivos.

Un silencio expectante cubrió el lugar. La gente se mantuvo apartada. Algunos observando con miedo, otros gimiendo de dolor mientras apretaban sus antebrazos izquierdos.

Evelyn abrió los ojos y los clavó en la pila de rocas que se hallaba frente a la pared que Voldemort levantó, justo donde solía estar la puerta de entrada. Trató de atisbar algún signo de Voldemort. Alguna señal de que estaba vivo. Intentó abrir ese lazo que había cerrado tantos años atrás, pero no percibió nada.

Desesperada por saber, apartó con brusquedad a Shacklebot y se dirigió hacia los escombros todo lo rápido que pudo.

- ¡Evelyn! – exclamó Arthur, pero la bruja no se detuvo.

Enloquecida ante la idea de que ese hombre que había hecho de su vida un infierno inimaginable, trepó por las piedras con torpeza. Trastabilló cuando una roca suelta se desprendió, pero se sostuvo y siguió adelante. Al llegar casi arriba, comenzó a quitar los escombros con las manos. Los tiraba hacia atrás, desesperada por descubrir si allí abajo estaba Voldemort.

- Tienes que estar muerto, tienes que estarlo – dijo, como si hablara consigo misma, sin ver ni escuchar a nadie.

Harry sintió que algo se estrangulaba en su interior al observar a Evelyn y su desesperación. Trató de tragar, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta que se lo impedía. Y por un momento, no supo qué hacer. Porque algo le decía que fuera allí y la detuviera, pero otra parte de él estaba aterrada ante la posibilidad de que cuando Evelyn terminara de apartar piedras, Voldemort no estuviera allí. Que no estuviera muerto.

Con lentitud, los alumnos, maestros y aquellos que vinieron con Scrimgeour, se fueron acercando con cautela. Con tristeza y aprehensión observaron a la bruja lanzar enormes rocas con la facilidad con que ellos levantaban su copa en la cena. Sin embargo, permanecieron algo alejados, demasiado shockeados por lo que sucedía.

Evelyn no se daba cuenta de cuánto se estaba lastimando las manos, ni de las gruesas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. No oía nada, no veía nada. Y cuantas más piedras quitaba, lo que le escocía la garganta hasta casi ahogarla parecía agrandarse.

Entonces, de repente, apareció.

El rostro deformado por los golpes, los ojos cerrados, una mano horriblemente quebrada cerca de la quijada, como si hubiera intentado protegerse. Durante un segundo la bruja se quedó paralizada, observándolo. Pero retomó su tarea, apartando piedras con desesperación.

Mathew, que se había puesto de pie con la ayuda de Arthur, hizo a un lado el tremendo dolor que le provocaba el respirar y cojeando espantosamente, se acercó a ella.

Podía percibir toda la angustia, el miedo, el dolor y la furia que manaban de su esposa. Y con cada emoción, una imagen diferente apareció en su cabeza. Imágenes de años de batallas, de años de horror. Pesadillas largo tiempo enterradas, recuerdos que desearía que ninguno de los dos tuviera. Tratando de que respirar no le doliera tanto, trepó las rocas con dificultad.

Harry permaneció a un par de pasos de la escalera, apretando compulsivamente la mano de Ginny. Hermione se apoyaba en Ron y observaba junto con sus amigos lo que sucedía.

Mathew esquivó una roca que pasó junto a su cabeza y apoyó una mano en el hombro de Evelyn.

- Debo verlo – dijo la mujer, sin detenerse.

- Eve – murmuró el mago, apretando levemente sus dedos.

- Debo verlo – repitió Evelyn, tomando otra roca.

La bruja lanzó la piedra hacia el costado, dejando la mitad del cuerpo al descubierto.

Tan sobrepasado por las emociones de Evelyn como por la vista del rostro sin vida de su enemigo, Mathew sentía que se ahogaba. Su esposa se inclinó hacia delante y tomó la túnica destrozada. Evelyn tiró para sacar a Voldemort de su improvisada sepultura. Pero sus fuerzas, sin embargo, no eran muchas y el peso que cubría el cuerpo era demasiado.

- ¡Mathew, ayúdame! – pidió con desesperación.

El hombre, sin embargo, no se movió. Por un largo momento se quedó allí parado, tratando de controlar el maremoto que sus emociones y las de Evelyn provocaban en su interior. Finalmente, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y se hincó a su lado.

- Eve… déjalo – pidió en voz tan baja que solamente ella lo habría escuchado, de no ser porque el silencio era sepulcral.

- No – dijo la mujer, dando otro jalón infructuoso -. Debo verlo bien… puede estar vivo… puede regresar.

Inclinándose hacia delante, Mathew cerró los dedos alrededor de los ensangrentados nudillos de Evelyn. La mujer vio la mano de su esposo, tan lastimada como la suya, y dejó de jalar, pero mantuvo los ojos fijos el monstruo que signó cada momento de su vida con espanto y dolor.

- Se acabó, Eve – dijo el mago con calma -. Se acabó.

Por varios segundos la Cazadora permaneció estática, temblando, con la vista clavada en las deformadas facciones sin vida de Voldemort.

- Está muerto – murmuró, como si temiera creerlo.

Mathew le abrió los dedos con delicadeza, haciendo que soltara la túnica desgarrada, y los entrelazó luego con los suyos.

- Sí – afirmó.

Evelyn levantó los ojos y miró a Mathew.

- Acabó, Eve – repitió el mago -. Se acabó.

Tras dos parpadeos, como si finalmente fuera real, o como si tal vez lograra comprenderlo, un quejido ahogado emergió de lo profundo de Evelyn. Entonces, quebrándose como una muñeca rota, abrazó a Mathew, escondiendo el rostro en el amplio pecho del mago. Y lloró.

Su llanto resonó en el silencioso lugar, mientras Mathew la abrazaba con fuerza, ignorando el dolor de sus costillas o lo incómodo de su posición. Porque no había escuchado llorar a Evelyn de ese modo jamás. Porque él tampoco había sentido semejante maremoto emocional desde que conjuraron el bargaine. Porque casi no se atrevía a creer que todo hubiera acabado, tal y como acababa de afirmar.

Así que escondiendo el rostro en el pelo de Evelyn, lloró contra su cuello. Con ella. Por ella. Por él. Por todo lo que habían pasado. Por todo lo que jamás vivieron. Por lo que ahora podían vivir.

Por un largo rato permanecieron allí, frente a todo el colegio.

Entonces, Harry se separó de Ginny y se acercó a la pareja que aún estaba junto al cadáver de Voldemort.

Observó lo que quedaba de quien se había erigido por sí mismo en un ser casi mítico. No era más que el despojo de un ser que jamás valió más que la ropa que usaba. Que no valía la vida de James y Lily. Y que decididamente no valía las lágrimas de Mathew y Evelyn.

Tomando aire apoyó la mano en el hombro de Mathew y presionó levemente.

- Papá – dijo bajo.

El mago levantó el húmedo rostro y lo miró. Había un mundo de emociones encontradas en sus pupilas verdes, totalmente empañadas. Harry volvió a apretarle el hombro, con lo que Mathew colocó una de sus manos sobre la del muchacho y presionó sus dedos en un gesto de entendimiento.

Entonces, Harry se inclinó un poco.

- Mamá – dijo en voz igualmente baja.

Evelyn, que había dejado de sollozar pero aún mantenía el rostro escondido en el pecho de Mathew, levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry.

- Vámonos, mamá – pidió el chico, extendiendo hacia ella su mano libre.

Como si se encontrara en estado de shock y no coordinara del todo, Evelyn asintió. Escurrió sus dedos temblorosos entre los de Harry y dejó que la ayudara a ponerse de pie. Entonces, lo abrazó con fuerza. Cerrando los ojos, el muchacho apretó las manos en la espalda de la bruja.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Harry comprendió de qué iban los abrazos cuando venían de alguien que no era su novia.

Tomándole el rostro entre las manos, Evelyn besó apretadamente la mejilla del muchacho y lo miró intentando componerse.

- Te amo, Harry – dijo.

El chico no supo qué contestar pero sonrió ampliamente.

Mathew, que se había puesto de pie, tomó a Harry por la nuca y lo estrechó contra él también.

- Está bien, hijo – murmuró contra el oído del chico -. Nosotros sabemos.

Harry se separó del hombre y los miró a ambos, asintiendo.

- ¿Se acabó? – preguntó.

Evelyn miró a Mathew y luego los tres miraron el cuerpo de Voldemort, a medias enterrado bajo las piedras. Como un muñeco roto.

- Sí – respondió la bruja. Se volvió hacia su esposo y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla -. Se acabó.

El mago asintió y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Evelyn.

- Vámonos de aquí – dijo.

Evelyn tomó la mano de Harry y, sin soltarse de Mathew, los tres descendieron de la pila de rocas. A un par de metros, Scrimgeour los observó bajar, expectante. Cuando pasaron a su lado, Mathew apretó el hombro del Ministro.

- Creo que eso que está ahí te corresponde limpiarlo a ti – dijo.

- Gracias – murmuró el mago.

Harry se soltó de la mano de Evelyn y se acercó a Ron y Hermione, que observaban en silencio. Cuando llegó hasta ellos, los abrazó a ambos con fuerza.

- Lo hicimos – murmuró, con el rostro entre el cabello enmarañado de Hermione y el hombro de Ron.

Hermione, que tenía le rostro mojado de lágrimas, se apartó y lo besó en la mejilla.

- Lo hicimos – repitió.

Ron sonrió, con lo que el corte que tenía en la mejilla le dolió como mil demonios. Harry apretó el hombro de su mejor amigo y éste imitó su gesto. Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada más.

Entonces, Harry se apartó y, tomando la mano de Ginny, siguió a sus padres que se alejaban hacia el interior del colegio.

- ¡Whitherspoon! – exclamó Scrimgeour, que lentamente estaba recobrándose y cayendo en la cuenta de lo sucedido. - Necesitamos hablar.

Pero Mathew hizo un gesto con la mano y las armaduras que aún quedaban en pie bloquearon el paso. Harry, los Weasley y Hermione los siguieron.

- Hablaremos después – respondió el mago.

Colocando una mano en el hombro de Harry, siguió su camino dificultosamente, con su esposa fuertemente abrazada.


	34. Capitulo 33

Capítulo 33

_**Ministerio de Magia **_

_**Hall**_ _**principal**_

Con una mueca de dolor, Spike se las arregló para colocar un cigarrillo entre sus labios lastimados. Tras un par de intentos fallidos, logró hacer funcionar el encendedor.

Gruñó para sus adentros, dando una profunda calada. Siempre era condenadamente complicado encender cigarrillos cuando se tenían dedos quebrados.

Malditos magos con su maldita magia.

Entrecerrando los ojos, expulsó el humo y sostuvo el cigarrillo entre las piernas, observando sin demasiado interés la interminable marea de gente que aparecía por las chimeneas. Aurores y civiles acarreaban mortífagos, sin demasiada ceremonia pero con expresión de triunfo en sus rostros.

Casi una hora antes, mientras las cazadoras que podían mantenerse en pie agrupaban a los secuaces de Voldemort que habían sobrevivido a la batalla, los mortífagos estallaron en alaridos de dolor. Todos pudieron ver cómo la marca en sus antebrazos ardía como una tea, haciéndolos retorcerse con desesperación.

Unos minutos después, aparecieron los primeros magos con la noticia.

Voldemort estaba muerto. La guerra había terminado.

Desde ese instante, grandes cantidades de aurores y civiles comenzaron a arribar, acarreando sin mucha ceremonia a lo que quedaba del ejército de Voldemort.

El primer subsuelo se transformó entonces en cárcel improvisada y las cazadoras en guardianes. Giles fue trasladado al hospital, acompañado por Willow y Xander, mientras Buffy organizaba la vigilancia y él se sentaba, junto con Faith, a descansar en la fuente.

La morena cazadora rotó con cuidado su hombro izquierdo y paseó la vista por el atestado recinto.

- No estuvo mal, ¿verdad? – comentó la chica.

Spike observó los destrozos, los cuerpos que aún no habían sido retirados, los sanadores que buscaban heridos que atender, los prisioneros que llegaban, las charlas, el desorden.

Pitó nuevamente su cigarrillo y el vampiro en él sonrió.

- No, no estuvo nada mal – concordó.

El vampiro en él también se alegraba de que Evelyn Bright hubiera sobrevivido a la refriega. Allí dentro, donde nadie lo escuchaba, podía confesar que ella era un adversario lo suficientemente formidable como para no sucumbir ante cualquiera. En su opinión, si alguien era digno de matarla, ese era su marido. Y viceversa.

Una verdadera lástima que en su momento el veneno que el idiota de Snape preparó con funcionara. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por ver la cara de Mathew Whitherspoon cuando se enterara que él mató a su adorada cazadora bruja.

Pero esos fueron otros tiempos. Otras vidas. Ahora… ahora quizás no disfrutaría tanto como antes.

Era conciente de que su mente estaba desvariando, pero en ese lugar había demasiado olor a sangre fresca y él necesitaba la distracción de sus desvaríos.

En ese momento, su vista cayó en Buffy.

La cazadora avanzaba entre la gente, con los ojos pasando de un herido a un muerto. Parecía tranquila, controlada, sin prisa y sin problemas. Pero algo en sus ojos verdes, escondido detrás de sus pupilas, le dijo a Spike que las cosas no eran lo que parecían.

Porque Buffy era una cazadora que había jugado de acuerdo con las reglas siempre. Y esos cuerpos que estaban ahí tirados no eran simples demonios. Eran personas. Seres humanos.

Con la mandíbula levemente encajada, Buffy se acercó hasta ellos.

- Faith, ¿has visto a Willow? – preguntó.

- Se fue a San Mungo con Xander, para acompañar a Giles – respondió la joven.

- ¡Oh, no! – exclamó un mago de aspecto imponente cerca de ellos, observando la fuente detrás de Spike y las dos cazadoras -. ¡Rompieron el centauro! ¡Malditos! ¡Con el trabajo que me lleva mantenerlos en buen estado…! – se giró y miró el amplio hall con ferocidad, sacando su varita -. Si averiguo quién lo rompió…

Faith levantó las cejas y, carraspeando con discreción, se puso de pie con algo de dificultad.

- Creo que… me necesitan en el subsuelo – anunció, alejándose.

El mago fue detrás de ella, murmurando amenazas y promesas de usar legeremancia para encontrar a quien rompió su amada fuente. Buffy entonces se sentó junto a Spike y mantuvo la vista en el movimiento del hall.

Por largos momentos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que el vampiro lanzó la colilla lejos de él y se volteó a mirarla.

- Entonces… ¿otra gran guerra ganada para agregar en tu currículum?

La chica apretó los labios por un segundo, sin mirarlo.

- Me pregunto en qué clase de lugar serviría un currículum como el mío – murmuró, cansada -. Quemé una escuela, volé otra, abandoné la universidad, el único empleo que he podido mantener es en una hamburguesería… Pero, ¡hey! He evitado incontables Apocalipsis – agregó con un falso entusiasmo en el tono de voz.

El vampiro la miró por un largo momento antes de esbozar una mueca.

- Si necesitas referencias, puedes nombrarme. Al fin y al cabo, he estado en la mayor parte de estos eventos. Y creo que la opinión de alguien de mi edad debe de tener peso, ¿no?

La cazadora clavó en los ojos aguamarina del vampiro sus pupilas verdes y, tras un segundo, extendió la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

- Sí, yo diría que tu opinión pesa – respondió.

Por largo rato se quedaron allí, sentados, sin decir absolutamente nada más.

›š

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Torre Norte**_

Los últimos rayos del sol apenas alcanzaban a tocar las viejas piedras de las paredes del colegio. Sin embargo, eran suficientes para arrancar miles de destellos en las aguas del lago.

La Torre Norte permanecía tan silenciosa y apartada del mundo como siempre. Pero por primera vez, estaba abarrotada.

Sobre la caseta que se elevaba a metro y medio del suelo se encontraban Mathew y Evelyn. La bruja apresaba la mano izquierda de su esposo y la derecha de su hijo con fuerza, como si temiera que al soltarse ellos desaparecieran. O ella caería.

A su lado estaba Harry, con Ginny sentada entre las piernas. Junto a él, Hermione apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de su novio, mientras una de sus manos estaba cerrada alrededor del brazo de Harry.

Los mellizos se hallaban desparramados contra las almenas, Charlie mantenía la mirada clavada en un respiradero y Percy se había sentado junto a su hermano mayor con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Por qué es que nunca supimos que las escaleras, además de cambiar de lugar, también hacían circular los escalones evitándote el esfuerzo de subirlos? – preguntó Fred, con enfado.

- Sí – dijo George, cuyo aspecto era tan desastroso como el de su hermano gemelo -. ¿Recuerdas todas las veces que casi no podíamos caminar y tuvimos que trepar esos escalones? ¡Podríamos habernos parado en uno y que nos llevaran hasta el tope!

- Coincido con ustedes – murmuró Charlie.

- Sí, no puedo creer que papá no nos dijera ese secreto en particular – acordó Ron.

- Lo que yo no puedo creer es que ustedes no nos lo dijeran – protestó Harry mirando a Mathew y Evelyn de reojo -. Este año fue una tortura de entrenamientos… he odiado esas escaleras, me he quejado todo el tiempo, ¡y no se les ocurrió comentar que una contraseña las transforma en escaleras mecánicas!

Mathew, que tenía los ojos cerrados y acariciaba el lastimado dorso de la mano de su esposa de manera cadenciosa, sonrió.

- Mira el lado positivo, Harry. El año próximo podrás aprovecharlo.

- ¿El año próximo? – preguntó Harry.

- Yo creo que merecemos un año sabático – propuso Ron, mirando a Harry, quien asintió.

- Ron tiene razón… este año ha sido estresante. No sé ustedes, pero yo necesito vacaciones. Unas muy largas vacaciones – afirmó el chico mientras su mejor amigo asentía con entusiasmo -. Un año sabático sería ideal.

- Sí.

Hermione levantó la cabeza del hombro de Ron y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- No podemos tomarnos un año sabático. El año que viene es nuestro último año – desvió los ojos hacia Harry, que levantó sus cejas en un gesto de despreocupación. - ¡Oh, no me miren así! Ustedes dos no podrán entrar en la academia de aurores a menos que se gradúen con buenas notas. Y ya este año no sé cómo haremos, porque no tuvimos tiempo de estudiar… – haciéndose para delante, observó a la pareja que sentada del otro lado de Harry con preocupación -. ¿Nos tomarán exámenes?

Evelyn aspiró profundo antes de negar con la cabeza.

- No, no habrán exámenes. Todos pasaron el año con éxito.

- Están vivos… ¿qué mejor prueba de lo mucho que aprendieron? – acotó su esposo.

- ¿De veras? – preguntó Ginny, levantando las cejas -. ¡Genial!.

- Menos mal porque creo que ni siquiera tengo apuntes – afirmó Ron.

- Yo tampoco – murmuró Harry, sonriendo contra el pelo de su novia.

Volviendo a respaldarse, Hermione permaneció callada, por lo que ambos muchachos la miraron tras un momento.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la chica.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? – inquirió Ron, divertido -. Tal vez no escuchaste…

- … pero no habrán exámenes este año – Harry completó la frase, observando a su mejor amiga con atención.

- Lo escuché perfectamente bien – respondió ella, acomodando nuevamente su cabeza en el hombro de Ron.

- ¿Y entonces? – quiso saber su novio.

- Entonces nada – replicó ella.

Ante el mutismo azorado de sus amigos, los miró a la defensiva.

- Bueno, estoy cansada. ¿No puedo estar cansada? No quiero estudiar en este momento.

Ron se inclinó hacia delante con una expresión incrédula en su lastimado rostro.

- ¡Harry! ¿Escuchaste eso? Dime que lo escuchaste.

Harry asintió, sonriendo entre divertido y asombrado.

- Lo escuché.

- Creo que deberíamos marcar este día en el calendario – propuso Ron.

- Y luego colocarle un hechizo de permanencia – dijo Harry.

- ¡Oh, cállense! – se quejó la chica, mientras todos reían divertidos.

Ron la estrechó contra él y le besó el pelo.

Tras un momento de silencio, Evelyn rotó su cabeza en un círculo para tratar de alivianar el dolor de su cuello.

- De todos modos, sobre el año sabático… olvídalo, Harry. Regresarás aquí y terminarás la escuela como debe ser.

- Pero…

- No hay pero que valga – respondió la bruja -. Si Mathew y yo nos las arreglamos para terminar Hogwarts en su momento, tenemos plena seguridad de que tú también puedes.

- Muchos más ahora que nos hemos sacado al estorbo de Voldemort de encima – acotó su marido.

Harry frunció el rostro, decepcionado.

- No te preocupes, Harry. Estaremos aquí también – dijo Hermione, sonriendo alentadora.

- ¿Estaremos? – preguntó Ron.

- Sí, Ron. Estaremos – respondió su novia, mirándolo -. Los tres juntos, ¿recuerdas? Ese era el trato.

- Sí, recuerdo el trato, pero…

- Pero nada. Yo estaré aquí. Harry estará aquí. ¿Qué se supone que estarás haciendo tú entre tanto?

- Bueno… no lo he pensado todavía – respondió el chico.

- Puedes trabajar para nosotros, hermano – ofreció George, sonriendo.

- Sí – dijo Fred, con el rostro iluminado de expectativa -. Se me ocurren varias cosas de las que podrías encargarte.

Ron observó a sus dos hermanos por un segundo antes de volverse hacia Hermione y Harry.

- Estaré aquí – anunció.

Fred le guiñó un ojo a Hermione y apoyó la cabeza contra las piedras de la almena contra la que estaba sentado. La chica sonrió y se acomodó nuevamente contra Ron, sin soltar el brazo de Harry.

- Lo que sí podemos hacer es planificar las vacaciones – sugirió Ginny.

- ¿Alguien dijo algo sobre vacaciones? – preguntó Arthur Weasley, apareciendo por el pasillo que conducía al lugar donde todos estaban sentados.

- ¿Cómo está Bill? – preguntó Ginny.

- Descansando – respondió su madre, clavando en ella una desaprobadora mirada al verla sentada entre las piernas de su novio.

Ginny decidió ignorar ese detalle y Arthur se acomodó en la hendidura de una de las almenas, cansado.

- Scrimgeour está algo cabreado porque hiciste que todas esas armaduras le cerraran el paso – le dijo a Mathew -. Quiere que los dos bajen para hablar con él.

- Aja – respondió el mago.

- Estamos ocupados – replicó la bruja.

- Ya vemos – dijo Molly, apoyándose contra las rodillas de su esposo.

- Planificamos las vacaciones – anunció Harry.

- ¿Dónde quieren ir? – preguntó Mathew.

- ¿Puede ser cualquier lugar? – quiso saber Ron.

- ¡Ron! – exclamó su madre, amonestando al muchacho por haberse incluido con tanta frescura.

Mathew le sonrió a Ron, tranquilizador.

- Cualquier lugar. Nosotros invitamos – dijo antes de mirar a Arthur -. ¿Podemos invitarlos a unas largas vacaciones, verdad? Recuerdo que hace años hablábamos de hacer un viaje todos juntos y creo que nos las merecemos…

Arthur miró a su esposa brevemente antes de asentir, sonriendo.

- Mathew, ustedes pueden invitarnos adonde quieran por el tiempo que quieran… siempre y cuando no pierda mi trabajo.

- Bueno, si te despiden, siempre puedes venir a trabajar conmigo – respondió Mathew.

- ¿Vas a trabajar en la fábrica de escobas? – quiso saber Harry, interesado.

- No lo he decidido – dijo Mathew.

- ¿Y tú, Evelyn? – preguntó Molly.

- Yo pienso dormir, leer y no tocar una maldita estaca durante el resto de mi vida, si es posible– respondió la bruja sin abrir los ojos -. Fuera de eso…no sé. Supongo que haré algo pero aún no lo he pensado.

Mathew observó a su esposa antes de clavar la vista en la muñeca donde había estado el brazalete.

- Podrías encargarte de organizar la boda – sugirió tras un momento.

Evelyn frunció el ceño pero no se movió.

- ¿Qué boda? – preguntó.

- La nuestra – respondió él.

Evelyn se enderezó y lo miró, desconcertada.

- Nosotros estamos casados – dijo.

Tomando aire, Mathew se enderezó, haciendo una mueca cuando le dolieron lugares del cuerpo que no sabía que existían. Girándose un poco miró a su mujer, que lo observaba confundida.

- Lo sé, lo sé… - con suavidad acarició su muñeca -. Aún así… verás… ¿recuerdas la Navidad luego de conjurar el bargaine, cuando te di el brazalete? - La bruja asintió pero permaneció en silencio -. Bien, todo lo que dije esa noche sigue siendo cierto. Jamás volví a mencionar el asunto porque Voldemort estaba ahí y era más urgente. Y sé que tal vez ahora suene tonto, al fin y al cabo han pasado veinticinco años. Pero sigue siendo importante, Eve. Al menos lo es para mí.

Hizo una pausa y vio que Evelyn temblaba levemente, al tiempo que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

- Hace meses te dije aquí mismo que sólo tenía una única cosa en mente para después de derrotar a Voldemort. Un único plan… ¿Recuerdas? - Ella asintió de nuevo, sin decir nada -. Bueno, Voldemort ya no está, así que...

Con algo de esfuerzo bajó del techo donde estaban sentados y, sintiendo que todo el cuerpo se quejaba, se hincó entre las almenas y la caseta de piedra.

- Evelyn Bright, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? - preguntó.

Los Weasley, Hermione y Harry observaban la escena en silencio. Evelyn, estática, miró a su esposo con lágrimas rodando por sus magulladas facciones.

Por largos segundos no dijo absolutamente nada. Tan sorprendida por la pregunta, como asombrada de que él estuviera nervioso de preguntarle algo cuya respuesta debía conocer.

Incapaz de encontrar su voz, asintió con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa que ninguno de los presentes había visto jamás.

- ¿Eso es un sí? – preguntó Mathew, levantando las cejas.

- Sí – respondió la bruja, moviéndose con más rapidez de la que nadie pensó que podía desplegar y abalanzándose sobre su marido -. Sí, sí, sí, sí… - repitió, abrazándolo con fuerza y besándolo.

El abrazo desequilibró a Mathew, lanzándolo hacia atrás, por lo que el mago terminó estrellándose contra la almena. Un quejido sordo se escuchó cuando el impacto reverberó en los lastimados miembros de ambos.

Evelyn se apartó, apoyando ambas manos a los costados de los hombros de Mathew.

- Lo siento – dijo -. ¿Estás bien?

- No…Estoy viejo – replicó su esposo, sonriendo.

- No es verdad – afirmó su esposa, pasando una mano por el lastimado rostro del mago -. Sólo estás algo averiado.

El mago se rió y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Pero aún así te casarás conmigo – dijo contra su cuello.

- Sí – respondió ella.

- ¡Hey! ¡Que hay adolescentes impresionables aquí! – dijo Molly, a medias en serio y a medias en broma, con las mejillas mojadas por la emoción.

- Peor, ¡hay un hijo impresionable aquí! – se quejó Harry, aunque estaba sonriendo.

Evelyn rió y escondió el rostro en el cuello de su marido, que la abrazó contra su pecho feliz.

- Esperen un segundo… ¿acaso no están casados por un bargaine? – preguntó Fred.

- Estamos casados, pero jamás le pedí a Evelyn que fuera mi esposa – aclaró Mathew.

- Y yo jamás acepté casarme con él – agregó la bruja, enderezándose para mirar a su esposo sonriendo.

- ¿Y cuál es la diferencia? – quiso saber George.

- Sí… no entiendo – afirmó Fred.

- Yo tampoco – dijo Ron.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron, resignadas.

- Hombres – murmuraron ambas.

- No entienden porque son tres imberbes… pero no se preocupen. Ya crecerán – acotó Charlie, que estaba feliz por la pareja.

- Entonces, ¿tendremos boda? – preguntó Arthur, que se veía feliz.

Evelyn asintió.

- Sí, tendremos boda.

- ¿Puedo entregar a la novia? – preguntó Harry.

Evelyn lo miró, con nuevas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos pero aún sonriendo.

- Por favor – respondió.

Harry se respaldó una vez más, satisfecho.

Mathew torció la boca al escuchar que sus planes de pedirle a Harry que fuera su padrino se arruinaba.

- Búscate otro. Yo soy la novia y tengo prioridad – susurró su esposa contra su oído, escuchando sus pensamientos no verbalizados.

El hombre levantó las cejas y miró a Arthur.

- Serás mi padrino, ¿verdad? – preguntó.

El señor Weasley asintió, sonriendo.

- ¿Bromeas? Llevo años esperando asistir a este casamiento.

Molly se secó las lágrimas y se enderezó, comenzando a hacer planes.

- Hay tanto por hacer… ¿será una boda tradicional, verdad? – preguntó, observando a la pareja que aún estaba sentada en el suelo, aunque ahora Evelyn se había acomodado entre las piernas entre las piernas de su marido.

- Con ceremonia, fiesta, anillos…– afirmó Mathew.

- ¿También habrá baile? – preguntó Ron, aprehensivo.

- Por supuesto – respondió Molly con impaciencia -. No hay fiesta sin baile.

Harry y Ron se miraron, algo preocupados.

- Vele el lado positivo – dijo Harry -. Al menos esta vez tu túnica de gala no apesta.

- Y no te pasarás toda la noche rumiando tu enfado porque Hermione baila con otro – acotó Ginny.

- Pues Hermione tal vez baile con otro si su novio no aprende, al menos, a no pisarle los dedos cada dos segundos – acotó la chica.

- Puedes bailar conmigo, cuñada – ofreció Charlie.

- O con nosotros – dijeron los mellizos, sonrientes.

- Sobre mi cadáver – sentenció Ron, mientras apretaba a Hermione contra su costado.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante para palmearle la rodilla, divertido.

- Anímate, viejo. Estoy seguro de que Hermione no tendrá problemas en agregar en tu planificador de estudios las clases de baile.

Hermione besó la quijada de Ron al tiempo que todos se reían.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? – preguntó Ginny, volteando el rostro para mirar a Harry.

- Ya escuchaste. Yo seré el que entregue a la novia – afirmó el muchacho con tranquilidad.

- O sea que serás el que baile con ella justo después de que lo haga el novio – le hizo notar la chica.

Harry la observó por un segundo antes de gruñir.

- No había pensado en eso – murmuró.

Ron le palmeó el hombro, sonriendo.

- Parece que tu planificador y el mío siguen siendo parecidos, ¿eh?

- Eso no es nada… ¡espera a que ahí figure que tienes que cuidar de un hermano menor! – exclamó Fred.

Una mirada de horror cruzó las facciones de Harry, que se enderezó con brusquedad y miró a Mathew y Evelyn.

- ¿Estás embarazada? ¿Por eso van a casarse?

La pareja lo miró por un segundo antes de romper a reír junto con los demás.

- ¡Por supuesto que no vamos a casarnos porque Evelyn esté embarazada! – dijo Mathew entre carcajadas.

- ¿Pero estás embarazada? – volvió a preguntar el chico.

- No – respondió la bruja, secándose las lágrimas.

- Ah – Harry se volvió a respaldar, con algo de alivio.

- Te prometemos que en cuanto suceda, serás el primero en saberlo – agregó la bruja.

Mathew asintió, sonriendo, mientras cerraba los brazos alrededor de su esposa y apoyaba la barbilla en el hombro femenino.

- Exacto.

Harry los miró por un largo momento, procesando la idea.

- ¿Qué opinas sobre ser hermano mayor? – preguntó Ron, mirándolo inquisitivo.

Harry sonrió.

- No lo había pensado – respondió antes de mirar a sus padres -. Pero ahora que lo hago… suena bastante bien.

- Si necesitas consejo, puedes venir a vernos – ofreció Fred.

- Somos expertos en la materia – señaló George.

- Lo único que ustedes dos pueden enseñar es cómo destruir un cuarto repetidas veces – dijo Molly Weasley, mirando a sus retoños con una mezcla de orgullo y exasperación.

- Ah… pero mira adónde nos llevaron todas esas interminables horas de experimentos – dijo George.

- Gracias a lo genial de nuestros inventos ahora somos exitosos hombres de negocios – agregó Fred, levantando la barbilla con orgullo.

- ¡Oh, por favor! – bufó Percy abriendo finalmente un ojo -. Si Harry no les hubiera dado el dinero, ustedes dos todavía estarían en casa tratando de no destruir la casa.

- Espera un segundo – dijo Ron, mirando a su mejor amigo -. ¿Tú les diste el dinero para abrir la tienda? ¿De qué dinero hablan?

- Bueno… - comenzó Harry.

- ¿Cómo diablos te enteraste de eso? – preguntó Fred a su hermano.

- Trabajo en el ministerio, ¿recuerdas? – respondió Percy -. Existen registros de contratos.

- ¡Que son privados, Pipi! – acotó George, molesto.

- ¿Cómo que Harry les dio el dinero? – quiso saber la señora Weasley.

- ¡Ya les he dicho que no me llamen Pipi! – se quejó Percy.

- Sabía que no te habías quedado con el dinero del Torneo – afirmó Hermione.

- ¿Les diste mil galleons a estos idiotas para que abrieran la tienda? – preguntó Charlie.

Las voces se mezclaron al tiempo que las charlas cruzadas se sucedieron.

El sol se escondió definitivamente mientras el calamar seguía flotando con tranquilidad en el lago.

Los aurores se habían llevado el cuerpo de Voldemort, la enfermería estaba abarrotada y los elfos habían regresado a la cocina, dispuestos a cocinar para alimentar a todos aquellos que tuvieran ánimo de comer.

Los maestros intentaban organizar el colegio y los alumnos se mezclaban en el gran salón. Demasiado agotados e impactados, comenzaban a darse cuenta que la guerra se había acabado y ellos habían sido vitales en la victoria. Muchos se preguntaban dónde estaban Harry, sus padres, los Weasley, Hermione…

Tal vez si a alguien se le hubiera ocurrido asomarse a la Torre Norte los habría descubierto aún allí, disfrutando del final de lo que hasta ese momento había sido y el inicio de lo que seguramente iba a ser.


	35. Epílogo

**Nota de la autora**: Y con esto, después de tres años, llegamos al final.

A los que estuvieron todo el camino y no sólo leyeron sino que, además, comentaron, un millón de gracias. Porque yo no tengo otra retribución a lo que hago más que poder, cada tanto, saber qué les parece.

Ahora, si sos de las personas que (según mis estadísticas) ha formado parte de los que entraron en mi historia hasta acumular 5000 veces vistas el total de sus partes, pero jamás dijiste nada, te pido un favor grande. Enorme. Contame qué te pareció. O por qué lo leíste. O qué parte te gustó más. O cuál definitivamente te pareció una estupidez innecesaria… lo que sea. No es mucho lo que pido, ¿no?

A los que comentaron y a los que no, una vez más, gracias por leer.

Epílogo

_**Casa de Mathew Whitherspoon y Evelyn Bright**_

_**Sala**_

Evelyn contempló el arsenal de cintas, flores, velas y brillantes adornos que se desparramaban en una profusión de blancos y plateados en cuanta superficie había disponible en su sala. Y por cinco segundos pensó en reconsiderar su decisión de no empuñar una estaca nunca más.

Un mes.

Todo un mes lidiando con planes de boda.

¿En qué momento aceptó tener una boda tradicional?

Ella no quería una boda tradicional. No quería vestirse de blanco, llevar moños y flores en la cabeza y ni loca se prestaría para algo tan cursi como liberar palomas en el final de la ceremonia.

¡Por todos los diablos, llevaba casada veinticinco años! No era una colegiala.

Hundiéndose aún más en el sillón donde se había refugiado, se cruzó de brazos y evaluó lanzar a la organizadora de bodas por la ventana.

Molly, que se había lanzado con un entusiasmo casi desmedido a la organización de lo que la prensa llamaba "la boda del siglo", no se percató de la tormenta que se avecinaba. Le sonrió a Evelyn y siguió discutiendo opciones de torta de bodas con la estirada bruja que pretendía que hubiera un cortejo de veinte brujas y magos.

Desde la cocina llegaron exclamaciones de enfado de Hermione, Luna y Ginny, mezcladas con las carcajadas de Harry, Ron y los mellizos.

La consigna de los adolescentes para ese verano era la despreocupación y se habían abocado a cumplirla al pie de la letra.

Aún cuando Harry seguía teniendo pesadillas que lo hacían despertar gritando, las sombras que solían cubrir sus facciones comenzaban a disiparse.

Evelyn sabía que las sombras jamás se irían. Que así como la cicatriz permanecería indeleble en la frente de su hijo, había otras cicatrices que era imposible borrar. Pero tanto ella como Mathew tenían la esperanza de que con el tiempo el vivir con esas marcas no resultara tan doloroso.

Mientras la organizadora hablaba sobre querubines revoloteando entre las mesas y tocando liras, Evelyn pensó en todos los chicos que, como Harry y sus amigos, debían tener pesadillas. Y en los que ya no las tendrían jamás.

Los funerales de los que fallecieron durante la batalla fueron largos y horribles. El precio de la guerra había sido demasiado alto y nadie salió indemne. Sin importar cuánto considerara cada uno que merecía o no sufrir, todos tuvieron su cuota del dolor. Las aulas de Hogwarts tendrían muchos asientos vacíos el siguiente septiembre.

Los juicios a los mortífagos capturados comenzaban en dos semanas y Evelyn sabía que no sería un proceso agradable. Y también sabía que muchos escaparían sin castigo.

Como Narcissa Malfoy, que dos días después de que Voldemort muriera fue encontrada en un calabozo del cuartel general de mortífagos. Declaró que jamás estuvo de parte del Innombrable y se le dio el beneficio de la duda.

Ahora se hallaba recluida en su casa, con su hijo. Estaba malherida, pero se recuperaría. A diferencia de su esposo, que no tenía retorno del lugar de tormentos en el que los cerebros lo habían sumido.

Una parte de Evelyn sentía lástima de Draco, quien debería caminar el resto de su vida con el estigma de ser hijo de padres cuyos crímenes probablemente no serían juzgados, pero de todos modos eran conocidos. Ella sabía lo que era caminar con estigmas heredados y no podía evitar la empatía.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que las tres mujeres giraran el rostro hacia la entrada de la sala. Harry se asomó, con Ginny tomada de la mano. Detrás de ellos podía verse el rojo cabello de Ron y se escuchaba la voz de Hermione hablando con Luna.

- Nos vamos – anunció Harry, observando con algo de desaprobación los adornos esparcidos por la sala.

- ¿A qué hora regresarán? – preguntó Evelyn, sin levantarse.

- La película comienza en media hora – dijo Harry, levantando su mano y la de Ginny para mirar el reloj -. Habíamos pensado ir a comer algo después…

- Y jugar al bow… - Ginny arrugó la frente y se volvió hacia el pasillo – Hermione, ¿cómo se llama el juego?

- Bowling – la voz de Hermione sonó antes de que ella asomara la cabeza -. Iremos al cine nuevo que está frente a Hyde Park y luego a los bolos que inauguraron en Picadilly.

Harry asintió y miró a su madre.

- ¿Puedo llevar la camioneta? Todavía tenemos que buscar a Neville.

Evelyn buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón las llaves. Con un movimiento fluido se las lanzó y Harry las atrapó en el aire.

- Conduce con cuidado, no pongan muy fuerte la música o no escucharás los otros vehículos y si ensucian el tapizado, te las verás con tu padre – le advirtió –. No olvides lo que sucedió la semana pasada.

Recordando el reto de Mathew, cuando descubrió que había dejado barro en las alfombrillas de la camioneta, Harry frunció el ceño.

- Ni que hubiera chocado o algo parecido – se defendió.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Es insoportable cuando se trata de automóviles – respondió la bruja, encogiendo un hombro.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y, soltando a su novia, se acercó a Evelyn y la besó en la mejilla.

- Volveremos a las 8 a más tardar – dijo.

- Cualquier cosa nos llamas – pidió la bruja.

Ginny besó a su madre, mientras Ron se asomaba y saludaba con la mano.

- Señoras, nos vemos – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Tengan cuidado! – exclamó Molly -. Y Ron, por lo que más quieras, sé discreto…

- No se preocupe, señora Weasley. Ya estuvimos practicando para que actúe como un muggle cualquiera – afirmó Hermione.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco y pasó un brazo por los hombros a su novia, llevándosela con él. Harry apoyó una mano en la espalda de Ginny y salió con ella detrás de sus amigos.

- ¡Diviértanse! – exclamó Evelyn, escuchando que la charla se alejaba hacia la cocina una vez más.

Evelyn y Molly se quedaron mirando la puerta un segundo antes de regresar su atención al decorado de la torta de bodas.

- Me parece que deberíamos usar estos muñecos – dijo la señora Lullabile, colocando una pareja vestida de gala entre el montón de cosas que había sobre la mesa. - Son nuevos. Cuando los novios danzan, ellos lo hacen sobre el pastel.

Molly miró a Evelyn de reojo y casi se atraganta por la cara de espanto que ésta puso.

- ¿Tú que opinas? – preguntó Molly cuando logró controlar la risa.

Evelyn clavó los ojos en la muñeca, que tenía pegada una sonrisa tarada en la cara, y decidió que era hora de tomar el toro por las astas.

- Opino que es simplemente espantoso – dijo con tranquilidad, apoyando ambas manos en los apoyabrazos del sillón -. ¿Sabes qué, Molly? Creo que regresaremos al plan inicial.

- ¿Qué plan inicial? – Molly parpadeó desconcertada.

- El que hice con mi suegra hace algo así como tres vidas atrás – aclaró la bruja, comenzando a sonreír.

Una noche Amelia le había contado cómo soñaba ella que sería la boda de su hijo. Algo totalmente simple y, a criterio de Evelyn, de buen gusto. La bruja estaba segura que su suegra habría disfrutado como loca de la cara que tenía en ese instante la señora Lullabile.

La organizadora contempló a su clienta con circunspección pero algo de temor. Al fin y al cabo, no era cualquier clienta.

Era Evelyn Bright.

La bruja que dos días atrás había recibido, junto con su esposo, Harry Potter y varios magos y brujas de todas las edades, la Orden de Merlín por los servicios prestados durante la guerra. Servicios que, en su caso particular, no siguieron las directrices del Ministerio.

Daba igual que ni ella, ni su esposo, ni Harry Potter se hubieran presentado en la ceremonia, con lo que era fácil asumir que la distinción los tenía sin cuidado. Esta familia estaba destinada a convertirse en referentes importantes dentro del mundo mágico.

Aún si sentía un claro desprecio por la sociedad y sus reglas, Evelyn seguía siendo alguien rica, poderosa y, por sobre todas las cosas, peligrosa.

- ¿Y cuál es ese plan? Porque no podemos perder de vista que esta boda es algo emblemático para mucha gente – afirmó con presteza.

"_E importante para tu reputación_", pensó Evelyn.

Sonriendo con una expresión que la organizadora malinterpretó como alentadora, se enderezó en el sillón.

- Por supuesto… la gente… mi principal prioridad, sin duda – afirmó con tranquilidad.

Molly la observó con suspicacia. El que tuviera esa expresión no presagiaba nada bueno para Edwina Lullabile. Y aunque Molly no estaba de acuerdo con toda la parafernalia que esta mujer proponía, tampoco era cuestión de que alguien saliera lastimado.

- Le diré qué haremos – continuó Evelyn -. No usaremos nada de todo esto. No habrá pájaros, ni arreglos florales desde donde emerjan diferentes melodías, ni velas que formen figuras con el humo. Mi marido no recitará un poema; la sola idea es estúpida y a él la estupidez lo pone nervioso. Y no queremos que nadie termine sufriendo los efectos de un hechizo desagradable, ¿verdad? – preguntó y la bruja abrió los ojos, asustada -. Perfecto. Descartado entonces. Por cierto que mi hijo no va a dar ningún discurso al entregarme. No tendremos un cortejo nupcial de diez parejas y puede apostar que ni loca me sentaré en un… trono… para que la gente pase a entregar regalos.

El ceño de la organizadora se frunció levemente.

- ¿No quiere nada de lo que hemos planificado?

- No – respondió Evelyn con satisfecha calma.

- ¿O sea que quiere algo totalmente diferente?

Una sonrisa peligrosa distendió las facciones de Evelyn, que ostentaban una cicatriz en la barbilla.

- Veo que nos entendemos a la perfección.

La mujer se puso de pie, haciendo que el cabello se le desarreglara por lo brusco del movimiento.

- Pero… ¡la boda es en dos semanas! Si cambiamos todo ahora, no podré tener las cosas a tiempo – exclamó, exasperada.

- Pero yo tengo plena confianza en sus capacidades. Al fin y al cabo, sus referencias son excelentes – dijo Evelyn, haciendo que Molly cerrara los ojos ante el para nada velado sarcasmo –. Sin embargo, si usted no se siente capaz, no quiero que se haga problema. Me envía la cuenta de sus servicios hasta este momento y le pagaremos con gusto – anunció la Cazadora sin pestañear.

La estirada bruja parpadeó y tardó treinta segundos en darse cuenta de que, potencialmente, había sido despedida

Molly se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Ahora entendía por qué razón era Mathew quien, invariablemente, se encargaba de las conversaciones donde se requería de tacto y sutileza. Evelyn tenía la diplomacia de una aplanadora.

Vio que la señora Lullabile estaba poniéndose de todos los colores posibles cuando la puerta de calle se abrió y un segundo después, Mathew y Arthur entraban en la sala.

- Buenas tardes – saludaron ambos hombres.

Y mientras Arthur se acercaba a su esposa para besarla en la mejilla, Mathew observó la abarrotada sala. Divertido, sonrió. No necesitaba de legeremancia o bargaine alguno para saber que si hubiera tardado cinco minutos más, la organizadora con todas sus cosas habrían terminado en la calle de manera poco amable.

- Hola, extraña – dijo inclinándose para besar el pelo de Evelyn.

- Hey – murmuró la bruja, desviando la vista de la organizadora a su esposo -. ¿Cómo les fue?

- Muy bien – respondió el mago sentándose en el apoyabrazos junto a ella -. Las obras de refacción van de acuerdo al cronograma. Hogwarts estará listo para abrir sus puertas en septiembre como todos los años.

Molly sonrió.

- Apuesto a que Harry y Ron no se molestarían si tuvieran que esperar un par de semanas más antes de regresar.

- Esos dos harían una danza tribal de agradecimiento ante la posibilidad de alargar sus vacaciones dos días – dijo Arthur.

- Y Hermione los lanzaría en la fogata sagrada – acotó Mathew, jugando con los dedos de su esposa -. ¿Puedes venir conmigo o estás muy ocupada? – le preguntó entonces.

Un brillo agradecido destelló en las doradas pupilas de la bruja.

- En realidad, estábamos terminando en este momento – anunció poniéndose de pie y volviéndose hacia la organizadora -. Señora Lullabile, mañana le enviaré el detalle de lo que queremos. Le aseguro que será tan sencillo que no tendrá problema alguno en tenerlo todo listo.

La pobre bruja la miró con desazón.

- Pero… pero… - balbuceó, intentando encontrar algo que replicar.

- Arthur, Molly, saldremos un momento. ¿Quieren esperarnos? ¿Se quedan a cenar? – preguntó entonces Evelyn a la pareja de magos.

- Sí, claro – respondió Molly -. ¿Preparo algo?

- Bill me dijo que traería a su novia para presentárnosla – anunció Mathew –. Así que Fred y George anunciaron que en honor al evento, ellos cocinarán.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Estamos fritos – murmuró Arthur.

- Nos vemos mañana, señora Lullabile – dijo Evelyn, tirando de la mano de su esposo para salir del cuarto antes de que la mujer recuperara su capacidad de habla.

- Señora Lullabile, un placer – se despidió Mathew.

Y antes de que la pobre organizadora de fiestas pudiera decir nada, habían desaparecido.

›š

_**Hyde**_ _**Park**_

_**Complejo de cines Cinemas Palace**_

- Menos mal que el espacio del estacionamiento era amplio – dijo Harry mientras se formaban en la fila para comprar las entradas. – Pensé que la camioneta no iba a caber entre esos dos automóviles y terminaría abollándola. Y de verdad que Mathew es irracional con el tema de los automóviles.

Hermione se ruborizó y Ron escondió una sonrisa al escuchar el confiado comentario de su mejor amigo.

- Sí, toda una suerte que el espacio fuera más amplio de lo que parecía – apostilló el muchacho.

Parado detrás de Hermione, la abrazó por la cintura haciendo que la espalda de la chica se apoyara en su pecho y escondió el rostro en cuello de su novia.

- También es una suerte que tú tuvieras tu varita – murmuró tan bajo que tan solo ella lo escuchó.

Hermione apretó sus manos sobre las de Ron y sonrió.

- Lo que sea por un amigo – respondió en voz igualmente baja.

- ¿Podemos comprar palomitas de maíz? – preguntó Ginny, que observaba todo con interés.

- Claro. ¿Por qué no van ustedes dos por las palomitas mientras nosotros compramos las entradas? – les sugirió Harry a Ron y Hermione.

- Seguro – respondió Ron y se alejó con Hermione, en un despliegue de confianza que hizo levantar las cejas a su novia.

Harry observó a sus dos amigos discutiendo qué comprar mientras se ponían en la línea del mostrador de golosinas. A un par de pasos de distancia, Luna caminaba distraídamente por entre la gente, observando todo con su mirada soñadora. Neville, por su parte, llevaba cinco minutos mirando absorto la ilustración de una extraña planta que aparecía en el afiche de una película de fantasía.

Había mucha gente en el cine esa tarde. Todos charlaban despreocupadamente, riendo relajados. Absolutamente ignorantes de cómo su vida, tal y como la conocían, podría haber cambiando para siempre si un mes antes el resultado de la batalla en Hogwarts hubiera sido distinto.

- Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? – preguntó la chica del otro lado de la ventanilla.

Harry se acercó y sacó su billetera nueva, regalo de cumpleaños de Ginny.

- Seis entradas para la reposición de Stars Wars – pidió.

Dos minutos después, con las entradas en la mano, caminó con Ginny hacia Ron y Hermione. Sus amigos parecían haber adquirido media tonelada de comida y bebida.

- ¿Ya estamos? – preguntó Ginny, entusiasmada.

- Sí – respondió Ron, tragando un puñado de palomitas de maíz. Estirando el cuello, gritó: - ¡Neville! ¡Vamos o nos perderemos el inicio de la pelica!

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

- Ron, deja de gritar. Se supone que seremos discretos – lo amonestó -. Y es película, no pelica – agregó en tono más bajo.

- Película, pelica… ¿cuál es la diferencia? Cualquiera sea el nombre, nos la perderemos si él sigue mirando esa foto – respondió Ron.

Neville y Luna se acercaron.

- Creo que vi unos griweldst en esos maceteros de por allá – dijo Luna.

- Pues a mí me parece que esa planta no es real – declaró Neville, concentrado -. No recuerdo haberla visto en ningún compendio de herbología.

- Tal vez es una nueva especie – bromeó Ron -. Algo sólo visto en las pelicas – agregó, mirando a Hermione.

La chica suspiró, resignada.

- Ni siquiera puedo quejarme por no saber en dónde me estaba metiendo – murmuró.

- No, no puedes – respondió Ron. Tomó otro puñado de palomitas y se las metió en la boca, sonriendo mientras masticaba.

Harry se rió y le entregó las entradas a la chica que esperaba junto a la puerta.

- Que se diviertan – dijo la adolescente, devolviéndole las entradas cortadas.

El muchacho observó a sus amigos, que entraban en la sala en penumbras al tiempo que discutían sobre tres temas diferentes a la vez, y sonrió.

- Lo haremos – afirmó.

Y pasando un brazo por los hombros de Ginny, entró con ella detrás de los cuatro adolescentes.

›š

_**Terrenos del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**El Lago**_

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó Evelyn.

Parados en el mismo lugar donde meses antes Mathew tuvo con Harry una charla sobre Ginny y la Cámara, el mago y la bruja observaron la calma serenidad del lago frente a ellos.

Mathew apretó el paquete que tenía en la mano izquierda por un segundo, antes de cerrar los dedos de la derecha alrededor de los de su esposa.

- Tengo una duda y pensé en pedirte tu opinión.

Evelyn lo miró, extrañada.

- Has estado muy raro estos últimos días – comentó -. ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con las cosas que se han estado publicando acerca de Harry y nosotros? Porque Rita Skitter no es más que una imbécil. Su opinión acerca de que Harry resultara ser nuestro hijo, o esa estupidez de que Dumbledore terminó en coma por un enfrentamiento con nosotros, no es más que basura.

El mago sonrió, haciendo que se sentara junto a él en las piedras que se alineaban en el borde del acantilado.

- No estoy preocupado por lo que nadie diga sobre nuestra familia. Lo único que me importa es que tú y Harry estén bien. Vivos y a salvo. Es lo único que siempre me ha importado

Evelyn le apretó la mano con suavidad.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te has pasado las últimas tres noches en vela?

El hombre frunció levemente el ceño y besó los nudillos femeninos por un momento. Soltándole la mano abrió el paquete que había estado sobre su escritorio por una semana. Dentro había dos cajas.

Una pequeña, cuadrada, de terciopelo verde oscuro.

La otra chata y alargada, de color rojo.

Abrió la caja más pequeña y contempló por un instante el par de alianzas que descansaban dentro. Las bandas de oro de tres colores brillaron con la luz del sol.

Nuevas.

Con su grabado interno claro y sin desgastar.

- Sé que dije que quería que tuviéramos una boda tradicional, con anillos que fueran símbolo de nuestro matrimonio – dijo tratando de exponer sus ideas con claridad -. Pero hay algo que es parte nuestra, algo que va más allá de la ceremonia y el intercambio de votos. Y estos anillos no lo representan. Porque estos anillos son más bien el símbolo del inicio una nueva vida. Una vida que deberemos aprender a vivir de cero, porque será diferente a todo lo que hemos pasado hasta ahora.

Hizo una pausa y, sin soltar los anillos, abrió la caja roja.

En su interior, Evelyn vio una réplica del brazalete que había llevado en su muñeca por años. Pero esta vez no estaba solo. Junto a él había un anillo de sello, con el mismo grabado: las letras, el león y la serpiente.

- Éste es el símbolo de lo que hemos sido siempre. Lo que hemos tenido siempre. Sé que cuando te di el otro brazalete dije algo diferente, pero con el tiempo llegué a verlo como el símbolo de lo más fuerte entre nosotros. Lo que perduró hasta ahora porque fue lo que estuvo desde el inicio.

Evelyn deslizó en silencio la yema de los dedos por la superficie bellamente labrada.

- Nuestra amistad – murmuró.

Mathew asintió, feliz de que ella supiera sin que él tuviera que explicar todo.

- Me preguntaba entonces qué preferías llevar. El brazalete o el anillo.

La mujer observó las joyas que su marido sostenía por un largo momento y cogió el anillo de sello con cuidado.

Tomando la mano derecha de Mathew deslizó la joya en su dedo anular y luego lo besó.

- Yo quiero todo – contestó sonriendo.

Dejando salir el aire, Mathew guardó la caja con los anillos en su bolsillo antes de sacar el brazalete y cerrar el broche alrededor de la muñeca femenina.

- Yo también – afirmó.

Tomándole el rostro con las dos manos, la besó con suavidad. Evelyn cerró las manos en las muñecas de su esposo y le devolvió el beso, antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

Mathew enterró el rostro en el cuello de su mujer, apretándola contra él.

Tras un largo momento, se apartó y apoyó su frente en la de Evelyn, tomándole las manos y deslizando el pulgar por el brazalete que había vuelto a su lugar.

- Ya que hemos solucionado esto, sólo hay una cosa más que necesito saber.

La bruja se enderezó y lo miró con confianza.

- ¿Qué cosa?

Tomando aire, el mago metió la mano en su otro bolsillo y apretó lo que tenía allí antes de sacarlo. El rostro de Evelyn se tensó al ver la botella donde había encerrado los recuerdos de sus 22 días como prisionera de Angelus.

- Tú me dijiste que debía decidir si quería ver esto. Pero que si lo hacía, no podía pedirte que me ayudaras a lidiar con lo que me provocara – dijo Mathew observándola con atención.

Ella lo miró con las facciones tirantes y asintió sin decir nada.

- No puedo mirarlas – declaró el mago y sintió cómo un alivio impactante le llegaba desde su esposa. Inspiró profundo de nuevo y, apretándole los dedos con suavidad, prosiguió: - Pero tampoco puedo destruirlas. Así es que se me ocurrió que… tal vez… podríamos colocarlas en un lugar donde estén seguras. Lejos nuestro pero a salvo. Porque Harry está en estas memorias, por espantosas que sean.

La mejilla de Evelyn se humedeció por una lágrima de alivio y asintió, al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa triste.

- Guardarlas en un lugar seguro parece una idea perfecta – musitó.

Mathew le secó el rostro con cuidado y le devolvió la sonrisa. Enderezándose, abrió la palma de la mano y la botella, firmemente sellada, flotó en el aire alejándose de ambos.

Con los ojos clavados en el cristal azulino, el mago y la bruja esperaron a que se encontrara sobre uno de los lugares más profundos del lago. Entonces, Mathew cerró su mano en un puño, liberando la botella del hechizo de levitación.

Tras un segundo se escuchó sobre la superficie del lago el sonido del impacto y la botella desapareció, descendiendo hasta el fondo de un abismo que nadie había sondeado.

Por mucho rato ninguno de los dijo nada. Evelyn pasó una mano por la cintura de su esposo, que la apretó contra él y permanecieron abrazados en silencio.

La brisa jugó con el pelo de ambos llevándose los resquicios de tristeza, nervios y tensión que quedaba en su interior. Evelyn escurrió sus largos dedos entre los de su esposo y acarició con el pulgar el sello que ahora ostentaba en su dedo anular. Mathew le besó la frente apretadamente y apoyó la mejilla en el pelo de ella, cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Estás lista para dejar que Buffy y sus cazadoras se hagan cargo, y vivir una vida normal, sin patrullas ni batallas ni entrenamientos? – preguntó, sonriendo.

- Totalmente. ¿Estás listo para terminar de criar a un adolescente que no está acostumbrado a tener padres que le pongan límites? – replicó ella, sonriendo a su vez.

El mago hizo una pausa, pensativo y se enderezó para mirarla.

- Parece que finalmente nos enfrentamos con algo que en verdad será complicado – dijo.

Evelyn se rió, feliz, y le dio un breve beso.

- Estoy segura que podremos manejarlo – murmuró sonriendo.


End file.
